Harry Potter y la Inmunidad Mágica
by Dama Felina
Summary: Post Hogwarts. Último curso después de la gran batalla. Han pasado meses. Harry se da cuenta que ama a Hermione contra todo pronóstico y deberá luchar contra su corazón para no dañar a sus amigos. Nuevos alumnos ingresan. Una nueva amenaza cae sobre el mundo, un oscuro secreto guardado hace muchos años. OTP HARMONY.
1. Presentación

Hola a todos!

Mi nombre de usuario es Dama Felina. Encantada de conoceros.

He hecho una breve introducción para presentarme y hablaros del nuevo fic que pienso subir sobre Harry y Hermione.

Sé de buena tinta todos los fans del mundo que adoran a esta pareja y yo no voy a ser menos. Admiro a Rowling pero se equivocó deliberadamente en su decisión de empareja a Ron y Hermione.

En fin, que voy a contaros que ustedes no sepáis.

Hace tiempo que escribí este fic pero por cuestiones de mi vida muggle y otras por mi culpa directamente no lo he terminado y aun estoy pensando como terminarlo. Espero de corazón que os guste. Es muy probable que algunos de los lectores que empecéis a leerme, os suene esta historia de alguna vez que la leyeron hace tiempo. No penséis que es un plagio o algo así, soy la misma autora que entonces pero con otro usuario, por si alguno tiene esa confusión.

Otra cosita que me gustaría puntualizar, es que mis actualizaciones dependerán de los reviews de todos ustedes. No pediré un mínimo ni un máximo, pero si tendré en cuenta la cantidad para actualizar mas pronto o mas tarde. No obligo a nadie a comentar, sois libres de hacerlo. Y aceptaré cualquier consejo o critica, siempre que sea con respeto y con intenciones de ayudarme a mejorar.

Este fic será clasificado como "T" por algunas escenas que surgirán durante la trama, ya sean violentas o incluso sexuales. Eso lo iré mirando. Y aparecerán nuevos personajes de mi propia cosecha.

Muchas gracias por su paciencia al leer esta nota y nos vemos pronto

Un abrazo enorme,

Dama Felina.

HARMONY FOREVER!


	2. Pensamientos

Dicen que las experiencias en las que te sumerges en la vida te marcan como una huella de fuego quemando la piel y no vuelves a ser el mismo. Cuánto mas dolorosa y dura sea, más sufres, más te hundes, más temor y miedo sientes pero al mismo tiempo, aprendes, perdonas, comprendes, amas, odias y un sinfín de cosas que, a la larga, te hacen mejor persona de lo que eres en un principio. Es como si cada persona fuera una dura roca de carbón y con cada prueba pasada recibe un martillazo o una picada enérgica de una herramienta hasta convertirse en un hermoso diamante. Si… precisamente todas estas cosas son las que una persona experimenta a lo largo de su vida, eso mismo pensaba Harry cada noche desde que ejecutó y terminó su destino en aquel mundo de humanos y no humanos. A sus diecinueve años, aún le costaba creer todo lo que había vivido desde que había ingresado por primera vez en Hogwarts, hasta un libro podría escribir con todas sus vivencias, todos sus momentos, todos los sentimientos y emociones, sus miedos, gente nueva, hechizos… en fin un sinfín de intensas experiencias que no habían hecho mas que marcarse en cada fibra de su ser. Pero esta última… esta última experiencia había sido la más brutal de todas, la más ardiente y dolorosa, y eso que había tenido muchas así…

El cuerpo de Harry se impulsó hacia adelante, despertando bruscamente de su sueño. Su pecho subía y bajaba erráticamente y la cabeza le dolía horrores, jadeó un momento y respiró entrecortadamente, procediendo a realizar las repetidas inspiraciones profundas para calmarse. Una noche más sin poder dormir en aquella habitación compartida con los chicos, una noche mas sin poder conciliar un sueño decente, una noche más que le acosaban aquellas pesadillas. Pesadillas tremendamente reales que lo obligaban a despertarse para no ahogarse en ellas. Alzó una mano y se quitó con sumo cuidado sus gafas empañadas por el sudor que corría por su rostro y suspiró largamente. Unos minutos después, estaba fuera de la cama en dirección al baño, se duchó con agua fría dejando que el agua se escurriera por su cuerpo reconfortándolo por momentos y se vistió con la túnica propia de representación de la casa Griffindor. Todos dormían profundamente, incluido su mejor amigo Ron Weasley y era lógico, aún era noche cerrada. Alcanzó la capa de invisibilidad y salió sigilosamente del cuarto, atravesó los pasillos interminables del edificio de la escuela a paso ligero pero firme, seguro y silencioso, necesitaba un lugar para estar solo y sabia perfectamente donde ir. Se cruzó con algún profesor deambulando por las habitaciones pero pasó desapercibido sin llamar la atención. Por fin logró llegar a una de las torres más solitarias de la escuela y supo que la puerta estaba cerrada. Con suavidad, sacó la varita del bolsillo de su túnica lo suficiente para que apuntara a la cerradura de la puerta.

\- _Alohomora_ -murmuró y la puerta cedió al poder de su hechizo, abriéndose.

El chico entró dentro y volvió a cerrarla con cuidado. Se quitó la capa porque ya no le hacia falta y subió las escaleras hasta la parte más alta. Aquella torre era como un santuario para Harry, era un lugar que le permitía pensar, reflexionar y disfrutar de las fantásticas vistas desde su pico y en ese momento no era una excepción. Apoyó sus manos en la barandilla de piedra y observó el paisaje tan extenso que podía apreciar bajo su mirada, todo parecía estar en paz, si… todo estaba en paz, por fin, lo estaba.

Su mente empezó a divagar en sus propios pensamientos: Voldemort estaba muerto. Era una afirmación, un hecho, una realidad, una tremenda realidad tan cierta como el aire que respiraba en ese momento. Entonces, ¿por qué no podía dormir? ¿por qué tenia pesadillas? ¿no debería de estar contento, feliz, aliviado de haber hecho su cometido? Sonrió con amargura. Todos lo tenían como el héroe que creían que era, como el elegido para derrotar al temido Señor del Mal, _el no debe ser nombrado_ y tantos otros motes para el ya no existente Voldemort, como el salvador de ambos mundos, la Tierra y el mundo mágico y fantástico. Pero el caso era que no lo había hecho, él solo jamás podría haber conseguido semejante hazaña. Ron y Hermione, sus mejores amigos habían estado con él… desde que tenia uso de razón, ellos siempre habían estado ahí y eso era algo indiscutible. Luchar contra el mal hacia tan solo unos meses de la manera que lo había hecho… había sido la experiencia más aterradora de su vida y la más dolorosa también, era como si todas las experiencias que había vivido a lo largo de esos diecinueve años se hubiesen fundido en una sola, enorme y difícil de digerir.

Alzó la vista al cielo oscuro y despejado y vislumbró las sombras de los tejados, las gemelas de la torre donde él mismo estaba, las empinadas colinas a lo lejos, el Bosque Prohibido, la cabaña de Hagrid. Cerró los ojos un momento y una nueva imagen se instaló en su cabeza, jamás podría confundir aquella cabellera castaña de rizos dorados, su rostro níveo suave como la seda y esos grandes y expresivos ojos marrones.

\- Hermione… -su nombre salió en un lamentoso suspiro.

Recordaba con claridad, unos días antes de la batalla final, cómo le rogó para que no fueran ni ella ni Ron con él, no era la primera vez que lo hacia pero aquella vez era diferente. Eran sus mejores amigos y no quería perderlos por nada en el mundo, habían vivido demasiado juntos como para estropearlo todo en una noche que solo le concernía a él. Inevitablemente, como siempre pasaba, ellos no hicieron caso de su ruego y se unieron juntos nuevamente para acabar con Voldemort de una vez por todas. En esa misma batalla, experimentó lo que era el miedo de verdad, esa sensación de ahogo, esa presión en el corazón como si una mano lo estrujara robándole el aliento y las ganas de vivir. Ese mismo miedo sintió cuando creyó que Hermione podía morir, cuando la vio a merced de Bellatrix y pensó que la perdería, jamás pensó sentir tanto miedo de perder a alguien como en aquel momento. Al principio, su parte mas racional intentaba justificar que era ese amor fraternal por Hermione lo que le había llevado a actuar de esa forma, ella era la mejor amiga que había tenido en toda su vida en todos los sentidos posibles de la amistad pero cuando despertó por la mañana en la enfermería y lo miró con esos preciosos ojos y le sonrió mientras susurraba su nombre… supo en ese mismo instante que el corazón le volvía a latir de nuevo.

Le costó asimilarlo mas de lo que pensaba pero al mismo tiempo no le pareció descabellado, Hermione era una mujer impresionante, era hermosa, inteligente, curiosa, muy estudiante, egocéntrica en ocasiones y siempre le gustaba tener la razón, se podría decir que no era una mujer fácil de conquistar… hasta que Ron le hizo sombra. Suspiró al saber por donde iba el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Ron Weasley, su mejor amigo, el hermano que nunca tuvo, si, que mejor manera de sentirse fatal sabiendo que su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de Hermione y que ésta parecía sentir lo mismo. Ron era tímido, reservado e impulsivo pero a fin de cuentas, era Ron y nunca había sido muy bueno con las palabras al igual que él, solo que de manera distinta. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, entre pensamientos e imágenes, un fino rayo de luz se vislumbró a lo lejos, el sol parecía querer salir después de tanto dormir. Contempló el amanecer con fascinación unos minutos más antes de bajar de la torre con la capa de invisibilidad.

\- Harry, ¿dónde estabas esta mañana? -le preguntó su amigo Ron en el comedor mientras desayunaban. Hermione no había llegado.

\- En la torre -le dijo como respuesta y Ron lo miró preocupado.

\- ¿Pesadillas otra vez?

\- Preferiría decir que no he dormido bien, gracias -murmuró con voz apagada.

\- Ya han pasado meses, Harry, eso no es bueno

\- Se me pasará, no te preocupes

\- Eso espero -dijo no muy convencido de las palabras de su amigo.

Harry oyó entonces unos pasos aproximarse a su mesa y los reconoció a la perfección.

\- Buenos días, chicos -saludó Hermione con una sonrisa, acercándose mas a ellos. El corazón del joven mago empezó a latir desenfrenadamente al escuchar su voz y cuando se sentó a su lado y le besó la mejilla como todas las mañanas, sus manos temblaron ligeramente y su dulce olor captó la atención de su sentido del olfato como si fuera el perfume mas delicioso del mundo.

\- Hola, Hermione -susurró con voz profunda mirándola a los ojos con cariño pero ocultando sus sentimientos. La castaña se sonrojó levemente al percatarse de la intensidad en los ojos verdes de su amigo y le sonrió dulcemente.

\- ¿Cómo estás? ¿has dormido bien? -lo observó detenidamente.

\- Digamos que lo suficiente -esbozó una media sonrisa.

\- Harry, tienes unas ojeras bastante profundas. ¿Sigues sin dormir? - dibujó las bolsas situadas debajo de sus párpados con el dedo pero sin tocarlo, mandando pequeñas descargas eléctricas a la piel de Harry que se erizó de inmediato.

\- Ya se lo he dicho, pero no me quiere hacer caso -intervino Ron echándose un bocado con energía.

\- Creo que deberías ir a ver a McGonagall, quizás ella pueda ayudarte -susurró atreviéndose a retirar un mechón moreno de su pelo. Harry sujetó su mano con suavidad y sus dedos se entrelazaron a la perfección en cuestión de segundos.

\- Gracias por preocuparte por mi de verdad, pero no necesito la ayuda de nadie. Al menos por ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Pero, Harry…

\- Por favor… -le pidió antes de besar suavemente sus nudillos, gesto que sin duda Ron no se perdió y una punzada de celos le carcomió enseguida. Ella sintió un agradable cosquilleo y suspiró sin darse cuenta.

\- Prométeme que irás a ver a McGonagall -le dijo preocupada- no me gusta verte así.

\- Siempre tan dulce conmigo -susurró con cierta tristeza sin darse cuenta. Le sonrió- pero te lo prometo.

\- Bien -besó su mejilla otra vez- porque sino iré a por ti.

\- Te tomo la palabra, Hermione -soltó suavemente su mano casi a regañadientes para no incomodar a su amigo que estaba observando y siguió desayunando. Un delicado toque de copas llamó la atención de todo el alumnado en el comedor y todos giraron sus cabezas al frente, a la gran mesa de la sala. McGonagall se puso de pie con su túnica oscura y su sombrero de bruja; los años ya le pasaban factura poco a poco, sus arrugas la evidenciaban en gran manera.

\- Buenos días a todos, mis queridos alumnos -saludó con su voz profunda alzando las manos en dirección a los chicos- espero que hayáis podido descansar en paz todos estos meses. Hagrid tiene unas pequeñas palabras sobre una de sus clases antes del almuerzo. Le doy paso.

\- Gracias, McGonagall -dijo Hagrid levantando su enorme cuerpo con cierto esfuerzo- simplemente quería comentar que quien desee, puede venir conmigo un tiempo antes del almuerzo a las colinas con los grifos-. Esbozó una tímida sonrisa y volvió a su asiento.

Mientras comía, Harry fue consciente de que alguien lo estaba mirando fijamente, no era incómodo al contrario le resultaba de lo mas familiar, desvió la mirada para confirmar lo que ya sabia: McGonagall lo miraba desde su mesa bebiendo un sorbo de su copa de oro, con preocupación. Suspiró, sabiendo con certeza lo que pensaba la profesora. Cuando terminó de comer, fue el primero en levantarse del banco y Hermione lo miró.

\- Harry, ¿a dónde vas?

\- He terminado de comer

\- ¿No nos esperas? -interrogó refiriéndose a ella y a Ron.

\- Si, Harry, ¿qué tanta prisa? -intervino la voz de Neville en la conversación. Harry parpadeó y se dirigió hacia el chico. Ni se había percatado de su presencia hasta ahora, ni de Ginny que estaba en frente de él ni de Luna a su lado. ¿Tan mal andaba de sentidos?

\- Vaya, hola, Neville, no sabia que estabas aquí -murmuró un tanto avergonzado.

\- Ya me he dado cuenta -replicó.

\- Ginny, Luna -los saludó como si se disculpara.

La pequeña Weasley lo miró con gran ternura y le sonrió.

\- Andas distraído y por tu aspecto diría que no has dormido bien, ¿es cierto?

\- ¿Podemos dejar a un lado mi insomnio, por favor? -hizo una mueca mientras hablaba- no es algo agradable que tus amigos te recuerden que no puedes dormir cuando lo único que quiere es olvidarse del tema.

\- Pero, Harry… -tartamudeó la pelirroja, un poco sorprendida por su actitud. El joven soltó con brusquedad la servilleta y cruzó veloz el largo pasillo del comedor para irse.

\- ¡Harry! -lo llamó Hermione que hizo ademán de incorporarse para buscarlo pero Ginny se le adelantó y salió en su busca sin pedir permiso a su hermano.

\- ¡Ginny! -exclamó Ron viendo como desaparecía. La castaña sintió un nudo en la garganta, Harry estaba mal y ella solo quería cuidarlo y protegerlo.

\- Ron…

\- Lo sé -la cortó con suavidad- últimamente no es el mismo.

\- Tienen que ser esas pesadillas -tragó saliva intentando aflojar ese nudo.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? él no quiere que le ayudemos… y tampoco podemos -añadió con pesar. Y por una vez, Hermione supo que él tenia razón.

* * *

\- ¡Harry!, ¡Harry, espera! -lo llamaba Ginny corriendo para alcanzarlo y sujetó su brazo deteniendo su avance. Sin oponer resistencia, él obedeció y en cuestión de segundos el rostro de la chica estaba frente al suyo, mirándolo con verdadera preocupación.

\- Deberías volver al comedor -murmuró sin deseos de hablar.

\- No puedo irme sabiendo como estás -negó rotundamente, deslizó la mano que tenia anclada a su brazo y buscó su mano para oprimirla con fuerza- no estás solo, Harry.

\- Ginny, no tengo ganas de hablar, ¿vale? agradezco tu preocupación pero no sirve de nada en estos momentos-.

La tristeza se vio reflejada en los ojos de la joven, decepcionada de que no le permitiera ayudarlo o consolarlo de ese sufrimiento, acercó la mano de él a su rostro y besó su palma con cariño, Harry observó su gesto y se relajó un tanto. Ginny siempre había sido una buena amiga para él, alguien en quien podía confiar… pero no era Hermione, y a pesar de que en un principio, su atención había sido atrapada por aquella pequeña Weasley, su corazón había sido atrapado por su mejor amiga y eso era algo que no podía remediar. Lo único que podía hacer era sentir una profunda tristeza por ella, por no poder corresponderle como se merecía… tan absorto estaba en si mismo que no se dio cuenta de cómo Ginny se ponía de puntillas y le robaba un corto beso en los labios. Ni tiempo tuvo de reaccionar cuando ella susurró:

\- Si me necesitas, ya sabes donde encontrarme-.

Asintió despacio un poco aturdido por lo sucedido y vio como se marchaba de nuevo al comedor. Volvió a reanudar la marcha, no era la primera vez que se besaban, le había pillado desprevenido que lo volviera a hacer. Desde que había descubierto sus sentimientos por Hermione, había mantenido las distancias con Ginny, sabia que ella estaba enamorada de él pero no quería hacerle daño, después de todo seguían siendo amigos y no podía permitirse el lujo de perderla por amar a otra mujer.

La mañana había empezado bien para Hermione hasta que Harry explotó en medio del desayuno. No estaba acostumbrada a ver su amigo enojado, es mas, pocas veces lo había visto así. Al mismo tiempo, no le parecía extraño, ¿quién podría estar de buen humor después de estar meses sin poder dormir tranquilamente? desde luego ese era Harry. Estaba tan preocupada por él, parecía su hermana mayor protectora, pero no era así, era su mejor amigo desde que tenia memoria, desde aquel vagón en el tren en su primer día de Hogwarts. Siempre había pensado de él que era un chico tímido, reservado, muy inocente e ignorante pero con el tiempo no había hecho mas que progresar y madurar convirtiéndose en el hombre que es ahora, cada decisión que había tomado ahí había estado ella para aconsejarlo y apoyarlo y hasta la fecha, no había dejado de hacerlo. Era tan importante para ella que le resultaba frustrante en ocasiones que él no se acercara a ella y le contara sus preocupaciones y miedos, si, Harry Potter, era así de estúpido, prefería guardarse y afrontarlo todo él solo.

Levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo porque cuando su mente jugaba de esa manera no había manera de concentrarse en lo que hacia, y eso para ella era mortal. Se encontraba en la biblioteca, Ron le había pedido ir a dar una vuelta pero había preferido estar sola y ¿qué mejor lugar que la biblioteca donde estar llena de libros y en paz?. Cuando pensaba en Harry, de repente ya no podía pensar en otra cosa, la unión que tenia con él era tan especial como él mismo y cualquier cosa que le pasara, le afectaba a ella directa o indirectamente; curiosamente con Ron no le pasaba este fenómeno, deducía que era por las distintas personalidades, porque la amistad que tenia con Harry no era la misma que con Ron. ¿Cómo lo definiría? era más estable, si, eso era, la amistad que tenia con Harry era estable y sólida, basada en el progreso infinito de conocerse cada día mas del otro, con Ron en cambio era un tira y afloja, el pelirrojo tendía mas a meterse en problemas y era mucho mas ignorante en todos los sentidos que Harry y ella parecía su mentora cuando le reñía o le corregía cualquier estupidez o equivocación que se le ocurriese. Tal vez por eso, había elegido a Ron y prefería conservar esa amistad tan especial que tenia con Harry. _Pero espera, ¿qué estoy pensando?_ , se riñó golpeándose la frente sin fuerza, _piensa en cómo ayudar a Harry, no en amistad y amor._

Intentó volver su atención a la lectura, pero casi de inmediato su mente rememoró la noche de la batalla final, se estremeció solo de pensarlo, había estado tan cerca de la muerte esa noche… se le ponía la carne de gallina y la bilis parecía querer escaparse a toda prisa por su boca, por no hablar de la taquicardia que sufría su corazón, resultaba difícil expresar con palabras cómo y qué había experimentado en ese momento: miedo, dolor, angustia, terror, odio, furia… un cúmulo de sentimientos que mas de una vez quiso explotar dentro de ella, y Harry… todavía recordaba su expresión al verla en aquella situación, de auténtico pánico y miedo… ¿por perderla? ¿por perder a su mejor amiga? si, claro, era normal, ella había sentido lo mismo por él y con Ron.

Sacudió la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos de su mente, de buenas a primeras esos recuerdos volvían, quería enterrarlos en lo mas hondo de su subconsciente para toda la eternidad. La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió, Hermione volvió a la lectura con cierta dificultad, el libro que sostenía entre sus manos hablaba sobre las pociones más raras del mundo y sus efectos, siempre le habían fascinado esas cosas como casi todo en aquel mundo mágico, y ella, la inteligente Hermione Granger, no se iba a quedar sin aprender ni absorber aquellas palabras tan interesantes. Sus rizos se interpusieron en sus ojos, impidiéndole leer y estaba por la labor de apartarlos cuando otros dedos, en su lugar, recogieron con mucha ternura su pelo y lo colocaron tras su oreja. La joven se estremeció y por un momento creyó que era Ron pero al desviar la mirada, supo que esos ojos verdes ocultos tras sus gafas jamás podría confundirlos.

\- ¡Harry! -exclamó, quizás lo suficientemente alto como para los estudiantes que estaban en la biblioteca hicieran _"Shhh"_ con fuerza para callarla. Se sonrojó y una risita asomó a sus labios.

\- Hola, Hermione -susurró con una tierna sonrisa.

\- Harry… -su voz disminuyó a un susurro y no pudo reprimir el impulso de abrazarlo. Había querido hacerlo todos estos meses, meses sin abrazar a Harry era un tormento, su mejor amigo se había distanciado después de la batalla. El corazón de Harry latió fuertemente en su pecho al sentirla, la rodeó con los brazos y la estrechó con fuerza mientras un suspiro entrecortado se escapaba de sus labios. El profundo amor que sentía por ella amenazó con desbordarlo porque tenerla tan cerca provocaba su debilidad mas que ninguna otra cosa.

\- Hermione -susurró presionando los labios en sus rizos y aspirando su dulce aroma- te he echado de menos…

La joven no pudo retener las lagrimas y pronto Harry sintió la humedad en su túnica pero en vez de apartarla, la abrazó mas fuerte hacia él.

\- Yo también… -sollozó- yo también te he echado de menos. Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que se sintiera el hombre más afortunado del mundo, pero la biblioteca no le parecía el lugar idóneo para hablar a solas. Rebuscó la varita en los pliegues de la túnica.

\- No te separes -susurró en el oído de Hermione antes de girar la varita y desaparecer con ella de allí. Aparecieron sentados en un gran tronco caído al lado de un río que discurría en un bosque cerca de la escuela- ahora estamos solos.

Ella se separó ligeramente para saber dónde estaban y no tardó en reconocerlo, por lo que volvió a acurrucarse en sus brazos sintiéndose protegida y feliz después de mucho tiempo. Él la acunó con cariño mientras besaba o acariciaba sus rizos. Permanecieron en un cómodo silencio contemplando el paisaje, relajados y juntos hasta que ella rompió el silencio:

\- ¿Estás bien? -susurró apoyando la cabeza en su hombro para poder mirarlo a la cara.

-Estoy mejor -respondió con suavidad antes de mirarla- siento lo que pasó en el desayuno.

\- Debería ser yo la que me disculpara, no tú

\- No me gusta estar enfadado y menos si es contigo. Sé que os preocupáis por mi, eso es algo inevitable, pero me tocó tanto la moral que exploté -le dio a entender con tristeza.

\- No importa, entiendo tu actitud-. El chico no pudo más que sonreír con amargura.

\- No… no lo sabes, Hermione. No intentes sacar tu lado mas inteligente, no quiero a la Hermione sabelotodo porque lo único que va a conseguir es meter la pata hasta el fondo.

\- Yo no quería… -quiso protestar

\- Lo sé -la cortó con suavidad- sólo intentas hacerme sentir mejor. También lo comprendo.

¿Podría haber otra persona que la conociera tan bien como la conocía Harry Potter? estaba totalmente segura de que no.

\- Hacia tiempo que no nos abrazábamos así -susurró entonces, cambiando de tema para no incomodarlo.

\- Y no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy de no haberlo hecho antes -besó su frente- si Ron estuviera aquí, me haría pedazos.

\- No le dejaría hacerlo -rió suavemente sin notar su matiz de tristeza al mencionar a Ron.

\- También lo sé

\- ¿Te estás volviendo sabelotodo? -se burló la castaña

\- Tengo cierta amiga que lo es, quizás se me ha pegado algo -tocó su nariz.

\- No te consiento que me hagas competencia, Harry Potter -se hizo la dura con los ojos brillantes de cariño.

\- ¿Esa es una amenaza, Hermione Granger?

\- No, Harry Potter, es una advertencia

\- Respuesta incorrecta -sentenció antes de buscar en su cuerpo las cosquillas que sabia que tenia.

\- No, no -se quejó riéndose a carcajadas- no es justo-.

Cayeron del tronco y rodaron por el césped haciéndose cosquillas mutuamente mientras reían como niños. Eran estas cosas las que ambos echaban de menos: la complicidad, el diálogo, el mirarse a los ojos y saber que se comprendían, el cariño implícito en sus pupilas, el aceptarse mutuamente tanto los defectos como las virtudes.

\- ¿Te rindes? -logró decir entre tanta risa mientras la torturaba.

\- ¡Jamás! -rodó contra él, atacándolo sin rendirse.

\- ¡Quita de ahí! -manoteó contra ella- vale, me rindo yo.

Hermione rió divertida y finalmente se decidió a soltarlo, dejó que se incorporara y apoyara en sus brazos y ella se colocó de rodillas entre sus piernas. Una radiante sonrisa se formó en los labios de Harry cuando la miró y las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaron suavemente.

\- Eres un tramposo

\- ¿Tramposo? -volvió a reír relajado- sólo te he hecho cosquillas.

\- Sabes que odio las cosquillas

\- Precisamente

\- Eres malo conmigo -hizo algo parecido a un puchero-.

La sonrisa de Harry se suavizó y su mirada se enterneció, se inclinó un poco mas hasta descansar las manos en sus rodillas y contemplarla desde una distancia más cercana.

\- Tonta, Hermione -la riñó con cariño. Alzó la mano para retirar las huellas de sus lágrimas derramadas anteriormente. Sin previo aviso, el corazón de ella se precipitó ante su delicado gesto- no puedo ser malo contigo, al contrario… me siento la mejor persona cuando estoy a tu lado.

\- Harry… -murmuró conmovida pero él no parecía haberlo escuchado, perdiéndose en sus preciosos ojos marrones.

\- No podría vivir sin ti, Hermione. No puedo -esbozó una triste sonrisa. Sabia que estaba yendo muy lejos, con lo inteligente y audaz que era su amada en cualquier momento podría adivinar sus intenciones- desde que somos amigos, no he hecho mas que progresar, aprender… y madurar.

\- Harry… ¿por qué me dices estas cosas? -logró preguntar la joven, aturdida y con los nervios a flor de piel por lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento. No era algo común ni normal lo que le estaba pasando en esos momentos con Harry y él lo notó.

\- Sólo quería que supieras lo importante que eres para mi -deslizó la mano lejos de su rostro para no incomodarla para luego susurrar inocentemente- eso no es malo, ¿no?

\- No, claro que no, pero parece como si quisieras decirme algo importante -apuntó ella observándolo atentamente.

\- No, tranquila -mintió con una pequeña sonrisa- creo que va siendo hora de que vayamos a clase antes de que nos riñan por llegar tarde.

\- Si llego tarde por ti, Harry Potter, te las verás conmigo -amenazó con un dedo.

\- No dudo de eso -rió suave mientras dejaba que ella se levantara y luego la seguía. Usaron sus varitas y desaparecieron del río.


	3. Orgullo y Prejuicio

Después de la batalla final, el castillo de Hogwarts había sido completamente destruido, Voldemort y sus secuaces hicieron un gran trabajo en ese sentido. Por ello, McGonagall relevando a Dumbledore después de su muerte, promulgó un llamado a todos los magos posibles para poder reconstruir la escuela. Seria muy sencillo decir que la famosa estructura ahora es idéntica a la anterior pero eso seria un mito innegable; los riscos del acantilado donde estaba sitiado Hogwarts se habían desprendido considerablemente y estuvieron varias semanas estudiando la manera de construirla teniendo en cuenta la nueva forma del terreno. Dicho estudio pronto dio sus frutos y pudieron restablecer el castillo entre todos, incluidos los alumnos; los planos ya no eran los mismos que antaño pero al menos volvía a estar en pie para el estudiante y seguir aprendiendo los misterios de la magia. La reconstrucción no fue nada fácil, tardaron meses en conseguir que el castillo volviera a ser no solo un monumento arquitectónico y único sino también recuperar el titulo de mejor escuela de magia.

 _\- ¡Aqua Volatem!_ -exclamó Hermione agitando su varita en dirección al recipiente que contenía agua. Ésta se convulsionó y empezó a emerger del objeto hasta adoptar la forma de una bola. Mantuvo la varita y su cuerpo en tensión, concentrada en lo que hacia.

\- Bien, señorita Granger -la felicitó McGonagall de pie junto a su mesa en la clase- ahora compacte la bola hasta que no quede ningún hilo de agua fuera de ella-.

Hermione obedeció, realizó un leve giro de muñeca imperceptible al ojo humano y poco a poco perfeccionó la bola como bien le había dicho su profesora.

\- Ya está -susurró la joven para no desconcentrarse.

\- Muy bien -sonrió satisfecha- sensacional como siempre, señorita Granger. Tus habilidades no hacen mas que mejorar-.

\- Gracias -asintió ella al tiempo que con mucha suavidad devolvía el agua al recipiente sin salpicar ni una gota fuera de él, perdiéndose el efecto del hechizo y tomó asiento. Ginny estaba a su lado como compañera de pupitre y le sonrió cuando estuvo a su lado.

\- Lo has hecho muy bien -susurró la pelirroja.

\- No era difícil -le dijo de la misma manera restándole importancia.

\- Acuérdense que el examen de los EXTASIS es dentro de tres semanas -las interrumpió la voz de McGonagall- estudiad mucho. Eso es todo.

\- Vamos -la animó Ginny. Hermione recogió sus cosas y salió acompañada de su amiga con una sonrisa, caminaron por el pasillo que daba al exterior mientras hablaban sobre el examen cuando alguien pasó por su lado y echó sus carpetas al suelo.

\- ¡Uy!, perdona, Granger. No te había visto - se burló la voz desdeñosa de Pansy Parkinson.

\- Qué cortés por tu parte disculparte, Parkinson - dijo la pequeña Weasley con voz ácida ante lo que había hecho.

\- Déjala, Ginny - la tranquilizó Hermione incorporándose con las carpetas en mano- ¿tienes algún problema, Pansy?

\- ¿Pansy? ¿desde cuándo me llamas por mi nombre, Granger? -jugó con un mechón de su pelo mirándola con atención y burla.

\- ¿No es tu nombre? -inquirió señalándola- de acuerdo, ¿cómo quieres que te llame entonces?

\- No te burles de mi

\- No me estoy burlando de ti, al contrario, creo que deberías revisar tus modales. Podrías salir malparada, ¿sabes?

\- Mira… -se acercó a ella, amenazante- cuidadito con lo que dices, a mi nadie me dice como comportarme ni como hablar y menos contigo, sangre sucia-. Ginny se enfureció y le propinó un empujón a la chica Slytherin con energía.

\- ¡No te atrevas a decirle eso, serpiente! -escupió con veneno en los labios.

\- ¡Ahora veras, pequeñaja!

\- ¡Como le toques un pelo a mi hermana, te las veras conmigo! -la voz de Ron resonó por todo el pasillo y el ruido de sus pisadas era evidente. Apartó a un lado a Ginny y encaró a Pansy con una furiosa mirada.

\- ¿Ah, si? ¿y qué me vas a hacer, comadreja? ¿estrangularme? adelante, lo estoy esperando

\- ¿Cómo has llamado a mi novio, Pansy? -interrogó con voz fría Hermione.

\- Encantada te lo repito, co-ma-dre-ja -dijo despacio para que se le oyera bien cada sílaba, con malicia. Ron alzó la mano para propinarle una cachetada sin importarle que fuera una chica y justo cuando su palma se cernía sobre ella, una fría mano sujetó su muñeca con fuerza deteniendo su avance.

\- ¿Pero qué diantres…? -alzó la vista para encontrarse con unos fríos y transparentes ojos grises y el rostro conocido y familiar de un Slytherin.

\- Apártate de ella -dijo el recién llegado con voz firme y segura y lo echó para atrás unos metros.

\- No necesitaba que vinieras -le espetó Pansy a su compañero.

\- Permíteme que lo dude -replicó el chico de ojos grises y luego clavó su mirada en los chicos de Griffindor- no os metáis donde no os llaman.

\- Empezó Parkinson tirándole las cosas a Hermione. Maldita Slytherin maleducada… -masculló la pelirroja apretando la mandíbula.

\- Repite eso y te dejo sin lengua, enana

\- Aún estoy aquí, Parkinson -murmuró Ron conteniendo su mal genio.

\- Eres un cobarde, Ronald Weasley, pero mira tú por donde, has encontrado a alguien de tu talla con la sangre sucia. Te doy la enhorabuena-.

A esas alturas, la ira carcomía a Hermione por todas las palabras de aquella chica. No estaba acostumbrada a sacar su mal genio pero ahora mismo estaba que echaba chispas. Sin pensar siquiera, algo impropio de ella, aferró con mano tenaz el brazo de Pansy y con la otra hizo ademán de enganchar su nuca.

\- ¡Serás….! -comenzó diciendo la agredida pero su compañero fue mas rápido y sus fríos dedos fueron a parar a los antebrazos de Hermione como si fueran garras y la arrastró lejos de Pansy hacia el exterior.

\- ¡Eh, tú, suéltala! -exclamó Ron corriendo hacia Hermione para liberarla de él.

\- _¡Expelliarmus!_ -dijo el chico sacando su varita al tiempo que pronunciaba el hechizo y el joven Weasley salía despedido unos metros atrás.

\- ¡Ron! -exclamó Ginny asustada.

\- ¡Suéltame! -exigió Hermione. El agarre era fuerte, seguro que tendría un hematoma al día siguiente. Él le dirigió una fría mirada.

\- No estás en condición de exigir.

\- Te expulsarán por esto.

\- Te recuerdo que has empezado tú -replicó con sorna. Entonces algo puntiagudo se pegó a su mejilla que irradiaba calor, un calor amenazante y poco agradable, que le hizo detener su avance.

\- Suéltala -susurró una voz profunda por su flanco derecho- y no te haré daño-. El chico se viró muy lentamente a su derecha para saber quién era el autor de esa voz y se encontró con la seria mirada de Harry Potter apuntándolo con su varita sin ningún atisbo de duda.

\- Harry Potter -lo llamó con una sonrisa nada amistosa- qué gusto verte por aquí.

\- Para mi no, Christian* -lo cortó con firmeza- te estás pasando de la raya.

\- ¿Y ella no?

\- ¿Acaso es un pecado defenderse de personas como tú o Pansy? -sonrió con fingida burla- creo que tienes un mal concepto de la justicia.

\- Estás muy equivocado, Potter.

\- No voy a volver a repetírtelo, Christian. Apártate de Hermione ya -ordenó dando una serie de pasos a su alrededor que su contrincante imitaba alejando a la chica de su vista.

\- Harry, ten cuidado -imploró la castaña. Se alegraba muchísimo de verlo pero eso no quería decir que estaba literalmente a salvo. Detrás de Harry, Pansy extrajo su propia varita para atacarlo y sorprenderlo pero Ginny fue mas rápida, interceptando su movimiento.

\- _¡Desmaius!-_. Pansy recibió el impacto del hechizo: su mente se desconectó y su cabeza dio vueltas, provocando que tropezara con sus propios pies y cayera de rodillas, aturdida. Solo fue un segundo el que Harry desvió su atención hacia lo que ocurría tras suya y Christian aprovechó para lanzar su hechizo.

\- _¡Everte Statum!_

\- ¡Harry, cuidado! -le avisó su amiga. Demasiado tarde, el hechizo propulsó el cuerpo de Harry hacia atrás con violencia pillándolo con la guardia baja. Ron sacudió la cabeza despejándose después de recibir el ataque de Christian, se apresuró a ayudar a su amigo con su magia.

\- _¡Glacius!_

\- _¡Inmobilus!_ -su voz interrumpió con brusquedad la de Ron y el joven sintió que su cuerpo se contraía y se tensaba como una estatua. Christian lo había inmovilizado estratégicamente, había sido mucho mas veloz.

\- ¡Ron! -exclamaron Ginny y Hermione al mismo tiempo. Harry se incorporó de un salto y encaró a Christian con la determinación en su mirada.

\- No deberías haber hecho eso, Christian -le advirtió.

\- ¿Quieres salir propulsado hacia atrás, Potter? ¿o prefieres ser una estatua como tu amigo?

\- Inténtalo -le provocó.

- _¡Expelliarmus!_

\- _¡Protego!_ -exclamó con rapidez. Su hechizo fue mas potente y seguro que el de Christian y el hechizo _Expelliarmus_ rebotó contra su emisor, arrebatándole la varita. Harry la cogió con sumo gusto y lo miró con aire triunfante. Christian apretó la mandíbula, sabiendo que había sido derrotado.

\- Esto no quedara así, Potter.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí? -intervino la voz autoritaria y potente de la directora McGonagall.

El agarre que sufría Hermione se aflojó de repente y ella aprovechó para arrastrarse fuera de su alcance. Los demás fueron conscientes de que muchos de los alumnos se habían reunido a ver la disputa. McGonagall observó el panorama con expresión muy seria: una Pansy aturdida murmurando cosas inteligibles, Ron Weasley inmovilizado, Christian agarrando a Hermione, su alumna favorita y Harry Potter con dos varitas en la mano.

\- McGonagall, no es lo que usted está pensando -se atrevió a decir Ginny, la mas cercana a ella, para luego señalar a Pansy - empezó ella todo esto.

\- Todo el mundo a mi despacho, ¡ya! -ordenó claramente enfadada. Deshizo los hechizos que mantenían a Pansy aturdida y a Ron inmovilizado y se encaminó con elegancia a su despacho con los seis detrás de ella. Ron se apresuró a ir junto a Hermione para preguntarle si estaba bien, si le dolía mucho el brazo y ella le tranquilizó con un beso en la mejilla. Fueron guiados por un sinfín de pasillos hasta el ala este del castillo donde se ubicaba el despacho de McGonagall, se detuvieron en una entrada sin puente ni camino y entonces del borde se deslizó una pasarela que, conforme avanzaba, se convertía en escalones formando una escalera giratoria que ascendía hacia una puerta de madera con finos hilos de oro entrelazados en el marco. Ésta se abrió en cuanto la directora puso el pie en el suelo y todos desaparecieron tras la puerta.

El despacho de McGonagall era muy distinto al despacho que tuvo Dumbledore. La estancia era mas iluminada, mas viva, mas sencilla y atractiva a la vista. Las paredes estaban llenos de cuadros, unos vivientes y otros no, inscripciones en latín, serpientes de oro se deslizaban alrededor de las delgadas columnas que enmarcaban una ventana que daba al exterior hacia el Bosque Prohibido, donde un halcón dormitaba sujeto a una vara de madera en forma de "T" especialmente para él y el escritorio de la directora era amplio, hecho con una madera especial que solo los buenos magos saben donde adquirirlo en el mercado: una pila de libros y una lámpara se ubicaban en las esquinas, un cuaderno semejante a una agenda-consulta ocupaba el centro con el pequeño recipiente y su pluma. McGonagall se sentó en la silla de cuero detrás de su escritorio, los demás se quedaron de pie dado el escaso número de sillas.

\- Bien -comenzó diciendo- ya podéis empezar diciéndome que fue lo que paso ahí fuera.

\- ¡Fue Pansy! -saltó Ginny como un resorte.

\- ¡Cállate, Weasley! -replicó la chica, ofendida.

\- ¡Tiraste las carpetas de Hermione!, ahora no te atrevas a negarlo-la miró con dureza.

\- ¡Silencio! -las reprendió la directora, elevando la voz y obligando a que las chicas enmudecieran a regañadientes. Centró su atención entonces en Hermione y preguntó suavemente- ¿es eso cierto, Hermione?

\- Si, directora McGonagall -respondió la castaña.

\- ¡Mentirosa!

\- ¡Señorita Parkinson, guarde sus modales! -la miró con seriedad.

\- Es que no es cierto.

\- ¡Mientes! -contradijo la pelirroja defendiendo a su amiga- y además se lo puede demostrar porque sus papeles no están ordenados. Se desperdigaron por el suelo y Hermione los recogió al azar.

\- Entonces la señorita Parkinson tiró al suelo las carpetas de Hermione al suelo y vosotras discutisteis. Pero ¿qué papel tienen el señor Potter, el señor Weasley y el señor Evans en este asunto?

\- Oí a esta serp... -se controló a duras penas por la mirada de la directora- a Pansy amenazar a mi hermana y fui a defenderla. Se metió conmigo y me insultó.

\- ¡Le dijo comadreja a mi hermano!

\- ¡Y tu hermano me quiso agredir después! -contraatacó con astucia.

\- ¿La iba a golpear, señor Weasley? -inquirió la bruja.

\- Si... -murmuró- me enfurecía que fuera tan cínica y tan mezquina, de hecho si Christian no me hubiera detenido ahora tendría la mejilla roja.

\- Así que ahí apareció usted, señor Evans

\- Si, directora -comentó el joven sin expresión.

\- Después Hermione me agredió -soltó Pansy acordándose. La directora observó sorprendida a su alumna favorita.

\- ¿Es cierto?

\- No es del todo cierto... -comenzó la joven.

\- No te atrevas a desmentirlo, sang...

\- ¡Como le diga eso a la señorita Granger delante de mi presencia, señorita Parkinson, le prometo que no respondo de mis actos! -su voz se elevó varios tonos mientras la miraba con dureza- no tolero los insultos ni las palabras malsonantes en esta escuela, ¿entendido?-. La joven Slytherin apretó la mandíbula en señal de obediencia, reprimiendo una contestación.

\- La agarré del brazo cuando insultó a Ron -retomó la explicación cuando se hubo calmado en cierta manera el ambiente- pero no llegué muy lejos porque Christian me sujetó con violencia por los antebrazos y me arrastró lejos del pasillo hacia fuera. Ron intentó protegerme pero sacó su varita y utilizó el hechizo _Expelliarmus_ contra él.

\- Y entonces llegó Harry -dijo Ron ayudando a Hermione.

\- Pansy quiso pillarlo desprevenido pero la dejé aturdida con un hechizo -aportó Ginny.

\- No tenéis pruebas -masculló Pansy.

\- Si que las tengo... -se levantó la manga de su tunica y mostró las marcas de los dedos de Christian en su piel. A una prudente distancia del grupo, Harry tensó su expresión y el verde de sus ojos se oscureció. La expresión de McGonagall era de autentica severidad.

\- Agresión, maltrato, insultos... -enumeró- díganme, ¿creen que ésta es una actitud adecuada en chicos de vuestra edad? resulta sorprendente a la vez que alarmante todo esto, sobre todo por usted señorita Parkinson.

\- Pero, directora, yo...

\- Señorita Parkinson, limpiará la biblioteca de la escuela junto al señor Evans -extrajo la pluma del recipiente y empezó a escribir- nada de magia, durante un mes y se le retirará a los dos sus varitas durante ese tiempo.

\- ¡Eso no es justo! -exclamó incrédula.

-Creo que no está en condiciones de pedir injusticia. Señor Weasley, usted ayudará a Hagrid en el cuidado de los animales durante una semana.

\- Si, directora -murmuró. Ese castigo dependería de los distintos tipos de animales que había por la zona.

\- En cuanto a usted, señorita Granger, ya hablaremos en privado -la miró a los ojos cuando le dirigió la palabra.

\- Claro

\- Señorita Weasley, también hablaré con usted en privado. Y señor Potter... no le he oído mencionar nada en todo este interrogatorio.

\- No ha habido nada que objetar, directora McGonagall -murmuró el joven.

\- ¿Nada?

\- Yo no estuve cuando todo empezó, simplemente vi como Christian trataba a Hermione y fue suficiente para intervenir.

\- Ya veo... usted puede retirarse si lo desea.

Christian y Pansy permanecieron un rato mas en el despacho de McGonagall mientras que los demás la abandonaban.

\- Se merecían ese castigo -masculló Ginny mas aliviada que antes.

\- Sin duda alguna -comentó su hermano de acuerdo.

\- Dejemos el tema, chicos, la cena empezará dentro de una hora.

\- ¿Estás bien, Hermione? -se preocupó Ron buscando su mano.

\- Si, no te preocupes -esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Vio por encima del hombro a Harry detrás de ellos con las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica. Éste alzó la mirada al percatarse de que lo observaba y sus miradas se conectaron al instante. Fue como si todo el ambiente alrededor de ellos dos estuviera colmado de paz y quietud, sin problemas, sin malos pensamientos, solo una incalculable complicidad entre ambos. Ella sonrió. Él le devolvió la sonrisa. Y todo volvió a su sitio...

* * *

 **-AUTORA-**

 *** Christian Evans: Nuevo personaje de mi cosecha. De Slytherin. El actor que elegí de referencia para su aspecto físico se llama Alex Pettyfer.**

 **Hola. Buenas, he actualizado simplemente para aclarar que es un fic largo, no es un one-shot, por si hay algún tipo de confusión, veo que no ha tenido buena acogida o no sé cual es el problema de mi fic, pero reitero mi deseo de que sus reviews me motivan a actualizar, si no, me veré obligada a borrar la historia.**

 **Saludos,**

 **Dama Felina.**


	4. Entrenamientos

\- ¡Harry!, ¡Harry, despierta! -la voz de Neville se coló por los oídos del joven mago que lo zarandeaba por el hombro.

\- Mmm... Neville, déjame en paz -le pidió con voz pastosa.

\- ¡Vamos, arriba!, que si no llegarás tarde -le apremió con mas insistencia.

Harry resopló, indignado y pateó las sábanas con energía para quitárselas de en medio. Tanteó buscando sus gafas y se las puso al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba. Buen día para programar los nuevos entrenamientos de quidditch (nótese la ironía) con la mala noche que había pasado.

\- ¿Qué hora es, Neville? -murmuró de mal humor.

\- Las siete y cuarto

\- Siete y cuarto -repitió como si fuera un martirio despertarse a esa hora con lo temprano que era.

Arrastró los pies hasta el baño, masajeándose la nuca en el camino y abriendo el grifo de agua fría del lavamanos, metió la cabeza dentro para refrescarse y espabilarse. Diez minutos después, estaba vestido y preparado para ir al entrenamiento.

\- ¡Tuya, Katie! -exclamó un compañero lanzándole la quaffle a Katie.

\- Creo que no -intervino la voz de Dean girando bruscamente su escoba y anticipándose al movimiento para recoger la pelota bajo su axila.

\- Te las verás conmigo, Dean -le advirtió la chica con una traviesa sonrisa.

\- Ya lo veremos -sonrió conduciendo su escoba con una mano.

\- ¡Una blugder a las doce! -gritó alguien.

\- ¡Esa es mía! -exclamó Andrew, bateando con energía la pequeña y dura bola. Ésta impactó en el hombro de Dean y la quaffle se deslizó de sus dedos.

\- ¡Oh, vaya!

\- ¡Mia! -. Y vuelta a empezar.

Mientras ellos entrenaban, Harry daba vueltas a toda velocidad por encima del estadio a una prudente distancia para no entorpecer el entrenamiento. Los lazos del sueño aun querían abrazarlo y no soltarlo jamás, a él no le importaría en absoluto pero faltaba una semana para que los partidos de quidditch volvieran a empezar aquel año y debía estar fresco, fuerte y ágil para capturar la snitch dorada como el buscador que todos sabían que era, y uno bueno además. En las gradas se encontraban Ron, Hermione, Neville y Ginny, y algunos otros chicos mas de sus compañeros de quidditch.

\- ¡Cuidado, Harry! -exclamó George con un tono de alarma. A sus oídos llegó un fuerte zumbido y por puro reflejo, se agachó lo máximo que pudo y la blugder rozó su pelo en un microsegundo, azotando el viento en torno a él y agitando la escoba. Sus gafas sufrieron las consecuencias y se deslizaron hacia abajo, precipitándose al vacío. Parpadeó molesto, sintiendo su ausencia en cuestión de segundos. Intentó mirar el camino por donde estaban cayendo y enderezó la escoba para bajar; por desgracia, no veía nada, el paisaje se veía borroso y difuminado como si una incipiente niebla se hubiera instalado en sus ojos. Parpadeaba y entrecerraba los ojos, forzando la vista para enfocar sus gafas pero era imposible, solo veía niebla...

\- ¡Quieto, Potter, te vas a estrellar! -le advirtió Andrew formando una bocina en su boca con sus manos para que le oyera. Ron, Hermione, Neville y Ginny se levantaron de las gradas, preocupados e incluso un poco asustados por el pequeño incidente. Katie pareció darse cuenta de la situación por la que pasaba el chico porque se aproximó con rapidez con su escoba y se abalanzó hacia abajo, llegando a su altura.

\- ¡Vuelve a subir, te vas a dar contra el suelo!

\- ¡No, hasta que coja mis gafas!-. La chica miró hacia abajo y un destello plateado le ubicó donde estaban las gafas.

\- ¡Yo las cojo, sube vamos!

\- ¡Vale! -obedeció. Afirmó la punta de su escoba y tiró con fuerza hacia arriba, abandonando su puesto. Katie siguió descendiendo, recogió las gafas al vuelo y volvió a subir con esfuerzo. Los dos chicos se encontraron en lo alto del estadio de nuevo, jadeantes, con la respiración entrecortada y el pulso acelerado.

\- Toma -murmuró ella entregándole sus gafas.

\- Gracias, Katie -se lo agradeció mientras se las ponía y recuperaba la vista al instante, aliviado.

\- ¿Estáis bien, chicos? -.

Dean y los demás se acercaron para saber de su situación.

\- Lo siento, Harry, le di demasiado fuerte -se disculpó George.

\- No pasa nada, ya estoy bien -medio sonrió- solo se me cayeron las gafas. Katie fue muy amable al recogerlas pero la verdad podrías haberte hecho daño.

\- Tonterías -se encogió de hombros pero eso no alivió la expresión del joven buscador.

\- ¿Puedes seguir con el entrenamiento? -le preguntó Dean a Katie.

\- Por supuesto, vamos.

\- Gracias de nuevo, Katie.

\- De nada -le guiñó un ojo.

\- Ay que ver lo brutito que puede llegar a ser George -comentó Ron de la mano de Hermione mientras regresaban a la escuela.

\- Poco mas y me deja sin cabeza -admitió el ojiverde pasándose una mano por el pelo.

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien? -comentó Hermione con preocupación. Él la miró con cariño.

\- Perfectamente, aunque... -dejó la frase inconclusa al tiempo que se retiraba las gafas y se las ofrecía a ella con una cálida sonrisa. Ella entendió y con una sonrisa, sacó la varita, soltándose de Ron un momento y con mucha suavidad apuntó a los cristales.

\- _Oculus reparo_ -pronunció el hechizo en un murmullo. Una diminuta servilleta chasqueó contra los cristales restaurándolos de cualquier suciedad y rasguño.

\- Gracias, Hermione -susurró volviendo a colocárselas para mirarla a los ojos.

\- Un placer -le devolvió la mirada.

\- Oye, Harry, ¿cómo ves al equipo para el primer partido? -intervino Ginny, rompiendo el contacto visual entre ambos jóvenes.

\- Es un poco pronto para saberlo, hoy solo ha sido el primero -le respondió con desgana.

\- Si, claro, qué tonta.

\- ¡Dichosos los ojos que os ven! -exclamó una cantarina voz muy familiar.

\- ¡Vaya, Luna, qué sorpresa! -sonrió Ron con agrado.

\- Yo también me alegro de verte, Ron -rodó los ojos. Los demás también la saludaron.

\- ¿De dónde vienes? -le preguntó Ginny.

\- De clase de pociones -respondió con una divertida sonrisa- fue una clase interesante.

\- No sé que tiene de interesante estar en la clase del profesor Slughorn

\- Ginny, ¿aún no sabes lo increíblemente especial que puede llegar a ser, nuestra querida Luna? -se burló su hermano de buen humor.

\- Gracias por defenderme, Ron, es muy amable de tu parte -ironizó intencionadamente. Hermione le dio un codazo en el pecho y éste se quejó.

\- Eso ha dolido, cielo -se frotó la zona golpeada.

\- Te lo merecías -se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Y qué, Harry? ¿qué te cuentas?

\- Hoy he tenido mi primer entrenamiento de quidditch

\- ¿Y cómo te ha ido?

\- El bruto de George le lanzó una blugder y casi le deja sin cabeza -bufó Ron. Ginny se abrazó al brazo de Harry, cariñosa pero éste no reaccionó a su toque como si no lo hubiera sentido en realidad.

\- No fue nada, solo se me cayeron las gafas. Katie me las tuvo que recoger.

\- Te precipitaste hacia abajo, hiciste una locura -le reprochó la castaña volteando la cabeza para mirarlo.

\- ¿Cuándo no he hecho una locura, Hermione? -medio sonrió.

\- No digas tonterías, Harry -protestó la pelirroja estirando un poco su cuello para llegar a su rostro y encontrar sus labios en un leve beso, un roce. El joven se quedo estupefacto con su gesto, Hermione medio sonrió, incómoda y volvió la mirada al frente. Sentía una sensación desagradable en su interior, como si le hubiera molestado verlos besarse, sacudió la cabeza, negando lo sucedido. Harry tragó saliva despacio y se mantuvo callado el resto del camino.

\- ¡Adrian, colócate bien, hombre! estás despistado. ¡Gregory, tienes que defender mejor los puestos de tus compañeros! -gritaba Christian con voz potente y carente de emoción a una prudente distancia de ellos para observarlos y no ser golpeado.

\- ¡Graham, tuya! -gritó Adrian ejecutando un rápido movimiento con el brazo para lanzar la quaffle en su dirección.

\- ¡Gracias! - la atrapó con una ágil parada pero un zumbido le alertó del acercamiento de una blugder. Una sombra se interpuso y un fuerte bateo la alejó de su vista.

\- ¡Muy bien, Kylan! -le alabó Christian por su actuación. Miró de reojo a las gradas: Pansy estaba con algunas chicas, charlando y presenciando el entrenamiento. No faltaba a ningún acontecimiento donde él estuviera y menos un partido de quidditch. Su expresión se endureció al recordar a su eterno rival: Harry Potter. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde lo del incidente, limpiando la biblioteca sin magia junto a Pansy durante horas y horas. Pensaba darle su merecido aunque solo fuera en un mísero y patético partido de quidditch, atraparía la snitch dorada y lo humillaría por completo.

Este año tenían un buen equipo, Kylan era nuevo y se había convertido en muy poco tiempo en el mejor golpeador de la casa Slytherin, no solo seria un buen defensor sino también un gran bateador para contraatacar al rival. Las risas de las gradas lo distrajo por un segundo, al parecer algunos chicos novatos se estaban acercando a ellas, seguramente para coquetear y sacar algún provecho. Inexpresivo, descendió con su escoba hacia ellas. Uno se había atrevido a acercarse a Pansy:

\- Hola, preciosa, ¿qué te anda por aquí?

\- Viendo el entrenamiento de nuestros compañeros, que por supuesto van a ganar -se retorció un mechón entre los dedos, coqueta.

\- No me extrañaría nada, teniendo como animadoras a una preciosidad como tú -esbozó una sonrisa seductora.

\- Qué halagador por tu parte. Así da gusto conocer a chicos como tú -le guiñó un ojo. El chico quiso aproximarse más y coger su mano pero en ese preciso momento, Christian se situó tras Pansy que se sobresaltó un poco al notarlo.

\- Christian, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Venía a ver como estabas -respondió sin apartar su mirada de aquel chico. Éste se encogió ante su gélida mirada, no parecía contento.

\- Estoy muy bien, gracias. Creo que deberías volver al entrenamiento -frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Quién eres? -le preguntó al chico sin miramientos e ignorando lo que decía Pansy.

\- Yo... yo... soy David -tartamudeó un poco.

\- Bien, David, ¿estabas hablando con mi chica o coqueteándola delante de mi presencia?

\- Hablando... hablando de verdad

\- Bien, eso está bien. Ahora vete, por favor -susurró con fría cortesía. David asintió casi temblando y se alejó con sus amigos. Pansy se viró hacia Christian después de ser testigo de semejante "enfrentamiento".

\- ¿Ya me vas a escuchar? -lo miró fijamente a los ojos, a esos fríos ojos grises. Christian bajó la cabeza, penetrándola con la mirada.

\- No quiero verte con ningún otro chico, Pansy -susurró casi con dulzura, una dulzura irresistible en aquellos labios que parecían suaves. Ella se mordió el labio y sonrió complacida.

\- ¿Celoso, Christian? -puso una mano en su pecho, recorriendo su traje de quidditch hasta su cuello.

\- Tú eres mía -colocó una mano en su baja espalda y la atrajo hacia él sin apartar la mirada de ella.

\- Lo tomaré como un si -susurró ella tirando de la solapa de su cuello y estampando sus labios con los suyos, fríos y suaves.

* * *

 **-AUTORA-**

 **Hola. Que tal están? Veo que mi historia no esta teniendo buena acogida... he leído dos comentarios que me dicen que no estoy teniendo mucha coherencia, pues bien, aclararé cosas para que me entendáis.**

 **La historia está ambientada después de la batalla de Hogwarts. Algo así como un octavo libro. Lo que atormenta a Harry, entre otras, fue cuando Hermione fue torturada por Bellatrix. Lo he retocado porque fue un despiste mío (en el capitulo "Pensamientos").**

 **Los nuevos personajes irán surgiendo poco a poco, acorde al desarrollo de la trama. Christian puede interpretarse como una especie de Malfoy sin serlo. Y es un nuevo alumno que ha ingresado en el colegio. Ya lo iréis conociendo. Poco a poco sabrán mas cosas, es solo cuestión de tiempo.**

 **A mi "invitado/a" (Guest) muchas gracias por tus comentarios de ánimo y apoyo. Es cierto que dejé aparcada la historia hace mucho tiempo, lo sé, no tengo excusa y no vale la pena dar explicaciones pero si, he vuelto a trabajar en esta historia. Tardaré porque tengo otros compromisos pero espero continuarla de verdad y concluirla. Es una de mis metas pendientes. Agradezco y admiro mucho tu paciencia y haber esperado tanto... o simplemente alegrarte por mi vuelta jejeje.**

 **Cualquier otra cosa, que tengáis dudas, no dudéis en contactar conmigo.**

 **Sigue en pie lo de los reviews, por favor. No sabéis el curro que supone escribir, algunos lo sabréis mas que otros, pero entendedme. Vuestros comentarios son muy importantes para mi. Tenedlo en cuenta.**

 **Saludos,**

 **Dama Felina.**


	5. Un encuentro extraño

Normalmente cuando uno se muda a otro país, tiene esa sensación de incomodidad y expectación por el nuevo entorno y ambiente al que se va a enfrentar. Nueva ciudad, nuevas personas, nuevos colores, nueva cultura, nuevos estudios y un sinfín de nuevos retos por descubrir y superar. Si a todo eso le añadimos que esa persona es un mago por herencia la situación se complica un poco mas, y eso precisamente era lo que le pasaba a Kylan. Kylan Brown, nuevo estudiante en Hogwarts, veinte años, perteneciente a la casa Slytherin y nombrado mejor golpeador de su equipo de quidditch. No le podría ir mejor, pero lo cierto era que no se sentía tan cómodo como él quisiera. Provenía de Polonia al igual que Christian, viajaron juntos a Hogwarts para ingresar por primera vez, oficialmente como magos estudiantes.

A su compañero no le había sido difícil adaptarse, en cambio, para él era mas complicado, mucha gente nueva, ambiente nuevo y la creciente tensión entre los Slytherin y los Griffindor era palpable hasta para él que era un novato. Desde los dieciséis, se enteró de que sus padres eran de la casa Slytherin y por lo tanto, sabia de la rivalidad entre ambas casas pero era algo que no le entraba en la cabeza todavía, le resultaba tan patético... pero esos pensamientos solo se los guardaba para si mismo, si todos los Slytherin supieran lo que pensaba, lo tomarían como traidor y no quería conflictos con nadie. Ante todo le gustaba la tranquilidad y el buen juicio. Las clases le iban bastante bien, absorbía las materias con soltura y ligereza, siempre le había gustado aprender, no se consideraba un empollón pero no negaba que sacaba buenas notas y además, lo hacia con gusto. Realmente aquel año hubiera sido el segundo pero por todo lo sucedido con el Señor Oscuro, según tuvo entendido, no había podido ser como era obvio.

Se había levantado esa mañana de buen humor y con ganas de ir a clase, hoy tocaba Astronomía con la profesora Aurora, su asignatura favorita. Se vistió con la túnica oficial de la casa Slytherin, se amarró los zapatos, cogió sus carpetas y salió del cuarto. Christian se había despertado mucho mas temprano que él cuando normalmente siempre iban juntos así que caminó solo por los pasillos interminables de la escuela mientras otros alumnos de las casas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff iban en sentido contrario. Estaba aproximándose a una esquina para doblarla, con la cabeza gacha para no mirar a nadie cuando de repente chocó con alguien de bruces, encorvándose y provocando que sus carpetas se cayesen al suelo.

\- Vaya, hombre... -masculló molesto por el choque.

\- Lo siento... -murmuró una dulce voz femenina. Ambos se inclinaron para recoger sus pertenencias, incluso ella se ofreció a ayudarlo.

Entonces alzó la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro de una joven de piel tersa y pálida, su pelo era de un suave color rojizo y su expresión era de una disculpa que irradiaba cierta dulzura en sus facciones. Pero fueron sus ojos castaños los que lo hipnotizaron por un momento, anonadado y sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta.

Un nuevo día le esperaba a Ginny aquella mañana. Tenia clase de Botánica y su profesor era nada mas y nada menos que Neville. No le desagradaba en absoluto, Neville había madurado mucho tanto como persona como por mago y poseía un intelecto especial para la enseñanza, solo recordar como ayudó a Harry a superar la prueba del lago negro era suficiente demostración. Se preparó para ir a clase, Hermione no estaba con ella en Botánica así que tenia que ir sola, por lo menos estar con Luna era mejor que nada. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, no pudo evitar pensar que el otoño se estaba acercando y con él, el Baile de Otoño. Tenia tantas ganas de ir, pensaba ponerse muy guapa para Harry y que le pidiera ser su pareja, últimamente lo veía un poco distante con ella pero no le daba importancia, tal vez era porque no dormía bien o era la presión de los entrenamientos para los próximos partidos de aquella temporada. Le parecía tan comprensible que no quería atosigarlo con preguntas sobre su estado anímico y sentimental con ella, él la quería y ella también, así que todo estaba bien. Tan absorta estaba en su mente, que al doblar una esquina no fue consciente de la persona que tenia delante y chocaron irremediablemente.

\- Vaya, hombre... -oyó refunfuñar a una voz masculina.

\- Lo siento -se disculpó de veras. Las distracciones le jugaban muy mala pesada en ocasiones y siempre acababa metiendo la pata. Le dio una carpeta que se había colado en su material y recogió el suyo. Se atrevió a alzar la vista y lo que vio, la dejó sin aliento: era un chico, un chico de aproximadamente de su edad, quizás alguno mas, su tez era un poco pálida, su pelo negro como el carbón, unos labios finos y sus ojos... eran los ojos mas expresivos y brillantes que había visto en su vida, de un intenso color azul zafiro. Al parecer, él debía sentir lo mismo porque lo oyó tragar saliva con esfuerzo. Pasaron unos segundos eternos en los que no apartaron el contacto visual hasta que él lo rompió, terminando de apilar sus carpetas e incorporándose y ella no tuvo mas remedio que hacer lo mismo, parpadeando un poco aturdida. Alzó ligeramente la cabeza y entonces vio casi con horror el símbolo de la casa Slytherin en la túnica de ese chico.

\- Mira por donde vas, por favor -susurró él entonces dejándola sorprendida. Un susurro suave y profundo que se deslizó como una cálida brisa por sus oídos.

\- Perdona, no era mi intención... -logró decir, sin saber de donde le había salido la voz. Sus piernas reaccionaron entonces y salieron pitando de allí, lejos de ese chico... pero no se pudo resistir a voltear la cabeza hacia atrás y ver como doblaba la esquina, repasando su pelo con una mano y mirándola de reojo. Pero ¿qué había pasado?...

\- ¡Ginny! ¡Ginny! -la voz de Hermione se colaba en sus oídos pero ignoró su llamado como si no estuviera a su lado- ¡Ginny!

\- ¿Qué? ¿qué pasó? -inquirió la pelirroja sacudiendo la cabeza y volviendo a la realidad.

\- Pasa que estás en tu mundo -rió Hermione con suavidad- ¿qué pasa por esa cabecita?

\- En realidad no lo sé... -mintió. No dejaba de pensar en el encuentro que había tenido con ese chico de Slytherin, había sido tan repentino...

\- ¿No lo sabes? eso si que es nuevo

\- Creo que no he dormido muy bien y he soñado despierta -se excusó sin mirarla.

\- Me cuesta creerlo, siempre has tenido el sueño profundo

\- Querrás decir ligero

\- Profundo -la corrigió- aún recuerdo aquella vez cuando intenté despertarte para un examen de historia, te tuve que tirar al suelo

\- No fue nada gracioso -frunció el ceño al verla reírse.

\- Si que lo fue, hasta tú te reíste.

\- ¡Me reía en sueños! -replicó a la defensiva.

\- Ay, qué tonta eres -le dio un leve golpecito en el hombro- oye, por cierto, ¿dónde está Harry?

\- Tenia una cita con la directora McGonagall

\- ¿Hizo algo? -se preocupó.

\- No, no, era por su falta de sueño, por las pesadillas que tiene.

\- Vaya, por fin, me ha hecho caso -se recostó en el césped, relajada- ¿y cómo te va con él? Ambas chicas estaban en un prado, relajadas y disfrutando de un poco del sol que se dignaba a regalar su calidez esa tarde. Ron, Neville y otros chicos jugaban al fútbol a unos doscientos metros de ella para darles intimidad.

\- Lo he notado un poco distante conmigo pero bien supongo

\- ¿Supones? -la miró con una ceja alzada- ¿te ha pedido formalmente que estén juntos?

\- No... -murmuró con tristeza.

\- Eso es extraño -reflexionó la castaña, con cierta preocupación- ya sé que Harry es tímido pero ha tenido tiempo suficiente para pedírtelo.

\- Pues ya ves, aún no me lo ha pedido. Aunque parezcamos pareja, no lo somos oficialmente -cruzó las piernas jugando con las briznas de hierba.

\- Tranquila, Ginny, estoy segura de que Harry te lo pedirá tarde o temprano

\- Eso espero, además ya se está acercando el Baile de Otoño. Estoy deseando que llegue para estar bien para él y que me pida ser su acompañante y pareja del baile.

\- Eso es genial, amiga, sé positiva y verás que todo sale bien -la animó con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Ya sabes qué vestido te vas a poner?

\- Miraré en mi armario pero tengo la sensación de que tendré que comprarme uno

\- ¿Tú crees? a mi me gusto el vestido que llevaste aquel baile con Viktor Krum

\- Ay, no -hizo una mueca- es precioso pero me recuerda aquella noche, hubiera deseado que Ron lo hiciera en vez de Viktor.

\- Eso es cierto y mi hermano se moría por invitarte pero ya sabes, es tímido hasta la médula.

\- Este año no pasará, ya tengo pareja incluso antes de que me lo pida -se rió divertida y Ginny se unió a ella.

\- ¿De qué os estáis riendo vosotras dos? -las interrumpió la voz de Ron acercándose a ellas.

\- Estamos hablando de ti, cariño, de lo tímido que eres

\- ¿Yo? ¿tímido? -se burló.

\- Mucho además -dijo su hermana con expresión divertida- estábamos recordando aquel baile que pudiste invitarla y Victor Krum se te adelantó.

\- No me lo recuerdes, por favor, aún estoy arrepintiéndome de no haberlo hecho -se tumbó de lado junto a su novia y besó su mejilla, cariñoso.

\- Supongo que este año no pasará ¿verdad?

\- ¿Tienes ganas de que venga el Baile de Otoño? -sonrió acariciando su mejilla.

\- Y tanto -admitió con una sonrisa- estoy deseando verte con esmoquin.

\- Y yo con un precioso vestido -sonrió buscando sus labios tiernamente.

Ginny tuvo que apartar la mirada con tristeza. Su mente ya empezaba a imaginarse esa misma situación pero era Harry quien la besaba y ella lo abrazaba. Pensando en él, se sumía en un estado de melancolía, no entendía por qué se mostraba así con ella, solo quería que estuviera a su lado compartiendo cosas juntos, hablar cogidos de la mano mientras caminaban y disfrutar de todos esos momentos que una pareja normal experimenta. Pero él no parecía colaborar en esa labor y Ginny se sentía, en cierta forma, rechazada.

\- ¿Indagando en el maravilloso mundo de la mente humana? -la voz de Luna la sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Decías, Luna? -carraspeó.

\- Nada, te preguntaba por el hilo de tus pensamientos. Se te ve absorta

\- Ah, eso. Nada importante, no te preocupes

\- ¿Tengo que usar mis artes adivinatorias para averiguar lo que piensas?

\- No eres una adivina que yo sepa -replicó con cierto enojo.

\- No la tomes conmigo, pequeña Weasley, solo intento ser amable.

\- ¿Pequeña Weasley? -rió de buen grado, burlándose- deberías saber a estas alturas que no soy pequeña.

\- Puede, pero sigues siendo la hermana pequeña de los Weasley-. La pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

\- Como si me importase...

\- Harry te evita, ¿cierto? -le preguntó entonces, cambiando bruscamente de tema. La joven se quedo helada y la miró estupefacta.

\- ¿Como lo has...?

\- Intuición -se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia- conozco bien a Harry.

\- Ya... -bufó- creo que pasa mas tiempo contigo que conmigo.

\- Eso no viene a cuento.

\- Lo es -se abrazó las rodillas- parece que no quiere estar conmigo.

\- La melancolía juega malas pasadas, Ginny, no pienses de esa manera. Harry te quiere.

\- Si... si, tienes razón, no sé en qué estaba pensando

\- Quizás está pasando por un mal momento y tú, pensando en ti misma.

\- Qué egoísta puedo ser a veces -medio sonrió sin ganas, sintiéndose culpable.

\- Todos somos egoístas alguna vez... o siempre -añadió con expresión sombría mientras observaba de reojo a la pareja abrazarse y charlar con Neville y los demás.

A la hora de la cena, Ginny pilló a Harry antes de que entrara en el comedor.

\- Hola, Harry -lo saludó ella con una sonrisa y el corazón acelerado al verlo.

\- Hola, Ginny -le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

\- Es la hora de cenar

\- Si, lo sé, pero me gustaría estar contigo un momento a solas, por favor.

\- Yo... -dudó pero la expresión suplicante de la joven lo ablandó- está bien, voy contigo...

\- Gracias -dijo agradecida.

Lo cogió de la mano y retrocedieron alejándose varios metros del comedor hasta una esquina donde nadie los viera. Una vez solos, Ginny rodeó su cuello y lo besó tiernamente en los labios. Harry se quedo tan sorprendido que su cuerpo se paralizó de golpe, sin poder reaccionar.

\- Harry... -susurró ella rompiendo levemente el beso- te quiero.

\- Ginny... -musitó él con el corazón acelerado. Su corazón le jugó una mala pasada, una ligera niebla desenfocó sus ojos y el rostro de Ginny desapareció siendo reemplazado por el dulce rostro de Hermione, sus ojos castaños, su reluciente sonrisa, sus labios. Fascinado por aquella visión, alzó una mano y recorrió con los dedos su cálida mejilla. Era tan hermosa, tan única, tan Hermione, y la amaba con todo su corazón... pero nunca estarían juntos. Sin pensar en sus actos, se inclinó hacia sus labios y la besó de nuevo, sus manos se deslizaron por su cintura y la atrajeron hacia él sin dejarla escapar. Su traicionero corazón le decía que estaba besando a Hermione en vez de a Ginny y su mente buscaba la lógica y la racionalidad suficiente para reprender a su corazón, porque lo que estaba haciendo no era correcto.

Por su parte, Ginny se sentía completamente dichosa y feliz de sentirlo, hacia tanto que no la besaba así, que no experimentaba sus brazos rodeándola, era fantástico. Se separaron por falta de aire y juntaron sus frentes recuperando sin prisas las pulsaciones de su corazón. Poco a poco Harry recuperó la lucidez que había perdido momentos antes y pronto se dio cuenta de su error: había besado a Ginny, inconscientemente pero lo había hecho... y lo peor es que la había besado pensando que era Hermione. Se sentía tan mal en ese momento, tan idiota... había sido un insensible y lo que menos quería era hacerle daño a Ginny. Ésta, ajena a la situación que estaba pasando Harry, se apoyó en su pecho abrazándolo un poco mas y suspiró, encantada, él no pudo hacer mas que dejarse abrazar por ella. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que rompió el silencio.

\- ¿De qué querías hablarme? -logró articular en un susurro.

\- ¿Mmm? -murmuró ella muy a gusto entre sus brazos.

\- Ginny, si tienes que decirme algo, hazlo ya. Tengo hambre -le pidió con voz cansada.

\- Ah, si... lo siento -se disculpó separándose lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos enamorada- quería saber qué tal te había ido con la directora McGonagall.

\- Bien -respondió de inmediato- me recomendó tomar una poción anti-sueños.

\- ¿Poción anti-sueños? no será la poción que nunca te deja dormir ¿verdad?

\- No, no. Es otra poción. Si funciona, duermo con los ojos abiertos y sin pesadillas pero eso depende del grado de pesadillas que tenga.

\- Depende de ti entonces

\- Quién sabe... -se encogió de hombros. Ella acarició su rostro con suavidad.

\- Espero que funcione, Harry -esbozó una suave sonrisa.

\- Si, yo también. ¿Vamos a cenar?

\- Si, vamos -entrelazó su mano con la de él y fueron juntos al comedor.

Un perfume familiar se coló por la nariz de Kylan mientras cenaba en la mesa Slytherin, alzó la mirada un momento y la comida se le atoró en la garganta al reconocer a la chica que portaba esa resplandeciente cabellera rojiza. Tosió bruscamente y se golpeó el pecho para expulsar el trozo de carne que masticaba en la boca. Una certera palmada en la espalda terminó con su sufrimiento y la carne reposó en una servilleta humedeciendo la tela.

\- ¿Estás bien, Kylan? esa carne puede llegar a ser un poco asesina -bromeó amistosamente Adrian, el responsable de su palmada. Kylan se precipitó hacia el vaso de agua y bebió un buen trago entre jadeos. Unos minutos después, ya estaba recuperado.

\- Gracias, me has salvado de ahogarme vivo

\- Esas cosas no se agradecen, hombre-.

El pelinegro sonrió suavemente y volvió la vista hacia el frente en busca de la pelirroja, recordando la razón de su pequeño ahogo con la comida. Esa chica era de la casa Gryffindor e iba cogida de la mano del mismísimo Harry Potter. ¡Maldita sea su suerte! no había dejado de pensar en ella desde que se chocaron en el pasillo:

 _Estaba aproximándose a una esquina para doblarla, con la cabeza gacha para no mirar a nadie cuando de repente chocó con alguien de bruces, encorvándose y provocando que sus carpetas se cayesen al suelo._

 _\- Vaya, hombre... -masculló molesto por el choque._

 _\- Lo siento... -murmuró una dulce voz femenina. Ambos se inclinaron para recoger sus pertenencias, incluso ella se ofreció a ayudarlo. Entonces alzó la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro de una joven de piel tersa y pálida, su pelo era de un suave color rojizo y su expresión era de una disculpa que irradiaba cierta dulzura en sus facciones. Pero fueron sus ojos castaños los que lo hipnotizaron por un momento, anonadado y sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta._

Sacudió la cabeza, apartando ese recuerdo de su mente. Vale, si, lo reconocía, le había sorprendido que fuera una chica con quien chocase, pero ¿una Gryffindor? ¿tenia que ser una Gryffindor? en aquel momento desearía no haber nacido siendo hijo de unos Slytherin... de esa manera podría intentar conocerla, saber de ella, no sé, ser su amigo. Pero era imposible, ya tenia novio, y su novio no era cualquier persona sino Harry Potter y además era de la casa Gryffindor, de locos, absolutamente de locos...

Mientras cenaba de buen humor y una radiante sonrisa que confundía a sus amigos por su incontenible alegría, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo sintiendo que alguien la miraba desde algún punto del comedor. Miró a su alrededor buscando esa mirada. Su vello se erizó al toparse con aquellos ojos azules, reconociendo perfectamente a su propietario de aquella mañana:

 _Tan absorta estaba en su mente, que al doblar una esquina no fue consciente de la persona que tenia delante y chocaron irremediablemente._

 _\- Vaya, hombre... -oyó refunfuñar a una voz masculina._

 _\- Lo siento -se disculpó de veras. Las distracciones le jugaban muy mala pesada en ocasiones y siempre acababa metiendo la pata. Le dio una carpeta que se había colado en su material y recogió el suyo. Se atrevió a alzar la vista y lo que vio, la dejó sin aliento: era un chico, un chico de aproximadamente de su edad, quizás alguno mas, su tez era un poco pálida, su pelo negro como el carbón, unos labios finos y sus ojos... eran los ojos mas expresivos y brillantes que había visto en su vida, de un intenso color azul zafiro._

Los dos se miraron a los ojos por un momento desde la distancia, sabiendo perfectamente quién era el otro indudablemente por su rostro pero sobre todo, por su indumentaria...

* * *

 **-AUTORA-**

 **Buenas a todos. Me gustaría manifestar mi decepción por la poca acogida que ha tenido este fic. Los que han leído, les ruego que me comenten porque no se si estoy haciendo algo malo. No sé que esperan de este fic pero sin ustedes, esto es como hacer un monólogo. Así que les pido que sean comprensivos.**

 **Kylan es otro nuevo personaje de mi cosecha. Está inspirado en el actor Brant Daugherty**

 **Saludos,**

 **Dama Felina**


	6. Entre vestidos y esmóquines

Otoño no tardó en manifestarse visiblemente en Hogwarts. Las hojas de los arboles se tiñeron de un tono rojizo y la corteza de los troncos se empobreció tomando una tonalidad casi grisácea, la brisa fresca acarició las hojas llevándoselas consigo, silbando tenuemente entre los rayos del sol que se filtraban entre las copas y el cielo se vistió de ligeras nubes, dibujando un perfecto cuadro de la estación por venir. Los alumnos iban y venían y al salir a los pasillos exteriores de la escuela ya se apreciaba el frescor del día y se planteaban si cubrir sus cuerpos con algún abrigo. Para algunos, posiblemente, la llegada del otoño no fuera significativa tal vez incluso no le daban importancia… pero para otros u otras significaba un evento importante que requeriría trabajo y decoración.

Unos tacones resonaron con fuerza por los pasillos, alertando a los alumnos a apartarse del camino de la portadora de los mismos. La capa ondeó al aire por la energía de sus pisadas mientras se dirigía al despacho de la directora en el ala este del castillo a un ritmo brutal. Las escaleras giratorias aparecieron al instante cuando llegó a su destino y tocó suavemente a la puerta.

\- Pase -murmuró la voz de McGonagall desde el interior. Alzó la vista cuando los ruidosas botas de Madame Rolanda la despertaron de lo que estaba escribiendo en ese mismo instante.

\- Directora McGonagall -saludó la recién llegada- espero no interrumpir nada.

\- En absoluto, Rolanda. Puedes tomar asiento si lo deseas

\- Te lo agradezco pero me corre prisa

\- ¿De qué se trata?

\- El Baile de Otoño -anunció como si fuera obvio.

\- Oh, si -asintió la directora, refrescando momentáneamente su memoria.

\- El profesorado se pregunta cómo se va a planificar este año -siguió hablando- los

alumnos ya están murmurando sobre ello…

\- Es lógico, el Otoño prácticamente ha empezado y debemos prepararlo todo para la ocasión -murmuró pensativa.

\- Me preguntaba si podría colaborar en una actuación especial con los jugadores de quidditch…

\- ¿Una actuación especial con los jugadores de quidditch? -interrogó McGonagall observándola tras sus gafas.

\- Si, exacto. Podría ser una entrada muy interesante y poco común, el comedor es amplio además de poseer grandes techos, seria muy grandioso de ver, ¿no le parece? -comentó Rolanda visiblemente ilusionada con la idea.

\- Mmm… -se quitó las gafas con suavidad, meditando sobre ello- visto de esa manera, parece una buena idea ciertamente. Muchos alumnos están emocionados con el baile y desean que sea memorable…

\- Y lo será.

\- Muy bien… te dejo al cargo de eso, te encargarás de organizar esa entrada triunfal con los chicos, solo espero que lo hagas con orden y que no haya imprevistos.

\- Por supuesto, no dude de mi criterio -sonrió la profesora de vuelo.

\- ¿Algo más que desees comunicarme?

\- Solo una cosa mas… ¿cuándo empezamos?

\- Ahora mismo

La noticia de los preparativos del baile se propagó por toda la escuela y se armó un jaleo tremendo. En las clases, los profesores mandaban a callar a menudo a los alumnos porque no paraban de cuchichearse entre ellos sobre el tema. Parecía un descontrol total.

\- ¡Ahhhhh! ¡por fin llega el Baile de Otoño! qué emoción, ¿verdad? ¡qué ganas! -exclamó Hannah Abott de la casa de Hufflepuff a sus compañeras. Estaban reunidas en la pequeña plaza exterior de la escuela.

\- Si, este año me pondré un vestido increíble ya veréis -dijo una de ellas, muy emocionada.

\- ¿Cómo irán los chicos? esperemos tener parejas -comentó otra en el mismo estado de ánimo que las otras.

\- Los chicos estarán para morirse, chicas. Ya no son unos críos -rió de forma divertida, Hannah. Luna observaba a las chicas de Hufflepuff con una divertida sonrisa en el rostro. ¡Qué ilusas! se creían las reinas de la escuela y encima tenían un ego que se lo pisaban. Normalmente las de Slytherin eran así, pero es que… ¡ni hacia falta! con Pansy Parkinson a la cabeza era suficiente. Al parecer, las chicas como Hannah Abott habían adoptado la mala costumbre de imitar conductas de los Slytherin y eso a ella le repateaba.

\- De tal serpiente, tal gusano -murmuró la joven Ravenclaw. Por desgracia, Hannah oyó su murmullo desde donde estaba.

\- ¿Decías algo, lunática? -interrogó con desdén.

\- No, nada, cosas mías -se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia.

\- Ah, me creía -sonrió satisfecha al tiempo que la ignoraba, volviendo a la conversación con sus amigas. Luna rió suavemente y se levantó del bloque de piedra donde estaba sentada y se perdió entre el gentío por los pasillos. Cho la interceptó por el camino.

\- ¡Hola, Luna!

\- Hola, Cho

\- Oye, ¿te has enterado de lo del baile?

\- ¡Como para no enterarse! -exclamó dramáticamente, desapareciendo todo rastro de la dulzura de su voz. Cho rió divertida.

\- Es que no se habla de otra cosa y estoy emocionada.

\- Motivos tienes

\- ¿Y tú?

\- Yo, ¿qué?

\- No pareces contenta…

\- Ya sabes… soy lunática, ¿no es así como me llaman? -dijo como quién no quiere la cosa- de hecho no sé que haces hablándome. No sueles hacerlo.

\- Oye, solo quería saludarte y acompañarte a clase. Somos de la misma casa, ¿recuerdas? -se quejó Cho, un poco molesta.

\- No soy tu mejor compañía

\- Vale, como quieras -bufó, apresurando el paso y alejándose de ella. Luna suspiró largamente e ignoró los empujones de la gente al tiempo que buscaba su clase.

\- ¡Oh, no!, no puede ser -gimió Ginny, frustrada en su cuarto.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Ginny? -le preguntó Hermione, preocupada.

\- No tengo vestido para el baile

\- ¿Cómo que no tienes vestido? y el del año pasado, ¿qué? -se incorporó de un salto de la cama y se acercó a ella. Ésta rebuscaba en su armario con energía y se revolvía el pelo con desesperación.

\- No lo tengo, mi madre se lo llevó cuando dejé de usarlo

\- Pues pídeselo

\- Ojalá… pero está de viaje con mi padre a Rusia, ¡Rusia! ¿me oyes?

\- Cálmate, por favor, ven, siéntate -la cogió de los hombros con suavidad y la hizo retroceder casi a regañadientes hasta sentarla en la cama.

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer, Hermione?, no tengo vestido y queda poco para el baile, ¿cómo voy a sorprender a Harry? -gimoteó, desconsolada.

\- No te preocupes, buscaremos una solución, quizás deberíamos darnos un paseo por el Callejón Diagón.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Claro, estoy segura -la animó la castaña con cariño- estarás radiante y preciosa para Harry, ya lo verás.

\- Gracias, tú si que eres una amiga -sonrió Ginny, mas tranquila.

\- ¡Ey!, mirad a quien tenemos aquí -intervino Katie con un sonoro portazo que sobresaltó a las chicas.

\- Hay que ver como entras en los cuartos, Katie -se burló Hermione.

\- Gracias, es mi forma de ser -siguió la broma mientras se dejaba caer en la cama con ellas- ¿de qué hablabais? ¿y a ti qué te pasa?

\- Un momento de histeria -simplificó la castaña

\- ¿El Baile de Otoño? -adivinó la joven cazadora

\- Has dado en el clavo -murmuró la pelirroja con cansancio.

\- Oh, venga ya, ¿tú también?, no hay que liarse ni escandalizarse tanto por un baile -bufó, molesta.

\- Es fácil decirlo para ti.

\- ¿Ah, si? -sonrió divertida- creo que dramatizas demasiado las cosas

\- Katie, no te pases, la pobre Ginny quiere estar perfecta para el baile, sobre todo por Harry.

\- Claaaaro, se me olvidaba que Potter andaba en todo este asunto. Por cierto, ¿cómo te va con él?.

\- Katie… -la riñó Hermione con suavidad. El rostro de Ginny se ensombreció un poco ante esa pregunta. Desde que se besaron aquella noche antes de la cena, pensó que las cosas entre ellos dos habían mejorado pero recibió el efecto inverso… Harry parecía mas distante, no escuchaba mucho cuando le hablaba e incluso a veces padecía de trastorno bipolar. Esa mañana la había abrazado cariñosamente y le había dado un beso en la frente… no sabía en que pensar ante su actitud.

\- ¡Ups!… -se disculpó Katie- lo siento, no tenia ni idea.

\- No, da igual, estoy bien -medio sonrió la pequeña Weasley con esfuerzo.

\- Bueno, en tal caso, anímate. ¿Cuál es el problema?

\- No tiene vestido para el baile

\- Ohhhh… eso tiene arreglo. Tengo un vestido de sobra en mi armario, ¿quieres probártelo? igual te sirve -se incorporó ágilmente.

\- ¿En serio? -abrió los ojos como platos. Su expresión cambió en cuestión de segundos ante las palabras de la chica y se le iluminó el rostro.

\- Claro, espera -se aproximó a su armario en dos zancadas y empezó a rebuscar ante las atentas miradas de las dos jóvenes- a ver…. ¡ah!, aquí está.

\- ¡Guau! -exclamó Hermione, levantándose de la cama

\- Katie, es precioso… -murmuró Ginny sin palabras.

\- ¿Te gusta? -sonrió ampliamente- ¿quieres?

\- Por favor, por favor… -insistió. Katie rió.

\- Vamos al baño. Las tres se apresuraron para ayudar a Ginny a vestirse. A Hermione se le ocurrió la brillante idea de maquillarla, así destacaría mas y se observaría mejor en el espejo. Pasados unos treinta minutos, el resultado fue espectacular.

\- ¡Increíble! -exclamó Katie- te queda incluso mejor que a mi.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? -comentó Ginny emocionada.

\- Por supuesto, no bromeo, ese vestido me lo compré cuando era tan delgada como tú, pero he cogido unos cuantos kilos de más y ahora no me sirve. Estás preciosa.

\- Ginny, vas a arrasar en el baile -asintió Hermione con una radiante sonrisa- estás espectacular. Vas a dejar con la boca abierta a Harry, ¡garantizado!

\- ¡Que me emociono!, gracias, chicas. La verdad es que es precioso el vestido.

\- Como suele decir mi madre: "No es el vestido, es la percha" -declaró Katie con los ojos brillantes.

\- Gracias, muchísimas gracias, Katie, de veras -la abrazó muy emocionada y contenta. ¡Ya tenia vestido! no se lo podía creer.

\- De nada, preciosa, un placer. Incluso te lo puedes quedar, ya no puedo usarlo.

\- ¡¿Quedármelo?! -exclamó, sorprendida- pe… pero no puedo, es tuyo.

\- No, no, no… -la corrigió con el dedo- ahora es tuyo, te queda muy bien y a mi ya no me sirve.

\- Yo… yo no sé como pagártelo, Katie.

\- Yo si, arrasando en ese baile con tu chico -bromeó dándole un empujoncito.

Ginny rió casi al borde las lágrimas, Hermione sonrió contenta por su amiga. Verla así de feliz le alegraba, era su mejor amiga y se notaba que tenia ilusión y quería sorprender a Harry. _Harry…_ su corazón, sin previo aviso, dio un vuelco al pronunciar su nombre en su mente. Últimamente pensar en él le estaba pasando factura, lo tenía siempre en sus pensamientos sobretodo desde que sabia que no dormía por las pesadillas pero había algo mas: la intensa mirada de sus ojos verdes, su dulce sonrisa, sus gafas que tanto le gustaba reparar cuando estaban dañadas… hasta su vello se erizaba.

\- ¿Hermione? -la voz de Ginny la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Emm, ¿si? ¿decías algo? -sacudió la cabeza.

\- Estábamos diciendo de ir juntas al baile

\- ¿Entrar en el comedor dices?

\- Si eso mismo

\- Por mi, bien -sonrió a medias.

\- ¡Genial! tengo muchas ganas de ver el decorado tan bonito que van a hacer

\- He oído que este año van a hacer algo especial y que no se permitirá la entrada al comedor a partir del jueves.

\- Y estamos a martes, quedan dos días para eso.

\- Lo anunciarán en breve. Y cuando eso sea, tendremos que comer en otra sala prevista para ello.

\- Se armará mucho jaleo por el traslado -observó Hermione.

\- Cierto, pero valdrá la pena cuando veamos el resultado -sonrió Ginny.

\- Claro que valdrá la pena, segurísimo.

\- Me pregunto qué estarán haciendo los chicos

\- Ya tengo preparado el esmoquin que llevaré al baile -comentó Ron satisfecho. Estaban a las afueras de la escuela, en clase del Cuidado de las Criaturas Magicas con Hagrid y hoy tocaba alimentar a los Dirlcawl. Eran pájaros de la altura de las rodillas de una persona adulta, rechonchos que poseían un abundante y esponjoso plumaje de tonos blancos y azules y un pico grueso y punzante capaz de resquebrajar huesos.

\- Veo que eres precavido, amigo -comentó el ojiverde mientras cogía un puñado de gusanos de un cubo enorme con unos guantes gruesos que cubrían sus manos y los juntaba con trozos de carne.

\- ¿A quién se le ocurrió la brillante idea de amarrar gusanos como cuerdas a trozos de carne? -protestó Neville imitando el gesto de Harry.

\- A los que crearon a estos pajarracos -respondió el pelirrojo con voz socarrona. Un Dirlcawl abrió el pico en dirección al chico y le chilló, sobresaltándolo unos metros.

\- Cuidado, Ron, ese pájaro tiene dientes -se burló Andrew desde el otro lado.

\- Muy gracioso -murmuró Ron, mirando al animal de mala gana.

\- Andrew tiene razón. Esos pajarracos, como los llamas tú, son capaces de arrancarte un brazo -intervino Hagrid aproximando su enorme cuerpo hacia los chicos, inspeccionando la zona.

\- ¡Aghhhh! -farfulló Neville con desagrado, sujetándose el brazo mientras se imaginaba semejante cacería. Harry deformó su rostro en una mueca de asco e intentó distraerse anudando un gusano a un trozo de carne.

Su mente empezó a cavilar por si sola ante los nuevos acontecimientos que se avecinaban, en especifico uno en concreto: el Baile de Otoño, el evento mas importante en la escuela y aunque no era la primera vez que asistía, si era la primera vez que se preguntaba si de verdad valía la pena asistir. _¡Idiota!, claro que vale la pena, verás a Hermione en todo su esplendor. Incluso podrías bailar con ella,_ susurró su conciencia más romántica y soñadora. _No seas iluso, Ginny está detrás de ti, prácticamente es tu novia y tú la ignoras, tendrás que pedirle que te acompañe como su pareja. No tienes ninguna oportunidad_ , replicó su conciencia mas realista. Sus dedos se crisparon en el gusano que se agitó resbaladizo por el apretón y al abrirlos, parecía papilla de gusano o carne molida rosada.

\- Vaya, Harry, cuida esa fuerza que el pobre gusano no te ha hecho nada -bromeó Ron dándole un suave codazo, amistoso.

\- Claro… -murmuró y forzó una sonrisa.

\- Harry… ven conmigo. Necesito que me ayudes en algo, ¿te importa? -lo llamó el grandullón de forma amable.

\- Esto… -dudó un momento pero acabo cediendo- vale, ya voy contigo.

\- No lo entretengas mucho, profesor. Tiene que terminar su tarea -saltó Fred con su característica habilidad para ironizar las circunstancias.

\- Vuelve al trabajo, Fred. A no ser que quieras cuidar a un centauro con virus de estomago.

Los lamentos y los quejidos de los chicos al escuchar eso fueron amortiguados por la estruendosa risa de Hagrid al escucharlos mientras se alejaban a una prudente distancia de ellos.

\- Eso ha sido un golpe bajo, Hagrid -sonrió el muchacho con suavidad.

\- Admite que ha estado muy gracioso. Me parto de risa al ver sus caras -volvió a estallar en una nueva carcajada. Se aproximaban a la casa de Hagrid que no estaba muy lejos del lugar donde se impartía la clase, abrió la puerta y metió su enorme cuerpo en el interior, Harry le siguió.

\- ¿Quieres tomar algo?

\- No, gracias. ¿Qué necesitas?

\- En realidad… me he inventado esa excusa para poder hablar contigo -comentó mientras vertía de una jarra un liquido morado. El fuerte olor del vino penetró en las fosas nasales del chico.

\- ¿Hablar conmigo? -se extrañó- ¿de qué querías hablar?

\- Primeramente me gustaría saber cómo estás. Hace mucho que no hablamos, siempre es bueno recordar viejos tiempos ¿no? -se dejó caer en el taburete de la mesa, acomodándose a gusto.

\- Yo estoy bien, Hagrid, como siempre

\- Lo dudo mucho. He oído de tus problemas para dormir y tus pesadillas.

\- Eso ya está hablado con McGonagall. Digamos que estoy en tratamiento para ese problema.

\- ¿Y te va bien?

\- Poco a poco -se limitó a responder, cediendo a la tentación de tomar asiento frente a él.

\- Me alegro mucho. Estaba preocupado.

\- Es todo un detalle -medio sonrió

\- ¿Y qué tal las cosas con los chicos? ¿Ron?, ¿Neville?, ¿Hermione? ¿Ginny?… -nombró al tiempo que sorbía del vaso y varias gotas del vino caían en su abundante barba.

\- Bien… -murmuró un poco incómodo- todo bien…

\- ¿Seguro? -lo observó detenidamente.

\- Hagrid, ¿a qué viene todo esto? -dijo entonces, visiblemente cansado.

\- Bueno… verás… te he estado observando desde que empezó el curso y conforme han pasado los días te he visto cada más y más extraño y no entiendo por qué. Dentro de poco llega el Baile de Otoño, y tampoco pareces mostrar interés alguno por él, ni siquiera una pizca.

\- No dormir por las noches me pasa factura, Hagrid -le dio a entender.

\- Pero no es solo dormir, ¿verdad? -se distrajo con las ondulaciones del liquido, depositó el vaso en la mesa y apoyó el codo en la misma. Lo miró detenidamente.

\- No sé a que te refieres -murmuró sin mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Mírame, Harry

\- Estoy bien, Hagrid, ¿de acuerdo? -insistió alzando ligeramente la vista. Sus ojos verdes, aunque quisieran parecer invisibles y sin sentimiento, mostraban mucho mas que sus propias palabras. El grandullón endulzó la expresión y esbozó una suave sonrisa.

\- Te conozco desde que eras un retaco, muchacho. ¿De verdad piensas que voy a creerme lo que puedas decirme? -susurró con dulzura como si fuera su padre. El joven mago desvió la mirada con tristeza hacia la pequeña ventana que daba al exterior, sus ojos se perdieron en el horizonte. Hubo un breve silencio.

\- Desearía que las cosas no fueran tan… complicadas

\- ¿Por qué habrían de ser complicadas?

\- No lo sé… realmente no deberían de ser así pero no sé si por el destino, por las casualidades o por lo que sea que tuviera que pasar, esta situación parece no tener solución.

\- Me resulta increíble oírte decir esas palabras

\- Créeme para mi también resulta estúpido decir esto pero… no es un asunto que se pueda resolver ni con magia, medicinas, pociones, artilugios… nada.

\- Es algo mas personal, intimo… -entendió entonces Hagrid con verdadero interés.

\- Si, exacto… -parpadeó dos veces y retiró la vista de la ventana. Su corazón latía rítmicamente al pensar en la complejidad de sus pensamientos… y sentimientos.

\- Debo deducir también de esto que no vas a compartirlo conmigo

\- Lo haría si pudiera pero es que ni siquiera mis mejores amigos lo saben.

\- ¿Tan grave es? -se sorprendió sobremanera el grandullón, irguiéndose en el taburete de repente.

\- Es mucho mas complejo de lo que piensas, Hagrid y hablar de eso es como hurgar más en la llaga.

\- Claro, entiendo. ¿Puedo darte un consejo? -se atrevió a decir.

\- Supongo que si

\- Obviamente no tengo ni idea del carácter de esa situación que estás pasando pero creo que, conociéndote, sabrás tomar las decisiones adecuadas. Ya eres bastante maduro como para eso.

\- Ojalá tengas razón porque en estos momentos, me siento el hombre más inmaduro e inseguro del mundo por no saber tratar este… problema personal. Es frustrante… y lo peor es que alguien puede salir dañado de esto -murmuró pensando en las chicas y en Ron.

\- Es un asunto serio -murmuró adoptando una expresión mas seria y preocupante- analiza bien tus decisiones, hijo, espero que todo se arregle, de verdad que lo deseo.

\- Yo también, Hagrid, yo también….

\- ¡Menudo rollo ponerse esta chorrada! -se quejó Adrián peleándose con la pajarita.

\- Qué pocos sofisticados pueden ser algunos la verdad -comentó Christian con desgana, terminando de ajustarse su corbata con maestría. Se estaba probando su traje para el baile, era un elegante esmoquin gris plateado, de corbata negra y camisa blanca.

\- Para ti es fácil decirlo, Christian -bufó el chico, molesto.

\- A ver, déjame a mi, Adrián -intervino Graham en su ayuda.

Kylan se observaba en su propio espejo con su traje negro. Debido a la intensidad de sus ojos azules, el negro resaltaba mucho su belleza facial y le proporcionaba una ventaja indudable. No tenia pareja dado que era la primera vez que asistía a un evento parecido pero esperaba estar en buena compañía después de todo… además Christian parecía tener ciertos planes para aquel día tan especial. _Quizás puedas bailar con esa chica de Gryffindor_ , su mente le jugó una mala pasada, reviviendo el rostro de aquella joven que tanto lo trastornó en ese primer encuentro. Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios, debía ser realista y pensar que ella ya tenia pareja y que era una Gryffindor, no era ninguna tontería y además no la conocía en absoluto… aunque se moría de ganas por conocerla y comprobar por si mismo si lo que decían de los Gryfffindor era verdad. _¿Cómo irá vestida al baile?_ , se preguntó con cierta ilusión, _en cierta forma, deseo que llegue el día del baile solo para verla_.

Desde que se encontraron en el pasillo y cruzaron miradas en aquella cena, ya no había vuelto a verla de cerca, la observaba a lo lejos y siempre que quería aproximarse, enseguida desaparecía. Con todo aquel terremoto por el baile, todos desaparecían en cuestión de segundos apurados por estar perfectos para esa ocasión; resultaba del todo agobiante.

\- Bueno, Kylan… tendrás todo preparado para el Baile de Otoño, ¿verdad? -comentó Christian mirando fijamente al chico con seriedad.

\- Si… -le devolvió la mirada con expresión sombría- puedes estar tranquilo. Todo irá sobre ruedas.

\- Bien, eso era lo que quería oír -esbozó una fría y amable sonrisa.

A la hora de la cena, cuando todos estaban convocados en sus respectivas mesas según su casa, la directora McGonagall se puso en pie.

\- Buenas noches, alumnos, espero que estéis disfrutando de esta deliciosa cena -comenzó con agradable sonrisa- debido a los recientes rumores que han vagado por la escuela, muchos de vosotros sabéis que el otoño ha comenzado y por consiguiente, pronto celebraremos en la escuela de Hogwarts nuestro deseado Baile de Otoño-.

Los aplausos y la ovación no tardaron en salir a la luz entre el alumnado, impacientes y contentos por el próximo evento. La directora esperó unos segundos, luego levantó la palma de su mano hacia el frente pidiendo silencio para continuar. Entonces, Madame Rolanda tomó la palabra:

\- Muy buenas noches a todos, estoy segura de que todos estamos ansiosos porque llegue ese día. Y también estoy segura de que queréis que sea un evento memorable, por lo cual, con permiso de nuestra respetada directora, voy a ser la encargada de preparar una entrada especial con varios jugadores de los equipos de quidditch.

\- ¿Entrada especial? ¿jugadores de quidditch? esto tiene buena pinta -susurró Ron a sus compañeros y luego miró a Harry- seguro que te pillan, tío, eres el mejor buscador de todos los tiempos.

\- Si... eso seguro -sonrió a medias.

\- Por lo tanto, voy a nombrar ahora mismo a dos jugadores de cada casa -extendió un pequeño pergamino ante sus ojos y comenzó a leer- empecemos por la casa de Hufflepuff: Zacharias Smith y Summerby; de la casa Ravenclaw: Cho Chang y Grant Page; de la casa Slytherin: Kylan Brown y Christian Evans; y por último, de la casa Gryffindor: Harry Potter y Katie Bell-.

Las pausas en cada nombramiento de jugadores eran aprovechadas para aplaudir a los elegidos y felicitarlos por ser participes. Prometía ser una entrada de lo más espectacular y única.

\- ¡No me puedo creer que me haya elegido para participar en esa entrada especial! -comentó Katie visiblemente contenta y gratamente sorprendida- ¡eh, Harry!, estarás contento ¿no?

\- Creo que a Harry no le ha hecho mucha gracia -replicó Ron mirando a su amigo- el encontronazo que tuvo con Christian la otra vez...

\- ... ya no importa -le cortó el ojiverde- ahora no es tiempo de pensar en eso. Participaré y me comportaré como si no hubiera pasado nada.

\- La mentira no es buena, Harry -susurró Hermione a su lado, por su flanco izquierdo. El joven desvió el rostro hacia ella y la miró a los ojos. El tiempo pareció congelarse por un momento, como si una invisible onda expansiva los aislara de todo y de todos. Ojos verdes y ojos castaños, observándose, analizándose, sintiéndose... con la verdad por delante, sin secretos.

\- No dejaré que vuelva a tocarte -logró murmurar el joven ante el embrujo de su mirada. Hermione esbozó una dulce sonrisa.

\- Sé cuidarme sola, ¿sabes?

\- Lo sé... pero es una promesa que me hago yo mismo -rozó sus dedos con los de ella sin que se diera cuenta. Un delicado hilo de electricidad se coló por su piel al tocarla y ella pareció sentir lo mismo porque notó como su vello se erizaba y su cuerpo sufría ese escalofrío... mutuo- y pienso cumplirla, pase lo que pase.

\- Te creo... -susurró tan bajo que si no fuera porque él estaba relativamente cerca, no lo habría oído. Harry sonrió dulcemente, como solo podía hacer con ella y suavemente, se separó con el corazón latiéndole cual caballo en una carrera a toda velocidad.

\- Bien, espero que todos estéis dispuestos a colaborar. Los ensayos empezaran mañana mismo. No faltéis.

\- Gracias, Madame Rolanda -la despidió McGonagall con educación para luego dirigirse nuevamente a los alumnos- para concluir, avisar que este comedor quedará inutilizado a partir del jueves hasta el día del baile. Estará terminantemente prohibido entrar para todo el alumnado, solo el profesorado podrá acceder a él para prepararlo para la ocasión. Habrá otra sala semejante a ésta, cerca del ala oeste del castillo para proseguir la rutina normal. Sin más, continuemos con la cena, esto es todo-.

Pronto toda la escuela estaría en movimiento constante, preparándose para el evento mas importante del año: El Baile de Otoño...

* * *

 **AUTORA**

 **Muy buenas. Ando muy desaparecida y ausente lo sé. Estoy organizando de nuevo mi vida. He estado estos últimos meses de mudanza y otros asuntos personales que me han robado mucho tiempo. No se imaginan... Para compensar, publicaré dos capítulos de este fic.**

 **Para aquellos que tienen dudas, no tengo por que dar explicaciones de porque están o no ciertos personajes. La de fics que he visto que pasa esto y no pasa nada. Los personajes que he creado ya los irán conociendo. Cualquier otra duda o comentario, pueden mandarme privado también. Y si quieren saber de mi, suelo actualizar mi perfil.**

 **Hay momentos Harmonys en la historia, cada vez serán mas frecuentes. Pueden parecer inadvertidos, pero fíjense bien. En ocasiones, los detalles son mas importantes que las evidencias mas claras.**

 **Gracias por su paciencia y disculpen.**

 **Un abrazo grande,**

 **Dama Felina.**


	7. Slytherin VS Gryffindor

Los siguientes días fueron un caos total. Entre los preparativos para el Baile de Otoño y los entrenamientos de quidditch para la temporada, la escuela se había puesto patas arriba por completo. Los profesores impartían las clases, transformaban el comedor, los exteriores y los interiores y organizaban la temporada de quidditch con el mayor orden posible, los alumnos no tenían mas remedio que seguir sus pasos y comportarse como personas adultas que eran. La magia que les aportaba sus varitas resultaba de gran utilidad para realizar todas las tareas pero aún así, suponía un desgaste físico y mental que, para personas como Harry, resultaba mortal.

El joven se deslizó con pesadez de la cama, incorporándose hasta adoptar una posición erguida en el borde. Entrecerró los ojos para mirar el reloj, eran las 5:30 a.m, todo el mundo dormía en el cuarto profundamente. Cogió sus gafas a tientas en la mesa de noche y se aproximó al baño para asearse y vestirse, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Necesitaba tomar aire y conocía el sitio perfecto para ello: la torre de Astronomía. Subió los escalones de la estructura de piedra ágil y silencioso… pero no se esperó verla allí, su cabellera castaña era inconfundible.

\- ¿Hermione? -la llamó sorprendido en un susurro.

\- Hola, Harry -le devolvió el susurro la joven girándose lentamente, lo suficiente para mirarlo- tardaste en venir lo admito.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó cauteloso mientras se acercaba- pueden descubrirte

\- ¿Y lo dices tú que siempre vienes aquí? -rió suavemente- ay, Harry, aún no entiendes nada. Soy tan capaz como tú de no llamar la atención de nadie. _Si tú supieras cuán atrapada tienes tú, mi atención_ , pensó el chico para si.

\- No has contestado a mi pregunta

\- No podía dormir… -volvió la vista hacia el paisaje cuando él se situó a su lado.

\- Eso es nuevo -apoyó los antebrazos en el muro imitando su gesto. Ya quedaba poco para que el sol se dignara a aparecer. Hubo un breve silencio.

\- Te oí… -dijo finalmente la castaña

\- ¿Cómo dices? -la miró entonces sin entender.

\- Sentí tus pesadillas desde el cuarto de las chicas -explicó sin mirarlo todavía- no fue nada agradable.

\- Es imposible que me hubieras oído, no estamos tan cerca -replicó el chico, estupefacto pero se detuvo un momento, pensativo- a no ser… a no ser… que hayas usado algún hechizo…

\- No te enfades conmigo, Harry. Estaba preocupada por ti -dijo la joven dirigiendo su mirada, ésta vez, hacia el chico. Su rostro era una máscara de preocupación y melancolía- ya sé que estás en tratamiento pero todavía sigues teniendo esas pesadillas.

\- Hermione… -susurró conmovido. Buscó su mano pero casi de inmediato se detuvo, dudando- ¿puedo?

\- ¿Por qué pides permiso? -soltó una risita.

\- Bueno… por si no lo sabes, tienes novio y no es precisamente cualquier persona -murmuró el chico, sintiendo como su mandíbula empezaba a tensarse al pensar en Ron.

\- Si, tengo novio, pero tú eres mi mejor amigo

\- Tal vez un mejor amigo que tiene muchas libertades

\- Harry… no voy a dejar que nadie nos separe… ni siquiera Ron -buscó su mirada hasta que ambos pares de ojos se encontraron como en tantas otras ocasiones.

\- No puedes estar hablando en serio -tragó saliva al perderse en su mirada.

\- Yo creo que si -acortó la distancia que los separaba y sus dedos se rozaron, creando esa corriente eléctrica tan especial entre ellos hasta entrelazarse. Encajaban tan bien… que a Harry le resultaba difícil creer que no pudieran estar juntos. Suspiró entrecortadamente, intentando controlar sus desbordantes emociones en aquel momento.

\- Podemos meternos en problemas ¿sabes? Ron es muy celoso -insistió, intentando hacerla cambiar de opinión. Lo estaba matando-.

\- Eso es cierto… -susurró pensativa- pero sé lidiar con él, no te preocupes.

\- Si, me preocupo, es mi mejor amigo, no quiero que me dé una paliza por estar contigo.

\- Jamás te haría eso. Habéis pasado por mucho juntos.

\- Si, pero tú también has estado -le recordó.

\- Y aún sigo aquí, gracias a ti

\- No soy un héroe, Hermione

\- Para los demás si

\- No me importa realmente… lo que me importa es que tú estás bien y a salvo -se atrevió a retirar un mechón de pelo que cayó sobre su frente. Una gota de sudor se deslizó invisible por su sien, nervioso- Ron no sabe la suerte que tiene…

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Por tenerte a ti…

\- Ginny también tiene mucha suerte

\- Créeme… no soy lo mejor para ella -le aseguró. Se estaba yendo mucho de la lengua, solo faltaba que le dijera sus sentimientos y todo acabaría.

\- Esa es la mayor estupidez que he oído en el rato que llevamos aquí, Harry Potter -se quejó Hermione. Una triste sonrisa brotó de los labios del chico: _…analiza bien tus decisiones, hijo…_ , las palabras de Hagrid revivieron en su memoria. Se inclinó un poco y depositó un suave beso en la frente de su amada; sin embargo, no se esperó que ella se aproximara mas y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, la estaba abrazando. Si, la estaba abrazando, ahí, en ese mismo instante, solos en la torre de Astronomía.

Esa calidez… esa calidez que solo él podía darle. La había extrañado, lo había extrañado, se consideraba una persona independiente que no necesitaba de nada ni de nadie, que con su inteligencia era capaz de superar cualquier barrera pero entonces… ¿por qué sentía que sin Harry no era ella? ¿por qué…? ¿por qué con Ron no se sentía así? era algo que no podía comprenderlo. Quería a Ron, muchísimo, estaba enamorada de él pero no entendía algunas cosas, no entendía por qué la compañía de Harry le proporcionaba seguridad y confianza, no entendía por qué su intensa mirada le hacia perder la noción del tiempo, no entendía por qué cuando estaba con él sentía que todo estaba bien… no había razonamiento lógico para eso, solo podía sentirlo. Y ahora estaba allí, siendo rodeada por sus brazos pudiendo ser ella misma, sin secretos, sin complicaciones, sin malos pensamientos… solo ellos dos. Pero era su mejor amigo… es mas estaba segura de que no sentía nada por él…

\- Será mejor que vayamos bajando -la interrumpió la cálida voz de Harry- el sol ya está saliendo-. Un débil rayo de luz se posó en la torre y conforme el sol ascendía, el rayo también y pronto fueron iluminados por su resplandor. El joven mago entrecerró los ojos y hundió el rostro en el cabello de Hermione, huyendo de la luz. Su aroma impregnó su olfato y tuvo que contener la respiración, su cuerpo se estremeció; ella pegó el oído a su pecho y pudo notar por primera vez los latidos desenfrenados del corazón de su mejor amigo. ¿Por qué le latía de esa manera? ¿estaría nervioso? ¿por qué?… tantos por qués y ninguno sin respuesta, lo oyó respirar profundamente y un intenso cosquilleo la sacudió de repente cuando sus dedos se deslizaron entre sus mechones castaños, desapareciendo en los rizos de su pelo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza ante el torbellino de emociones k estaba formándose en su interior… _¿De verdad no sientes nada por él?_ , le preguntó su corazón; _No sientes nada por él, no le hagas caso a tu corazón, tú estás enamorada de Ron. Recuerda cómo te sentiste el año pasado cuando se marchó de repente, cuando estuvo con Lavender Brown y cuando peligró su vida por ese veneno_ , replicó la razón; _No te dejes engañar por las apariencias, Ron no te hace sentir lo que te hace sentir Harry. Piénsalo._

\- ¿Hermione? -murmuró con voz pastosa

\- ¿Si? -logró decir la joven aturdida por sus pensamientos.

\- Debemos irnos -susurró no muy convencido. Se sentía tan maravillosamente bien que no deseaba ni quería separarse de ella.

\- Si… -murmuró en su túnica- si, vamos-. No supo cómo pero ambos lograron separar sus cuerpos y enseguida los acompañó una extraña sensación de vacío.

\- Las damas primero -le indicó las escaleras con una media sonrisa

\- Gracias -se lo agradeció, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Ambos desaparecieron de la torre escaleras abajo.

A mediados de Octubre, empezó la temporada de quidditch. Todos los equipos habían estado entrenándose muy duro para esa ocasión, muchas horas de sueño perdidas, cansancio, fatiga, agotamiento y profunda concentración habían absorbido a muchos de los jugadores. Toda preparación resultaba poca, era un ejercicio constante. Como de costumbre, Slytherin y Gryffindor eran los claros favoritos de la temporada y no decepcionaron en absoluto a sus seguidores; en cambio, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw estaban en constante lucha por conseguir el mejor puesto. Era el último año en la escuela, era determinante saber quién seria el ganador aquel año… aunque todo voto decantaba en el resultado del partido final. El Slytherin de aquel año era el mejor que podrían haber tenido en años y años, gracias a las incorporaciones de Christian y Kylan, eran letales, rápidos e indispensables para el equipo, no fallaban y hasta ahora, habían tenido una actitud extrañamente deportiva…

\- No me gusta… -soltó Ron de golpe, lanzando una piedra al río.

\- El día está raro hoy, es normal que no te guste -ironizó George a su lado.

\- No, idiota, no me gusta la actitud de esas serpientes en esta temporada -le aclaró con voz socarrona.

\- Eso es cierto -concordó Andrew, echándole una mordida a su bocadillo.

\- Relajaos, chicos. Hemos empezado muy bien los partidos. No nos preocupemos ahora por ellos -zanjó Katie, haciendo abdominales.

\- ¿Pero es que tú no paras de hacer ejercicio? -se quejó Andrew observándola.

\- Perdona, cariño, pensé que a los hombres les gustaba las chicas que se cuidan -se burló la joven cazadora llamándolo con falsa dulzura. Dean y George se echaron a reír.

\- Katie tiene razón -la ayudó Angelina- hemos entrenado muy duro para llegar hasta aquí.

\- Si, pero admite que los Slytherin están raros. Y ese Christian me da una mala espina que no veas… y luego está ese tal Kylan, qué bueno es como golpeador.

\- ¿Celoso, Andrew? -sonrió divertido George.

\- Oye, pelirrojo, no te pases. Es mucho mejor que tú, al menos tiene puntería

\- Ah, no, eso si que no. ¡Ven aquí! -se levantó de un salto con energía. Andrew soltó el bocadillo y echó a correr entre carcajadas.

\- Miradlos son como niños -se carcajeó Katie, incorporada con la ayuda de los codos.

\- Niños grandes -asintió Ron de acuerdo con ellos.

\- ¿Alguien sabe cuándo madurarán? -sonrió Dean, tumbándose relajado en el césped.

\- Andrew madurará, George…. yo creo que… -se detuvo para pensar- no, creo que él es otro cantar-. Todos se echaron a reír ante sus palabras, excepto Harry; sonrió, mostrando ligeramente los dientes. Era muy agradable estar en la compañía de sus amigos, si, con el tiempo el equipo de Gryffindor había conseguido formar una piña entre ellos y ahora eran grandes amigos. Reían, compartían, hablaban, jugaban, bromeaban… en fin, era pasar el tiempo juntos como ahora que estaban tan tranquilos en el río, descansando un poco antes de volver al trabajo que suponía ser el buscador de Gryffindor. Su rostro se ensombreció un poco al recordar que próximamente se enfrentarían a Slytherin, era el primer partido de ambas casas, no era definitivo así que en cierta manera estaba tranquilo, no quería alarmarse en ese primer encuentro. Se distrajo con las quejas y las risas de la persecución entre George y Andrew, negó con la cabeza con una media sonrisa.

\- ¡Eh, Harry! -lo llamó Katie- ven con nosotros, no mordemos anda

\- Voy -le respondió de la misma manera. Observó una última vez el reflejo del sol en las aguas del río antes de incorporarse y reunirse con los demás. Más tarde, el guardián del equipo, Oliver Wood, los avisó para empezar el entrenamiento.

\- ¡Gregory, muévete! -vociferó Christian, mosqueado- pero ¿es que no sabes hacer nada bien o qué?. Vaiser, cubre mejor tu flanco-.

Gregory apretó la mandíbula y avanzó con su escoba para repeler una blugder. Graham se acercó a él.

\- No le hagas caso. Pronto nos enfrentaremos a Gryffindor y eso lo tiene alterado -le tranquilizó.

\- Odio lo orgulloso que es, se cree el mejor jugador el muy…

\- Cálmate, Gregory, es nuestro buscador y nuestra mejor arma contra Potter -le dio a entender.

\- Me da igual, me revienta que siempre la coja conmigo

\- ¡Eh, vosotros! ¡moveos! -los llamó Christian nuevamente.

\- Vamos

Adrian lanzó la quaffle con energía pero Miles contraatacó, rechazando la bola con la cola de la escoba. Vaiser la recogió en el aire a toda velocidad pero un zumbido le avisó de la cercanía de una blugder, Gregory obligó a su escoba a acelerar pero Kylan se le adelantó y concluyó su trabajo, provocando que su compañero anotara diez puntos en el aro.

\- Gregory, tio, debes ser más rapido -se quejó Adrian- últimamente no llegas.

\- Quizás deberías dejar el postre de las comidas -se mofó Christian con desprecio.

\- Está bien, ¡se acabó! estoy harto de ti -saltó el chico, furioso- me tienes hasta las narices de tu orgullo. ¿Te crees que eres el líder? pues espérate sentado. No puedes ganar ni un partido si no nos tienes a nosotros, imbécil-.

\- Gregory… -murmuró Graham. La expresión de Christian se endureció: su mandíbula se tensó, sus sienes se estrecharon y las finas lineas de sus venas se marcaron ligeramente y sus ojos grises se oscurecieron ferozmente. El chico quedo atrapado en esa penetrante y gélida mirada y las cadenas del miedo lo abrazaron, provocándole un intenso y desagradable escalofrío en todo el cuerpo.

\- Gregory… -susurró con peligrosa calma al tiempo que apoyaba una mano en el mango de su escoba- hablemos en tierra mejor. En el aire no se tienen las cosas muy claras-.

Como si fuera su mascota, descendió con él hasta el suelo y bajaron de sus escobas. Los demás se acercaron también, alertas y temerosos de lo que pudiera pasar. El joven buscador dio unos pasos hacia un Gregory temblando pero que intentaba parecer valiente ante su presencia.

\- Así que imbécil, orgulloso, líder… -enumeró mientras avanzaba hasta él y quedaba frente a su cara. Era mas alto que Gregory por lo que tuvo que inclinarse un poco para buscar sus ojos- dime una cosa, Gregory… ¿te sientes mejor después de haber soltado todos esos disparates?

\- No me das miedo… -casi tartamudeó el chico, tragando saliva- no es justo que me trates a mi y al resto del equipo como si fuéramos inferiores a ti…

\- Vuelvo a preguntarte, ¿has acabado ya? -lo miró fijamente a los ojos sin ninguna emoción en los suyos- espero que si…

\- Yo… yo…

\- Escúchame bien, Gregory Goyle, tengo un objetivo en este año y si tú no eres capaz de cumplir la sencilla tarea de estar a la altura de las circunstancias, sobras aquí. No sé si me he explicado con claridad.

\- Christian… -le advirtió Kylan en un susurro- no es necesario todo esto.

\- Tranquilo, Kylan -lo tranquilizó sin mirarlo siquiera- todo está bajo control-. Con dedos torpes, Gregory intentó buscar con disimulo su varita bajo la túnica. Tembló aún más cuando oyó la suave risa de Christian que, lejos de ser agradable al oído, inspiraba una gran desconfianza.

\- Pero mira que ingenioso, sacar su varita para protegerse de mi. ¿Es eso lo que quieres, Gregory?

\- Apártate de mi

\- ¿Vas a hacer lo que yo te diga entonces?

\- Christian, ya está bien -intervino entonces Miles colocando una mano en el hombro de Christian- te estás pasando con él.

\- Miles, quita la mano de mi hombro -le pidió con fría educación.

\- Lo haré si dejas a Gregory en paz. Yo soy el guardián y el capitán de este equipo y mi obligación es poner orden. Y ahora mismo no hay ningún orden, así que te pido por favor que olvides esto y volvamos al entrenamiento-.

Hubo un tenso silencio antes de que Christian se dignara a separarse lo justo para enderezar su esbelto cuerpo, sus fríos ojos grises se encontraron con los ojos azules de Kylan que lo miraban con seriedad. Esa mirada fue suficiente para que sus músculos se relajaran, Miles retiró la mano como prometió y se giró lentamente, esbozando una suave y amable sonrisa.

\- Tienes razón, Miles. Perdona mi falta de…. tacto y control

\- Espero que sea la última vez. Gregory, ¿puedes volver al entrenamiento?

\- Yo… creo que necesito un descanso

\- Entiendo -comentó mirando seriamente a Christian- Vaiser, por favor, acompaña a Gregory a la enfermería, por si necesita algo.

\- Claro, Miles. Vamos -se acercó a su compañero y lo alejó de la presencia de Christian.

\- Gregory -lo llamó con suavidad, obligando a Vaiser a detenerse un momento. Miles se tensó- espero que podamos hablar con mas calma en otra ocasión. Espero que no te importe-.

El chico tragó saliva, su mirada y sus palabras no le gustaba nada en absoluto, pero asintió rápidamente y reanudó el paso, arrastrando a Vaiser con él.

\- Ser portador o portadora de un don tan complejo e interesante como la adivinación ha sido un tema de mucha polémica en el mundo mágico. Hay muchas historias que relatan anécdotas de personas que han muerto por poseer semejante don y, como ya sabéis, hay diferentes maneras artes adivinatorias. ¿Alguien podría recordar a sus compañeros cuáles son? -preguntó la profesora Sybill Trelawney paseando tranquilamente por el aula. Hermione alzó la mano como un resorte- ¿si, señorita Granger?

\- Existen siete artes adivinatorias: Adivinación por aire, por agua, por fuego, por tierra, por alguna parte del cuerpo, a través de los animales y a través del éter. Pero además existen otros tipos de adivinaciones: La _oniromancia_ o interpretación de sueños, los _augurios_ o adivinación con base en el vuelo de las aves y los _presagios_ como origen de la observación de los antepasados.

\- Muy bien, señorita Granger. Excelente explicación.

\- Una pregunta, profesora Sybill -dijo Neville alzando la mano para hablar- es cierto que el arte de la adivinación es complicado puesto que el futuro es muy difícil de controlar. Muchos rumores hablan que por esa misma razón cada vez es menos creíble predecirlo, ¿es eso cierto?

\- Verá, señor Longbottom… durante años y años, nosotros, los magos hemos buscado la manera de elaborar un futuro para las personas que nos rodean usando la magia como único recurso para ello. Pero también es cierto que hay fuerzas ahí fuera que utilizan ese recurso para lo que no se debe -paseó la vista por el aula, pensativa mientras hablaba- el arte de la adivinación cada vez se utiliza menos por la sencilla y franca razón del peligro que podría suponer, porque puede cambiar la vida de una persona…

\- ¿Hasta qué punto eso es posible? -intervino Harry en la conversación.

\- ¿Está pidiendo una demostración, señor Potter?

\- Es curiosidad nada más.

\- Le contaré una anécdota puesto que está tan interesado: Hace más de veinte años, muchos antes de que yo ejerciera como profesora de esta materia, Donovan Gray era el profesor de Adivinación en Hogwarts. Era un excelente profesor, culto, refinado, aplicado y sobre todo, muy práctico… quizás demasiado. El caso es que un buen día de clase, se atrevió a aplicar sus conocimientos adivinatorios y le predijo el futuro a un alumno. Dicho alumno poseía mucho dinero, podía permitirse cualquier cosa que el dinero pudiera darle, lo tenia todo y lo mejor es que no formaba parte de esas familias adineradas, tacañas y sin sentimiento que no compartían nada. Pertenecía a la casa de Ravenclaw, era una familia reconocida y muy querida en la Tierra… hasta que el profesor Donovan le predijo su futuro.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasó? ¿cómo fue su futuro? -se unió Hermione que había estado escuchando atentamente, tan ansiosa de aprender como siempre.

\- Le destruyó su vida -resumió la profesora tras una breve pausa- sus padres se separaron, su negocio se hundió, perdió a todos sus amigos y todo cuanto tenia. No le quedo nada, toda su vida se desmoronó en unos años.

\- Dios mío… -susurró la castaña para si mirando a sus compañeros. Harry tragó saliva.

\- ¿Y el profesor? -se atrevió a preguntar Neville.

\- Al enterarse que su predicción había sido cumplida, se entristeció tan profundamente que envejeció de golpe y contrajo una enfermedad en los huesos que acabó con su vida. Murió el mismo año que el alumno al que destrozó la vida-.

La clase se sumió en un profundo silencio, los segundos y los minutos pasaron interminables.

\- Es una historia muy triste… -murmuró el ojiverde rompiendo el silencio.

\- Ahí tienes una pequeña muestra de por qué el arte de la adivinación puede ser peligroso.

\- Me ha quedado claro, profesora.

Una hora más tarde, la clase finalizó y todos salieron del aula. Los chicos pasearon juntos por el pasillo como pudieron entre el gentío.

\- Menuda historia -murmuró Neville

\- He sentido hasta escalofríos -reconoció Ron.

\- La magia puede ser utilizada para el bien y para el mal. Eso es algo indudable -añadió Hermione junto a su novio.

\- Si… -susurró Harry, perdido en sus pensamientos- pero a veces ni siquiera la magia es capaz de resolver ni controlar muchas cosas.

\- Eso ya lo sabemos, el futuro es una de ellas.

\- Por lo menos el futuro se puede estudiar, si no no existiría la adivinación.

\- ¿Entonces a qué te refieres? -interrogó la castaña con interés. Harry intercambió una mirada con ella.

\- ¿Se te ocurre alguna idea de estudiar las decisiones de uno mismo? ¿o los actos del corazón, profesora? -susurró con voz aterciopelada mientras esbozaba una cálida sonrisa. El corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco sin poder controlar ese estímulo.

\- Es una teoria interesante -repuso aclarándose la garganta.

\- Protesto, señoría, le recuerdo lo que ocurrió en sexto curso -bromeó Ron, riéndose.

\- Eso no vale -se quejó Harry pero no pudo evitar sonreír al recordarlo. Fue muy divertido.

En ese momento, Pansy Parkinson se cruzó con ellos y chocó contra el hombro de Hermione.

\- Mira por dónde andas, estúpida -musitó la joven.

\- ¿Necesitas gafas, Parkinson? -masculló Ron, molesto por aquel empujón.

\- Creo que el que las necesita eres tú, comadreja. Haberte buscado a alguien mejor que a ésta -la señaló con desprecio.

\- Pansy, ¿qué ocurre? -siseó la voz de Christian que se acercaba en ese momento. Enseguida, el ambiente se caldeó cuando la mirada de Harry se cruzó con la de Christian- tenías que ser tú, Potter

\- Evans… -murmuró el joven, tenso- deberías controlar a tu chica, tiene un genio que se lo pisa.

\- Por lo menos soy más mujer que esta sangre sucia, anteojos.

\- ¿Más mujer? -farfulló Hermione, orgullosa y mosqueada junto a Ron-.

Harry se abrió paso hasta quedar frente a Christian y Pansy.

\- Yo que vosotros me iría -los miró sin ningún atisbo de temor en sus ojos- y en cuanto a ti, Parkinson, deberías examinarte a ti misma alguna vez porque en tu vida llegarás a ser como Hermione que te quede bien claro.

\- No le hables así a Pansy, Potter -le encaró Christian. Ambos eran de la misma altura. Los cálidos ojos verdes de Harry se enfrentaron a los gélidos ojos grises de Christian, una mirada desafiante, dura, sin parpadeos.

\- Ahórrate los insultos y las peleas, Evans. Nuestras cuentas las saldamos en el partido de mañana, recuérdalo bien.

\- No lo he olvidado, Potter. Me he estado entrenando para ello y aunque sea nuestro primer partido, haré que no lo olvides en toda tu vida -le aseguró con calma pero con una ácidez que quemaría cualquier material, como un veneno.

\- Eso ya lo veremos

\- Vamos, Pansy -ordenó el chico, sujetando su mano de repente y llevándosela consigo casi a regañadientes. Harry los siguió con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron al doblar una esquina, fue entonces cuando relajó sus músculos, tensos y marcados por el momento y suavizó su expresión. Sin embargo, la mirada de Christian había dejado una secuela importante en su mente…

\- Vaya, Harry, eso ha sido impresionante -lo distrajo la voz de Neville y se obligó a girarse para ver a sus amigos. Suspiró y sonrió muy suavemente.

\- He hecho lo que tenia que hacer

\- Espero que le des su merecido a esa serpiente en el partido -murmuró Ron palmeando su hombro.

\- Pienso lo mismo

\- Eres muy valiente, Harry -sonrió Hermione con dulzura. Se soltó un momento de Ron y se estiró para darle un beso en la mejilla. Ese simple y suave roce lo volvió loco y se contuvo para no atraerla con sus brazos, se limitó a devolverle la sonrisa.

\- ¡Hola, chicos! -exclamó una Ginny contenta, acercándose a ellos.

\- Hola, hermanita -sonrió Ron, recibiendo un cariñoso beso de su parte. Casi de inmediato, Harry controló sus emociones y sus sentimientos por Hermione y los encerró bajo llave en presencia de Ginny cuando se acercó a él.

\- Hola, cielo -lo saludó con cariño al tiempo que depositaba un beso muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

\- Hola, Ginny -se esforzó por sonreírle. _Vamos, tú puedes, tienes que hacerlo,_ se dijo para si- ¿tienes clase ahora?

\- Tengo un momento, ¿por qué?

\- Me gustaría hablar contigo, ¿podría ser?

\- Claro que si -sonrió de buen grado.

\- Bien

\- No tardes mucho, Harry, ahora tenemos clase de Transformaciones con McGonagall -le recordó Hermione.

\- Solo será un momento -la tranquilizó. Los chicos se fueron y Ginny y Harry se separaron del gentío y buscaron algún lugar cercano para hablar a solas.

\- ¿De qué se trata? ¿es algo malo?

\- No, no. Es… es sobre el baile -le aclaró. Los nervios surgieron en el cuerpo de Ginny ante sus palabras.

\- ¿Y qué quieres decirme sobre eso?

\- ¿Te gustaría… -formuló despacio la pregunta. Cada palabra pesaba como una losa enorme- … te gustaría venir al baile conmigo?-.

La joven pelirroja sintió como su corazón se apresuró a correr al oír su petición, esa anhelada petición que tanto había esperado.

\- ¿Quieres que sea tu pareja?

\- Si… -pudo responder. Odiaba mentir pero no tenia elección- si quiero que seas mi pareja en el baile.

\- Dios, Harry, pensé que no me lo pedirías nunca -casi sollozó de alegría y se colgó de su cuello, emocionada. Harry tuvo que sujetarla por la fuerza que empleó, cerró los ojos con profunda tristeza, odiaba hacer eso, no le gustaba actuar, no le gustaba mentir, pero ¿qué podía hacer? ¿decirle la verdad a Ginny? ¿decirle que no la amaba? ¿que su amor pertenecía a otra, a Hermione?… le destrozaría el corazón, solo de pensarlo se le ponía la carne de gallina. Ginny no era tonta, ya detectaba su lejanía y aun así, se esforzaba por recuperar esa atracción, esa chispa que hubo entre los dos… lo que ella no sabia era que no había nada que pudiera hacer ya. Hermione lo tenia completamente hechizado… hechizado de amor, seria capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella. Pero no podía ser tan egoísta, otras personas saldrían perjudicadas por su culpa, una decisión podía cambiarlo todo, era un callejón sin salida. Sin embargo, cuando miraba a los ojos a Hermione, toda duda desaparecía, solo existían ellos dos y muchas veces creía ver en aquellos preciosos ojos castaños que ella sentía lo mismo por él… ¿a quién quería engañar? Hermione estaba enamorada de Ron y eso no iba a cambiar, jamás podría estar junto a ella, ese deseo, ese sueño que tanto anhelaba sabia que no podría cumplirse.

El día del partido no se hizo esperar: Slytherin contra Gryffindor, el primer encuentro de la temporada de quidditch. Prometía dar mucho espectáculo y sobre todo, prometía ser un partido largo, tedioso pero entretenido y emocionante. Aquel año vendría un nuevo arbitro para organizar el desarrollo del juego, un rumano llamado Sirhan Leonid muy especializado y aplicado en las reglas del juego, parecía un hombre que no dejaría escapar ni a una mosca. Todos los alumnos y los profesores fueron entrando en el estadio, buscando asiento cada uno entre sus respectivas casas en especial Slytherin y Gryffindor. Ambos equipos se encontraban ocultos a la gente detrás de las puertas, expectantes por salir.

\- Muy bien, chicos, ha llegado el momento. Relajaos, es solo el primer partido -los animó y tranquilizó el guardián del equipo, Oliver Wood.

\- Vamos a demostrarles quiénes somos -atajó Katie- vamos a ser las únicas mujeres en este partido como cada año, ¿eh, Angelina?

\- Y a mucha honra -sonrió su compañera

\- Señoritas, ahorren fuerzas para la batalla -les aconsejó Oliver con una sonrisa.

\- Si, señor -asintió, saludando como los militares.

\- Harry, ¿todo bien? ¿preparado?

\- Preparado, Oliver -le aseguró el joven buscador.

\- Bien. Ellos saldrán primero -les advirtió. No se equivocaba, enseguida los aplausos y el griterío de las gradas se hizo presente cuando el equipo de Slytherin salió por las puertas volando sobre sus escobas, maniobrando y exhibiendo su juego- atentos, ahora nos toca a nosotros-.

Todo el equipo se subió a sus respectivas escobas y a la señal, salieron uno a uno adentrándose en el estadio y recibiendo su respectiva ovación de los seguidores. Los jugadores que componían en el equipo de Slytherin eran los siguientes:, el guardián y capitán Miles Bletchley, los golpeadores Kylan Brown y Gregory Goyle, los cazadores Adrián Pucey, Graham Montague y Vaiser y el buscador, Christian Evans. Y por parte de los Gryffindor: el guardián y capitán Oliver Wood, los golpeadores Andrew Kirke y George Weasley, los cazadores Dean Thomas, Katie Bell y Angelina Johnson y el buscador, Harry Potter. Ambos contrincantes se colocaron en sus respectivos campos de juegos, de frente, mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Sirhan Leonid se aproximó hacia el centro del campo con una quaffle bajo la axila.

\- Bien, chicos. Quiero juego limpio, no dejaré escapar ni una falta, ¿entendido?. Cualquier contacto, restará puntos para el equipo agresor. ¿Me he explicado con claridad? -los miró con seriedad. Todos asintieron desde sus posiciones-.

\- Ahora empieza el duelo -murmuró Ron

\- ¿Preparados?

\- Todos están muy serios -observó Hermione- parece una final.

\- ¿Listos?-.

Harry buscó la mirada de Christian a su misma altura en el otro extremo del campo. Éste esbozó una siniestra sonrisa pero no se dejó amedrentar, pensaba ganar costara lo que costase. Los golpeadores probaron sus muñecas, maniobrando con los bates, Kylan y Andrew se evaluaron detenidamente, iba a ser un duelo interesante.

\- Este año será brutal -susurró Ginny.

\- Ya va a empezar -la cortó su hermano. Habia una tensión en el ambiente mas que evidente.

\- ¡Ya! -finalizó, lanzando la quaflle con gran fuerza hacia arriba. Katie y Adrian reaccionaron al mismo tiempo en busca del objeto lanzado. Dos personas se encargaron de soltar las temidas blugders al terreno del juego y los zumbidos no tardaron en oírse por todo el estadio. Katie fue la ganadora en recoger la quaffle y avanzó a toda velocidad hacia el aro, esquivando a sus contrincantes.

\- ¡Dean! -avisó enviándole la bola.

\- Va a ser que no -objetó Vaiser cortando la trayectoria- ¡Graham!

\- ¡Mia!

\- ¡Esquiva esto! -exclamó George usando el bate contra una blugder e impactando en su hombro.

\- ¡Porras! -se quejó el cazador. Angelina recorrió la quaffle y desde esa distancia, se atrevió a lanzarla con energia hacia el aro mas cercano pero Miles se adelantó y rechazó el ataque. ¡Menudo comienzo mas reñido!

\- Están bien organizados -farfulló la castaña desde la grada.

\- Si, pero llegará un punto que esa organización se desmoronará y solo pensarán en conseguir los mayores puntos.

\- Harry está muy nervioso -observó al chico que volaba en circulos, esquivando las blugders al igual que Christian- queda mucho partido por delante, se prolongará muchas horas. Esperemos que pueda encontrar la snitch pronto.

\- Seguro que si -la animó Ginny- es Harry, ¿recuerdas?

\- Si -sonrió con suavidad- es Harry y nunca nos ha defraudado en un partido de quidditch.

\- ¿Y qué hacemos que no animamos a nuestro equipo? -dramatizó Ron de buen humor- ¡vamos, Gryffindor!

\- ¡Vamos, Harry! -gritaron las chicas.

\- ¡Mirad eso! -señaló al estadio.

Dean recibió la quaffle, burló a Miles y anotó los primeros diez puntos para Gryffindor. Los aplausos y los gritos no tardaron en hacerse presente: Slytherin 0-10 Gryffindor. Tras esa primer anotación, Slytherin arrancó enseguida con goles de Adrian y Graham, siendo algunos contrarrestados por Oliver, el guardián de Gryffindor: 10-10, 20-10, 20-30, 50-60, 70-90, etc. El tiempo pasaba, las faltas se producían, codazos, empujones, robos de quaffle, impactos con las blugders, aros imbatidos en ocasiones por el trabajo de los guardianes.

\- ¡Katie, cuidado! -le alertó Andrew. Vaiser se abalanzó sobre ella a toda velocidad y le propinó un violento empujón, desequilibrando su escoba. La joven lanzó una exclamación, la quaffle se le escapó de la mano y resbaló hacia un lado de la escoba obligándola a sujetarse con la otra mano. El cazador de Slyhterin acogió su premio con el brazo y se lo mandó a Graham como incentivo para anotar en el aro rival.

\- Diantres... -masculló la joven. Con la escoba levitando peligrosamente en medio de un partido, no era tan fácil volver a montarse en ella pero lo hizo igualmente. Se balanceó hacia delante y hacia atrás, flexionó el brazo y se incorporó a su escoba con éxito. La grada le aplaudió con ahínco, aliviados de que estuviera bien.

\- ¿Estás bien, Katie? -le preguntó Andrew, preocupado.

\- Si, venga vamos. Le voy a dar su merecido a ese cazador -se ajustó un guante, confirmando su objetivo.

\- Ésa es mi chica -sonrió satisfecho- a por ellos

\- Estoy contigo -volvieron al juego.

Desde lo alto del estadio, Harry observaba cómo se desarrollaba el partido. Sin duda alguna, ambos equipos se habían preparado muy bien para aquel encuentro y eso que era el primero. Presenció el empujón a Katie y negó con la cabeza molesto, eso nunca cambiaría en la actitud de los Slytherin. Estaba ansioso porque la snitch dorada apareciera de una vez así zanjaría ese partido, no sabia cuánto tiempo había pasado pero varias horas seguro. Christian estaría igual que él, buscando cómo humillarlo, era como si la peor versión de Draco Malfoy estuviera impresa a fuego en su persona. De repente, un brillo intenso se instaló en sus gafas, obligándole a cerrar los ojos por un momento y cubrirse con el brazo. Parpadeó, confuso y poco a poco las retiró: el brillo aún seguía ahí... y no provenía del sol. Volvió a colocárselas con rapidez y miró hacia abajo buscando lo que su mente creía que era ese destello, entre la batalla distinguió su movimiento y al fruncir el ceño, vislumbró unas diminutas alas. A la velocidad del rayo, aferró sus manos al mango de la escoba y se precipitó hacia abajo.

\- ¡Harry está descendiendo! -se alarmó Ginny

\- Creo que ha visto la snitch -asintió Ron, emocionado

\- Va a mucha velocidad -repuso Hermione-.

Christian parecía haberse dado cuenta también porque aumentó su velocidad en la misma dirección que él. Sorteó tanto a los jugadores de su equipo como a los Slytherin con gran habilidad.

\- ¡Andrew! Harry ha visto la snitch, debemos protegerlo

\- Eso está hecho

\- ¡Gregory! -gritó Miles, advirtiéndole.

\- ¡Toma eso, Potter!

\- Por encima de mi -replicó Andrew, rechazando la blugder mandada por Gregory contra Harry. No se esperó que Kylan apareciera de la nada y contraatacara con otro gran golpe. El terrible zumbido se aproximó a gran velocidad hacia el joven buscador y Christian también se estaba acercando por su flanco izquierdo. La blugder se dirigía a su cabeza desde arriba, su mente empezó a maquinar que podía hacer para contrarrestar ambas ofensivas: el acercamiento de Christian con posible empujón y el impacto de la blugder. Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Neville se levantaron, incapaces de mantenerse en pie ante tal acontecimiento que peligraba la vida de Harry. _Vamos, piensa, ¿qué puedes hacer?, no tienes mucho tiempo_ , se mosqueó mentalmente. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea, arriesgada pero una idea al fin y al cabo, _espero que funcione_. Se sujetó bien a la escoba y tiró bruscamente en un ángulo de 90 grados, realizando un derrape en pleno descenso a toda velocidad y pegó su cuerpo a la escoba todo lo que pudo mientras maniobraba. La blugder paso justo por encima de su nuca a una velocidad de vértigo al mismo tiempo que Christian aminoraba para colocarse a su lado, recibiendo el impacto de la misma. Una tremenda ovación se alzó en todo el estadio ante semejante actuación del mejor buscador de todos los tiempos, había sido muy alucinante. Harry volvió a enderezarse y se concentró en alcanzar a la snitch que, como siempre, era más escurridiza que cualquier aceite.

Christian salió despedido violentamente por el golpe tan fuerte que recibió de la blugder y empezó a girar y a girar muy rápido, tanto que cualquiera hubiera caído al suelo por el dolor y por el mareo pero el chico se recompuso con una facilidad asombrosa, se irguió en la escoba orgulloso y observó con una mirada feroz a su rival, Harry Potter. Cerró la mano en un puño y sus músculos se marcaron intensamente.

\- ¡Christian! -lo llamó Kylan. Sabia perfectamente que no se había hecho daño alguno. Lo conocía mejor que nadie, por lo tanto, sabia y conocía de su gran fortaleza de hierro.

 _Potter, te vas a arrepentir de esto_ , se prometió antes de reanudar su cometido como buscador. Los siguientes minutos fueron muy intensos, Christian y Harry se enzarzaron en una continua lucha por conseguir la snitch mientras sus respectivos compañeros se encargaban de anotar mas puntos y de protegerlos de las bludgers contrarias.

\- Ya eres mio, Potter -sentenció fríamente- no ganarás, ¿me oyes?

\- ¡Abajo, Harry! -avisó Angelina en un grito. El chico se desvió hacia un lado y Christian rechazó la blugder con el dorso de la mano, implacable.

\- ¿Cómo ha hecho eso? -exclamó un Ron perplejo.

\- ¡Nadie ha rechazado una blugder a tanta velocidad y con una mano! -razonó la joven Granger- eso es...

\- ... ¿inhumano? -se aventuró Neville al mismo tiempo que Vaiser anotaba diez puntos mas para su equipo. Slytherin 170-150 Gryffindor. La presencia de Christian volvió a alertar al joven mago sobre su cercanía; _Maldita sea, debo conseguir la snitch de una vez._ Se obligó a acelerar mientras la diminuta snitch se posaba en su campo de visión, aleteando desmesuradamente rápido y preciso para sus ojos. De repente sintió la tela de su traje de quidditch desgarrarse por algo muy afilado, llegando hasta la piel de su brazo, gritó de dolor ante aquel... acero que le rasgaba la carne con violencia, perdió el equilibrio del vuelo y se balanceó sin control de izquierda a derecha.

Todo el público presenció la actuación poco, por no decir nada, deportiva del buscador de Slytherin, Christian a Harry y como éste se retorcía en el aire por el dolor. Ron abrió los ojos como platos, Ginny lanzó una exclamación de horror, Neville se llevó las manos a la cabeza y Hermione... sus manos obstaculizaron cualquier sonido de su boca, incapaz de mostrar lo angustiada que se sentía en aquel momento y su corazón se encogió sintiendo el mismo dolor que estaba sintiendo su mejor amigo. Pero todo ruido, grito u otro sonido de horror y asombro se vio opacado cuando el cuerpo de Harry abandonó la escoba, precipitándose hacia el suelo mientras se agarraba el brazo ensangrentado. El partido se congeló de repente, una sombra se situó justo debajo del joven buscador y lo recogió, acomodándolo con cuidado en su escoba. Era Katie. La cazadora descendió despacio hacia el suelo.

\- Harry, Harry... -lo llamó muy preocupada. Todo el equipo de Gryffindor bajaron a la misma altura que ellos, los profesores y el resto de los alumnos no pudieron quedarse quietos y se precipitaron para llegar hasta ellos. Harry se lamentaba, emitiendo quejidos por el dolor mientras taponaba la herida con una mano. McGonagall los apartó a todos de un empujón y retiró la mano de la herida.

\- Pero ¿qué es esto?... -susurró la directora con disimulado espanto. El brazo del joven Potter estaba decorado con tres largas franjas semejantes a garras, llenas de sangre que habían logrado desgarrar la piel. Estaba inflamado y el olor de la sangre era tan fuerte que tuvo que apartarse un momento. Observó como su alumno respiraba con verdadera dificultad y apretaba la mandíbula para aguantar el dolor.

\- Hay que llevarlo a la enfermeria de inmediato -le apresuró Hagrid, aterrado por el acontecimiento.

\- Si, lo sé. Harry, Harry, ¿me oyes?, tranquilízate, ahora vas a la enfermeria -retiró con una mano el pelo de su cara. Estaba temblando y sus ojos estaban dilatados.

\- ¡Harry!, ¡Harry! -lo llamaron sus amigos intentando abrirse paso.

 _Harry, Harry, Harry..._ , oía voces pero no sabía distinguirlas. La pérdida de sangre empezaba a afectar a sus sentidos, en especial al oido y a la vista. Poco a poco se sumió en la inconsciencia...

Despertó en la enfermeria varias horas mas tarde y parpadeó suavemente, acostumbrándose a la luz. Tras las reformas de la escuela, la enfermería ya no era la misma de siempre, pero conservaba esa familiaridad y hospitalidad. Seguía siendo una amplia sala con cómodas y grandes camas y muebles llenos de pociones curativas y pomadas, decorado con puros y suaves tonos blancos y amarillos. A su lado tenía una mesa de noche con una lámpara y ahí se encontraban sus gafas, alargó la mano y las alcanzó; en ese momento oyó los pasos de una enfermera que se acercaba, era una enfermera joven y nunca la había visto pero era mayor que él, de eso no tenia duda. La enfermera le sonrió dulcemente.

\- Buenas tardes, señor Potter -lo saludó educadamente.

\- Hola -susurró un poco cortado

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra?

\- Bien... supongo. ¿Llevo mucho aquí?

\- Varias horas. Tiene un sueño profundo

\- Créame... no tengo un sueño profundo -le aseguró. Fue entonces cuando se detuvo y su mente empezó a recordar lo que había pasado: el partido, Slytherin, las blugders, la snitch, el brazo, la herida, Christian...

\- Bueno, pero ha podido descansar, ¿no es así? -lo miró con curiosidad. Como un resorte, levantó su brazo herido, el izquierdo, y enseguida sintió una punzada de dolor por la brusquedad del movimiento. Se quedó mirándolo como si fuera la primera vez, estaba completamente vendado desde su hombro hasta la altura de la muñeca- tenga cuidado, la herida puede abrirse de nuevo-.

\- ¿Qué me pasó? -le preguntó a la enfermera, permitiendo que se acercara para que le examinase.

\- ¿No lo recuerda?

\- Por favor, trátame de tú. Me llamo Harry -le pidió. Le gustaba la educación y el cultismo hasta cierto punto.

\- Está bien, Harry -sonrió mas tranquila-.

\- ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

\- Irene, me llamo Irene

\- Bien, Irene. No recuerdo mucho de lo que pasó, solo sé que estaba jugando un partido.

\- Sé tan poco como tú si te soy sincera. Te trajeron a la enfermeria y tenías el brazo ensangrentado e inflamado. Al parecer te desmayaste por la pérdida de sangre y es de lo mas comprensible. Pero los detalles... no tengo ni idea.

\- Es la primera vez que te veo en la escuela de Hogwarts

\- Es mi primera vez. Este año sustituyo a Poppy Pomfrey, y posiblemente los siguientes. Asi que vete acostumbrándote -tocó su nariz de forma amistosa- por cierto, hay una amiga tuya esperándote fuera.

\- ¿Una amiga? ¿quién? -preguntó casi ansioso por pensar que fuera Hermione.

\- Una chica alta y pelirroja, ¿quieres que la deje entrar?

\- Si... -murmuró decepcionado de inmediato- si, claro-.

\- Bien, luego regreso -le sonrió antes de irse-.

Un rato después, Ginny se presentó ante él y enseguida fue abrazado por ella.

\- Ay, Harry, qué miedo he pasado. Nos asustaste a todos -gimió la pequeña Weasley.

\- Ya, Ginny, ya pasó. Me encuentro perfectamente -la tranquilizó.

\- ¡Esa maldita serpiente! -masculló con odio- pagará por esto.

\- ¿Christian?

\- Si, fue él quien te hizo eso en el brazo -señaló esa parte de su cuerpo que estaba vendada. Acarició con suavidad la zona donde debería estar la herida.

\- Pero, ¿cómo lo hizo?

\- Los profesores están estudiándolo -bufó, molesta- deberían expulsarlo, no ha jugado nada limpio.

\- Ya sabes como son los Slytherin -intentó no darle importancia.

\- Si, y tanto que lo sé -murmuró- solo espero que por este incidente no cancelen el baile.

\- No dramatices, Ginny. Tomarán medidas contra Christian y todo estará solucionado ya lo verás

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Confía en mi. Las malas personas siempre caen por su propio peso -medio sonrió para animarla.

\- Tienes razón -apoyó la cabeza en su hombro un momento con un suspiro- ahora tengo clase de Botánica. No tengo ninguna gana de ir.

\- Deberías ir

\- Te vas a quedar aqui solo

\- No voy a estar aquí todo el dia. Ya me han atendido el brazo así que supongo que no tardarán en darme de alta

\- Si, es verdad pero sigo prefiriendo quedarme -hizo pucheros.

\- Sé buena chica y vete a clase ¿si?, no quiero que Ron me mate por esto. Eres su hermana y debes sacar buenas notas. Además también tienes que prepararte para el baile, ¿no? -le preguntó y el brillo en sus ojos le dio a entender que si- mas motivos aún para hacerlo.

\- Vale, está bien, te haré caso -sonrió la joven mas relajada. Se inclinó y le robó un rápido beso en los labios- nos vemos mas tarde, ¿vale?

\- Si... -murmuró antes de ver como se iba. El silencio no tardó en hacerle compañía y suspiró largamente mientras miraba el techo. Había pasado por cosas peores, un arañazo en el brazo no era nada, se le curaría en unos días, una semana como mucho. Su mente empezó a cavilar y cavilar sin rumbo, sin pensar realmente pero siempre, todos acababan en un mismo punto: Hermione. _Harry, amigo mío, estás perdido, pero completamente perdido. No hay escapatoria ninguna en esto y te lo has buscado tú solito_ , le reprochó el realismo; _Piensa en su sonrisa, en sus ojos, en su forma de hablar, en lo auténtica que es. ¿Podría haber mejor persona en el mundo que ella?_ , susurró el corazón. Cubrió sus ojos con el brazo bueno y respiró hondo, esas confrontaciones entre esas dos partes de su ser resultaban cómicas y frustrantes a la vez que profundas.

\- ¿Harry? -lo llamó alguien en un susurro. Pegó un pequeño brinco en la cama, alerta- Harry...

\- ¿Quién...? -quiso preguntar pero aquel susurro penetró en sus oídos como un dulce cantar y no tardó en reconocer esa voz- ¿Hermione?

Un movimiento en una de las cortinas lo obligó a desviar su atención hacia allí y la figura de Hermione apareció en su campo de visión. Su corazón brincó de alegría al verla.

\- Hola, Harry -susurró la joven acercándose a él

\- Hermione, ¿qué haces aqui?

\- Me he colado... más o menos -se sentó en el borde de la cama. Una sonrisa brotó en los labios de Harry sin poderlo evitar.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que te has saltado las reglas?

\- No, no, no, no... -hizo aspavientos, negándose a creer eso

\- ¿No? -rió el chico de buen grado mientras se incorporaba lenta y cuidadosamente en la cama.

\- No te rías de mi, Harry -se quejó y le dio en la frente sin fuerza

\- ¡Au!

\- Mentiroso -sonrió ella con diversión. La risa de Harry fue amainando poco a poco.

\- Deberías estar en clase. Nunca te has perdido una -le recordó suavemente, observándola.

\- Cierto... -asintió la joven Granger- la sabelotodo se pierde una clase... no es la primera vez.

\- Sería un buen titulo en el periódico mágico

\- Sin duda -admitió con una risita- pero no me importa la verdad. No podía esperar a verte mañana por la mañana-.

\- ¿En serio? - musitó el ojiverde con el pulso acelerado.

\- Ginny pudo verte porque se ofreció para quedarse. Era una urgencia.

\- Claro... entiendo -asintió.

\- Me alegra ver que estás bien -murmuró la joven tras una breve pausa. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar al recordar como se había sentido en la grada cuando presenció cómo Harry era herido y caía de la escoba, cómo lo llevaban a la enfermería a toda prisa y la inconsciencia se lo llevaba. Una pequeña lágrima resbaló por su pómulo derecho.

\- Hermione... -susurró conmovido.

\- Tuve miedo... -admitió e intentó sonreír para que no se alarmara por su estado. El joven mago estiró la mano, recogió con dulzura la lágrima caída de su rostro y con delicadeza, elevó su mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos.

\- Estoy bien, Hermione, mucho mejor que bien ¿de acuerdo? -la tranquilizó con una tierna sonrisa. Deslizó los dedos hasta llegar a su nuca suavemente y Hermione entendió sin necesidad de palabras. Con ayuda de Harry, encontró un hueco en la cama junto a él, apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y se acurrucó en su brazo derecho, sintiendo como sus labios depositaban un tierno beso en su frente.

\- ¿Mejor? -susurró el chico con infinita dulzura

\- Si... -asintió en un susurro con los ojos cerrados y añadió- mejor no puedo estar.

Harry suspiró profundamente sin poder controlar sus latidos que seguramente Hermione escuchaba en ese preciso instante, pero realmente no le importaba. Si su corazón hablase por si solo, ya le habría dicho hace tiempo lo que sentía por ella...


	8. Rumores

**Buenas a todos.**

 **Me gustaría expresar mi desilusión ante el poco aprecio que se le tiene a mi historia. No sé si serán los prejuicios, cosas que no os gustan (seguramente) o es otra razón pero quería que supierais que seguiré publicando. Es una lástima que ni siquiera le deis una oportunidad.**

 **Al lector anónimo que siempre me comenta, infinitas gracias por tu apoyo incondicional. Ojalá hubieran mas lectores como tú, que comentan y aportan su granito de arena. No me lo merezco pero estoy muy agradecida a ti por ello. Sigo trabajando para desarrollar y espero que sea de tu agrado.**

 **A los demás lectores, os animo a seguir leyendo y por favor, un review no le hace daño a nadie y no os ocupa casi nada de tiempo.**

 **Un saludo cordial,**

 **Dama Felina**

* * *

 _Despreocupación: Dícese del estado de ánimo del que carece de preocupaciones. Actitud de tranquilidad ante cualquier circunstancia que se te presente. Si de verdad esa era la definición, estaba completamente seguro que así no se sentía en aquellos momentos ni mucho menos. Llevaba tiempo sintiendo una extraña sensación de inseguridad que no entendía._

\- ¡Ron! ¡Ron! -lo llamó Percy con insistencia. Chasqueó los dedos delante de sus ojos, obligándolo a parpadear- despierta, chaval. Tienes que mover pieza.

\- Si, si, ya voy -resopló con desgana. Ambos se encontraban en la biblioteca, echando una partida de ajedrez.

\- Estás en las nubes, chaval, y eso es raro cuando juegas a tu deporte favorito.

\- Tengo la cabeza en otra parte -asintió dándole la razón mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo. Ojeó el tablero analizando su próximo movimiento.

\- ¿Las clases? ¿EXTASIS? ¿El Baile de Otoño?

\- Un poco de todo

\- ¿Hermione? -murmuró su hermano con suavidad. Oír su nombre lo hizo estremecer y enseguida su corazón latió frenético y esa inseguridad volvió a la luz. Tragó saliva- lo tomaré como un si.

\- Está un poco rara últimamente -dijo al final antes de mover su alfil negro.

\- ¿Rara? -rió suavemente- yo creo que estará tan liada como todas, ya la conoces.

\- Si, pero…

\- ¿Si, pero…?

\- Creo que me estoy comiendo mucho la cabeza -concluyó.

\- Oh si, ya lo creo -avanzó con su torre y se comió el alfil movido de su hermano- relájate, a Hermione no le pasa nada.

\- Puede que tengas razón -asintió.

\- Por cierto, ¿dónde está ahora?

\- Con Harry en la enfermería. Solo puede entrar una persona cada cierto tiempo. Las nuevas normas de la enfermería.

\- ¿No has podido verlo aún?

\- Qué va. Ginny y Hermione se adelantaron

\- Claro, entiendo. A ver si te dejan un hueco.

\- Pienso ir antes de almorzar -movió el caballo y Percy adelantó un peón, desprotegiendo al rey sin darse cuenta- pero antes voy a ganarte: ¡Jaque Mate!

\- Eres un tramposo, ¿lo sabias?

\- Por ser un tramposo, siempre te gano -se burló, colgándose su chaqueta al hombro- nos vemos luego

\- Buena suerte -se despidió con una mano.

Ron salió a buen ritmo de la biblioteca, colocándose la chaqueta y acomodándose el cuello. Ahora le tocaba bajar unas cuantas escaleras hasta la primera planta si quería ir a la enfermería, siempre venia bien un poco de ejercicio después de todo por lo que deslizó su cuerpo barandilla abajo, extremando la posibilidad de volcar por el lado contrario. La gente que subía y bajaba las escaleras se quedaron mirándolo y algunas chicas soltaron unas risitas por bajo y Ron no pudo más que sonreír.

\- Esos modales, Weasley -le llamó la atención entonces McGonagall cruzándose en su camino.

\- Perdón -se disculpó, masajeándose la nuca con una pícara sonrisa. Siguió bajando a trote, silbando alegremente y cuando llegó a los últimos escalones de la primera planta, vio a Hermione.

\- Hola, cariño -sonrió contento al verlo.

\- Hola -le devolvió la sonrisa, acercándose a él. Ron se inclinó y le dio un tierno y breve beso.

\- Ya has salido de la enfermería por lo que veo. ¿Cómo está Harry?

\- Mejor. Cree que le darán el alta pronto porque su brazo está limpio y vendado.

\- Menos mal. Tenia pensado ir a visitarlo antes de comer

\- Es buena idea, se alegrará de verte -le sonrió afectuosamente al tiempo que lo miraba a los ojos. Se sintió extraña en ese momento, los ojos de Ron eran azules no verdes… espera ¿qué estaba pensando?

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- No, no, me quedé pensando en los exámenes que vienen ahora -mintió, aunque no era del todo mentira. Era cierto que los EXTASIS estaban de camino, a la vuelta de la esquina.

\- ¡Ay, es cierto! -se lamentó el pelirrojo.

\- Lo llevas mal, ¿verdad?

\- Ya sabes que no soy muy aplicado a los estudios, Hermione

\- Si, bien que lo sé y las veces que te he dicho que debes cambiar eso -replicó la castaña.

\- Bueno, bueno, tampoco nos alarmemos. Dentro de poco llegará el Baile de Otoño y nos lo pasaremos bien, ¿verdad?

\- Cambiando de tema, no te exime de tu responsabilidad como estudiante.

\- No me gusta que seas aguafiestas, cielo

\- ¿Aguafiestas? -se separó de él con brusquedad.

-Vale... no quería decir eso

\- Si quieres divertirte y suspender un curso entero, por mi haz lo que quieras pero no te atrevas a llamarme aguafiestas -le advirtió, mosqueada- que te quede bien claro

\- Hermione... -la llamó cuando vio que se iba de su lado- Hermione, espera, lo siento

\- Lo sientes, lo sientes... siempre lo sientes. Siempre tenemos la misma discusión.

\- Soy un terco, deberías saberlo

\- Si, un terco que no piensa jamás. Consigues hacerme rabiar de una manera que no es normal.

\- Pero eso ya lo sabias, ¿no?. Vamos, Hermione, admite que te gusta. No te hagas la orgullosa conmigo.

\- Exacto, Ron... -murmuró la joven- solo me hago la orgullosa contigo...

El joven Weasley suspiró, viendo cómo se iba y mordió su túnica, impotente. Era increíble su facilidad para meter la pata con ella, a veces se preguntaba si era muy insensible...

Como bien se prometió, se presentó en la enfermería antes de irse a almorzar.

\- ¡Ron! -exclamó Harry, contento de verlo- ¡cuánto me alegro de verte!

\- Hola, amigo -sonrió el muchacho, ofreciendo su mano en un amistoso apretón y sentándose en el borde de la cama- ¿qué tal? ¿cómo te encuentras?

\- Bueno, creo que sigo vivo e ileso -bromeó con una amplia sonrisa. La visita de Hermione le había alegrado la mañana.

\- Ya te veo y con energías también -comentó, igual o mas contento que él- ¿cuándo crees que saldrás de aquí?

\- No lo sé, todo depende de lo que me diga la enfermera

\- Me he enterado que este año ya no está Poppy

\- Si, es cierto. En su lugar está una chica que no llega a los treinta años... si es que los tienes -añadió, provocando que las risas volvieran a hacer su aparición.

\- ¿Y cómo se llama?

\- Su nombre es Irene y es agradable. Sabe lo que hace

\- Eso es bueno. Las enfermerías son monótonas y solitarias por lo que siempre viene bien una buena enfermera que te trate bien y más si es guapa -bromeó, picarón

\- Como te oiga Hermione, te mata -canturreó como aviso pero se arrepintió enseguida al ver cómo la expresión de su amigo cambiaba- ¿ha pasado algo?

\- La típica rencilla académica -respondió con una media sonrisa

\- ¿Otra vez?

\- Y encima le dije que era una aguafiestas

\- ¿Aguafiestas? -repitió con una ceja alzada. _¿Hermione aguafiestas? ¿este hombre está mal o qué?_ \- Ron, ¿qué mosca te ha picado?

\- Nada, es que... solo quería hacerle ver que el día del baile seria un momento muy bonito y especial. Y ella pensando en los estudios.

\- Ron, ya sabes como es Hermione

\- Supongo que no me acostumbro

\- Pues la llevas clara. A ella le puede más su deber que su querer.

\- Eso suena penoso. Parece que quiere más a sus estudios que a mi.

\- No digas tonterías -palmeó su hombro- ha sido una rencilla, se le pasará solo tienes que darle unas horas.

\- Si, ya lo sé. Por lo menos me alivia que te vaya tan bien a ti

\- ¿Bien? ¡tengo un brazo vendado y estoy en una cama de enfermería!

\- Me refiero a tu relación con Hermione. Os veo mas unidos, eso es bueno.

Fue como si una espada lo amenazara y acorralara contra la pared, dejándolo sin escapatoria ninguna. Un nudo se formó en su garganta y tuvo que tragar saliva para aliviar la presión.

\- Si, bueno... -pudo hablar- es mi mejor amiga... y últimamente no había hablado con ella.

\- Y me alegro por ello. De verdad de la buena -sonrió sinceramente, con esa despreocupación propia de su personalidad. La culpabilidad aumentó significativamente en el corazón de Harry al pensar en el lío que podría meterse si Ron supiera la verdad, lo que pasaría si...

\- Muchas gracias...

\- Te alegrará saber que van a penalizar severamente a esa serpiente de Christian por su agresiva actuación en el partido -le informó Ron, cambiando de tema.

\- Eso esperaba yo también la verdad.

\- Pero hay varias cosas que no entiendo. En pleno partido mientras luchaba contra ti para atrapar la snitch, rechazó una blugder con una mano... -murmuró, atrayendo una atención especial de Harry.

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio?

\- Estabas tan concentrado en la snitch que no te diste cuenta, pero los demás si. Fue increíble, es la primera vez que veo algo parecido. Nadie tiene tanta fuerza como para hacer eso y mas con una blugder a toda velocidad.

\- Eso es cierto. Pero Christian lo hizo... hay algo en él que me inspira desconfianza...

\- ¿No me digas? -lo miró con incredulidad- ¡es un Slytherin, Harry!

\- No, no, pero hay algo más -replicó el joven mago reviviendo esa fría mirada en su mente- no sé explicarlo, pero irradia una fuerza, una esencia... que no entiendo y que me inquieta.

\- Cuando dices esas cosas, me da miedo preguntarte

\- Vamos a tener que investigar sobre esto

\- ¡Y ahí están las palabras mágicas!

\- Deja de quejarte, Ron, esto es serio

\- Lo que es serio ahora mismo es el hambre que mi estómago me pide a gritos

\- ¡Ron!

\- Vale, vale, hablaré con los chicos

\- En especial con Hermione

\- Creo que no va a escucharme. ¿Lo haces tú?

\- De acuerdo. Dile a los demás que en cuanto salga de esta cama, nos reuniremos en la biblioteca

\- A la orden, señor

\- Bien. Y ahora... puedes irte a comer

\- Gracias -rió suavemente y señaló su brazo- espero que se porte bien.

-Cuando se estrelle en tu cara por ser tan idiota con Hermione, ya no se portará bien -le amenazó con cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¡Ey! -se incorporó de un salto- cuidado, tigre

\- Vete, anda -hizo ademán de levantarse para pegarle y Ron saltó unos metros, lejos de él.

\- Eres demasiado, Harry

\- Pues entonces no hablemos de ti -sonrió radiante.

\- Nos vemos después, ¿vale? no te librarás de mi

\- Eso espero. Que te aproveche.

\- Gracias -agitó la mano como despedida antes de irse.

En el almuerzo, Ginny detectó el mal humor de Hermione mientras comían. La joven tenia el ceño fruncido y pinchaba con cierta presión en la comida que parecía que la estaba maltratando.

\- Hermione, ¿estás bien? -preguntó con suavidad.

\- No, no estoy bien -farfulló masticando con energías- siempre lo mismo, siempre lo mismo...

\- ¿Mi hermano?

\- Si, tu estúpido hermano -soltó el tenedor y bebió un trago de agua.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado ahora?

\- Lo mismo de siempre, yo ya no sé que hacer con él

\- Ya sabes lo cabezota que puede llegar a ser

\- Creí que la madurez le cambiaría ese pequeño matiz en su personalidad, pero ya veo que no es posible -se pasó una mano por el pelo- estoy cansada...

\- Cálmate, Hermione, ahora estás enfadada y no piensas con claridad -la miró con tristeza- mi hermano te quiere, ya lo sabes.

\- ¡Pero me saca de quicio, Ginny! -alzó un poco la voz, mirándola fijamente- dime, ¿Harry hace eso contigo? ¿te grita, te pone nerviosa o se descuida de los estudios?

\- No... no, no lo hace. Es bastante tranquilo -respondió en un murmullo.

\- ¿Tú crees... que una pareja debería hacer eso? ¿sabes lo que es levantarme cada mañana y preguntarme qué hará Ron en esta ocasión? es frustrante...

\- No pensaba que te sintieras así con mi hermano

\- No me transmite tranquilidad, algo que necesito ahora mismo sinceramente -se acabó su plato en un santiamén- ya he terminado. Nos vemos mas tarde, Ginny, lo siento.

\- Tranquila. Ya hablamos -se despidió de ella.

En ese momento, Ron irrumpió en el nuevo comedor. Éste era muy parecido al comedor principal pero era mas pequeño y las mesas menos largas. Sin embargo, se podía comer con total normalidad como si estuvieran en el principal. Buscó con la mirada la mesa de los Gryffindor y fue entonces cuando su mirada se topó con la de Hermione que se dirigía hacia él a buen ritmo. El suceso ocurrido con ella le golpeó la mente.

\- Hermione...

\- Ahora no, Ron -le cortó con brusquedad mientras pasaba por su lado. Todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión y su mirada no era nada agradable, echaba chispas por cada poro de su piel.

\- ¿A dónde vas? -insistió casi con desesperación

\- No creo que te interese saberlo -respondió con crueldad, finalizando la conversación.

\- ¡Ron! -lo llamó su hermana desde la mesa. Como si fuera una marioneta, se acercó donde estaban los demás y tomó asiento- ¿estás majareta o qué?

\- Gracias por la bienvenida

\- Es en serio -se mosqueó su hermana- Hermione está muy enfadada contigo.

\- Yo también lo he notado, ¿sabes?

\- Nunca le he encontrado sentido a tu actitud hacia ella

\- No te hagas la madura contigo

\- Exacto, te hace falta madurez

\- Un poco de respeto, soy tu hermano mayor -la miró con seriedad

\- Mayor de edad, pero no de aquí -le dio un toque en la frente antes de levantarse- espabila, Ron. Ya no estamos en secundaria...

Las nubes teñían de gris el cielo aquel día, amenazando con llover en cualquier momento y el sol, aunque radiante y caluroso, no era capaz de abrirse paso por su espesura. Las hojas de los arboles seguían cayendo, las aguas de los ríos se la llevaban consigo bajo su corriente y la brisa se congelaba cada vez mas. Las estaciones del otoño e invierno iban de la mano estuvieran donde estuviesen, menos mal que en la biblioteca se estaba bien y a gusto, a una temporada óptima de 20-22 grados aproximadamente.

Las páginas de un grueso libro de Historia de la Magia ocupaban el campo de visión de la ansiosa mirada de Hermione; si bien las clases que impartía el profesor Cuthbert Binns eran aburridas, la asignatura era muy interesante. La hora transcurrida desde que el libro reposó en sus manos había sido bien aprovechada y tenia la intención de continuar sino fuera por el toc-toc de un bolígrafo contra la madera, el abrir y cerrar de las puertas de la estancia, el chirrido de las móviles escaleras para alcanzar los libros mas altos y el susurro de un aparato de música clásica a lo lejos. Un largo suspiro brotó de sus labios, preguntándose si sus sentidos no estaban demasiado sensibilizados para percibir esos pequeños matices que ahora mismo la molestaban terriblemente, necesitaba un lugar tranquilo y resultaba irónico pensar que la biblioteca no lo era para ella en esos momentos. Se incorporó de la silla para dejar el libro donde estaba y buscar otro mas resumido y menos grueso, tanteó en la estantería de los libros de la categoría de _Historia, Derecho y Latin_ y sacó uno que se titulaba _Historia de la Magia, versión reducida,_ lo acomodó en su pecho y salió de la biblioteca. En una esquina, dejó el libro con cuidado en el suelo, extrajo la varita de su túnica y murmuró:

\- _Lapifors_ -movió la muñeca en su dirección al pronunciar el hechizo. El libro se agitó ligeramente, se encogió y empezó a transformarse, adoptando la forma de un conejo blanco y juguetón. Se irguió en sus patas traseras enfrente de Hermione y movió su naricita rosada con curiosidad. La joven sonrió satisfecha y reanudó la marcha con el conejo siguiendo sus pasos. Bajó las escaleras con las miradas curiosas de los alumnos tras su espalda, llegó a uno de los patios de la segunda planta y alzó la varita al cielo.

\- _Accio Escoba_ -vocalizó con voz lo suficiente audible al viento. Minutos después, estaba montada en su escoba con el conejo agazapado y acurrucado a su regazo, alejándose del castillo y aproximándose a plena naturaleza. Sobrevoló las majestuosas torres de la escuela con el viento desordenando su pelo rizado, rodeó la enorme estructura del castillo hasta dejarla a su izquierda aproximándose al terreno que se interponía entre la cabaña de Hagrid y el Sauce Boxeador y descendió suavemente. Resultaba tan increíble que ella, Hermione Granger, pudiera estar montada en una escoba. Aun le daba repelús. Pero Harry, muy pacientemente, la había enseñado a volar. Hacía mucho frío a esas horas de la tarde, pero lejos de irse para buscar abrigo, se anudó bien la túnica al cuerpo y la bufanda al cuello, colocó la escoba con cuidado en el suelo y el conejo bajó de su regazo de un salto, olisqueando la hierba curiosa. La joven miró a su alrededor: era un lugar muy tranquilo, el terreno era llano y cubierto de hierba fresca, la cabaña de Hagrid y el Sauce se apreciaban pero no resultaban en absoluto una molestia y a unos setecientos metros se encontraba el camino que llevaba a la carretera de los carruajes desde Hogwarts. Se sentó en el césped y llamó al conejo con un gesto de la mano, contrarrestó el hechizo y el animal volvió a su forma original. Observó el libro, pensativa y lo abrió por la sección de los temas, buscando en donde se había quedado respecto al otro libro mas grueso. El silencio reinaba en todo su entorno, ni la biblioteca podría poseer semejante silencio teniendo en cuenta lo estricta y cuidadosa que era la bibliotecaria de la escuela, Irma Pince; sin embargo, conforme los minutos pasaban y las atractivas palabras de las páginas de aquel libro eran absorbidas, otros pensamientos empezaron a pulular al mismo tiempo por su cabeza. A veces tenia la sensación de que poseer una mente prodigiosa como la suya tenia sus consecuencias y no precisamente agradables, el silencio, aunque era un verdadero aliado para estudiar, siempre la invitaba a reflexionar y a perderse en rincones de su ser que no creía que podría tener y si bien era una experta quebrándose la cabeza ante tales reflexiones, la migraña que experimentaba a posteriori no tenia remedio. Para colmo, últimamente sus pensamientos no iban a otra dirección que a la misma de siempre: Harry Potter, su mejor amigo. Su corazón no tardó en reaccionar solo con pronunciar su nombre en un pensamiento, el libro resbaló de su regazo cuando sus manos fueron a parar a su rostro, masajeándose las sienes y su mirada se perdió en un punto indeterminado del paisaje. Los interminables lazos de sus pensamientos viajaron por su mente, lentos, precisos y llenos de información que interactuaron con las conexiones nerviosas de su cerebro provocando un momentáneo escalofrío en todo su cuerpo, erizando su vello, y el latir frenético de su corazón. Cerró los ojos y el rostro de Ron apareció en su cabeza... pero poco a poco esa imagen se desfiguró: su pelo rojizo se difuminó hasta adoptar el color oscuro y la longitud corta del pelo de Harry, su piel se oscureció un poco más y las pecas desaparecieron, su mandíbula se estrechó, los flecos de su frente se dividieron y la cicatriz en forma de rayo se inscribió en su piel, el grosor de sus labios se afinó y una cálida sonrisa se formó en ellos, unas gafas adornaron su rostro y sus ojos azules pasaron a ser verdes, brillantes y preciosos semejantes a la esmeralda que la miraban con una ternura inigualable. Abrió los ojos sintiendo que le faltaba el aliento por momentos, su pecho se agitó varios segundos y se pasó una mano por el pelo. _Dios mío, ¿qué me está pasando?_ , se preguntó, terriblemente asustada de repente.

\- ¿Te has enterado? Han visto a Harry y a Hermione juntos -susurró una chica de Hufflepuff a su amiga de Ravenclaw.

\- ¿En serio? ¿tú crees que están juntos?

\- Yo creo que si. Parecen pareja

\- Ron estará destrozado.

\- Imagínate, después de todo lo que ha pasado... -asintió apenada. Estaban caminando por el Puente de Piedra del primer piso en dirección a clase de Transformaciones y fue cuando vieron a Ron en sentido contrario- mira ahí está.

\- Hola, chicas -las saludó con una mano.

\- Oye, Ron, queremos que sepas que lo sentimos mucho, de verdad.

\- Si, es cierto, no te mereces algo así. Eres un buen chico

-Chicas,¿ de qué habláis? -se quedo mirándolas muy extrañado.

\- No te preocupes, entendemos que no quieras hablar del tema pero sé fuerte ¿vale?

\- Si, hay mejores chicas que ella que seguramente te valorarían mejor. Espero que lo superes pronto.

\- Si, eso. Hasta luego -se despidieron con una mano dejando a un Ron muy confundido y extrañado con sus palabras. ¿Qué habrán querido decir con eso? ¿Mejores chicas que ella? ¿se referirán a Hermione?; reanudó la marcha abandonando el puente y adentrándose en la planta baja, ahora tenia clase con el profesor Amycus Carrow, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. La gente lo miraba de reojo aumentando mas su confusión, entró en clase sin mirar a nadie y tomó asiento. George y Andrew no tardaron en acoplarse con él, unos minutos después y los saludó con el piloto automático encendido. Durante la clase, tan práctica como siempre, le fue imposible concentrarse dado que no paraba de escuchar murmullos, gestos, susurros, carraspeos y muchas miradas dirigidas hacia él, incluso llegó a oír palabras sueltas: Hermione, afueras de Hogwarts, miradas, sonrisas, engaño, amigos... juntos. Apretó la mandíbula mientras sacudía la varita en dirección a su contrincante.

- _¡Confundus!_ -exclamó con rabia. El hechizo surtió efecto y la vista del receptor se nubló y sacudió la cabeza varias veces, mirando a todas partes desorientado. Se tambaleó como una marioneta que le hiciera falta algunos hilos- _¡Expelliarmus!_

\- Muy bien, señor Weasley, es suficiente -le detuvo el profesor. Ron abandonó la pasarela de prácticas de un salto, despidiendo energía negativa por todo su cuerpo.

\- Muy bien, Ron -le felicitó Andrew palmeando su hombro cuando se acercó. Él lo agarró y lo acercó a él casi con violencia.

\- ¿De qué están hablando? -masculló

\- Oye, relájate, Ron -le tranquilizó George, preocupado- ¿qué te pasa?

\- Ellos -señaló a todos los presentes en la clase- no paran de cuchichear entre ellos de mi y de Hermione.

\- Ohhhh... -entendió su hermano.

\- ¿Puedes soltarme ya? -le pidió Andrew, alzando las manos para aplacar su repentino enfado. La mano de Ron se aflojó un poco.

\- No sé exactamente de qué hablan, pero entendí algo de Harry y Hermione -suspiró George.

\- No quiero ser aguafiestas pero no es momento de hablar de esto en plena clase

\- Andrew tiene razón. Luego hablamos

\- Está bien -se contuvo. Su enfado no hizo mas acrecentarse al seguir escuchando esos murmullos y cuando la clase finalizó, fue el primero en levantarse y salir a toda prisa del aula. Esperó con impaciencia a los chicos.

\- Si no fuera porque sé que estás enfadado, cualquier diría que tienes fiebre. Estás rojo como un tomate -comentó Andrew.

\- Solo le pasa cuando está bien enfadado -murmuró George que conocía bien a su hermano.

\- ¿Vais a decirme qué es lo que pasa? llevo toda la mañana confuso por lo que están diciendo por ahí y no sé qué es.

\- No soy el más indicado para decirte de qué van esos rumores. Solo puedo decirte que Harry, Hermione y tú estáis en ellos.

\- ¡Sigo sin entenderlo, George! ¿Qué pasa? -volvió a preguntarle, despacio y con rabia en sus palabras.

\- Pregúntale a ellos

\- Bien, lo haré -asintió decidido. Miró a su alrededor, se alejó unos pasos y trincó al primer chico que pasó.

\- ¡Eh!, ¿qué haces? -se quejó.

\- Quiero hacerte una pregunta

\- Pues dímela pero no me trates de ese modo, por favor -repuso molesto. Por su educación, ese chico podría ser de la casa de Hufflepuff.

\- He oído rumores por ahí que hablan de mi y de mi novia, ¿sabes por qué?

\- ¿Tu novia? ah, si, la inteligente Hermione Granger. Si, he oído que han visto a Harry y Hermione muy juntos últimamente.

\- ¿Juntos en qué sentido? -se tensó bruscamente.

\- No lo sé... supongo que son muy buenos amigos y aprovechan los huecos libres -se encogió de hombros- no tengo mucha información la verdad

\- ¿Y conoces a alguien que si la tenga?

\- Mmm... -se quedó pensando- creo que Cho Chang de Ravenclaw fue una de las primeras en enterarse. Igual ella te puede decir algo.

\- Muchas gracias -lo dejó ir. Su cuerpo estaba en completa tensión ante las palabras de aquel chico, ¿Harry y Hermione juntos?, ¿su mejor amigo y su novia traicionándolo?... no podía creer eso, no debía precipitarse.

\- Algo me dice que lo que te ha dicho ese chico no te ha gustado nada -musito Andrew

\- ¿Sabéis donde está, Cho Chang? -lo interrumpió con brusquedad.

\- Creo que está en la sala común de su casa, pero tiene clase con el profesor Jeshua Nolte de Runas Antiguas -le informó George.

\- Bien... la buscaré ahora mismo.

El aula de Runas Antiguas se encontraba en el sexto piso. Constaba de una estancia lo suficientemente amplia para el varios escritorios, dos estanterías, un estante y un cómodo facistol para el profesor a la hora de impartir clases. Los alumnos de Ravenclaw se prepararon para no llegar tarde, entre ellos Cho; lo que no se esperaba la joven era la sorpresa que le esperaba a la entrada de la clase.

\- ¿Ron? ¿qué haces aquí? -interrogó, sorprendida

\- Espero no robarte mucho tiempo, Cho -se puso frente a ella- necesito que me des unos minutos.

\- Unos minutos que no tengo, tengo clase

\- Lo sé, pero esto es importante

\- Resulta tan patético que quieras hablar conmigo

\- ¿Qué sabes sobre esos rumores que vagan por todo el alumnado? -soltó de golpe, frustrado por la poca colaboración de la chica.

\- Ohhh, así que es eso... -rió suavemente- y yo me pensaba que era algo peor.

\- ¿Puede haber algo peor?

\- Los EXTASIS que están a la vuelta de la esquina

\- No me importan esos exámenes ahora, dime lo que sabes

\- Baja el tono, Ron, no querrás armar un escándalo -murmuró, viendo como todo aquel que pasaba cerca de ellos se quedaba mirándolos, Ron se encogió, incómodo. Odiaba llamar la atención pero al mismo tiempo le resultaba difícil contener su rabia.

\- Habla y te dejaré en paz

\- Verás esos rumores que tú dices que oyes por ahí no sé si son ciertos -le aclaró- pero ha llamado la atención de toda la escuela. Se trata de tu novia y de Harry.

\- ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

\- Al parecer los han visto juntos en varias ocasiones

\- ¿Qué tiene eso de relevante? son muy amigos -replicó el muchacho cada vez más confuso si cabe.

\- Quizás... pero hay gente que afirma que están juntos y que tú no lo sabes, te engañan en otras palabras.

\- Eso es imposible... Hermione jamás me haría eso y mucho menos Harry -musitó con el labio inferior tembloroso.

\- No me importa lo que creas, Ron, tú me has pedido que te diga lo que me han dicho. Tuya es la tarea de averiguar si son ciertos esos rumores. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo clase -sonrió con falsa amabilidad y lo dejó solo, entrando en el aula. Ron no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, no podía ser cierto, era imposible, ¿cuán ciertas podían ser esas palabras? ¿de verdad Hermione lo engañaba? ¿o quizás era una estratagema para ponerlo celoso y que así se disculpara con ella? no sabia que pensar. Le temblaba las manos y el labio inferior y de repente tenia mas frío de lo habitual; debía arreglar ese problema cuanto antes, ahora era el centro de atención de toda la escuela y eso no era nada agradable.

\- ¡Maldición! -gritó, impactando su puño contra la pared en uno de los exteriores de la escuela. Reprimió el gemido de dolor que su garganta quería dejar escapar y sus dedos se agarrotaron y temblaron por la dureza de la piedra, pero la rabia era mayor que ese dolor y volvió a arremeter contra la pared.

\- Ron, ¿qué haces? -le interrumpió la dulce voz de Luna, sobresaltándolo.

\- ¿Luna? -parpadeó, aturdido mientras se sujetaba su dolorida mano.

\- ¿Por qué golpeas a la pared? -se acercó a él, observándolo detenidamente.

\- No tengo que darte explicaciones de nada -masculló lamentándose de haberse hecho daño.

\- No tienes que dármelas, solo quiero saber por qué maltratas a la pared.

\- ¿A la pared? -la miró, incrédulo y le expuso sus nudillos con heridas y cortes- ¡tengo la mano ensangrentada! ¿es que no lo ves?

\- Ah, tu mano -la observó un momento y luego volvió a mirarlo a él. Sus saltones ojos celestes inspiraban cierta locura pero reflejaban preocupación, comprensión y cierto matiz de inocencia.

\- Si, mi mano. La pared me la destrozó.

\- Porque tú la golpeaste primero. Ella solo se defendió -le hizo ver sin inmutarse por el tono de su voz y el enfado que despedía por todo su cuerpo.

\- ¿Se defendió? pero ¿qué tonterías estás diciendo, Luna? -le gritó, mosqueado- ¿sabes qué? olvídalo, yo me largo, no sé qué hago hablando contigo.

\- ¿Ahora te enfadas conmigo?

\- Si, me enfado contigo por ser tan poco comprensiva. No tienes tacto ninguno.

\- Eso no es cierto. Intento hablar contigo sobre cómo te encuentras y tú solo eres capaz de decirme que tu mano está herida cuando en realidad no es cierto lo que dices.

\- ¿Perdón? -preguntó confundido de repente- ¿cómo que no es cierto?

\- No es tu mano la que está herida, quien está herido eres tú -lo señaló con suavidad, esbozando una suave sonrisa. La perplejidad y el asombro se dibujaron en las facciones del joven Weasley ante la respuesta de Luna, jamás habría pensado que alguien pudiera decirle algo así y que acertara de lleno con una serenidad y una comprensión tan impactantes y sinceras como sus palabras. Luna extrajo la varita y apuntó hacia la mano de Ron.

\- _Braquiam Emendo_ -murmuró suave y dulcemente como un arrullo. Se oyó algo parecido a un ruidoso chasquido y los huesos de sus dedos se colocaron en su ubicación original, Ron ni se había dado cuenta que se los había roto tras los golpes recibidos, los movió para comprobar si estaban bien y aunque le seguían doliendo, el dolor era considerablemente mucho menos que antes.

\- Gracias... -logró murmurar cuando pudo recuperar el habla.

\- De nada -sacó un pañuelo de su túnica y extendió su mano, como pidiendo la suya- ¿puedo?

Como un autómata, ofreció su mano sin reproche, Luna la tomó con delicadeza y procedió a limpiar la sangre y sus heridas con cuidado siendo observada por Ron en todo momento. En unos minutos su mano estaba como si no hubiera pasado nada, Luna objetó que sólo debía lavarse bien la mano y utilizar pomada si le seguía doliendo porque probablemente le saldría algún hematoma.

\- Gracias, Luna -volvió a repetir. Era como si su enfado y su rabia hubieran bajado la guardia por unos instantes.

\- De nada, Ron -sonrío dulcemente antes de dar media vuelta para irse. Ron abrió la boca para hablar pero como mismo la abrió, la cerró creyendo que era mejor no decir nada. Observó su mano derecha mientras las palabras de Luna rondaban por su cabeza, penetrando lenta y profundamente...


	9. La confesión

Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando Kylan se despertó para realizar su rutina de correr todos los días. Se vistió con una camisa básica negra y un chandal y se anudó las playeras con firmeza pero sin apretar. Subió los escalones hasta la primera planta y salió al exterior por el Patio de la Entrada percibiendo enseguida la fría brisa pero ni siquiera su vello se erizó al contacto. Calentó y estiró un poco sus miembros antes de empezar a trotar a buen ritmo, su sueño no era profundo era tan ligero que el mínimo zumbido de una mosca lo despertaba y había cogido por costumbre despertarse muy temprano para despejarse realizando algo de ejercicio. Comenzó rodeando la enorme estructura del castillo y luego se permitió el lujo de alejarse poco a poco, acercándose al campo de quidditch. Su expresión se ensombreció al recordar lo sucedido unos días antes en el partido contra Gryffindor y la discusión que tuvo con Christian posteriormente:

 _\- ¿Te has vuelto loco, Christian? podrías haberlo estropeado todo_

 _\- Cállate, Kylan, no eres mi padre para que me riñas de esa manera._

 _\- ¿Perdona? te recuerdo que estamos juntos en esto._

 _\- ¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿me tomas por idiota?_

 _\- Acabas de hacer una idiotez así que creo que te has contestado a la pregunta tú solo -masculló mirándolo seriamente. Christian le dirigió una fría mirada. Estaban en la sala común de Slytherin, solos para que nadie los molestara._

 _\- Ten cuidado con tus palabras, ya tengo bastante cabreo encima_

 _\- Pues cálmate, mira a ver si vas a armar una espectáculo aún mayor que en el partido. Primero te metes con Gregory en el entrenamiento anterior al partido y ¿ahora te ha dado por hacerle daño a Harry Potter?_

 _\- Es mi rival_

 _\- Te descontrolaste, admítelo de una vez. Esto no nos lleva a nada_

 _\- ¿Sabes?… empiezo a dudar que tengas sangre de Slytherin en tus venas…_

 _\- No cambies de tema, Christian. No te han expulsado de milagro_

 _\- Pero he tenido otras medidas estrictas, expulsarme no me hace mucho daño que digamos._

 _\- Si pretendes que sigamos con esto si. Por lo pronto, te han eliminado del equipo de quidditch, de la participación de la entrada del Baile de Otoño, te han retirado la varita y tienes completamente prohibido acercarte a Harry. A la próxima, si que te expulsarán._

 _\- No habrá próxima vez, te lo aseguro… -murmuró sombríamente- todo tiene que salir bien._

 _\- Pues empieza por controlar tus nervios…_

La imponente muralla de Hogwarts lo distrajo un poco de sus pensamientos. En esta zona de la escuela, debido a la batalla final con Lord Voldemort, la reforma de la muralla se analizó y estudió de una manera muy especial. Su construcción fue larga y concienzuda pero con éxitos bastante notables y satisfactorios, la enorme construcción se realizó con el granito de mayor calidad reforzado con cuarcita y mármol, proporcionando una belleza, resistencia, brillo y dureza tales que seria muy difícil sobrepasarla con hechizos o violencia física. La escuela Hogwarts había sufrido mucho los últimos meses y no iba a permitir que volviera suceder semejante catástrofe, si se diera el caso de que algo oscuro surgiera nuevamente. Recorrió la silueta de la muralla hasta donde le permitió la estructura y dio media vuelta cuando no pudo avanzar mas, el vaho que desprendía su boca denotaba su respiración profunda y controlada a cada paso que daba, pasó de nuevo por el campo de quidditch y se topó con el camino que daba a la carretera de carruajes. Observó la cabaña de Hagrid un momento y la dejó a su derecha perfilándose ligeramente el principio del Bosque Prohibido. Entonces su oído le alertó de algo, obligándolo a disminuir la marcha para concentrarse en ese sonido. Parecía una especie de relincho y alguien hablando en susurros, se acercó con cuidado a uno de los arboles del bosque como apoyo y avanzó poco a poco sintiendo la presencia de esos dos individuos cada vez más y más cerca. Al asomar la cabeza bajo la rama de un árbol, su corazón dio un vuelco al reconocer esa melena rojiza de la chica que tantas veces había poblado sus pensamientos y que ahora mismo, estaba acariciando el morro de un caballo alado. Su vestuario era tan sencillo como un chandal, una camiseta de manga larga y una chaqueta; ¿Qué estaría haciendo allí a esas horas con ese animal? llevaba consigo un pequeño bolso, vio como metía la mano dentro y le entregaba un trozo de manzana al pegaso que lo aceptó con mucho gusto. Desde aquel encuentro en el pasillo, de eso hace un mes aproximadamente, era la primera vez que la tenia tan cerca y podía observarla a gusto sin necesidad de que ella huyera o desapareciera en medio de la gente. Entonces el pegaso olfateó el aire y resopló dando unos pasos hacia atrás como si algo no le hubiera gustado.

\- Tranquilo -le oyó decir con dulzura al caballo. Pero el animal insistía en retroceder a pesar de las peticiones de ella, la empujó suavemente con el morro en dirección hacia el árbol donde se encontraba él. ¡Vaya con el caballo! encima que se había escondido bien, ahora había olfateado su rastro con peligro de desvelar su posición- ¿qué ocurre? ¿hay algo ahí?

-Tengo que irme de aquí -susurró para si.

Ginny percibió un movimiento no muy lejos de donde se encontraba y cerca del lugar que le indicaba el pegaso. Frunció el ceño y extrajo la varita de su túnica.

\- _Caeca Temporalis_ -murmuró muy bajo para que no se escuchara. Su cuerpo se difuminó poco a poco volviéndola invisible, se quitó las botas y sus pies descalzos acariciaron la fresca hierba sin hacer un solo ruido. Kylan no se dio cuenta de la pronunciación del hechizo, concentrado en salir para no ser visto pero en cuestión de unos minutos sintió algo puntiagudo bajo su mentón. El rostro serio de Ginny apareció lentamente en su campo de visión cuando se recuperó de la fugaz sorpresa.

\- ¿Quién eres? -inquirió la joven sin bajar la varita. Kylan se quedo mirándola, ligeramente sorprendido de que no le recordara de aquel encuentro.

\- ¿No me recuerdas? -susurró buscando sus ojos castaños. Ginny frunció el ceño sin entender... hasta que sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los suyos y su mente no tardó en rememorar esa mirada al cruzarse con él en el pasillo en dirección a clase de Botánica.

\- Tú... -murmuró al recordarlo.

\- Si, yo... ¿ahora puedes bajar la varita, por favor? -le pidió con educación. Sin embargo, Ginny apretó un poco más la varita contra su piel, otro recuerdo le vino a la mente: el partido de quidditch. Lo miró con desconfianza y con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Eres el golpeador de Slytherin, ¿verdad?

\- Si

\- Y el mejor que tengo entendido al parecer -lo observó detenidamente. Era un chico increíblemente guapo, sus rasgos eran tan definidos y perfilados que parecía un modelo, su nariz era perfecta para su rostro y sus labios eran finos y delicados, las cejas pobladas, el pelo tan oscuro como recordaba y sus preciosos ojos azules como el zafiro te invitaban a perderte en ellos... espera ¿había dicho preciosos?.

\- Eso han dicho -repuso sin mover un músculo. Esperaba que ella fuera consciente de que podría haberse librado de la situación en la que estaba, pero ¿quién haría semejante actuación pudiendo tenerla tan cerca y apreciar su belleza?- y por lo que veo, no estás muy resuelta a hablar, ¿verdad?

\- No suelo hablar mucho con los Slytherin, ¿tanto se nota?

\- Comprendo perfectamente esa razón. Cualquiera en tu lugar haría lo mismo.

\- ¿Ah, si? -alzó una ceja, interesada.

\- Si. Sé lo que es convivir con ellos y tener que soportar su personalidad tan orgullosa, tratando a los demás como inferiores a ellos -murmuró dejándose llevar un momento por sus pensamientos.

\- Sigo sin fiarme de ti

\- Yo no tuve la culpa de lo que ocurrió en el partido. Es mas intenté impedirlo

\- Hablas como una serpiente, eres mentiroso por naturaleza -masculló con dureza.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! estabas tan concentrada en lo que le pasó a Harry Potter que no te diste cuenta de lo que pasó a tu alrededor. Yo intenté impedirlo pero llegué tarde.

\- No puedo creerte. Eres un Slytherin

\- Slytherin de nombre -replicó, apretando la mandíbula.

\- ¿Acaso no es lo mismo?

\- Si me conocieras, no dirías eso

\- ¿Conocerte? -rió sin gracia- no necesito conocerte, todos los Slytherin sois iguales aunque ese amigo tuyo, Christian, se lleva el premio gordo.

\- Lo siento, ¿vale? -la miró a los ojos nuevamente casi con desesperación- te dejas engañar por las apariencias, yo no soy quien tú crees solo por ser de la casa Slytherin.

\- ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿me estabas siguiendo?

\- ¿Seguirte? -negó con la cabeza- suelo levantarme temprano para correr, me gusta hacer ejercicio. Ginny observó su indumentaria deportiva, el sudor de su frente y su respiración agitada. Todo parecía indicar que decía la verdad.

\- ¿Y tú que haces aquí tan temprano? corro todos los días y es la primera vez que te veo aquí sola cerca del Bosque Prohibido.

\- Me gusta tomar las medidas adecuadas -se limitó a responder. Lentamente retiró la varita de su mentón sin quitarle la vista de encima, luego señaló al pegaso que caminaba muy lentamente, olisqueando la hierba- estoy aquí por él.

\- ¿El pegaso? ¿es amigo tuyo?

\- Digamos que ambos nos hemos ganado la confianza del otro. Algo que tú y yo bien difícil lo vamos a lograr -replicó con desdén mientras se alejaba para acercarse al pegaso y Kylan la siguió a una prudente distancia. El animal alzó la cabeza al oírla llegar y resopló al ver al nuevo visitante, pateó el suelo y movió la cabeza repetidas veces volviendo a retroceder como antes.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? -lo miró extrañado.

\- Creo que no le gustas

\- Qué bien -hizo una mueca de desagrado.

\- Se comporta así con los extraños. Como tú eres un extraño, le confunde tu olor.

\- Gracias por la información -frunció los labios.

\- Si no te gusta, puedes irte ¿sabes? molestas aquí.

\- Estás siendo muy desagradable conmigo -murmuró observando como rascaba con suavidad la oreja izquierda del animal.

\- No me caes bien

\- Eso es nuevo -se aproximó unos pasos- no parecía lo mismo cuando nos encontramos en aquel pasillo del primer piso...

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver con...

\- .. cuando te dirigías a clase de Botánica con Neville Longbottom -completó cortándola suavemente. Ginny detuvo su caricia al caballo y lo miró un momento, extrañada.

\- ¿Cómo sabias que...?

\- Me informé -se encogió de hombros- era lo menos que podía hacer después de que me tiraras mis carpetas.

\- Fue un accidente

\- Lo sé -rió suavemente mostrando sus blancos y perfectos dientes y, sin darse cuenta, el cuerpo de la joven sufrió un escalofrío, y no era por el frío. Kylan se acercó un poco más, ignorando los nerviosos movimientos del pegaso.

\- Eres extraño -se atrevió a decir.

\- Y tú tienes mucho carácter -sonrió, aceptándolo como un cumplido y extendió su mano hacia ella al añadir- no nos hemos presentado como es debido, soy Kylan Brown. ¿Podría saber cuál es tu nombre?.

La joven observó su mano extendida con desconfianza y luego volvió a mirarlo a él, sus ojos no transmitían maldad ninguna sino calidez y confianza, algo que sin duda no se esperaba en la mirada de un Slytherin. Dubitativa, tendió la suya hasta que su palma y sus dedos entraron en contacto con los de Kylan en un suave apretón. Su mano poseía una temperatura sorprendentemente cálida, tan cálida que tras unos segundos no percibió el frío de aquella mañana tan temprana, y un cosquilleo vibró entre sus dedos.

\- Ginny... -respondió en un susurro dulce y natural en su voz- Ginny Weasley.

\- Ginny... -repitió con una agradable sonrisa- espero que podamos vernos en otra ocasión... si me lo permites claro. Ahora debo irme, te he robado mucho tiempo y no deseo incomodarte-. Ella asintió, creyendo que no hacia falta hablar para responderle, vio como se despedía con una mano y reanudaba su ejercicio de antes. Cuando su atención volvió al caballo, éste estaba considerablemente alterado, movía la cabeza constantemente, relinchaba y resoplaba y pateaba el suelo, nervioso.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? -susurró intrigada y preocupada por el animal. Intentó acercarse a él para tranquilizarlo pero el pegaso alzó las patas delanteras y se internó en el bosque al galope dejando a Ginny confusa por su comportamiento. Lo que ella no sabía era que el pobre animal estaba terriblemente asustado después de la cercanía de Kylan...

La enfermera Irene visitó al joven Potter por la mañana para traerle el desayuno.

\- Buenos días, Harry -lo saludó con una agradable sonrisa, depositando la bandeja en la mesa de noche.

\- Buenos días, Irene -le devolvió el saludo.

\- ¿Cómo has dormido?

\- Bien, es de las pocas veces que duermo

\- ¿Te has desvelado durante la noche?

\- Solo una vez, a las tres de la madrugada

\- Bueno, eso ya es un avance positivo. Ahora toca alimentarse bien.

\- Tiene buena pinta -admitió observando la bandeja. Había tres rebanadas de pan, una con mermelada y mantequilla, otra con paté de jamón y la última con una loncha de queso, un kiwi y un zumo natural de naranja.

\- Lo he preparado yo misma. Necesitas fuerzas.

\- Una pregunta, Irene: ¿Cuándo van a darme el alta?

\- Te adelantas a los acontecimientos, Harry -rió suavemente- voy a quitarte hoy la venda, si las heridas están cicatrizadas por completo te daré el alta hoy mismo.

\- Eso es genial -sonrió radiante mostrando su alegría ante la noticia- espero que mi brazo se porte bien.

\- Esperemos. Dejo que desayunes con tranquilidad, voy a terminarme el café que dejé a medio terminar y enseguida vuelvo, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Muchas gracias, Irene

\- De nada -sonrió antes de irse. Harry se incorporó en la cama para poder coger la bandeja y colocarla en su regazo, de esa manera la comida quedaba mejor a su alcance. Desayunó tranquilamente, entusiasmado por el gran comienzo de aquella mañana con la noticia de que por fin iba a salir de la enfermería. Llevaba unos cinco días contados ya y tenia muchas ganas de marcharse y estar con sus amigos, en especial con Hermione. La comida estaba buenísima y su estómago lo agradeció enormemente, ya estaba terminando cuando oyó los pasos de Irene que se había terminado ya su cortado.

\- ¿Qué tal ese desayuno?

\- ¡Delicioso! estaba todo muy bueno

\- Me alegro mucho -retiró la bandeja de su regazo- vamos a ver ahora ese brazo. Tienes que venir conmigo al baño.

\- Claro -se limpió la boca con una servilleta y se bajó de la cama en un momento. La siguió hacia una puerta de color beige y entraron dentro, allí había una palangana mediana con agua ardiendo encima de un taburete esperándolo.

\- Mete el brazo ahí, no te preocupes por la temperatura, es necesario para que se afloje la venda.

\- De acuerdo -obedeció a su petición e introdujo todo su brazo hasta la altura del hombro. Sintió el agua caliente pero no era incómodo ni doloroso ni quemaba, sólo su venda hacia contacto directo con ella. Quince minutos tuvieron que pasar para que la venda se aflojara por completo e Irene lo acompañó en todo momento, vio como se colocaba unos guantes impermeables, metía las manos en la palangana y deshacía poco a poco los pliegues de la venda, desvelando su brazo desnudo. Cogió los trozos de tela, los dejó escurrir un poco y lo tiró a la basura, se quitó los guantes con un gesto y le acercó una toalla.

\- Ya puedes sacar el brazo -le indicó, colocando la toalla justo debajo para que no chorreara el suelo de agua y envolvió su brazo con ella, movió la palangana y el taburete a un lado y le ayudó a secárselo. El brazo, a diferencia de su gemelo, estaba pálido, delgado y con tres feas cicatrices en toda su extensión- nunca había visto unas marcas así.

\- Son realmente espeluznantes -admitió observándolas con recelo y perplejidad.

\- No te duele ¿verdad? -lo miró viendo como negaba con la cabeza- bien, eso es buena señal. Están todavía un poco abiertas por la profundidad que te alcanzó pero no hay peligro de que se te abran.

\- Menos mal -suspiró aliviado

\- A pesar de la venda y del tratamiento que te he aplicado, la inflamación sigue ahí -tocó suavemente algunas zonas un poco coloradas- te daré una pomada especial para bajar lo que le queda. - De acuerdo pero... ¿podré irme?

\- Yo creo que si, Harry -lo miró con una sonrisa- no es necesario que permanezcas mas aquí si tu brazo está prácticamente curado. Pero primero tengo que hablar con la directora McGonagall para que me dé su consentimiento, ¿te parece?

\- Por supuesto

\- Bien -sonrió- lávate las manos y el brazo y ahora te traigo la ropa para que te vistas.

\- Gracias

\- Ahora vengo

Un rato después, estaba aseado y vestido con la túnica de Gryffindor, sentado y relajado en su cama. Esperaba que la directora no pusiera pegas.

Mientras tanto, Ron se encontraba en la sala común de Gryffindor tumbado en uno de los sofás contemplando la chimenea apagada, sumido en sus pensamientos. La conversación que tuvo con Cho no paraba de repetirse en su mente:

 _\- Al parecer los han visto juntos en varias ocasiones_

 _\- ¿Qué tiene eso de relevante? son muy amigos -replicó el muchacho cada vez más confuso si cabe._

 _\- Quizás... pero hay gente que afirma que están juntos y que tú no lo sabes, te engañan en otras palabras._

 _\- Eso es imposible... Hermione jamás me haría eso y mucho menos Harry -musitó con el labio inferior tembloroso._

 _\- No me importa lo que creas, Ron, tú me has pedido que te diga lo que me han dicho. Tuya es la tarea de averiguar si son ciertos esos rumores..._

¿Averiguarlos? ¿cómo? ¿espiándolos para ver si era cierto? no podía hacer eso, era su mejor amigo y su novia, no era ninguna tontería, no era un juego, era un riesgo. ¿Y si era verdad? lo destrozaría. Abrió los ojos como platos cuando de repente la imagen fugaz de su hermana le vino a la mente y se incorporó de golpe. Harry sería el causante de esta desgracia si todo fuera verdad, destrozaría el corazón de Ginny por engañarla con Hermione y destrozaría el suyo por abusar de su amistad y acercarse a su novia. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ruido del retrato de la Señora Gorda abriéndose y su hermana Ginny entró por el agujero de la sala.

\- Dios mío, qué frío -musitó la joven arrebujándose en el abrigo. Se dio cuenta entonces de la presencia de Ron- hola, Ron, qué coincidencia.

\- Hola -murmuró sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba al verla, recordando lo que estaba pensando momentos antes.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Un descanso -se le ocurrió responder- un pequeño descanso antes de ir a clase.

\- Eso está bien -se sentó con él y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro- cada vez hace mas frío, parece mentira que nos estemos acercando a Noviembre ya.

\- Es cierto

\- ¿Te has enterado que los EXTASIS serán tres días antes que el Baile de Otoño? -se separó un momento para mirarlo.

\- ¿Qué me dices?

\- Lo que oyes. Han anunciado que el baile será el 1 de Noviembre.

\- Entonces los exámenes serán el 29 de Octubre -hizo una mueca de disgusto.

\- Has estudiado ¿no?

\- No... -murmuró- mucho no

\- Ron, sabes lo importante que son los EXTASIS. Si no los apruebas, repetirás curso y no podrás graduarte.

\- Ya, ya lo sé. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza -apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y se pasó las manos por el rostro.

\- Déjame adivinar: ¿Hermione? -lo observó arqueando las cejas. El cuerpo de Ron se tensó repentinamente- ¿aún estáis peleados?

\- Créeme... no es tan fácil como parece.

\- Porque tú lo complicas mas de lo que debes. Es tu novia y tú no eres capaz de disculparte por una tontería.

\- ¡Si fuera una tontería, no nos habríamos enfadado! -exclamó en un tono seco y firme, conteniéndose a duras penas. Ginny echó el cuerpo hacia atrás sorprendida por su tono, no era habitual verlo así de enfadado, algo le pasaba...

\- Ron... ha pasado algo mas, ¿cierto?

\- Estoy cansado, Ginny -musitó con un suspiro. Era incapaz de contarle nada, solo empeoraría las cosas- ¿qué te parece si damos una vuelta?

\- Ahora tienes clase

\- Me refiero después, no te importará dar una vuelta con tu hermano, ¿verdad?

\- No, en absoluto

\- Bien -medio sonrió y alzó una mano para acariciar su pelo- ven aquí-. La atrajo con suavidad hacia su pecho para abrazarla y ella no opuso resistencia.

\- ¿Ron? -murmuró ella tras un pequeño silencio

\- ¿Mmm?

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien?

\- Si, no te preocupes. Se me pasará -besó su pelo y volvió a suspirar- te quiero, hermanita, te quiero muchísimo...

\- Y yo también a ti, Ron -respondió la joven, percibiendo que algo malo ocurría y que él no se lo quería contar por miedo a hacerle daño. No era tonta, solo que a veces saber la verdad dolía mas que cualquier hechizo mortal.

\- Bueno... -dijo después de un rato- será mejor que vaya a clase ya

\- Si, mejor.

\- Nos vemos después

\- Claro -le sonrió con cariño. Pronto se quedó sola en la sala y se permitió el lujo de pensar un poco en el día que había pasado hoy: aquel encuentro furtivo con ese chico del pasillo, Kylan Brown, le había sorprendido tanto verlo aquella mañana tan temprana por los alrededores de la escuela, no fue la mejor bienvenida pero su carácter surgió de repente al acordarse del suceso del partido y no había podido evitar reaccionar mal con él. Ella era así cuando tocaban a alguien que le importaba de verdad, se ponía a la defensiva y sacaba las garras ante tales circunstancias, lo mismo le pasaba a su amiga Hermione. Ambas poseían ese espíritu luchador, como si fueran leonas al ser amenazadas con las vidas de sus seres queridos. Quería muchísimo a Harry y no permitiría que le pasara nada... aún cuando percibiera que aquella atracción que habían experimentado ya no existiera. Si, quizás era un poco ilusa como para creerlo pero ya llevaba tiempo sospechando que Harry ya no tenia interés por ella, ya no la miraba como antes con esa ternura y ese cariño, ni la besaba o acariciaba ni pasaba tiempo con ella. _Harry te quiere pero como una amiga solamente. Ha perdido el interés por ti pero te aprecia tanto que no quiere hacerte daño; Ese chico está siendo cruel contigo. No deberías seguir con él, hay chicos mejores. ¿Qué esperabas? ¡es Harry Potter!; No le hagas caso. Deberías de comprobar si es cierto que el corazón de Harry ya no te pertenece, tienes una última oportunidad para averiguarlo así estarás segura y no sufrirás tan drásticamente. Sé cautelosa, tú eres fuerte; Yo no perdería el tiempo con eso. Búscalo y preguntáselo directamente a la cara, seguro que no es capaz de decirte la verdad..._ Si sus sospechas eran ciertas... desvió la mirada controlando el repentino temblor que experimentó y tragó saliva lentamente, su corazón saldría perjudicado pero... pero lo entendería, si... por primera vez lo entendería.

Un poco más tarde del almuerzo, Harry salió por fin de la enfermería tras la respuesta de la directora McGonagall. Le dio las gracias a Irene por todo, guardó la pomada que le entregó en su túnica y se marchó. Eran las tres menos cuarto, esperaba llegar pronto para comer, tenia hambre. Se dirigió al nuevo comedor en el sexto piso a buen paso, deseando ver a sus amigos. Mientras tanto, todo el alumnado estaba reunido en el almuerzo, unos estaban por terminar y otros ya habían acabado pero seguían hablando entre ellos. En la mesa Gryffindor, la tensión era palpable entre Ron y Hermione que, gracias al hueco del asiento de Harry, estaban separados a una prudente distancia pero no se miraban, cada uno estaba concentrado en su plato y el resto, Neville y Ginny eran espectadores de aquel ambiente tan cargado.

\- Chicos, mirad quién acaba de entrar -avisó entonces Neville al alzar la vista y observar la entrada. Todos imitaron su gesto y desde la entrada, se apreció la figura de Harry que los buscaba con la mirada. La expresión de Hermione cambió por completo al verlo olvidándose de sus problemas con Ron, dejó los cubiertos y se levantó de la mesa para ir a recibirlo. Ron apretó la mandíbula sin que los demás se percataran de ese gesto y Ginny intentó ocultar un suspiro de tristeza, bebiendo un sorbo del jugo de su vaso.

\- ¡Harry! -lo llamó la castaña. Harry giró el rostro hacia la voz de su amada y sonrió radiante. Abrió los brazos y la recibió con una desmesurada alegría, realizando una vuelta rápida. Hermione rió contenta y se sujetó a su cuello para no resbalar aunque dudaba de que él la soltara.

\- ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte, Hermione! -dijo el muchacho cuando la dejó en el suelo.

\- Y yo también. Ya te dieron el alta, es fantástico

\- Si, ya tenia ganas -admitió sin borrar su sonrisa- pero tengo mucha hambre, espero no haber llegado tarde.

\- Aún estamos comiendo -lo tranquilizó y luego se fijó en su brazo- ¿está recuperado por completo?

\- Después te lo enseño. ¿Vamos? -le cedió el paso cortésmente y ella sonrió mientras lo guiaba a la mesa con los chicos.

\- Hola, Harry -lo saludó Neville entusiasmado- me alegra verte recuperado, nos diste un buen susto a todos

\- Lo sé, pero ya estoy muy bien

\- Parece que te han tratado bien en la enfermería -se atrevió a comentar Ginny en un débil susurro.

\- Si -le sonrió suavemente- la enfermera fue muy amable y considerada. ¿Y tú, Ron? ¿no te alegras de verme?

\- Claro que si -forzó la sonrisa y palmeó su espalda suavemente- me alegra que estés entre nosotros de nuevo, se te echaba en falta.

\- ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí cuando me visitaste?

\- Lo cierto es que no... -confesó en un murmullo, fingiendo inocencia- he tenido otras cosas en mente como para hablar con los chicos.

\- ¿Y qué nos iba a decir? -se interesó Neville.

\- Cuando terminemos de comer, lo hablamos tranquilamente. Después del almuerzo mientras paseaban por los pasillos y subían las escaleras de la escuela, Harry les contó lo mismo que Ron le había comentado referente a Christian y a sus capacidades y todos estuvieron de acuerdo que ese tema era extraño y debía ser investigado. Hermione fue la más interesada, era la cerebrito del grupo y era una excelente investigadora en cuanto a acontecimientos anormales se tratase, por lo que acordaron quedar a la noche en la biblioteca para entrar en la Sección Prohibida. El resto del día, lo pasaron juntos incluida Luna que se unió al grupo en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, Harry pensaba recuperar los cinco días que había perdido en la enfermería y se puso al tanto de muchas cosas, como el castigo impuesto a Christian y las fechas de los exámenes y del Baile de Otoño. A la noche, antes de irse a dormir, Ginny le pidió a Harry si tenia un momento para ella.

\- Antes que nada, me alegra que estés tan bien. Se te ve muy contento.

\- Estoy muy contento, he pasado un día estupendo con vosotros.

\- ¿Y el brazo? ¿puedo verlo?

\- Supongo que si... -se remangó la túnica y las cicatrices quedaron a la vista de ella.

\- Son... horribles -murmuró con desagrado.

\- Suelen decir que las cicatrices reflejan heroicidad pero... es bastante relativo -dejó caer la tela para cubrirlo de nuevo- lo sé por experiencia.

\- Si, lo sé, lo sabemos -añadió con una media sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué querías decirme?

\- Me gustaría prepararte una sorpresa mañana por la noche, antes de la cena

\- ¿Una sorpresa? ¿por qué?

\- Es una bienvenida por tu regreso, puedes mirarlo de esa forma -se encogió de hombros sin darle mucha importancia.

\- Mmm... si, supongo que no hay problema.

\- Entonces ¿quedamos mañana en la sala común a las siete y media?

\- Allí estaré -le prometió.

\- Bien -se irguió un poco y besó su mejilla. Ella era alta pero en los últimos meses, él había aumentado de altura- te deseo buenas noches, Harry.

\- Igualmente para ti, Ginny -le dijo con fraternal cariño. Ella sonrió suavemente y se retiró al dormitorio de las chicas.

Al día siguiente, la lluvia hizo acto de presencia aquella mañana por lo que fue imposible salir al exterior en todo el día. Era el día perfecto para quedarse encerrado en los cuartos, en las salas comunes con la chimenea encendida o en la biblioteca, estudiando y absorbiendo el máximo calor posible. Muchos alumnos hacían muecas de disgusto, se quejaban o pegaban algún brinco cuando la lluvia se aproximaba mucho a los pasillos cercanos al exterior o golpeaban las cristaleras; sin embargo para Ginny, aquel mañana era excelente, le encantaba la lluvia y como de costumbre, en el primer piso, se apoyó en una columna a contemplar como las gotas de lluvia adornaban aquel precioso día de otoño, proporcionando vida a la naturaleza. Sus manos se escondían en el bolsillo de su anorak debido a la humedad y sus pies se refugiaban en unas cómodas botas. Una diminuta gota se dejó caer lentamente justo delante de su pie izquierdo, siendo perseguida por su mirada y al reposar en el suelo, otro pie que no era el suyo estaba a su lado. Alzó la vista lentamente perfilando sus playeras, sus vaqueros beige y una fina camiseta de manga larga verde oscuro con el escudo de Slytherin en su hombro izquierdo, hasta llegar a su rostro, ese rostro que se acercaba mas a la perfección que a la normalidad.

\- Bonito día, ¿verdad? -susurró esbozando una media sonrisa.

\- ¿Quieres que me siga creyendo que no me sigues a todas partes? -inquirió la joven con calma, volviendo la vista hacia la lluvia.

\- Creo que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que eso no es cierto

\- Si fuera inteligente, no estaría hablando contigo ahora -repuso.

\- Puede que si... o puede que no. Depende de los pros y los contras que puedas encontrar.

\- Hay muchos contras

\- Porque no conoces los pros y tampoco estás interesada en conocerlos.

\- ¿En qué me beneficiaria?

\- Eso tendrás que descubrirlo tú misma

\- ¿Y si no quisiera?

\- ¿Te he comentado que se me da muy bien leer las expresiones corporales? -le informó con una risita.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Que mientes -respondió muy seguro de si mismo- nunca te has atrevido a conocer a un Slytherin de verdad y ahora que tienes la oportunidad porque yo te la he ofrecido, no estás tan segura.

\- ¿Intentas persuadirme? -lo miró entonces con detenimiento. Estaba apoyado en la columna contigua a la de ella, con naturalidad y mirándola en todo momento. No podía negar que era un chico cuya belleza era imposible que pasara desapercibida.

\- Intento hacerte ver la realidad -esbozó una suave sonrisa.

\- La realidad es que eres un Slytherin y que por lo tanto, me transmites desconfianza y repulsión.

\- ¿De verdad te transmito desconfianza y repulsión? porque si eso fuera cierto, a mi me pasaría igual. Se supone que somos eternos rivales -razonó con soltura.

\- ¿Y no te ocurre? -quiso saber. Él negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír- no lo entiendo...

\- Ya te lo he dicho. No soy quién crees que soy y te dejas engañar por las apariencias. Sólo con ver este escudo... -le mostró el parche en su ropa- saltas a la defensiva.

\- No tienes ni idea de todo lo que nos han hecho...

\- Si que lo sé... -murmuró- y no me gusta nada...

\- Sigo sin entender. ¿Qué pintas tú en todo esto?

\- Esa... es una buena pregunta -murmuró con tristeza. Hubo un breve silencio entre los dos, contemplando juntos ese hermoso retrato húmedo y cristalino. Su susurro rompió ese silencio- a mi también me encanta la lluvia.

\- A mucha gente le transmite melancolía y desasosiego pero... a mi me ofrece mucha paz.

\- Te ayuda a reflexionar, ¿quizás? -la observó con cierta ternura.

\- Mucho... -esbozó una media sonrisa y desvió su atención hacia él nuevamente. Los ojos azules de Kylan se cruzaron con los ojos castaños de Ginny. ¿Qué podría perder si le daba la oportunidad de conocerlo? quizás se llevaría una sorpresa, tal vez era buen chico después de todo. Su corazón dio un vuelco ante esa idea, Kylan parecía esconder muchos secretos pero al mismo tiempo podía ser ese tipo de persona que escuchaba a los demás y analizaba cada situación, por muy complicada que se pusieran las cosas. La cercanía de la voz de su hermano la alertó y rompió el contacto visual.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- Creo que deberías irte, mi hermano está llegando

\- ¿Ronald Weasley?

\- Si. Odia a los Slytherin y si me ve contigo, armará un escándalo -le explicó.

\- Hermano mayor protector -asintió comprendiendo- de acuerdo. Haré lo que me dices.

\- Vete, venga.

\- ¿Pensarás mi propuesta? -insistió un poco más separándose de la columna.

\- Si... -murmuró ella tras unos segundos- y ahora vete

\- Dame tu mano -le pidió a última instancia. Desconcertada, obedeció y con suma delicadeza, Kylan la aceptó y besó sus nudillos mirándola fijamente a los ojos- en otra ocasión será, Ginny.

Su delicada y gentil acción unido a la calidez de su mano y el contacto de sus suaves labios provocó que su corazón latiera sin que ella pudiera hacer algo para controlarlo y dejó escapar el aire en un entrecortado suspiro. Kylan ya se había ido cuando Ron llegó.

\- Ginny, te estaba buscando -la saludó y la miró extrañado al notar su estado- ¿estás bien? ¿ocurre algo?

\- No, no... estaba contemplando el paisaje -sonrió un poco nerviosa- ya sabes que me gusta la lluvia.

\- Claro, claro.

\- ¿Para qué me querías?

\- Bueno, yo... -suspiró largamente- necesito que me ayudes a disculparme con Hermione, es que no puedo...

\- ¿Y en qué puedo ayudarte?

\- No sé, tú eres más romántica que yo, tienes más tacto, las mujeres sois así. A mi no se me ocurre -masajeó su nuca, avergonzado y nervioso y Ginny suspiró largamente. Su hermano siempre había tenido problemas para disculparse, no era propio de su persona, tendía mucho a echarle la culpa a los demás y verlo desesperado por arreglar las cosas con Hermione, no podía decirle que no.

\- Está bien -dijo finalmente- veremos que podemos hacer para que Hermione olvide lo que ha pasado.

\- Gracias, Ginny, te lo agradezco enormemente -la abrazó efusivamente, mostrando su estado de ánimo.

\- Todo depende del esfuerzo que pongas, así que ya sabes

\- Haré lo que pueda -le prometió.

\- Bien, ahora te quiero ver estudiando.

\- ¿Ahora?

\- ¡Ahora! -enfatizó con firmeza- es importante que apruebes.

\- Vale -resopló con desgana.

\- Después me lo agradecerás, y más a Hermione.

Por la noche, a la hora indicada, Harry se presentó en la sala común de Gryffindor para verse con Ginny. Su cabeza no había parado de dar vueltas sobre qué podría estar tramando la joven Weasley con todo esto, ¿qué tendría en mente? ¿y de qué trataría la sorpresa?. Debido al frío, vestía con la indumentaria de invierno de la casa, esperaba que a Ginny se le hubiera ocurrido encender la chimenea; llegó al retrato de la Señora Gorda, respondió a la contraseña y se introdujo por el agujero. Se quedó boquiabierto al ver la sala: todos los sillones estaban colocados ordenadamente y sólo uno para dos personas estaba frente a la chimenea, que estaba encendida y las llamas acariciaban la madera, una mesa ovalada dividía la distancia entre el sillón y la chimenea y sobre ella reposaba una bandeja de plata con unos canapés y dos copas con jugo de manzana y toda la sala estaba decorada con velas perfumadas que despedían un suave olor a lavanda. En el otro lado, estaba Ginny en actitud paciente y tranquila, vestida con el uniforme de Gryffindor pero se había arreglado un poco el pelo y sus labios estaban suavemente pintados con un brillo.

\- Has llegado -susurró la joven, rompiendo el silencio tras unos segundos dejando que Harry apreciara la estancia.

\- ¿Lo has hecho tú? -pudo decir realmente sorprendido.

\- Si. He cambiado un poco la estructura para que sea más acogedor

\- Te ha quedado muy bien -la observó entonces mientras se acercaba. Uno tenia que ser muy tonto para no apreciar lo hermosa que era Ginny Weasley y él no era uno de ellos, ante todo era objetivo y Ginny era una mujer hermosa.

\- Me alegra que te guste -se acercó a él acortando distancias hasta quedar frente a frente. Se ayudó de sus hombros para llegar a su mejilla y depositó un suave beso. Harry respiró lentamente ante su cercanía.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- La que quieras

\- ¿Por qué has organizado todo esto?

\- Bueno... creí que seria una buena idea para pasar un tiempo juntos antes de la cena. Últimamente no pasamos ese tiempo, ¿no crees? -acarició su pelo mirándolo a los ojos. Estaba nerviosa pero estaba decidida a proseguir con ese experimento, quería comprobar si eran ciertas sus sospechas.

\- Si... -murmuró tragando saliva. ¿Qué podía decir en esas circunstancias? todavía seguía siendo su pareja hasta que no le dijera la verdad, pero ¿cómo hacerlo?- si, es buena idea. ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido?

\- Normalmente nosotras tenemos ese facilidad -lo tranquilizó con una tierna sonrisa- ven, sentémonos un rato-. Tomaron asiento en el sillón, el calor que desprendía la chimenea se agradeció debido a la humedad y el frío de aquel día de lluvia.

\- ¿Son canapés?

\- Si, los he hecho yo misma. Espero que te gusten.

\- Tienes buenas dotes culinarias, seguro que si

\- Gracias. Sólo es un aperitivo antes de cenar -le sonrió y se inclinó para alcanzar uno. Se lo ofreció- prueba

\- A ver... -lo tomó con cuidado y le dio un suave mordisco. Lo saboreó- mmm, son de pescado y marisco.

\- ¿Te gusta? -sonrió ampliamente.

\- Mucho -admitió terminándoselo de un último bocado.

\- Me alegro -cogió uno para ella y también lo mordió. La velada empezaba con buen pie por el momento. Disfrutaron de los canapés, de la bebida, del calor de la chimenea y hablaron mucho. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro para comprobar su reacción y él no la rechazó pero por dentro, se sentía terriblemente mal. La velada era magnifica y le gustaba estar con Ginny, sin embargo presentía que ella ocultaba algo en aquella situación tan cómoda y agradable.

\- ¿Harry? -lo llamó ella en un susurro.

\- ¿Si?

\- Me ha gustado mucho estar aquí contigo, ¿y a ti?

\- Si, Ginny. Es muy agradable tu compañía

\- Me alegra saberlo... -murmuró la joven sintiéndose un poco decepcionada con su respuesta. _Es muy agradable tu compañía_ , no era exactamente la respuesta que esperaba. Su comportamiento había sido cariñoso y atento pero no como pensaba que seria siendo su pareja. Sólo le faltaba recurrir a un último recurso... Se separó suavemente de su hombro y buscó su mirada hasta encontrarla. Alzó una mano y alcanzó su rostro en una suave caricia, dibujando la linea de su mandíbula. Harry se incorporó mejor, un poco desconcertado por su actitud y su caricia lo puso nervioso.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Ginny? -se atrevió a preguntar con miedo a saber la respuesta. La joven tragó saliva lentamente, sintiéndose muy nerviosa e insegura en ese momento. _Vamos, tú puedes hacerlo._

\- ¿Puedo... puedo pedirte algo? -pudo responder

\- ¿Que?...-susurró sintiendo que su pecho se agitaba por su respiración. No le gustaba lo que veía en sus ojos.

\- Bésame... -susurró débilmente en el transcurso de cuatro segundos exactos- bésame, Harry. El tiempo pareció detenerse para Harry al oír su petición. _Bésame_ , ¿besarla? ¿quería que la besara? ¿para qué? ¿para que supiera por si misma que ya no la quería, que ya su corazón no le pertenecía? ¿quería que sufriera?, no podía hacerlo...

\- Ginny...

\- Por favor... -le cortó ella buscando su nuca- por favor...

El rostro de Harry se ensombreció, reflejando una profunda tristeza. Ahora entendía todo, la velada, su preparación, lo bien vestida que iba, quería saber la verdad, Ginny quería la verdad, sabia que a la joven Weasley no le gustaban las mentiras y puede que ya hubiera llegado a su limite. Extendió su mano, acunando su pálido rostro y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, se inclinó hacia ella. Sus labios se encontraron, primero en un suave y delicado roce pero debido a la presión en su nuca por los dedos de Ginny, el beso se convirtió en uno intenso y prolongado. Todo su cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato cuando lo besó, manifestando su amor por él y se entregó por completo al beso, acurrucándose más en los brazos de Harry. Éste, en cambio, no podía odiarse mas a si mismo porque había sobrepasado el limite, no sentía nada pero el cariño y el aprecio que sentía por ella no tenia parangón y su corazón ahora latía frenético sólo por la crueldad de aquella situación que los destrozaría a ambos, en especial a Ginny. El beso terminó mucho antes de lo que él se pensó y no fue capaz de alzar la vista para encontrarse con su sufrimiento. Un incómodo silencio se presentó en la estancia roto por las respiraciones agitadas de ambos jóvenes. Ninguno pronunció palabra pero el tiempo seguía corriendo y los nervios empezaban a gobernar al pobre Harry, Ginny ya debería haberle echado de la sala, gritado, insultado, le habría dicho de todo menos bonito y sin embargo, el silencio aún reinaba.

\- Ginny... -susurró muy débilmente- por favor... dime algo. No hubo respuesta, su mirada seguía sin levantarse incapaz de soportar ver el odio en su mirada. Entonces Ginny habló:

\- ¿Hasta cuándo pensabas ocultarmelo? -murmuró con una templanza impropio en ese tipo de situaciones.

\- Lo siento... yo... lo siento... -pudo decir.

\- Mírame, Harry

\- No puedo...sé que me odias, no puedo...

\- No te odio -repuso ella sin alterarse. En ese momento, Harry no pudo más y alzó la mirada para encontrarse el rostro de Ginny frente a él con las manos entrelazadas en su regazo y una triste sonrisa en el rostro. En sus ojos no había odio ni rencor, había comprensión.

\- No lo entiendo, deberías...

\- ¿Odiarte?, te quiero demasiado para eso, Harry

\- Tú ya lo sabías

\- Del todo no, pero lo sospechaba.

\- No sabes cuánto lo siento, Ginny... no sabes cuánto

\- Realmente quien lo siente soy yo -reconoció sin problemas- debía haberlo visto venir.

\- Tú no tienes la culpa.

\- Mi timidez y yo no somos grandes amigas. Si en ese entonces, hubiera intentado atraer tu atención, ahora no estaríamos en esta situación. Ni tampoco habría cometido la estupidez de liarme con Dean.

\- Por favor... -le rogó- no te eches la culpa de esto porque no la tienes, Ginny. Eres una gran mujer.

\- Pero quizás no esté a tu altura, Harry -lo miró, melancólica- todos lo sabían, menos yo.

\- No deberías hacer caso de la gente, yo no soy un héroe.

\- Por desgracia, la gente no piensa lo mismo que tú y por lo tanto te tienen en un estatus bastante alto.

\- Eres tan heroína como yo o más

\- Gracias -repuso para que no siguiera por esa linea- pero créeme que lo entiendo.

\- ¿Qué entiendes?

\- Hermione -respondió entonces como si fuera obvio. Al oír su nombre, el corazón de Harry volvió a agitarse en su interior, agotado por las emociones recibidas.

\- ¿Cómo sabes...?

\- Vamos, Harry, ¿me tomas por tonta? está muy claro -intentó sonreír pero parecía mas una mueca de tristeza- Hermione es perfecta y ni siquiera tú eres capaz de decir lo contrario. Y lo siento mucho por mi hermano... pero desde el principio siempre he pensado que Hermione y tú acabaríais juntos.

\- No puedes estar hablando en serio, Ginny -susurró sin poder dejar de observar cada reacción de su rostro, estupefacto- por dios, ¿te has dado cuenta de que te he engañado y hablas tan tranquila?

\- Supongo que estoy acostumbrada a burlar a la decepción. Y no me has engañado, Harry, simplemente tu corazón pertenece a otra mujer. Si hubieras sido otro, te habrías marchado corriendo con Hermione sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias. Has aguantado todos estos meses, incluso mucho antes de la lucha con Voldemort, lo que sientes por ella sólo para que Ron y yo no saliéramos perjudicados. ¿Es o no es?-.

Harry no salía de su asombro. La madurez de Ginny lo golpeaba una y otra vez con increíble sinceridad, templanza y carácter, cualidades que pocas mujeres poseían a su edad.

\- Y ahora... ¿se lo vas a decir a Ron? -se le ocurrió preguntar.

\- No... eso tendrás que hacerlo tú mismo, Harry -tomó su mano suavemente y lo miró con cariño- sé que no te esperabas que reaccionara de esta manera y es de lo más comprensible. Pero no quiero que te preocupes por mi, saldré de ésta yo sola como siempre he hecho. Y espero que Hermione y tú estéis juntos, a pesar de que mi hermano sea novio de ella. Te lo deseo de corazón.

\- Gracias, Ginny. Y quiero que sepas que te quiero muchísimo y que si me necesitas para algo, siempre puedes contar conmigo. Lamento todo esto... -murmuró con la culpabilidad palpitando en sus sienes.

\- Yo también lo lamento. Muchísimo además -admitió con una media sonrisa. Besó su frente- anda, puedes irte. Yo me quedaré aquí un rato.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Completamente

\- Está bien -suspiró, negándose a dejarla sola. Se soltó de su mano, levantándose del sillón y abandonó la sala. Ginny vio como se iba y justo cuando el retrato se cerró, el fuego de las llamas se reflejó en su entristecida mirada. Una delicada y solitaria lágrima se deslizó por sus ojos, precipitándose hacia el suelo...


	10. Baile de Otoño

Tras lo ocurrido con Ginny en la sala común de Gryffindor, los días pasaron y pasaron tremendamente lentos para Harry y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, el día de los exámenes se plantó en sus narices y por consiguiente, la cercanía del Baile de Otoño. Había estado tan ocupado todos esos días con los ensayos de la entrada especial y estudiar para los exámenes que no había tenido ni para rascarse, ni siquiera para pensar; sin embargo, una cosa tenia muy clara: era libre, si, libre como un águila recién salido de su jaula. Podía parecer egoísta, pero esa enorme losa y esas cadenas que había tenido que soportar encima ahora ya no estaban, liberándolo de la necesidad de ocultar la verdad, pero todavía le quedaba un grillete en sus tobillos. Ron Weasley, su mejor amigo, el novio de la mujer que amaba, el único impedimento que le hacia retroceder y no meter la mano en el fuego. Últimamente veía a Ron muy extraño, no hablaba mucho con él y lo miraba con cierto matiz de desconfianza y eso le preocupaba muchísimo, no entendía porque se comportaba así con él ni que le hubiera hecho nada. _O eres tonto o eres tonto, Harry. ¿Y aún te preguntas por qué Ron está comportándose de esa manera contigo? ¿es que no tienes cerebro? está muy claro_ , protestó el realismo. ¿Podría ser posible que su amigo se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Hermione? ¿tal vez su comportamiento se debía a sus reprimidos celos y su enfado con él por fijarse en su novia por derecho?, eran tantas cuestiones.

Su relación con Ginny, en cambio, se había apagado significativamente como era de esperar, solo coincidían en el comedor pero no se miraban y en los pasillos, apenas se veían y si cruzaban alguna mirada, sus ojos reflejaban comprensión y su sonrisa era ligera y triste.

\- Hola, Harry -la voz de Luna resultó ser la cuerda salvadora para obligarlo a salir de sus pensamientos. Parpadeó y alzó la vista hacia atrás, vislumbrando la figura de la joven Ravenclaw.

\- Hola -esbozó una media sonrisa.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme? -señaló la roca que estaba a su lado.

\- Por favor -asintió encantado de que estuviera allí. El lago negro se apreciaba desde donde estaban a esas horas de la tarde con los tímidos y débiles rayos de luz debido a las nubes del cielo.

\- Pronto llegará el invierno

\- Si… aunque primero deberán pasar los exámenes y... -suspiró, tamborileando los dedos en la dura superficie donde estaba sentado- el Baile de Otoño.

\- Será un día muy bonito. O por lo menos eso es lo que espera los demás -opinó Luna con esa voz tan dulce y pausada.

\- Si, supongo que si.

\- ¿Cómo estás del brazo?

\- Bien… aunque por la noche no me suele dejar dormir. Me duele un poco -admitió acariciando el lugar de las cicatrices por encima de la ropa- pero me estoy echando esa pomada que me dejó la enfermera.

\- ¿Te importa si le doy un vistazo?

\- Claro -accedió, levantándose la manga exponiendo las cicatrices a su vista. Luna las observó con detenimiento y deslizó un dedo sobre ellas, dibujándolas palmo a palmo y calculando su profundidad.

\- ¿Qué haces? -preguntó con curiosidad, dejándole hacer.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando estuvimos investigando en la biblioteca sobre el caso de Christian?

\- No sacamos mucha información que digamos. De lo que estamos seguros es que no utilizó ningún hechizo, tuvo que haber utilizado algún material puntiagudo, muy puntiagudo además. No me habría hecho tantas secuelas en el brazo.

\- Si, eso es cierto, pero estas marcas no son normales. La profundidad de tus cicatrices… no es de ningún material que yo conozca, ni siquiera del mundo de los muggles.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir, Luna?

\- Puedo equivocarme, Harry pero me atrevería a decir que estas marcas solo las puede hacer un animal y además, uno grande y fuerte.

\- ¿Un animal? -la miró desconcertado- un animal, ¿estás segura? pero si Christian es humano, es un mago como nosotros.

\- Si, lo sé pero suponiendo que Christian lo hubiera hecho con un cuchillo, es imposible que las marcas fueran tan perfectas y que la del centro sea la más profunda, ¿no crees? -razonó con una sonrisa.

\- Pues ahora que lo dices -rozó las marcas con verdadero interés.

\- No sé como lo hizo ni nadie de nosotros lo sabe, pero de lo que estoy segura es que estas marcas sólo pueden ser hechas por un animal.

\- Eso se complica -murmuró con expresión seria. La miró un momento- sabes muchas cosas de animales.

\- Lo heredé de mi padre -sonrió satisfecha- de hecho cuando salga de Hogwarts, pienso ser investigadora profesional de animales fantásticos.

\- Te veré en los periódicos entonces -soltó una risita y sus ojos se iluminaron. Luna lo observó con curiosidad.

\- Te noto diferente -comentó entonces.

\- ¿Diferente?

\- No hemos hablado mucho pero tengo la sensación de que hay algo en ti que ha cambiado.

\- Quizás… -se bajó la manga ocultando las cicatrices en actitud pensativa- estos últimos días se han vuelto muy locos.

\- No hay que afanarse por el día de mañana. Cada día ya trae de por si su propio afán, ¿no?

\- ¿Su propio afán? -murmuró reflexionando y luego le sonrió con agrado- ¿sabes? puede que tengas razón.

\- No sé lo que te ha pasado recientemente, pero sea lo que sea -se levantó de la roca- me alegra ver ese brillo en tu mirada. Hacia tiempo que no lo veía, como si una oscuridad se lo hubiera tragado. Me alegro por ti, Harry-.

El joven rió suavemente mientras la veía alejarse, dejándolo tan perplejo como cada vez que hablaba con ella. Luna era una amiga excepcional, fiel, soñadora y sobre todo, muy sincera y en toda conversación que mantenía con ella siempre había algo productivo y útil que podía aplicarse a su vida. Era fascinante.

Los EXTASIS (Exámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas) solo podían ser realizados por aquellos alumnos que, habiendo cursado los TIMO, tuvieran una puntuación de "Supera las Expectativas" o "Extraordinario". Entre el alumnado, los seleccionados eran Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Kylan Brown, Ron Weasley y Christian Evans. Realmente estos exámenes se realizaban a lo largo de todo el año pero los profesores habían decidido hacer un primer acercamiento y finalizar el curso mucho antes de lo normal, a finales de Marzo o principios de Abril. El 28 de Octubre se dedicó por entero a los exámenes y sólo se descansaba entre las comidas y un margen de media hora entre descanso y descanso, los chicos hablaban lo imprescindible entre ellos cuando podían sobre la materia y las prácticas de los exámenes, la que menos hablaba era Ginny pero escuchaba con mucha atención. Para ser un "calentamiento", resultó ser de lo mas agotador y por la noche, todos regresaron con las mentes saturadas deseando un sueño reparador donde recuperarse. En aquellos momentos, las camas se convirtieron en salvadoras para sus miembros cansados y necesitaban liberarse de tantas horas de tensión y concentración.

\- Estoy que no doy mas de mi -se quejó Ron dejándose caer en la cama.

\- Espero que tengas fuerzas suficientes para ducharte -apuntó Neville.

\- Creo que ni para eso

\- Vamos, Ron. Los entrenamientos de quidditch son mas duros -le revolvió el pelo Harry, despeinándolo.

\- Eso es cierto -reconoció.

\- Además han sido los primeros exámenes, aún queda curso por delante -se sentó en la cama y se deshizo de las botas, una a una- sino te duchas tú, lo hago yo primero.

\- La ducha es toda tuya -le cedió el turno, frotándose la frente.

\- Gracias, es todo un detalle -cogió de su armario una camiseta de manga larga térmica y unos pantalones con su correspondiente ropa interior y se metió en el baño. El agua del chorro no tardó en oírse en el cuarto, el agua estaba gratamente caliente y su cuerpo lo agradeció enormemente, cada vez hacia mas frío conforme el otoño caminaba dejándole paso al invierno. Mientras se relajaba y liberaba tensiones en la ducha, su mente empezó a cavilar sobre la manera de acercarse a Ginny, le había pedido ser su pareja en el baile pero ahora que ya no estaban juntos no podía dejarla tirada, todo el mundo sospecharía y Ron seria el primero, lo que menos deseaba era ser el centro de atención y menos por haber roto con ella. Sabia que su corazón estaba destrozado aunque lo ocultara tras esa serena mirada y esa ligera sonrisa sin emoción que a veces denotaba tristeza, sabia también que posiblemente no quisiera hablar con él pero quería acercarse para hablar del baile y así no dejarla sola. Podría parecer ser cruel pero ya le había hecho mucho daño como para dejarla sin acompañante en ese día tan especial e importante. Cerró el grifo y salió de la ducha, se secó, se lavó los dientes y se vistió antes de abrir la puerta del baño.

\- Te toca Ron -lo llamó.

\- Voy -refunfuñó incorporándose y buscando ropa limpia. Una hora más tarde, todos los chicos estaban en sus respectivas camas y el sueño los abrazó con mimo prometiendo un dulce descanso.

Hermione lanzó su bolso a su cama en cuanto piso el cuarto de las chicas y se pasó una mano por su pelo rizado en un largo suspiro. Ginny apareció detrás suya y oprimió su hombro con afecto.

\- ¿Cansada? -susurró.

\- Un poco si

\- Ha sido un día largo -la comprendió- una ducha nos vendría bien antes de dormir.

\- Me duché esta mañana pero creo que volveré a hacerlo. Me duele la cabeza.

\- Dúchate primero entonces, puedo esperar

\- Gracias, Ginny -sonrió agradecida. Buscó ropa limpia y entró en el baño. Ginny observó como se marchaba y fue su turno de suspirar mientras caminaba hacia la ventana. Se abrazó a si misma lentamente, repartiendo caricias por sus brazos y su mirada se perdió entre la cristalera. Había sido un día duro si, pero incluso con tantas distracciones su herido corazón seguía bombeando la desilusión y la tristeza por cada vena de su cuerpo, minando todo el amor que podría haber sentido por Harry y que todavía seguía sintiendo a su pesar. _¿Por qué las mujeres somos tan masoquistas? lo único que conseguimos es hacernos mas daño; Porque creemos en el amor, creemos que permanece y que no se rompe, que no desilusiona. Desilusionan las personas; Harry no tiene la culpa de haberse enamorado de Hermione, era algo que tarde o temprano pasaría…_. Era mejor así, todo estaba en orden, prefería saber la verdad aunque doliera que vivir una mentira.

\- Ginny, ¿estás bien? -la interrumpió la voz de Hermione, casi sobresaltándola.

\- Me has asustado -murmuró virándose para mirarla.

\- No era mi intención -se disculpó- parecías estar ausente.

\- Últimamente hay muchas cosas en las que pensar

\- ¿Por ejemplo?

\- Bueno… siempre hay circunstancias en la vida de una persona que te hacen reflexionar.

\- Hablas como si te hubiera pasado algo muy recientemente -comentó la castaña, sintiendo como la preocupación se encendía en su interior. La notaba distante, triste y quizás un poco perdida- ¿quieres hablarlo?

\- Creo que no es el momento, Hermione, hay que recuperar fuerzas con unas buenas horas de sueño -esbozó una cansada sonrisa.

\- No me importa perderlas si te pasa algo, Ginny, y lo sabes bien. Eres mi mejor amiga, ¿recuerdas?

\- Y tú la mía -concordó enterneciendo su mirada. Puede que la perfección no existiera, pero Hermione era lo más cercano a ella que podía haber visto en una persona y no le guardaba rencor por haber atrapado el corazón de Harry sin que ella misma se diera cuenta. Era fiel, leal y siempre pensaba en los demás antes que en ella, a pesar de su orgullo y sus argumentos tan bien razonados a la hora de hablar que siempre acababan por darle la razón. Si, Hermione era así, y por esa misma razón ambas eran tan buenas amigas- quizás te lo cuente cuando esté preparada.

\- ¿Tan malo ha sido?

\- No insistas. Ha tenido que pasar lo que tenia que pasar, no hay que darle más vueltas.

\- La preocupación me está carcomiendo

\- Pues no lo hagas. Estoy bien -le aseguró pero vio la duda en los ojos de su amiga y suspiró- bueno, ¿un abrazo? me hace falta un buen abrazo de tu parte, ¿podrías?

\- No tienes que pedirlo -musitó antes de acortar la distancia entre ellas y abrazarla con fuerza. Intentó transmitirle todo su apoyo, su cariño y su amistad en ese abrazo prometiendo que estaría siempre con ella pasara lo que pasase. El abrazo de Hermione la reconfortó muchísimo y esperaba que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos por Harry y así pudieran estar juntos, Ron tendría k entenderlo, le gustara o no.

\- Bueno… ahora si vamos a la cama

\- De acuerdo -besó su mejilla y se separó suavemente de ella. Ginny se duchó y prepararon juntas sus camas y se introdujeron dentro bien abrigadas bajo las mantas- buenas noches, Ginny.

\- Buenas noches, Hermione -susurró. Las luces se apagaron y la oscuridad se cernió sobre la habitación, señal de que era muy tarde a esas horas. Acomodó su cabeza en la almohada y estaba por cerrar los ojos cuando la puerta semiabierta de su armario le llamó la atención, un destello brilló débilmente en el interior y ella supo perfectamente qué era. El Baile de Otoño ya distaba mucho de ser importante en aquellas circunstancias…

El sueño no fue agradable aunque si reparador para el cuerpo y se levantó más temprano que las demás incluso que Hermione, se recogió el pelo en una coleta y se vistió mientras miraba el reloj, ¿sólo las seis y media de la mañana?. Necesitaba un momento para estar a solas y conocía el sitio perfecto, sin hacer ruido abandonó el dormitorio y la sala común de Gryffindor y bajó de puntillas las escaleras hasta el quinto piso. Caminó por el pasillo teñido por una tenue oscuridad y se dirigió a una puerta que parecía dar a un aula, abrió el cerrojo con un hechizo y entró dentro en silencio. La estancia era amplia dada la cuantía de todos los instrumentos que ocupaba en cada rincón, una pizarra se apreciaba a lo lejos en la pared, pergaminos, carteles con símbolos musicales, estanterías y otros materiales. Aquella aula de Música se había convertido en poco tiempo en una especie de santuario donde poder reflexionar y estar sola sin que la interrumpiesen, se sabia de memoria el horario del profesor de Encantamientos que impartía sus clases allí por lo que era imposible que pudiera coincidir con él alguna vez. El ambiente tranquilo, manso, sereno y tremendamente silencioso empezaron a hacer mella en su interior, amenazando con desbordar sus emociones tan bien ocultas y contenidas, su labio inferior y sus dedos empezaron a temblar y una lágrima se deslizó por sus ojos y luego otra y otra y otra… cuando se dio cuenta su llanto rompió el silencio de la sala.

Ciertas zonas de la construcción de Hogwarts se encontraban muy cerca del acantilado donde se ubicaba pero a Kylan no parecía importarle eso. Estaba sentado en la barandilla de una explanada exterior del tercer piso de la escuela con los pies colgando, expuestos a una inminente caída en cualquier momento. Realmente no se percibía tanta altura pero alguna parte del cuerpo saldría lastimada sin dudarlo y si además, añadimos el vértigo a las alturas hay doble problema. Kylan se sentía libre en ese momento y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la fría brisa de aquella mañana. Sus sentidos se relajaron y percibió la dura superficie de la barandilla, el susurro de los arboles, el cantar de los pájaros, el tic tac de la torre del Gran Reloj, las pisadas de algunos profesores, el maullido de un gato, el aroma del desayuno que se estaba preparando… el llanto. Abrió los ojos entonces y ese sonido desapareció cuando perdió la concentración, giró la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos confuso, sus oídos se agitaron ligeramente atentos… y ese llanto vibró de nuevo en el aire. Alzó la cabeza siguiendo la dirección de donde provenía, se levantó sin importarle que ahora la gravedad estaba en su contra y que podía resbalarse y caer y buscó con la mirada algún saliente y una ventana que diera al cuarto piso; si su oído no le fallaba, que era muy poco probable, el llanto provenía del quinto piso. Se aseguró de que nadie lo miraba e impulsándose con las piernas, saltó ágilmente, enganchó una mano al saliente y giró su cuerpo rápidamente en dirección a la ventana, sujetando el marco con las manos y aterrizando de puntillas en el pasillo del cuarto piso. Oyó pasos, se deslizó hacia una columna y no se movió hasta que los pasos desaparecieron, encontró un atajo para llegar pronto al quinto piso y pronto se encontraba en el ala oeste del castillo. El llanto lo percibió con mayor intensidad y caminó lentamente mientras tanteaba la pared, guiándose por su oído, se detuvo en seco en una puerta y lentamente pegó la oreja a la madera. Sin duda alguna, detrás de esa puerta alguien estaba llorando, no era un llanto agónico ni ruidoso, era contenido y suave, tan suave que pasaba totalmente desapercibido… excepto para él. ¿Quién estaría llorando de esa manera? la puerta estaba cerrada y no iba a entrar a la fuerza en aquellas circunstancias, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿seguir escuchando aquel llanto?. De repente, el llanto cesó, se oyeron unos murmullos, una sonada y un movimiento de alguien levantándose lo alertaron y lo obligaron a separarse de la puerta y ocultarse en el tiempo justo cuando la puerta se abría. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando reconoció su rostro y su melena rojiza, sus mejillas brillaban tenuemente por las lágrimas derramadas y observó como las disimulaba con un pañuelo. Cuando vio que ella se alejaba del aula, parpadeó varias veces recuperándose del shock de haberla visto y la siguió sigilosamente sin ser visto hasta el sexto piso, no le resultó difícil adivinar que habrían profesores rondando y se ocultó en una columna a tiempo. Sin embargo, observó que Ginny buscaba un poco nerviosa un lugar donde esconderse para no ser vista y los pasos se aproximaban cada vez más, sin pensarlo salió de su escondite, alcanzó su muñeca y tiró de ella con brusquedad, atrapándola entre su cuerpo y la pared. Taponó la boca de la joven y le indicó con un dedo en los labios que mantuviera silencio al ver su expresión confusa y asustada, su túnica verde oscura los ocultaba casi a la perfección por lo que era poco probable que los descubrieran, contuvo el aliento y buscó sus ojos para no tener que pensar en el martilleo que perforaba su pecho. Si en el encuentro del Bosque Prohibido la había sentido cerca, en aquel momento creía que iba a hiperventilar, su nariz enloqueció al percibir su delicado aroma a cereza y fresias, retiró suavemente la mano de su boca y observó detenidamente cada rasgo de ese rostro que tantas veces lo había perseguido en sueños, incluso con las huellas de su llanto, era dolorosamente hermosa. ¿Cómo podía una persona como ella hacerle sentir tantas cosas sólo con una mirada, sólo con contemplar su rostro? era fascinante…

Ginny tragó saliva lentamente cuando la mirada de Kylan analizó su rostro con tanta concentración. ¿Quién le iba a decir a ella que después de haber pasado su tiempo a solas en el aula de Música se encontraría con él y le ayudaría a librarse de una posible reprimenda? quizás nadie pero estar en aquella situación, en una columna, acorralada por su cuerpo distaba mucho de haberlo imaginado alguna vez. Nunca antes había percibido su presencia con tanta intensidad, era muy cálida, de gran fortaleza, determinante e incluso se atrevería a decir intimidante pero extrañamente no se sentía amenazada cerca suya, era como si cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo lo guiara inconscientemente hacia él, era algo que había notado desde que se habían vuelto a ver en el Bosque Prohibido. _No me vayas a decir ahora que te sientes atraída por él, ¿verdad? es una completa estupidez, Ginevra Molly Weasley, estás completamente loca. ¡Es un Slytherin!_. Un Slytherin que no le transmitía el orgullo, la tiranía, la envidia, el egocentrismo, el odio, la desconfianza y la enemistad sino todo lo contrario, confianza y seguridad.

Aquel momento fue cortado bruscamente cuando su mente le recordó la obligación. En contra de su voluntad, se contuvo y se separó suavemente de ella. De repente se sentía vacío y aquellos ojos castaños no se apartaron de él a pesar de la lejanía…

El Baile de Otoño llegó por fin en el día señalado y todos estaban ansiosos e inquietos. La hora del evento era a partir de las siete en el Gran Comedor, hubo dos clases por la mañana y el resto del día se dedicó a los últimos ensayos de la entrada especial y al vestuario. Christian fue sustituido por Miles Bretchley en los seleccionados de Slytherin desde que se le impuso su castigo por la actitud del polaco contra el joven Potter.

Harry había conseguido hablar con Ginny antes de la fecha y a pesar de las dificultades de la joven por aceptar su propuesta, él le hizo ver que era conveniente para los dos no meterse en problemas con el hermano de ésta y finalmente accedió a que la acompañase al baile. El castillo estaba reluciente de adentro hacia fuera a base de magia y sencillos artilugios adornaban el interior proporcionándole un poco mas de vida a la escuela.

En cambio a Ron, no le iban muy bien las cosas, Hermione aún seguía distante con él y a pesar de los consejos de su hermana para arreglarlo, estaba terriblemente nervioso.

\- ¡Si hubiera sabido que ibas a ocupar el baño tanto tiempo, no te habría dejado entrar, Hermione! -se quejó Katie sentada en su cama.

\- ¡Ya salgo! -exclamó en respuesta terminando de retocarse los labios y colocándose los pendientes.

\- Tarda dos veces lo que nosotras -bromeó riéndose. Ginny sonrió suavemente. Ambas ya estaban vestidas y arregladas para la ocasión, y como bien habían acordado, iban a entrar juntas en el Gran Comedor donde las esperarían sus parejas. La puerta del baño las obligó a desviar su atención.

\- ¡Wow! -exclamó Katie sin poder reprimirse- increíble...

\- Estás preciosa, Hermione -comentó Ginny con total sinceridad.

\- ¿Sólo preciosa? ¡estás increíble! -se levantó de la cama.

\- ¿Lo decís en serio? -sonrió radiante la castaña.

\- Muy en serio. A ver da una vuelta -le pidió ayudándola incluso- ¡perfecta! vamos a deslumbrar las tres en el baile.

\- Sin duda alguna

\- ¿Vamos entonces? -sugirió la pequeña Weasley situándose junto a ellas. Asintieron, cogieron sus bolsos y se dispusieron a salir del cuarto. Los pasillos estaban abarrotados de alumnos bien arreglados y vestidos, unos en pareja y otros sin ella y todos caminaban dirigiéndose al punto de encuentro. Entre risas y parloteos, las tres chicas se aproximaron al Gran Comedor y se detuvieron en seco justo en la entrada. Si en el baile de hace años atrás la sala quedó espectacular, este año lo habían bordado completamente. Las alargadas mesas habían desaparecido, provocando la sensación de que el comedor era mucho más enorme de lo que parecía, los suelos relucían como el oro más reluciente, las paredes, los arcos, los retratos y las lámparas colgantes brillaban de tal manera que se apreciaba el destello de sus diamantes incrustados, redondas mesas ocupaban los laterales de la sala y sobre ellas reposaban platos con aperitivos, tapas y entrantes para disfrutar de la velada.

\- ¡Impresionante! -musitó Katie.

\- ¡Es una preciosidad! es imposible no quedarse mirando los detalles.

\- Se nota que se han preocupado porque fuera una noche memorable -comentó Ginny con suavidad y casi con apatía.

La gente entraba sin cesar, abarrotando la gran sala pero era tan grande que resultaba difícil creer que los miles de alumnos que componían la escuela cupieran en ese espacio. Al fondo del Gran Comedor, McGonagall se levantó de su asiento y esperó hasta que entró el último alumno y levantó las manos como señal para empezar a hablar:

\- Bienvenidos a todos -habló con voz profunda y bien clara y una afable sonrisa. El barullo del gentío disminuyó considerablemente- bienvenidos al Baile de Otoño. Es un placer y un honor teneros aquí en este día tan especial. Y como es un día tan especial, ¿qué os parece si os obsequiamos con una gran bienvenida?-.

\- Con vuestro permiso, chicas -se disculpó Katie, desapareciendo entre el gentio.

En ese momento, Madame Rolanda se incorporó y con las manos dio cuatro palmadas. A la señal, entraron volando Harry y Miles a la cabeza y Kylan detrás de ellos, maniobrando expertamente con sus escobas alrededor de la sala por encima de los presentes que aplaudieron eufóricos, unos minutos después entraron Cho y Katie, que ya no llevaba su vestido sino el traje de quidditch, y finalmente Grant, Zacharias y Summerby. Los ocho jugadores sobrevolaron con maestría la sala completa sin estorbarse, esquivándose mutuamente y chocando sus manos de vez en cuando, saludando a la gente, exhibiendo sus habilidades. Miles y Harry se miraron fugazmente en espera del siguiente paso, Kylan entendió esa mirada y cubrió su posición, ambos guardianes sacaron sus varitas uno al lado del otro y las chocaron formulando un hechizo, un brillante destello anaranjado y rojo estalló en la punta, Kylan recibió el destello en su varita y con la escoba, abrió su flanco extendiendo el hechizo hacia el resto de los jugadores ya con sus varitas al descubierto. Un magnifico fénix se formó entre las varitas de los jugadores que sin romper la formación, hicieron volar al espectro del pájaro de fuego en toda la sala. Los aplausos, los silbidos y el griterío del público se hizo notar en el Gran Comedor, encantadisimos con aquella entrada tan espectacular y tan bien elaborada, hasta los profesores observaban con verdadera admiración la buena coordinación entre ellos. Como número final, los jugadores se fueron aproximando cada vez más y más, cerrando algo parecido a un circulo, agitaron sus varitas y las unieron en un suave choque entre ellas. El fénix se alzó en un último vuelo y estalló en infinitos fuegos artificiales que cayeron suavemente en forma de lluvia, siendo recibidos por un acalorado y exuberante público que no dudo en aplaudir hasta que sus manos enrojecieron. Los chicos hicieron una reverencia en sus escobas como agradecimiento, sonriendo radiantes y satisfechos por su labor y seguidamente desaparecieron por una puerta en la que los esperaba Madame Rolanda con los ojos brillantes de satisfacción y orgullo.

\- ¡Chicos, habéis estado alucinantes! -exclamó Neville cuando Katie y Harry regresaron a la baile ya vestidos y arreglados

\- Eso es cierto -intervino Andrew y observó a Katie de arriba a abajo- si no os importa vengo a buscar a mi pareja.

\- ¿Ansioso? -bromeó la joven cazadora con una pícara sonrisa. Su cuerpo estaba enfundado en un precioso vestido negro, ideal para aquella ocasión, en palabra de honor que le llegaba por encima de la rodilla.

\- No puedo hacer esperar a semejante dama, ¿no crees? -le ofreció su mano.

\- Por supuesto -la cogió- con vuestro permiso, me voy.

\- Hola, Neville, Harry -intervino la dulce voz de Luna tras la espalda del ojiverde. Éste se giró y se quedó mirandola sorprendido.

\- ¿Luna? -murmuró sin poder creerselo. La observó de arriba a abajo con detenimiento. Luna iba vestida con un elegante y sencillo vestido de color violeta oscuro, también en palabra de honor pero tan discreto que no lo parecía, la zona de la cintura estaba adornada por unos pequeños diamantes formando una V que guiaban hacia el vuelo del vestido cayendo libremente hasta sus pies, enfundados en unos tacones del mismo color. Su pelo estaba muy bien peinado, definiendo bien sus rizos, y brillante bajo las luces de la sala, adornado sutilmente por un utensilio plateado que recogía unos mechones rizados en su lado derecho, sus ojos estaban ligeramente decorados con un suave lápiz de ojos negro y una sombra de un suave color lavanda y sus labios pintados con un brillo rosado. No parecía la misma Luna de siempre, se había transformado completamente.

\- ¡Guau! -exclamó Neville saliendo del shock.

\- Luna, estás increíble -logró decir Harry con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Gracias, Harry -dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa.

\- Es que es una pasada. No eres la misma.

\- No le des mucha importancia.

\- Luna, ¿tienes pareja?

\- Lo cierto es que no, pero tampoco me importa -se encogió de hombros- estoy bien así.

\- Una mujer como tú así vestida, no estará mucho tiempo sola -le aseguró con una sonrisa.

\- Si quieres yo puedo acompañarte en el baile -se ofreció Neville.

\- Es muy amable por tu parte, Neville, pero no es necesario. Os dejo un rato solos.

\- Oh, vaya... -murmuró decepcionado. Harry rió suavemente y al alzar la mirada entre el gentío, sintió como su corazón golpeaba con violencia su pecho queriendo salir despedido. Su mirada se perdió en la belleza de aquella mujer que estaba en lo más hondo de su corazón y que no pretendía que saliera por nada en el mundo, su vestido era lo más elegante y precioso que había visto en su vida y en su cuerpo le quedaba perfecto, azul eléctrico y con figuras abstractas plateadas que adornaban la tela con delicadeza y sencillez y unos zapatos plateados, un semirecogido decoraba su rubia melena rizada pudiéndose apreciar sus rasgos femeninos y delicados de una manera radiante, sus preciosos ojos castaños resaltaban con intensidad en el perfecto cuadro que formaba todo su rostro y sus labios, que ahora formaban una sonrisa, estaban pintados con un delicado tono rojo, casi imperceptible, que le proporcionaba mucha vida a su expresión. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo observándola, deleitándose en su figura y en su rostro, lo único que sabia es que su corazón latía desbocado y el oxígeno difícilmente llegaba a sus pulmones. Se obligó a parpadear bruscamente cuando vio como Ron se acercaba a Hermione y a ella se le borraba la sonrisa de golpe, se acomodó la corbata recuperando el aliento y suspiró acaloradamente. Necesitaba distraerse, buscó con la mirada a Ginny y no tardó mucho en encontrarla, estaba hablando con una chica pero no era importante, era algo casual. Se abrió paso entre la gente aproximándose a ella, de cerca pudo apreciar lo guapa que estaba, no, guapa se quedaba muy corto, estaba preciosa, realmente preciosa.

\- Ginny -la llamó suavemente. La joven alzó la mirada al escucharlo y sonrió levemente al verlo.

\- Hola, Harry, has estado increíble en la entrada.

\- Gracias, ¿cómo estás?

\- Bien -asintió. Llevaba en la mano una copa de un suave licor de manzana.

\- La gente está animándose a bailar, ¿te apetece salir a la pista? -la invitó ofreciendo su mano.

\- No es buena idea, Harry -susurró Ginny tras pensarlo unos segundos

\- Ya lo hemos hablado -le respondió en otro susurro- sólo por esta noche.

\- Ron se dará cuenta tarde o temprano. Miralo con Hermione -le indicó con un gesto de la cabeza disimuladamente. Harry siguió su movimiento, la pareja seguía hablando y Ron hacia gestos un poco exagerados por algo que Hermione le había dicho- no han arreglado las cosas.

\- Pero tampoco ha sido para tanto

\- Es cierto. Pero tengo la sensación de que Hermione está harta.

\- En tal caso, por favor, insisto en que bailes conmigo.

\- ¿Para qué, Harry?

\- Sólo uno -le indicó con el dedo- y no te molestaré el resto del baile, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Está bien... -suspiró depositando la copa en una mesa y aceptando su mano- sólo uno.

\- Gracias -tomó su mano y la llevó a la pista de baile.

\- Ron, por favor, estamos en medio del baile, no hagas uno de tus números -le pidió una Hermione molesta.

\- Sólo te estoy pidiendo una cosa, cariño, y no eres capaz de hacerlo por mi. ¿Acaso ya no te importo? -rogó el pelirrojo prácticamente temblando de los nervios.

\- Ahora mismo no estás dejándome disfrutar de esta noche

\- Intento arreglar el pequeño incidente de hace días y tú no me dejas

\- Ron, ya está, este no es el momento ni el lugar adecuado para hablar de nuestros problemas.

\- ¿Aceptarías aunque sea un baile conmigo? -intentó por última vez. Hermione lo miró fijamente unos intensos segundos, la mirada de su novio imploraba que le perdonara y que olvidara todo lo sucedido, sabia lo difícil que era para Ron disculparse sinceramente y cuando lo intentaba o salía muy mal o si era de verdad, volvía a cometer el mismo error. Pero estaban en medio del Baile de Otoño, no era ninguna tontería y no quería armar follones ni problemas. Suspiró largamente, resignada.

\- De acuerdo... -dijo finalmente- bailaré contigo.

\- Gracias -suspiró muy aliviado. Cogió su mano y la besó repetidas veces- gracias, mi amor. Eres un cielo.

\- Vamos -le pidió. Ron asintió y se apresuró a obedecerla, guiándola junto a los bailarines. Hermione colocó una mano en su hombro, Ron tomó su otra mano y se movieron al compás de la música. En medio del baile, se encontraron con Harry y Ginny y no supo por qué, pero la castaña sintió una punzada en el pecho al verlos juntos y su traicionera mente se imaginó que era ella quien bailaba con Harry no con Ron. Éste, en cambio, se alegraba de que Harry estuviera lejos de Hermione, aún seguía esa espinilla traidora en su corazón en alerta por todo lo sucedido con los rumores. Atrajo más a Hermione en una actitud posesiva pero ella lo notó enseguida.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Sólo quiero tenerte cerca -susurró en su oído, en parte verdad, en parte mentira.

\- Estás celoso -adivinó mirándolo a los ojos, desafiante- ¿de quién estás celoso, Ron? y no te atrevas a mentirme.

\- No te estoy mintiendo -tragó saliva aparentando seriedad.

\- ¿Estás seguro? porque yo creo k no -siseó con expresión seria y muy molesta.

\- ¿No podemos disfrutar de este baile como una pareja normal? -le pidió intentando ser suave.

\- ¿Pareja normal? con tu actitud lo único k estás haciendo es llamar la atención.

\- Es por tu culpa, no eres nada comprensiva -contraatacó apretando la mandíbula- intento arreglar las cosas contigo y tú no cedes.

\- Ahhh, ¿ahora resulta que yo soy el problema? veamos, Ron, ¿quieres que te recuerde quién es el inmaduro de esta relación?

\- ¿Inmaduro?

\- Ojalá fueras la mitad de maduro que Harry -soltó en un murmullo entonces sin darse cuenta. La ira empezó a hervir en el interior de Ron y sin darse cuenta, apretó el agarre en su cintura.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? -masculló.

\- Ron, me haces daño -se quejó levemente.

\- Has nombrado a Harry, eso no es muy propio de ti.

\- Fue una forma de hablar, suéltame.

\- Entonces es cierto -murmuró sintiendo como el sabor amargo de la traición burbujeaba en su corazón. Una mano se puso en su hombro entonces, oprimiendo lo justo para detener su baile.

\- Ron, suelta a Hermione -le pidió la voz calmosa de Harry.

\- Harry, será mejor que me sueltes sino quieres salir herido -le advirtió con voz contenida. La sorpresa se vislumbró en el rostro del ojiverde pero no se apartó- Harry...

\- Le estás haciendo daño -le dio a entender.

\- Déjame en paz -dijo entonces Hermione logrando soltarse bruscamente del agarre posesivo de Ron. Éste se dio la vuelta y enfrentó a su mejor amigo... ¿o debería decir ex-mejor amigo?

\- Espero que estés contento. Porque yo no lo estoy

\- No sé de que me estás hablando, Ron, cálmate, todos nos están mirando

\- Escúchame bien, Harry -lo señaló con el dedo, amenazante- tú y yo tenemos que hablar muy seriamente.

\- Será mejor que te vayas. No estás bien.

\- No tienes ni idea... -bufó con dignidad y se alejó a grandes pasos antes de explotar y darle una paliza.

\- ¿Estás bien, Hermione? -preguntó el joven, preocupado.

\- Si, no te preocupes

\- ¿Por qué se ha puesto tan furioso de repente?

\- Ni lo sé ni me importa sinceramente.

\- Deberías arreglar las cosas con él

\- ¿Para qué? ¿para qué vuelva a cometerlas? estoy cansada, Harry.

\- Estás enfadada, es normal que lo veas todo negro

\- O todo blanco... -murmuró y Harry no pudo mas que estremecerse ante sus palabras pero intentó no darles importancia- ¿quieres algo de beber? quizás te sienta bien algo.

\- Es todo un detalle por tu parte

\- Vamos entonces -la guió con una mano en la espalda.

El liquido del champán se deslizó con fluidez en los labios de Kylan y desapareció por su garganta disfrutando la dulzura de la bebida. Observó el ambiente con interés, todos parecían pasarlo bien, una sala enorme y maravillosa, una entrada espectacular, buena música y una pista de baile muy tentadora. Hubiera deseado tener pareja, pero la persona con la que habría deseado ir lamentablemente estaba ocupada, de hecho no la había visto en las dos horas que ya habían pasado y es que con tanta gente era difícil encontrarla. Miró de reojo a su derecha, Christian estaba entretenido con Pansy y otras chicas y parecía que no estaba atento a él, bien, era su oportunidad. Se terminó el champán, dejó la copa a un lado y desapareció entre el gentío, necesitaba verla, saber cómo estaba, cómo iba vestida, si estaba con su novio. La buscó con la mirada y a pesar de su altura, no fue capaz de detectarla, se detuvo un momento y cerró los ojos, sus sentidos se liberaron y se agudizaron enseguida y entre los distintos olores y las distintas voces, captó su perfume de fresias y cerezo y su inconfundible voz. Sonrió y reanudó la marcha, guiándose por su instinto, un destello rojizo no tardó en captar su atención y cuando la tuvo a varios metros, se quedó sin aliento completamente. Estaba sentada en una de las mesas con las piernas cruzadas, su codo izquierdo reposaba en la superficie del mantel y dos dedos descansaban en su rostro contemplando a los bailarines, su expresión era una mezcla entre soñadora, triste y melancólica. La observó de arriba a abajo embelesado con su belleza, ese pelo, esos ojos, ese rostro, esos zapatos, ese vestido... su vestido era de una seda muy bonita y extremadamente suave del color del bosque y la tira de su vestido que adornaba su hombro derecho era muy interesante, parecía estar hecha a mano formando una especie de trenza o una cadena de ADN de tonos verdes y plateados, eliminando la categoría de palabra de honor para el vestido. Su pelo rojizo había sido peinado minuciosamente, resaltando algunos bucles para que no fuera tan liso y una delicada diadema se apreciaba, bien colocada en el centro de su cabellera. Se acercó a ella por detrás despacio, conteniendo la respiración.

\- Tenia entendido que los ángeles no existían -susurró con voz profunda, sobresaltándola y obligando a que su mirada se volteara en su dirección. Observó su expresión entre sorprendida, confusa y sonrojada, no sabia si por lo que le había dicho o por haberse acercado a ella.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -soltó ella entonces transcurridos unos segundos.

\- Bueno, según tengo entendido también estoy invitado a este baile.

\- Sabes de lo que hablo

\- Te buscaba

\- ¿Para qué? -insistió sin dejar ese tono brusco y serio, intentando ignorar lo apuesto y atractivo que estaba en aquellos momentos.

\- Queria verte... -murmuró con total sinceridad.

\- Pues has hecho mal -replicó la joven, ignorando el vuelco que dio su corazón ante su respuesta.

\- Lo siento, no pretendía molestarte. Sólo quería saber si estabas bien

\- Estoy muy bien, gracias. Será mejor que te vayas, mi hermano puede venir en cualquier momento.

\- Vi el numerito de antes

\- Eso no es nada

\- Sinceramente no me importa que tu hermano me vea contigo

\- Eres un Slytherin

\- Y tú una Gryffindor, ¿cuál es el problema?

\- ¿Vamos a empezar con la misma charla?

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo hacerte compañía? -se acuclilló en su costado derecho buscando su mirada- estás aquí sola, sin nadie que te acompañe.

\- Harry está conmigo -repuso no muy convencida, sintiendo como esa intensa mirada de zafiro la penetraba.

\- ¿Ni siquiera podrías aceptar bailar conmigo? -esbozó una cálida sonrisa- no hará daño a nadie.

\- Kylan, por favor... no hagas esto

\- ¿Por qué llorabas en esa aula? -cambió de tema casi con brusquedad pero con un tono de voz muy suave.

\- ¿Cómo me encontraste? -contraatacó ella.

\- Te escuché

\- ¿En un quinto piso?

\- Eso no importa, simplemente te escuche

\- No lloraba por nada

\- No me lo creo -replicó analizando sus ojos- los ojos te brillan, parece que vas a llorar en cualquier momento pero estás recordando la razón de tu llanto.

\- Kylan... -susurró aguantando el dolor que ahora atenazaba en su corazón. Sintió entonces el roce cálido de sus dedos buscando los suyos.

\- Sólo te pido un baile, y si lo deseas te dejaré en paz. Y no te preocupes por tu hermano, yo sé manejarme con ese tipo de personas. ¿Confías en mi? -le preguntó sin apartar la mirada de ella. Compartieron una mirada intensa y llena de preguntas que necesitaban respuesta, finalmente ella asintió con la cabeza y él sonrió antes de tomar su mano de verdad y levantarla del asiento suavemente. La atrajo hacia él con delicadeza, guió una mano de ella a su hombro, su mano derecha reposó en su cintura y la otra se entrelazó con la mano restante. Empezaron a moverse suavemente uniéndose a los demás bailarines pero enseguida Ginny sintió como las miradas se posaban en ellos, extrañados y la inquietud dominó a sus nervios.

\- Ginny... -la llamó Kylan en un susurro- mírame

\- Esto no ha sido buena idea

\- Olvídate de ellos, no importan, sólo mírame a mi -le pidió mirándola a los ojos. Ella no supo cómo resistirse y cuando aquellos ojos azules se entrelazaron con sus ojos marrones, su mente se desconectó y se olvidó de todo por un instante, dejándose llevar por él.

La noche se cernió pronto sobre la escuela y, a pesar de las antorchas encendidas en determinados lugares del castillo, la oscuridad era palpable. Todo estaba en absoluto silencio, no había ni un alma debido a que todos estaban reunidos en el Baile de Otoño, la brisa nocturna se colaba por las ventanas susurrando de tal manera que cualquiera sentiría un desagradable escalofrío. Inesperadamente, una profunda respiración rompió el silencio, deslizándose entre los pasillos del ala este del castillo oculta entre las sombras, parecía buscar algo porque se dirigía al despacho de la directora. El sujeto se detuvo en el camino sin puente pero la pasarela no apareció delante de él, sólo podía activarse por la directora, alzó la cabeza hacia donde estaba la puerta de entrada de finos hilos de oro. Dobló las rodillas y saltó hacia arriba enganchándose a la pared como si fuera un mono y volvió a propulsarse con gran agilidad y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba frente a la puerta. Otro problema se presentaba en sus narices por la dura superficie, un problema que tenia solución, sus manos empezaron a temblar ligeramente y unas garras hicieron su aparición y las clavó con energía en la puerta sin romperse siquiera, murmuró unas palabras en un idioma extraño y poco a poco el oro que adornaba la puerta fue fundiéndose poco a poco con la estructura desde los lados hacia el centro. En unos minutos, un agujero se había formado en la puerta lo suficientemente grande como para poder entrar, una vez en el interior buscó con la mirada su objetivo y en silencio, desordenó todo el despacho revolviendo, tirando, descolocando, abriendo cajones y todo sin éxito. Algo parecido a un gruñido brotó de su garganta, frustrado pero no se rindió, entonces algo le llamó la atención en la esquina más profunda del despacho: una caja negra enorme. Rompió el candado de un zarpazo y la abrió sin miramientos, miles y miles de pergaminos se abultaban entre ellos, los inspeccionó con detenimiento y encontró lo que buscaba cuando vio un pergamino doblado con un pequeño nudo dorado. Sonrió siniestramente y cerró la caja dejándola donde estaba, se incorporó dispuesto a irse cuando un chillido lo alertó, obligándolo a darse la vuelta y ver a un halcón aleteando furiosamente, ni se había percatado de su presencia cuando entró en el despacho. El ave rapaz volvió a chillar como si fuera una alarma y alzó el vuelo dirigiéndose a la salida ... pero a la velocidad del rayo, una garra se cernió sobre él, letal y sin fallos y el chillido del animal cesó de inmediato.

\- ¿Estás mejor, Hermione?

\- Si, muchas gracias, Harry -le sonrió tiernamente y lo miró con cariño. Estaba muy guapo con ese esmoquin, era todo un hombre con diecinueve años.

\- Me alegro. Y por cierto... estás hermosa esta noche -susurró sonriendo cálidamente. Hermione no se alarmó cuando su corazón reaccionó ante sus palabras y un ligero rubor tiñó sus mejillas.

\- Gracias, Harry, tú también estás muy guapo

\- No te llego ni a la punta del tacón -bromeó y los dos se rieron relajados.

\- Oye, ¿y Ginny? ¿has bailado con ella?

\- Mmm... si, la he sacado a bailar. Supongo que ahora estará con sus amigas

\- ¿No es ésa de allí? -señaló entonces la pista de baile. Harry reconoció el vestido verde de la joven Weasley y se quedó perplejo cuando vio con quien bailaba.

\- Es Kylan Brown, de Slytherin

\- ¿El golpeador de su equipo y el que participo en la entrada?

\- Ése mismo. Pero ¿qué hace bailando Ginny con él? -se preguntó asombrado.

\- No tengo ni idea, pero parece que lo conoce.

\- Es la primera vez que los veo juntos -tragó saliva, inquieto.

\- ¿Celoso, Harry? -lo miró con curiosidad y una ceja alzada pero en el fondo, sus posibles celos le hacían daño a ella también.

\- No, celoso no, preocupado. Ron puede venir en cualquier momento y si ve a Ginny con él, se armará la de San Quintin de verdad.

\- Tienes razón. Habrá que estar atentos -asintió sin darse cuenta de que Harry no reaccionaba ante la posibilidad de un engaño por parte de su novia.

\- Se me ocurre una idea - desvió su rostro para mirarla a los ojos.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Baila conmigo -le pidió sintiendo su corazón latir a toda velocidad de sólo pensarlo. La castaña se perdió en aquellos ojos verdes y no pudo más que sonreír, encantada con su petición.

\- Será un placer -susurró con los ojos brillantes. Harry sonrió feliz, se colocó frente a ella e hizo una reverencia ante su mirada antes de ofrecerle su mano.

\- Señorita, ¿me haría el honor de ser mi pareja de baile en esta noche? -susurró cortésmente. Ella rió suavemente y aceptó su mano con gusto.

\- Por supuesto -se dejó guiar por el hacia el centro del baile. Se acercaron como si de imanes se tratase, sus miradas conectaron en un innegable lazo de complicidad y se fundieron con la música, dejandose llevar.

En ese momento, Ron entró en la sala y se abrió paso entre la gente. Era lo malo de estar en fiestas, había tantos alumnos que parecía imposible pasar entre ellos. Frustrado, consiguió alcanzar una mesa y tomar en sus manos una copa, la bebió de un trago sin ánimos de disfrutar la bebida y cuando se viró de frente para contemplar la pista de baile casi se atraganta al ver a Hermione bailar con Harry. Una punzada de dolor volvió a la carga en su corazón y supo que como no interviniera ahora mismo, podría perderla, dejó la copa con brusquedad en la mesa dispuesto a interrumpir su romántico baile pero nuevamente su atención fue desviada vertiginosamente por otra persona. Los ojos se le desorbitaron al distinguir a su hermana bailando... ¡con un Slytherin!, sintió como la sangre hervía en su interior, acelerando su circulación y obligando al corazón a ir más deprisa debido a tanta ira contenida. De un momento a otro iba a explotar seguro, aún sin entender por qué no lo había hecho, se olvidó por completo de Hermione por un segundo y a grandes pasos, esquivó a los demás bailarines e incluso empujó a una pareja un lado y apartó con violencia a Kylan de Ginny.

\- ¡Apártate de mi hermana! -le amenazó sin ninguna educación.

\- ¡Ron! -se sobresaltó Ginny despertando de aquel maravilloso baile que estaba disfrutando.

\- Más te vale que tengas una explicación para esto

\- Perdona pero no hay que alarmarse -intervino Kylan con suavidad- ella no tiene culpa de nada, yo la invité a bailar.

\- ¿Con qué permiso? -lo miró furioso.

\- No tenia entendido que debía pedirte permiso. Creo que Ginny es lo suficientemente mayor para decidir por ella misma.

\- Mejor cierra tu lengua de serpiente si no quieres que te la corte

\- Ron, te estás pasando -se mosqueó ella- no estábamos haciendo nada malo.

\- ¿Bailar con un Slytherin no es malo? -le espetó echando humos.

\- Creo que no nos hemos presentado como es debido -extendió su mano- me llamo Kylan Brown, tú debes de ser Ronald Weasley.

\- ¡Quita esa mano de mi vista!

\- Vete de aqui, Ron

\- Tú vendrás conmigo.

\- No -dijo ella con firmeza- no eres mi padre ni nada por el estilo para que me mandes de esa manera.

\- Soy tu hermano mayor

\- Disculpa -dijo Kylan muy despacio interponiéndose entre Ron y Ginny- no sé si eres sordo, pero ella te ha dicho que no quiere irse y debes respetarla.

\- ¿Me estás amenazando? -masculló con el rostro deformado por la furia.

\- Da igual de qué manera te lo diga, vas a pensar que son amenazas porque soy un Slytherin -se encogió de hombros- estoy acostumbrado al desprecio de la gente.

\- Acostúmbrate al mio, te amargará toda la vida

\- Kylan, vámonos de aqui -le pidió Ginny cansada de la actitud de su hermano.

\- ¿Crees que vas a salir de aquí?

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? -interrumpió la voz del profesor Jeshua colándose sutilmente en el centro del baile. Kylan y Ron no dejaron de mirarse mutuamente, uno en total calma y pasividad pero serio y firme y otro en peligro de erupción.

\- Está todo en orden, profesor -habló el joven Slytherin primero- Ronald ya se iba.

\- ¿Y por qué no te vas tú?

\- Estamos en medio de un evento especial, y tú, Ronald, estás muy temperamental desde hace un rato. Yo que tú me calmaría -le aconsejó el profesor mirándolo seriamente.

El pelirrojo apretó la mandíbula y abrió la boca para hablar cuando de repente se oyó un estruendo de cristal que penetró en toda la sala...

* * *

 **-AUTORA-**

 **Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por cada favorito, seguidor y comentario. Deseo que me sigáis aun y disfrutéis. Cualquier sugerencia, opinión o mejora, es bienvenida. Así que no os cortéis jeje.**

 **Reviews? Si? No? Avadas?**

 **Un saludo muy grande. Abrazos.**

 **Dama Felina**


	11. Un secreto oculto

Todos los presentes voltearon sus cabezas, sobresaltados por semejante ruido y la directora McGonagall se incorporó en su asiento, inquieta. Dirigió una mirada inquisitiva al profesor Jeshua que entendió enseguida su petición.

\- No os alarméis, iremos a ver qué es lo que ha ocurrido. Quizás ha sido una fuerte ráfaga de viento -intentó tranquilizarlos.

\- Continuad con el baile -añadió la directora volviéndose a sentar sin ignorar el temblor que empezó a formarse en su cuerpo. El profesor Jeshua salió de la sala acompañado por dos profesores más. La música volvió a reanudarse tras unos tensos minutos. Horace se acercó a ella, un poco nervioso.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, McGonagall?

\- Si… -murmuró- pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

\- Yo también lo siento -acordó con firmeza y ella observó a sus compañeros, vislumbrando la preocupación y la inquietud en sus ojos. Algo no iba bien…

El cuerpo de Kylan se tensó de repente aún con Ginny a su lado y Ron a unos metros de él y giró la cabeza hacia atrás, encontrándose con la severa y fría mirada de su amigo Christian. Tragó saliva, sabiendo perfectamente lo que pensaba, con un movimiento de cabeza Christian le indicó que se reuniera con él lo antes posible.

\- Tengo que irme… -susurró a Ginny sin mirarla.

\- ¿A dónde? McGonagall ha dicho que nos quedemos aquí

\- Es importante -insistió y finalmente bajó la mirada e intentó esbozar una suave sonrisa- me ha encantado bailar contigo…

\- Será la ultima vez -intervino Ron con un gruñido sin perderse ni un detalle.

\- ¡Ron! -lo riñó- ¡basta ya! te estás comportando como un… -medio terminó pero se vio interrumpida por un grito y una especie de rugido. Las chicas lanzaron una exclamación de asombro y ella se pegó instintivamente a Kylan. McGonagall se incorporó de nuevo, con los nervios a flor de piel y todo el profesorado imitó su movimiento. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville y Luna se miraron detenidamente desde donde estaban, inquietos y sorprendidos por los acontecimientos y al levantar la mirada y cruzarse con la de la directora, supieron que debían hacer algo. De repente, Filch entró precipitadamente y a trompicones en el Gran Comedor, jadeando con dificultad.

\- Directora, han robado en su despacho, ¡alguien lo ha abierto! -soltó a bocajarro- es un atentado grave.

\- Eso es imposible -replicó McGonagall temiendo lo peor- imposible te digo…

\- No, directora, lo he visto con mis propios ojos

\- ¿Quién ha sido? -inquirió con voz potente y al instante, otro rugido perforó las paredes del Gran Comedor- mantened la calma, seréis llevados a vuestros dormitorios de inmediato-.

Enseguida los alumnos se amontonaron, tremendamente nerviosos y los profesores dieron instrucciones estrictas de calma y quietud para poder hacerlo todo con orden.

\- ¡Directora! -la llamó Harry, golpeándose con los demás para llegar hasta ella.

\- Sea lo que sea, señor Potter, la respuesta es no

\- Yo secundo la moción a la causa -replicó Hermione pisándole los talones.

\- Estáis locos si pensáis que voy a dejaros ir a por esa… criatura -se le ocurrió decir.

\- No es la primera vez, ¿no cree? vamos, McGonagall. Esto no puede quedar así.

\- Y no van solos -se acopló Ginny con Ron detrás suya

\- Nosotros también nos apuntamos -exclamó Neville siendo perseguido por Luna también. En un momento, los seis amigos estaban reunidos frente a McGonagall mirándola con expectación. La directora suspiró largamente y tras unos minutos, cedió.

\- Está bien, pero tened cuidado, es peligroso.

\- Con Hermione y Ginny es suficiente -se atrevió a bromear Neville.

\- Bromas a parte, Longbottom. Todos juntos y volved lo antes posible.

Los chicos asintieron y salieron cuanto antes de la sala siendo absorbidos enseguida por la oscuridad del castillo.

\- Luna, ve tú delante. Si ese rugido proviene de algún animal, tú eres la mejor para rastrearlo -le pidió Harry mirando a la joven Ravenclaw.

\- Vale -asintió comprendiendo y se posicionó en cabeza. Sacaron sus varitas y utilizaron el hechizo _Lumos_ para arrojar un poco de luz a los pasillos y a las escaleras.

\- Hay que ir al segundo piso, se supone que esa cosa estuvo en el despacho de McGonagall -comentó Hermione, quitándose los tacones al igual que las otras chicas para poder caminar mejor aunque fuera descalza.

\- Por algún sitio hay que empezar, eso está claro -asintió Harry de acuerdo.

\- Pues deprisa -replicó al mismo tiempo que subían las escaleras a toda velocidad. De repente, un silencio se adueñó del ambiente, obligándolos a parar de golpe con las varitas en tensión e instintivamente Harry sujetó con suavidad el brazo de Luna, protector.

\- Tranquilo -susurró muy bajito y se acuclilló entonces en el suelo y con ayuda de la varita, se apreciaron surcos de una considerable longitud.

\- Yo voy delante -se ofreció Ron al observar como Harry se posicionaba junto a ella para analizar esa marca.

\- Te acompaño -discrepó Neville.

\- Tened cuidado -musitó Ginny.

\- Luna… -murmuró el ojiverde

\- Estas marcas… -acarició la dura superficie ahora rasgada- son muy parecidas a las de tu brazo, Harry.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Son tres surcos y la del centro es más pronunciada que las otras dos. Sin duda alguna, son garras.

Mientras tanto, Ron y Neville caminaban muy lentamente delante de los chicos con las varitas en alto, iluminando el próximo trecho del pasillo con deliberada precaución. Un sudor frío empezaba a acumularse en la frente del pelirrojo y una gota resbaló por su sien.

\- Ron… -susurró Neville, tenso y nervioso- no sé tú, pero esto no me gusta.

\- ¿Tú también lo sientes?

\- Hay algo… aquí… - asintió, tragando saliva- y muy cerca.

\- ¿Intensificamos la luz para…? -se vio cortado abruptamente cuando su pie derecho chocó con algo duro y blando a la vez.

\- Ron -tartamudeó Neville, señalando en su dirección. El joven Weasley se viró y lo que vio, le dejó petrificado: era un cuerpo, estaba bocabajo con los brazos torcidos hacia atrás y una abundante cantidad de sangre se escapaba de su cuello, tenia la ropa rasgada y a su pierna derecha le faltaba un buen trozo de muslo.

\- Dios mío… -musitó el chico, horrorizado. Se atrevió a acercarse y gracias a la luz de la varita, supo reconocer su rostro- el profesor Jeshua de Runas Antiguas…

\- Tenemos que decirselo a McGonagall, esto es mas grave de lo que… -comenzó Neville, retrocediendo cuando un feroz gruñido rebotó por las paredes a lo largo de todo el pasillo y una enorme sombra se abalanzó sobre ellos. Dos patas enormes con garras afiladas los tumbó en el suelo con energía y ambos lanzaron una exclamación de sorpresa y horror.

\- _¡Everte Statum!_ -exclamaron Hermione y Ginny al mismo tiempo, reaccionando por instinto al grito de los chicos, alarmadas y sorprendidas. El hechizo potenciado por ambas chicas impactó por completo en el pecho de aquella criatura, ésta volvió a gruñir y retrocedió con violencia, chocando con la barandilla de piedra y precipitándose hacia abajo hasta llegar al Patio de Transformaciones de la planta baja de la escuela. Se escuchó un golpe sordo cuando su cuerpo por fin tocó tierra.

\- ¡Joder, qué susto me dio esa bestia! -vociferó un Ron visiblemente alterado al incorporarse.

\- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Luna, preocupada.

\- Si, con suerte

\- ¿En qué estabas distraído? -le riñó Ginny.

\- En esto -señaló el cuerpo inerte del profesor. Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca, aterrorizada.

\- ¿Cómo ha ocurrido?

\- Eso vamos a preguntarselo a esa bestia -masculló Ron.

\- Hay que bajar rápidamente -los interrumpió Harry.

\- Eso es fácil -sonrió Luna acercándose a las escaleras- _¡Glisseo!_

 _-_ Luna, eres la bomba -la alabó Neville y no se cortó un pelo para deslizarse por la escalera, recién convertida en tobogán- ¡yuju!

\- Por una vez, le doy la razón a Neville -admitió el pelirrojo sonriendo afablemente a la joven antes de seguirle. Enseguida todos bajaron en un tiempo récord a la planta baja.

\- ¡Allí está! -señaló Ginny con el dedo hacia la bestia que se impulsaba con sus patas traseras para avanzar a grandes zancadas, escapando.

\- _¡Desmaius!_ -exclamó Harry, sacudiendo la varita.

\- _¡Expulso!_ -añadió Neville.

\- _¡Incarcerous!_ -replicó Hermione con determinación. Los hechizos de los chicos no lograron alcanzar a la bestia debido a su alta velocidad pero el hechizo conjurado por Hermione fue más efectivo, unas gruesas cuerdas surgieron entre las baldosas de piedra y con un enérgica sacudida, atraparon la pata trasera izquierda del animal, provocando su desequilibrio. La bestia aulló sorprendida y medio cuerpo cayó de lado, situación que las cuerdas aprovecharon para ascender a una velocidad alarmante, creando una cárcel en su peludo y enorme cuerpo.

\- Bien hecho, Hermione -la alabó Harry mientras se aproximaban, sintiéndose victoriosos por haber conseguido atrapar a esa criatura que aún no sabían que era. Pero la alegría duró poco, dos enormes sombras aparecieron del cielo y se posicionaron justo enfrente de ellos, impidiéndoles el paso. Entonces un débil haz de luz plateada se deslizó tímidamente por el suelo de piedra, Luna alzó la cabeza presenciando lo que su mente había estado cavilando desde las marcas que había visto en el segundo piso, las nubes de la noche se estaban dispersando y una hermosa luna llena hizo su aparición en todo su esplendor, iluminando a esos dos seres que estaban frente a ellos. Bajo la luz de la luna, sus tamaños y sus volúmenes eran descomunales y sus alturas superaban perfectamente los dos metros, poseían unas fuertes y musculosas patas, sus garras eran letales, afiladas y largas, sus fauces estaban semiabiertas mostrando unos temibles colmillos blancos y sus alargados hocicos, daban a entrever perfectamente que tipo de criaturas eran. Uno de ellos poseía un abundante pelaje blanco y el otro era de un suave marrón color madera.

\- Son licántropos -murmuró Hermione, con los nervios en tension y la varita en alto.

\- Están muy lejos de casa, ¿no creéis? -bufó Ron.

\- Yo no los enfadaría -replicó Neville

\- Ya están enfadados -aportó Luna- sus mandíbulas están tensas, van a atacar en cualquier momento. Están resistiéndose al embrujo de la luna llena.

\- No podemos quedarnos aquí como idiotas. Hemos atrapado al ladrón

\- Piensa las cosas, Ron, no estamos para bromas -le riñó Hermione, asqueada con su falta de razonamiento.

\- Vamos, cariño, somos seis contra dos, ¿qué pueden hacernos?

\- ¡Cállate, Ron! -explotó entonces una Ginny furiosa alzando la voz más de lo que pretendía. Un error fatal. El licántropo oscuro abrió los ojos con salvajismo y con un gruñido feroz, se abalanzó sobre ella. Harry reaccionó por puro instinto y miedo y de un empujón, apartó a Ginny de las garras de ese animal que casi le arrancó la cabeza.

\- _¡Confringo!_ -contraatacó pero el animal agachó la cabeza, esquivándolo.

\- _Flipendo_ -musitó Luna con voz suave. El hechizo golpeó en la cabeza del licántropo que la sacudió, aturdido de repente y sin darse cuenta, aventó a Harry con una pata delantera por los aires y su fino oído captó la intención de la castaña de atacarle y con su peluda y larga cola, enroscó su cintura.

\- ¡Hermione! -exclamaron Ron y Harry al mismo tiempo. Mientras tanto, el otro licántropo se encargaba de desatar a su compañero con garras y dientes y en unos minutos ya estaba libre de las cuerdas. Miró fijamente al compañero que luchaba contra los chicos, éste se viró hacia él como si lo hubiera llamado, gruñó y con un salto, se alejó de ellos.

\- ¡Se escapan!

De repente, un zumbido perforó el tenso ambiente y una potente luz, proveniente de un hechizo chocó bruscamente contra las baldosas de piedra en la misma dirección que iban los licántropos y una explosión los obligó a retroceder con violencia.

\- ¡Directora McGonagall! -exclamó Neville, sorprendido.

\- _¡Bombarda Máxima!_ -pronunció con firmeza y otro brusco estallido provocó la furia entre los licántropos, aislándolos entre ellos- _!Accio pergamino!_

El licántropo ladrón lanzó una maldición entre dientes cuando el objeto que había robado se agitó entre su pelaje, obedeciendo al llamado de su propietaria pero estaba tan bien sujeto que no respondió al instante, incapaz de llegar a sus manos. Su compañero, el hombre-lobo oscuro, abrió las fauces amenazante hacia McGonagall y la miró con ojos feroces mientras su pelaje se erizaba en señal de furia. La directora le sostuvo la mirada con determinación y fuerza y extendió la varita en su dirección, retándolo. El hombre-lobo blanco gruñó desde lo más profundo de su garganta, imperceptible al oído humano en advertencia.

 _No lo hagas , te matará_

 _Nos quitará el pergamino, es peligrosa_

 _Precisamente por eso debemos seguir las ordenes estrictas del Macho Alfa_

 _Nunca saldremos de aquí si alguien no la distrae y no podemos llamar a la manada porque provocaríamos una pelea innecesaria y en clara desventaja con tantos magos aquí_

 _No estoy dispuesto a correr ese riesgo_

 _Haré lo que crea conveniente, compañero, pero ese pergamino vale demasiado para que caiga en sus manos nuevamente_

Tras estas últimas palabras, volvió su atención hacia McGonagall y con un escalofriante aullido, se abalanzó sobre ella con las garras y las fauces por delante. Muy lentamente, la directora observó cada detalle, cada movimiento, cada expresión de esa terrible y sangrienta criatura que no hizo más que remover en su interior y en su mente indeseables e inolvidables recuerdos, su mirada se endureció y alzó la varita en su dirección al tiempo que pronunciaba el hechizo definitivo:

\- _Avada Kedavra_ -musitó y la punta de su varita exhaló una potente corriente de energía sin ninguna piedad hacia el licántropo. Mientras veía a su compañero morir a manos de la directora de Hogwarts, aprovechó esa situación para salir a toda velocidad de aquel lugar en compañía del otro licántropo. Los chicos estaban tan sorprendidos y petrificados contemplando aquella escena tan impactante que no fueron conscientes del escape de los ladrones. Fue Harry quien por fin salió de aquel repentino shock y sacudiendo la cabeza, los persiguió con decisión.

\- ¡Harry! -exclamó Luna, despertando también del letargo- espera, ¿qué haces? ¡Harry!

\- ¿Te has vuelto loco, Harry? -chilló Hermione.

\- ¡Señor Potter, vuelva aquí ahora mismo! -le ordenó McGonagall cuando el pesado cuerpo de la bestia se desplomó sin vida ante ella, ignorándolo. Pero Harry no la escuchó, desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

\- ¡Harry! -lo llamó Ron, yendo tras él.

\- ¡Señor Weasley!

\- Se dirige al Bosque Prohibido -captó Luna preocupada- es el entorno natural de los licántropos, debemos impedirselo.

\- No permitiré que corra tal riesgo, señorita Lovegood

\- Voy con ella -se ofreció Neville

\- Gracias, Neville -sonrió dulcemente.

\- Impedid que Potter se interne demasiado en el Bosque, si tenéis que derribarle, hacedlo -ordenó con seriedad.

\- Entendido -asintieron y fueron tras Ron y Harry.

\- Vosotras os quedaréis aqui -miró a la señorita Weasley y Granger.

\- No es justo -replicó Hermione.

\- No admitiré replicas, señorita Granger, además no estarán solos -le prometió. Ondeó su varita por encima de su cabeza y un pequeño brillo de color azul relució en la punta, la sacudió hacia adelante en la misma dirección donde se había ido Harry y los demás y una ligera neblina se precipitó al Bosque Prohibido.

Los licántropos le habían sacado una gran ventaja debido a sus grandes habilidades físicas pero Harry no se dio por vencido y no se inmutó cuando los arboles, la maleza y la oscuridad del Bosque Prohibido lo tragó por completo. Débilmente, escuchaba los gritos de sus amigos y conforme avanzaba, las voces se oían cada vez menos. Se vio obligado a aplicar el hechizo _Lumos Máxima_ en varias ocasiones, lanzando bolas de luz en distintas direcciones para poder orientarse mejor en aquella noche fría, apartó los arbustos y tuvo cuidado con los troncos y las ramas mientras corría, a esas alturas su esmoquin estaba sucio y con rasguños pero realmente no le importaba. Volteó la cabeza entonces al escuchar un gruñido y apresuró el paso, tanto que el paisaje se difuminaba más y más a cada paso que daba. La tierra estaba revuelta por las garras de los licántropos, señal inequívoca que habían pasado a toda velocidad, y su inconfundible olor a perro sucio de hace años y años le indicaba a Harry que no estaba muy lejos de, quizás, alcanzarlos. Su pecho subía y bajaba en rápidas convulsiones, pidiendo oxígeno y tuvo que aminorar la marcha un momento, jadeante, los escasos segundos que sus pulmones adquirieron aire fueron suficientes antes de vislumbrar una sombra a lo lejos. Reaccionó sin importarle el temblor de sus piernas de tanto correr.

\- _¡Confringo! ¡Desmaius! ¡Bombarda!_ -recitó el chico a toda velocidad sacudiendo la varita sin puntería. Los hechizos chocaron entre los arboles, destruyeron una roca e incendiaron levemente un trozo de musgo sin acercarse siquiera a ese posible licántropo. Siseó entre dientes mientras la perseguía- _¡Lumos...!_

Unas garras aprisionaron la chaqueta de su esmoquin por detrás, interrumpiendo abruptamente la pronunciación de su hechizo y salió despedido hacia atrás, rodando por el suelo. Al intentar ponerse de pie, recuperándose de la sorpresa, las fauces de la bestia se cernieron sobre él a una velocidad de vértigo. Con un brusco y rápido movimiento, deslizó su brazo por la chaqueta rasgada y cubrió el hocico del animal borrándole la visión y se escabulló por debajo de su cuerpo en una improvisada voltereta. El corazón le dio un vuelco, sabiendo perfectamente que podría haber muerto perfectamente en aquella dentellada maligna y salvaje. El hombre-lobo desgarró la chaqueta, apartándola de su rostro y se viró para encarar nuevamente al muchacho en un ronco gruñido. Harry lo apuntó con la varita en un posible intento de amedrentarlo pero en un astuto movimiento, su contrincante hundió las garras en la tierra y le arrojó una nube de polvo que lo obligó a utilizar el brazo para cubrirse, dejándolo en una clara desventaja. No supo cómo pero de repente se encontraba tumbado de espaldas en el suelo, las patas traseras aprisionaban sus muslos y las patas delanteras mantenían sus hombros tan bien afirmados que notó su columna quejarse del dolor. Entonces los lacerantes colmillos de la bestia se clavaron en su hombro izquierdo y no pudo más que abrir la boca y dejar escapar un alarido de dolor que dañó hasta sus propios oídos, su cuerpo se convulsionó contra el musculoso cuerpo del licántropo y sintió algo caliente brotar de su carne.

-¡Harry! -lo llamó incesantemente Ron, derrapando en una pequeña pendiente de tierra. Este chico estaba loco, ¿cómo se le ocurría perseguir solo a esas bestias?. Una tímida luz llamó su atención, _Harry ha debido de utilizar Lumos Máxima,_ pensó, mas aliviado de poder seguir su ubicación sin avanzar a ciegas.

\- ¡Ron! ¡Ron! -se oyó la dulce voz de Luna cerca de él.

\- ¿Luna?

\- Ron -insistió, apareciendo de repente su figura y su largo pelo rubio y sonrió aliviada al verlo- Ron, aquí estás

\- Y también yo -intervino Neville, jadeando.

\- No deberíais haber venido

\- Pues claro que si, Harry está en peligro

\- Basta de habladurías, tenemos que encontrar a Harry

\- Por ahí -señaló el pelirrojo hacia la esfera de luz- tiene que ser por ahí.

\- Vamos -instó Neville empujando suavemente a Luna. La esfera de luz dio lugar a otras esferas idénticas que los guiaron por el oscuro sendero del Bosque Prohibido pero a pesar de ver huellas de zapatos y de garras, no sabían dónde podía estar su amigo.

\- ¡Maldición! aquí es muy fácil perderse -se cabreó Ron, levantando tierra de una patada.

\- Cálmate, Ron

\- No me digas que me calme, Neville. Harry puede estar muerto en estos momentos, ¿sabes?

\- Ron -susurró Luna colocando una mano en su hombro con afecto y tranquilidad- encontraremos a Harry, ¿de acuerdo?, no le pasará nada, recuerda que es Harry, no es la primera vez que lucha contra la muerte.

\- Eso no cambia nada, no me tranquiliza -apretó la mandíbula, tenso.

\- Pues debería, puede que nadie pueda burlar a la muerte pero él lo ha conseguido y no lo ha hecho solo. Lo encontraremos, somos sus amigos -esbozó una dulce y serena sonrisa que derretiría a cualquier iceberg en medio de la Antártida. El alocado latido del corazón de Ron, debido a tanta búsqueda, se ralentizó un momento y seguidamente sufrió un vuelco, latiendo rítmica y agradablemente. Fue como si una carga que no debería llevar se deslizara por cada miembro de su cuerpo, sintiéndose vacío y tranquilo.

\- Tienes razón... -tragó saliva en un murmullo. Era una sensación extraña, no sabia como describirla, si es que habían palabras.

\- Chicos, mirad -los interrumpió Neville. Ambos jóvenes voltearon sus cabezas al mismo tiempo, al principio no supieron a qué se refería pero entonces una difuminada figura azul celeste ocupó su campo de visión. Tenía una forma de gato con lineas desiguales en su rostro y sus patas marcaban lentos pasos, despidiendo pequeños destellos azules de luz.

\- ¿Pero qué...? -quiso preguntar Ron.

\- Es el patronus de McGonagall -apuntó Luna en un susurro- nos guiará hasta Harry

\- Luna tiene razón -asintió Neville, avanzando- no está aquí por casualidad.

El gato les dirigió una fugaz mirada y realizó un grácil salto por delante de ellos, éstos reaccionaron y no dudaron en seguirlo con precaución por si desaparecía en algún momento. Conforme avanzaban, el ambiente se fue caldeando aún más y el sepulcral silencio sólo era roto por los apresurados pasos de los tres amigos que perseguían al gato, éste se detenía muy de vez en cuando y luego proseguía la marcha.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que no nos estamos alejando? -preguntó dudoso mientras saltaba un tronco.

\- Esperemos -inquirió Neville y entonces un grito de dolor penetró en sus oídos, provocando que su vello se erizara.

\- ¡Harry! -exclamó, nervioso y temblando por la vida de su amigo. El patronus desapareció en una insignificante nube de humo azulada y la escena de Harry y el licantropo encima de él apareció ante sus ojos- _¡Expulso!_

La bestia gruñó cuando el hechizo impactó de bruces contra su cuerpo, lanzándolo por los aires unos buenos metros y alejándolo de su presa.

\- _¡Confundus!_ -aportó Luna con destreza.

\- Maldita, bestia, ¿cómo te atreves a atacar a mi amigo? -la insultó Ron golpeándola con hechizos una y otra vez. Mientras sus amigos se encargaban del licántropo, Harry se llevó una mano al hombro malherido, ahogando un gemido de dolor e intentó incorporarse de rodillas. Rechinó los dientes y tanteó buscando su varita, murmuró con dificultad unas palabras y una densa capa de una sustancia viscosa y fresca cubrió por completo las heridas de los colmillos del animal, invisible al ojo humano. Una exclamación de sorpresa lo obligó a mirar cómo la bestia atrapaba a Luna con una pata delantera.

\- ¡Luna! -gritó con la garganta seca.

\- Ah no, eso si que no -sentenció Neville, impulsándose con las piernas para afirmar sus manos a la peluda pata del animal y se incorporó lo justo para pronunciar el hechizo deseado- _¡Sectum!_

Un limpio corte rasgó su piel, la criatura aulló y por inercia, soltó a su prisionera agitando su miembro lastimado con violencia, propulsando a Neville hacia atrás.

\- ¡Mia! -advirtió Ron, atrapando a Luna entre sus brazos antes de que cayera al suelo pero enseguida vieron con horror unas garras que se cernían sobre ellos.

\- _¡Sectumsempra!_ -logró decir Harry justo a tiempo. El licántropo detuvo su contraataque abruptamente, retrocediendo su cuerpo y aulló de dolor mientras se retorcía, como si miles de cuchillas lo estuvieran desgarrando por dentro. Se desplomó en el suelo, creyendo que si se revolcaba el dolor mitigaría.

\- Vamos, deprisa -los animó Neville, levantándose del suelo rápidamente.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Si, gracias Ron -retiró un mechón pelirrojo de su frente y se incorporó, dejándolo sorprendido.

Harry entendió sin necesidad de palabras y extendió la mano en dirección hacia ellos, Neville la colocó encima y Ron y Luna no tardaron en llegar, uniendo todas las manos y desapareciendo rápidamente del Bosque Prohibido en una brusca convulsión de energía.

Aparecieron en el Patio de Transformaciones en otra convulsión ensordecedora y los cuatro amigos se desplomaron sin resistencia en el suelo. Ron y Neville fueron los primeros en incorporarse.

\- ¡McGonagall están aquí! -la avisó Hermione mientras corría con Ginny hacia ellos.

\- Tenéis un aspecto horrible

\- Gracias por la observación, hermanita -le espetó Ron.

\- Harry -lo llamó preocupada con el corazón encogido. El chico aún estaba tumbado y una dolorida mueca se dibujaba en sus facciones, dando a entender que el viaje no le había gustado nada.

\- Señor Potter -intervino la directora, apartando a sus alumnos con poca delicadeza.

\- Estoy bien... -siseó, ayudándose de su brazo derecho para intentar levantarse y enseguida Ron y Neville se ofrecieron a colaborar.

\- No, no estás bien, Harry, estás sangrando -lo contradijo Hermione, temblando debido a los acelerados latidos de su corazón, producto irrevocable del miedo que había pasado.

\- No es nada, sólo es un rasguño, Hermione -murmuró con voz cansada.

\- Longbottom, Weasley, ¿qué ha pasado? -exigió saber McGonagall.

\- El licántropo lo estaba atacando cuando lo encontramos, menos mal que su patronus nos guió. Estábamos desesperados -contestó Neville.

\- Pero no vimos qué le hizo, estaba oscuro -añadió Ron.

\- No me hizo nada, vosotros llegasteis justo a tiempo. Sólo fue un arañazo, nada mas -mintió. Lo que menos quería era preocuparlos a todos y menos por el ataque de ese licántropo, que bien debería estar en la enfermería en aquellos momentos.

\- Por su bien, señor Potter, espero que no le haya mordido, ¿me oye? -masculló con paciencia.

\- ¿Por qué lo dice, directora?

\- ¿Alguna vez atendió a clase, señor Weasley?

\- Una mordida de licántropo puede originar unas consecuencias terribles -dijo Luna, aliviando el ambiente con su dulce voz- si un licántropo te muerde, en la próxima luna llena sufrirás la misma transformación que ellos. Pero sólo puede hacerlo un licántropo de alta jerarquía, es decir, el Macho Alfa o sus allegados.

\- Exacto, señorita Lovegood.

\- ¡Estoy bien! -volvió a insistir el joven- necesito descansar, ha sido una noche muy movida.

\- Vaya a la enfermería, señor Potter, hay que asegurarse de que está ileso

\- Soltadme, chicos -les pidió mientras afirmaba las plantas de los pies en el suelo y luego miró a la directora a los ojos- míreme, señora, estoy bien, sólo tengo esta sangre del rasguño que le estoy comentando.

\- Cálmese, no es necesario que alce la voz. Si es cierto lo que dice, no tengo mas que decir, todos a vuestras habitaciones.

\- ¿Qué robaron en su despacho? -la detuvo Hermione de repente, acordándose del robo del ladrón. McGonagall la miró a los ojos con seriedad.

\- Ahora mismo no es momento de explicaciones. Es más, creo firmemente que no os incumbe a ninguno de vosotros.

\- Yo creo que si nos incumbe

\- Pues lamento contradecirla, señorita Granger, pero no es así.

\- No trate de ocultarnos nada, señora, ese licántropo llevaba algo en su cuerpo. Tiene que ser algo muy importante como para atreverse a robar en la escuela y en su propio despacho.

\- Y sin que nadie lo viese -añadió Ginny, reconociendo ese gran detalle.

\- Los licántropos, en especial los hombres-lobos, son poco predecibles y rápidos -informó Luna con sus conocimientos sobre las criaturas mágicas nuevamente.

\- Son los más poderosos después de los hombres-tigres -asintió McGonagall con una expresión sombría y ausente- son las bestias mas sanguinarias y crueles que he visto en toda mi vida.

\- Habla como si supiera mucho de ellos -observó la castaña.

\- Es tarde... -cortó bruscamente la conversación- y debéis iros a la cama ya.

\- ¿De verdad cree que vamos a poder dormir después de lo que ha pasado? -la miró Ron, estupefacto- ha muerto el profesor Jeshua, directora, no es ninguna tontería.

\- Una pérdida lamentable, eso seguro -inspiró hondo y su sabia mirada los observó a todos, con paciencia, cariño, preocupación, tristeza, temor y desasosiego- venid conmigo...

Ninguno de los chicos se escapó de abrir sus mandíbulas, sorprendidos e impresionados del boquete que el licántropo-ladrón había dejado en la entrada del despacho de la directora.

\- Aún sigo sin comprender cómo ha podido entrar, no conozco ningún hechizo que pueda provocar semejante efecto -comentó McGonagall.

\- Sin duda alguna, habrá que investigarlo

\- Quizá en otro momento, señorita Granger

\- Oh, no -musitó entonces Luna, deslizando las palmas de sus manos bajo el cuerpo sin vida del halcón. Tenia una ala completamente desgarrada y el cuerpo poseía la marca de una única garra, suficiente para acabar con su vida- Engels está muerto.

\- Fue lo primero que encontré cuando vine hasta aquí -asintió la directora- al parecer intentó avisarme con sus chillidos, siempre lo hace cuando siente que hay peligro o sucede algo importante pero lo mató en cuestión de segundos.

\- Es cruel... ¿puedo quedarmelo? -le pidió con una sincera y apagada mirada.

\- ¿Serviria de utilidad decirle que no, señorita Lovegood?

\- Gracias

\- ¿Qué objeto de su despacho podría interesarle a un licántropo? -preguntó Hermione, cambiando de tema.

\- Algo que debería haber quedado en el olvido hace mucho muchísimo tiempo

\- ¿De cuánto estamos hablando?

\- Treinta y siete años aproximadamente.

\- Cuando era joven... -murmuró Neville como si no se creyera que la directora hubiese sido joven alguna vez.

\- Noto cierto escepticismo en su tono, señor Longbottom

\- Lo siento

\- ¿Qué paso? -la animó la castaña, prestando mucha atención.

\- Hubo una guerra entre magos y licántropos -continuó rodeando su escritorio y tomando asiento, reposó la varita en la mesa y acomodó los dedos de sus manos.

\- ¿Magos y licántropos? eso es nuevo.

\- De todas las clases que os podáis imaginar, pero los peores eran los hombres-lobos. Con la luna llena, perdían completamente la razón, el sentido de la conciencia y del control. Sobrepasaron los limites y las normas impuestas de Azkaban y se trasladaron al mundo muggle, fue una completa carnicería -suspiró, resistiendo el escalofrío que su cuerpo deseaba sufrir- malos tiempos sin duda, mucha gente murió.

\- No me imagino lo duro que debe ser -comentó Ginny con un nudo en el estomago.

\- Creo que voy a vomitar... -interrumpió Ron, aguantando las náuseas que experimentaba en aquellos momentos.

\- Si hubiera estado allí, señor Weasley, posiblemente ya lo habría hecho -repuso empujando un cubo negro a su alcance justo cuando el chico se doblaba y expulsaba todo lo que llevaba dentro. Neville, Ginny, Hermione, Harry y Luna se cubrieron momentáneamente sus respectivas narices para no tener que soportar el fétido olor del vómito. Cuando terminó, McGonagall le ofreció un pañuelo para que se limpiara y con su varita apuntó al interior del cubo- _Tergeo_

\- Gracias -murmuró un poco mareado.

\- ¿Estás mejor? -lo miró Hermione con cariño en sus ojos como si todo su enfado contra él de hacia días se hubiera esfumado.

\- Si, mejor -asintió, tranquilizándola.

\- Continúe, por favor, ¿qué ocurrió en esa guerra? -se adelantó Harry, ésta vez.

\- Toda manada de hombres-lobos tiene un Macho Alfa, debido a su alto liderazgo y su especial habilidad para controlar sus salvajes impulsos lobunos. Sólo los auténticos hombres-lobos son capaces de resistirse a la luna llena y por consiguiente, _pueden hacer lo que quieren._ Yo conocí a uno en persona, era el licántropo más descomunal y poderoso que había visto en toda mi vida y sólo ansiaba una cosa: la inmunidad.

\- ¿La inmunidad a qué?

\- A la magia -contestó como si fuera lo más obvio- lo que mas ansían los licántropos es ser inmunes a la magia porque ya son grandes expertos en todo lo referente a lo físico. Nadie les supera en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, en el arte del sigilo y la estrategia, la destreza, la agilidad, la velocidad y la fuerza bruta. Sin embargo, son vulnerables a la magia.

\- ¿Quién ganó esa guerra?

\- Nosotros pero fue como si perdiésemos porque el Macho Alfa logró escapar, dejando al resto de la manada a nuestra merced y los encerramos a todos en Askaban.

\- ¿Cómo se puede lograr la inmunidad? jamas había oído tal cosa

\- Es largo y complejo de explicar, señorita Granger, y no estamos para una clase de teoría.

\- Aún no nos ha dicho que fue lo que robo ese hombre-lobo

\- Siempre tan perspicaz -esbozó una media sonrisa sin sentirlo de verdad- ¿veis ese baúl negro? dentro contiene algunos pergaminos de gran valor e importancia para el mundo mágico.

\- ¿Por qué tendría usted un baúl como ése?

\- No voy a responder a esa pregunta, señor Potter. Falta un pergamino en ese baúl.

\- Y... ese pergamino contiene... -empezó Hermione adivinando lo que pasaba por la mente de la directora.

\- Contiene el secreto para alcanzar la inmunidad -finalizó, dejando escapar una incómoda y preocupante sensación en el ambiente, en aquel despacho y en toda la escuela. Estaban en una situación muy comprometedora y seria.

* * *

 **-AUTORA-**

 **Hola a todos! Disculpen la molestia. Ando muy liada, en parte vida personal, en parte trabajos esporádicos, en parte falta de inspiración lo admito.**

 **Reviews? No? Avadas? Quiero saber vuestra opinión.**

 **Dama Felina**


	12. El mal resurge

Fluidos ríos de sangre se deslizaron silenciosos, brotando sin descanso del enorme cuerpo del licántropo herido por el hechizo de Harry. De entre los arboles, cinco licántropos surgieron de la oscuridad, aproximándose a su compañero que con cada gota de sangre derramada, su vida se apagaba más y más. El hombre-lobo blanco se adelantó unos pasos y contempló con gran pesar aquella pérdida, intercambiaron varias miradas entre ellos y dos licántropos se acercaron al cuerpo para levantarlo. Casi de inmediato, se alejaron de aquella escena y desaparecieron en la penumbra de la noche a una velocidad increíble entre jadeos y gruñidos, y los aullidos del resto de la manada inundaron el Bosque Prohibido.

Penetraron en lo más profundo de la maleza, tanto que los rayos de la luna se debilitaron hasta convertirse en finos hilos de plata colándose tímidamente entre los tupidos árboles. De repente, algo parecido a una estampida estalló cerca del perímetro donde los licántropos corrían y pronto unos cascos resonaron, interrumpiendo la marcha de los intrusos. Los centauros no solían ser territoriales donde se asentaban pero cuando tenían por costumbre tomarse un buen vino en grupo por la noche, eran las criaturas más irracionales del planeta, transformando su pacifico y social carácter en impulsivos actos de agresividad. Algunas flechas y lanzas cortaron el aire en dirección a los hombres-lobos y con un gruñido, éstos las esquivaron y defendieron a sus compañeros que transportaban al licántropo muerto. Dos hombres-lobos se abalanzaron a los primeros centauros que galopaban hacia ellos, con tanto ímpetu que ambas criaturas colisionaron bruscamente y perdieron el equilibrio entre garras, colmillos, coces y brazos fuertes.

 _Reanudad la marcha, vamos_ , ordenó el hombre-lobo blanco, derribando de un zarpazo al abdomen a un centauro. Cubrieron la retaguardia de la carga de su compañero muerto y entre rugidos, colisiones, zarpazos, mordiscos y desangramientos, consiguieron que los centauros retrocedieran y así poder escapar, airosos de aquella emboscada.

Llegaron por fin a su destino. Los escombros de unas antiguas ruinas ocultaban la guarida de los hombres-lobos que constaba de una enorme cueva que parecía la forma de una tienda de campaña hecha de piedra; más licántropos los recibieron, dejándoles entrar en el gran boquete y la cueva se los tragó. El interior era tan amplio como de largos eran los pasillos de piedra, antorchas colgaban de las paredes para que la visión fuera lo suficientemente cómoda para los recién llegados mientras la manada los observaba llegar con una expresión de tristeza y ferocidad, contemplando como transportaban al compañero muerto. Un enorme licántropo de color gris humo apareció en algo similar a un cruce dentro de la propia cueva y soltó un bufido ante los visitantes. Miró al licántropo blanco fijamente.

 _¿Qué ha pasado?_

 _Un contratiempo innecesario_

 _Esto no debería haber pasado, Él se mosqueará_

 _No precipites las cosas, tenemos lo que nos ha pedido_

 _¿Dónde está?_

 _Lo tiene él_ -señaló con la cabeza al licántropo que mandaron que hiciera el papel de ladrón en la escuela.

 _Perfecto, seguidme. Vosotros dejad el cuerpo en un habitáculo vacío_ -ordenó a los encargados de la carga del licántropo. Éstos asintieron obedientes.

El resto siguió al licántropo gris, desviándose hacia la derecha. Como si fuera el cuello de una botella, conforme avanzaban, el pasillo se fue anchando poco a poco hasta que se transformó en una gran bóveda de piedra llena de humedad. Al fondo de la sala, envuelto en la oscuridad, se alzaba un trono hecho de hierro y acero y una gran sombra reposaba cómodamente en él, ni siquiera las antorchas eran capaces de arrojar un poco de luz hacia la bestia que portaba ese trono. El licántropo gris y el licántropo blanco se dividieron, creando un circulo de reverencia ante su señor. Pronto todos los licántropos de la manada se inclinaban delante de él, acuclillándose con los nudillos de las patas traseras y apoyándose en las patas delanteras derechas al mismo tiempo que sus frentes susurraban el suelo y las garras de sus patas delanteras izquierdas les servían de apoyo.

 _Mi señor_ -susurró con absoluto temor y respeto el licántropo gris. Un profundo gruñido resonó en la estancia, proveniente del trono y el pelaje de los presentes se erizó por completo.

 _Habéis tardado más de lo que pensaba_ -musitó con voz profunda, ronca y grave, revelando la potencia y la fuerza que irradiaba.

 _Lo lamentamos, mi señor, han habido ciertas dificultades_

 _Eso no me basta. ¿Acaso es mucho pedir discreción, mi querido Christian?_ -gruñó con fría amabilidad.

 _Mi señor..._

 _Dos pérdidas en una noche es algo inusual, ¿puedes entender eso? no es propio del liderazgo que te he otorgado_

 _Todo iba bien hasta que se presentó ella, mi señor_ -logró decir por fin. En ningún momento, se había erguido de su postura, en señal de lo inferior y desgraciado que era ante los ojos de su señor, de su Macho Alfa al igual que el resto. Al oír esas palabras, un rugido brotó desde lo más profundo de su garganta, un rugido que contenía ira, frustración y auténtico odio que provocó que las paredes de la sala temblaran de las ondas producidas por tal estruendo. Sus súbditos se aferraron al suelo, aún arrodillados ante él y temblaron de pies a cabeza como perros empapados de lluvia helada hasta los huesos.

Más de treinta años habían pasado desde su primer encuentro, ese encuentro que podía haber sido victorioso para él pero que gracias a ella, fue todo lo contrario. Minerva McGonagall, la mejor hechicera que había conocido en toda su vida y la única con el coraje suficiente como para enfrentarlo y derrotarlo, nunca olvidaría a esa joven hechicera y ahora después de tantos años, saber que aún seguía viva y que estaba en Hogwarts, su corazón latía a toda velocidad, precipitándose a su tan ansiada venganza.

 _Así que ella está en Hogwarts, ¿no es cierto, mi fiel y leal Christian?_ -murmuró en un suave y lento gorgojeo, deliberadamente lento como si las temibles y delicadas caricias de la amenaza estuvieran penetrando dolorosamente en la piel de su siervo.

 _Si, mi señor -tragó saliva silenciosamente._

 _Bien. ¿Me habéis traído lo que os pedi?_

 _Lo tengo yo, mi señor_ -respondió el ladrón, interviniendo suavemente en la conversación.

 _Kylan_ -lo llamó y el licántropo blanco entendió sin necesidad de palabras. Su compañero le entregó el pergamino a su superior y éste lo sostuvo con gran delicadeza entre sus garras- _entrégamelo_

Kylan obedeció sin rechistar y aproximándose con prudencia y temor hacia su señor, volvió a arrodillarse con las palmas extendidas y el pergamino reposando entre ellas y se lo ofreció con diligencia. El Macho Alfa se movió en la oscuridad y a la nítida y débil luz de las antorchas se apreciaron unas garras tan descomunales que doblaban en tamaño y longitud a las garras de Kylan y su pata era oscura de un intenso negro azabache. Acogió con mucha delicadeza y mimo el material del pergamino como si fuera el objeto más preciado y frágil del mundo y las sombras se tragaron el pergamino en cuestión de segundos.

 _Por fin el pergamino es vuestro, mi señor. Lo que más ansiabais está en vuestras garras_ -volvió a hablar Christian.

 _Si, así es. Pero esto es solo el principio, aún queda mucho por hacer_

 _Estamos dispuestos a serviros en lo que haga falta, mi señor_

 _Esta noche es suficiente. Habéis hecho un buen trabajo, un gran trabajo. Sin embargo, debéis volver cuanto antes a la escuela, vuestra ausencia puede ser motivo de sospecha y no podemos tolerar eso_

 _Por supuesto. Nos iremos de inmediato_

 _Mantenedme informado de todo cuanto pase en esa escuela, abrid bien los ojos y prestad atención, es primordial saber qué hará McGonagall sabiendo que su querido pergamino ha sido robado_

Ambos licántropos asintieron y con una nueva reverencia, se dispusieron a abandonar la sala.

 _Otra cosa más_ -los detuvo un momento- _¿quién fue el responsable de esta última muerte?_

 _Harry Potter, mi señor_ -respondió Kylan, adelantándose a Christian.

 _Bien... podéis marcharos ya_ -los despidió en un susurro pensativo.

Avanzando a gran velocidad, Kylan y Christian cruzaron el Bosque Prohibido, deslizándose con sigilo y agilidad entre los árboles y la maleza.

 _Ha sido una gran noche_ -comentó Christian en la mente de su amigo después de un largo silencio en medio de la carrera.

 _Define gran noche_

 _Espero que estés bromeando_

 _Han muerto dos compañeros nuestros, Christian. No es algo por lo cual sentirme satisfecho_

 _Oye..._ -detuvo su avance en una brusca sacudida al afianzar sus garras al suelo- _hemos conseguido lo que el Macho Alfa quería, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?_

 _Si, pero..._

 _No, no lo sabes_ -gruñó mostrando los dientes- _hemos soñado con esto durante años y nuestro señor décadas ¿y tú piensas en sentimentalismo? no te conozco..._

 _Somos dos menos en la manada, habrá que agrandar aún mas el grupo_ -se excusó para obligarlo a cambiar de tema.

 _Por eso no te preocupes, Él tiene un plan. Nos esperan grandes momentos, amigo mío_

 _Eso espero... ¿vas a quedarte ahí parado o seguimos avanzando hasta la escuela como alumnos normales?_ -dramatizó cómicamente sin sentirlo realmente. Christian bufó divertidamente y reanudó la marcha, perseguido por Kylan.

La impotente sombra del castillo no tardó en aparecer ante sus ojos y poco a poco, disminuyeron la velocidad con los sentidos alertas... pero no detectaron presencia alguna y eso era de gran ventaja para ellos. Sólo debían cruzar el vestíbulo y luego cambiar el rumbo hacia un edificio opuesto al Patio de Entrada donde se ubicaba la Entrada del Viaducto. Ocultos en la oscuridad e intentando que sus garras no chirriaran contra las baldosas, lograron colarse sin ser vistos y entraron en el viaducto. Una vez cerrada la puerta del edificio, un chasquido y un jadeo por parte de los dos rompió el silencio antes de que éste volviera a adueñarse del ambiente y en una esquina, dos pilas de ropa los esperaban de buen agrado.

\- Esto está mucho mejor -admitió Kylan acomodándose la camisa.

\- Vamos, aún tenemos que subir las escaleras -murmuró Christian en cabeza. Lo siguió sin rechistar y en el desvío al fondo de las escaleras, tomaron el de la izquierda en dirección a las mazmorras. Llegaron a la pared que los separaba de la sala común de Slytherin, Christian murmuró la contraseña y la estructura se abrió. Al bajar los escalones, Miles Bretchley los esperaba pacientemente en un sillón individual con los hombros inclinados y las manos apoyadas en sus rodillas pero al oír la pared y verlos, se incorporó.

\- ¿Dónde diantres estabais? -inquirió en un susurro poco amigable- he estado a punto de avisar de vuestra ausencia.

\- Cálmate, Miles, te veo estresado -respondió el rubio con despreocupación.

\- ¿Te hace gracia, Christian?

\- Salimos un momento para ir al baño eso es todo -intervino Kylan.

\- ¿Para ir al baño necesitáis dos horas? no me hagáis reír, ¿dónde estaba...?

\- ¡Christian! -exclamó la voz de Pansy, interrumpiendo a Miles.

\- Hola, encanto -la saludó con una enigmática media sonrisa, recibiéndola de buen grado en un férreo y posesivo abrazo. Miles apretó la mandíbula, resignado y encogió los hombros, incómodo.

\- No sé que haces despierta, Pansy pero deberías estar en la cama ya

\- Había quedado con él hacia un momento, ¿verdad, Christian? -lo miró con complicidad.

\- Claro... -aumentó un poco más la sonrisa.

\- No hay quien os entienda. Ya hablaremos mañana, esto no quedará así

\- Dale mi mas sentido pésame a tu cama cuando caigas sobre ella del mosqueo que tienes encima -le pidió Christian con fría cortesía. Miles gruñó mientras desaparecía por las escaleras que dirigían a la habitación de los chicos.

\- Bien, por fin se ha ido. ¿Todo bien? -los miró a ambos alternativamente.

\- Demasiado bien, has hecho un buen trabajo distrayendo a nuestro prefecto un ratito -la elogió Christian acariciando su espalda.

\- Ojalá hubiera hecho más por vosotros. Lástima que no haya podido acompañaros.

\- No te preocupes, cariño, nuestro señor tiene grandes planes para ti -la miró a los ojos con un matiz de brillo salvaje en sus pupilas- eso te lo aseguro.

\- Haré lo que sea necesario, puedes contar conmigo -afirmó con absoluta lealtad hacia él y hacia el Macho Alfa.

\- Ésta es mi chica -la atrajo hacia si, buscando sus labios y Kylan ya había avanzado los pasos necesarios como para ver de reojo cómo la pareja se fundía en un beso apasionado.

Una vez en el cuarto de los chicos, fue directamente a la ducha dada la urgencia de su poca higiene aquella noche. Todos los acontecimientos ocurridos bombardearon su cabeza, obligándose a apoyar las palmas de sus manos en los azulejos del baño mientras el chorro de agua limpiaba su cuerpo. Sólo una imagen pobló su mente en un fugaz recuerdo: Ginny. En su forma lobuna, contemplarla con sus amigos dispuesta a pelear fue el acto más valiente por su parte, y ¿cómo no ser valiente si ella participó en la Batalla Final de Hogwarts contra el Señor Tenebroso?, sin embargo, su ignorancia sobre los futuros planes de su señor era palpable, aún siendo parte de su circulo de confianza. Por lo menos, ya tenían en su poder lo que más había ansiado su señor: el pergamino, ¿qué contendría ese papel? ¿por qué era tan importante para él? seguramente Christian si lo sabia pero no había manera de entrar en su mente y averiguarlo, se sentía impotente pero confiaba en su amigo y esperaba que todo saliera bien y con el menor daño posible hacia personas inocentes. Sacudió la cabeza bruscamente: _Tranquilo, Kylan, todo está en orden, tú solo obedece, tienes una misión. No te andes por las ramas._ Terminó de ducharse, se secó superficialmente debido a la alta temperatura de su cuerpo, cubrió su anatomía con ropa nueva y abrió la puerta. Se tendió en la cama con suavidad, todo el mundo dormía aunque Miles no lo estaba, podía escuchar perfectamente su pausada respiración y el ritmo un poco acelerado de su corazón, señal de que aún seguía molesto por el encuentro ocurrido momentos antes. Poco a poco, con lentitud, los lazos del sueño lo acariciaron sutilmente con la finalidad de seducirlo hacia un sueño agradable, profundo pero efímero hasta la mañana siguiente...


	13. Sintomas

Con la última hoja caída se despedía el otoño y el invierno saludaba con su gélida personalidad en compañía de sus amigos, el viento, el frío y la nieve. Semanas habían pasado desde lo ocurrido en el Baile de Otoño, sin embargo, el ritmo de la escuela siguió su curso y poco a poco el alumnado olvidó lo que había pasado, ignorando por completo el motivo de aquel robo. Sólo Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville y Luna eran los únicos que estaban al tanto de la situación y todavía no sabían hasta qué punto era peligroso que aquellos licántropos tuvieran en su poder ese pergamino. Después de la charla en el despacho de la directora, no supieron más del tema dado que ésta no volvió a aparecer por los alrededores de la escuela, ni siquiera la vieron en la mesa del profesorado del Gran Comedor y eso les inquietaba ciertamente. Fue Hagrid, el encargado de hablar en un almuerzo, alegando que la directora había tenido que marchar por asuntos de gran importancia pero que regresaría con la primera nevada de Diciembre.

Harry salió de la ducha, después de revisarse en el espejo por tercera vez en el día. Desde la lucha realizada en el Bosque Prohibido y el mordisco recibido, había cogido la costumbre de observarse el hombro cada vez que iba la baño, por precaución y para estar al tanto de la evolución de su cicatrización. Aquella capa pegajosa había surtido su efecto y en aquellas semanas, la marca de los colmillos se apreciaba menos y era algo que lo aliviaba. Sin embargo, las palabras de Luna y McGonagall en relación a la posibilidad de que su mordida pudiera ocasionarle problemas... se había tornado un poco susceptible. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba preocupado pero ¿quién podría asegurar si aquel licántropo era importante o no? sólo era una bestia. Nadie sabia de la existencia de esa mordida y era mejor así, lo que menos quería era preocupar a sus amigos y más con la situación en la que estaban involucrados. Las ideas escaseaban y con la ausencia de la directora, todo iba siendo cada vez más y más misterioso y desconfiado. Se puso la camisa justo cuando Ron entraba en el cuarto.

\- Hola, tío, ¿qué pasa?

\- Hola, Ron -lo saludó, un poco nervioso. _Menos mal que me vestí_ , suspiró en sus pensamientos- ¿alguna novedad?

\- No, y lo peor es que no encuentro a Hermione. Llevo varios días buscándola.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó, preocupado.

\- No lo sé -se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Has probado con el Merodeador? -se abrochó los pantalones.

\- Te recuerdo que lo tienes tú y sabes que prefiero no hurgar en tus cosas, por si acaso.

\- Creo que no muerdo a nadie, Ron -rió suave.

\- Eso no lo sabes -lo señaló- nunca te he visto morder, excepto con Christian claro.

\- No me nombres a ese personaje -bufó, colocando la ropa sucia en una bolsa.

\- Estoy de acuerdo -le enseñó el pulgar hacia arriba. Harry lo miró un momento, pensativo. Desde el incidente, habían vuelto a hablar como si nada hubiera pasado pero el recuerdo de su acalorada discusión en el baile volvió a su mente. Tenia que hablar con él.

\- Ron... -se sentó en la cama mientras su amigo giraba la cabeza, prestando atención- mmm, sé que han pasado semanas desde el baile y no hemos hablado del tema pero...

\- Ya sé por donde vas -lo cortó suavemente- yo también he querido hablar contigo desde hace tiempo, pero ya sabes como soy.

\- Si...

\- Por mi, las cosas están bien, Harry. No estaba en mi mejor momento, Hermione es...

\- ... tu novia y no quiero que pienses que...

\- He de admitir que se me pasó por la cabeza... otra vez -confesó sin cortarse un pelo- pero soy muy cabezota y siempre pienso en negativo.

\- Ya... ¿has arreglado las cosas con Hermione?

\- Aún estamos en proceso -admitió con una triste sonrisa- espero que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad.

\- Creo que deberías controlar tus celos... -le aconsejó a su amigo, sabiendo lo que implicaba eso. Anteponía su amistad con Ron en sacrificio a sus sentimientos, siempre lo había hecho inconscientemente, pero ahora más que nunca.

\- Ya... -se pasó una mano por el pelo.

\- Si de verdad la quisieras, la harías feliz

\- Quiero hacerla feliz pero... no sé cómo.

\- La mejor manera de hacer feliz a alguien es conocerla bien, por dentro y por fuera -susurró el joven con cierta ternura especial- de esa manera sabrás que le gusta a Hermione o que no le gusta.

\- No soy muy romántico, peco en esa área -dijo avergonzado.

\- Bueno... si ella te quiere, sabrá aceptar que tú eres de una manera y que hagas lo que hagas, ella debe saber que eres tú mismo y no una imitación.

\- ¿De veras lo crees así?

\- Yo sólo sé una cosa: Hermione odia la falsedad. Así que mientras no seas falso, ya tienes un punto a tu favor.

\- Como se nota que conoces a Hermione.

\- No digas eso. Eres su novio, la conoces mejor que yo -negó, retrocediendo los pasos que había avanzado en aquella conversación.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿conoces a Ginny? ¿cómo te va con ella? normalmente no les veo juntos -se interesó mirando a su amigo. La incomodidad, la culpa, el dolor y la tristeza se reflejaron de golpe en sus facciones y en sus ojos verdes pero se removió en la cama, ocultando sus sentimientos.

\- Bien -respondió con rapidez y una sonrisa forzada- hemos tenido algunos contratiempos pero... bien, preferimos tener nuestra intimidad.

\- Eso es bueno -sonrió Ron, complacido- pobre de ti que te vea haciendo espectáculo con mi hermana.

\- Descuida

\- Gracias por esta charla, de verdad me ha hecho falta -le agradeció, palmeando su hombro izquierdo sin darse cuenta. Harry tensó los músculos de su brazo y se contuvo por el dolor experimentado.

\- A ti

\- ¿Me dejas el Merodeador?

\- Si, si -se levantó, aprovechando la oportunidad y abrió la puerta de su armario. Buscó unos minutos y luego extrajo un papel de color canela- aquí tienes

\- Gracias, a ver si esta vez la encuentro

\- Suerte

\- Hasta después -salió del cuarto en un par de zancadas. Cuando estuvo solo, dejó escapar todo el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones en una especie de quejido y suspiró al mismo tiempo. Siseó de repente cuando una punzada de escozor sacudió involuntariamente su hombro y su brazo empezó a picarle como si miles de hormigas estuvieran caminando por su piel. _Deben de ser los nervios_ , se excusó, respirando lentamente para calmar sus tensiones.

El primer lugar que Ron pensó para buscar a Hermione era la Biblioteca pero ya había ido otras veces allí y no la había encontrado y eso era extraño. Abrió el Merodeador, formuló el hechizo para que el mapa apareciera ante él y buscó minuciosamente mientras bajaba las escaleras. El nombre de su novia no tardó en aparecer en el mapa y caminaba por los pasillos del tercer piso, se apresuró a bajar más rápido para alcanzarla, no sabia hacia dónde se dirigía pero era obvio que tenia prisa. Pegó un salto y recorrió cinco escalones de golpe, llegando al quinto piso, giró bruscamente y siguió avanzando escaleras abajo. Ya estaba en el tercer piso cuando alguien lo llamó:

\- Ron -sonrió Luna con voz suave- qué bien que te encuentro, estaba...

\- Lo siento, Luna, tengo prisa -la interrumpió con disculpa.

\- Será rápido, sólo te robaré unos minutos

\- De verdad, luego hablamos, no puedo ahora -hizo ademán de marcharse.

\- Ron, mira -extendió las manos frente a él, llamando su atención. El chico volteó la cabeza justo para contemplar lo que la joven traía y se quedo sin aliento. Era una figura de un aspecto extraño con la forma de un caballo, de color blanco, fabricada con hueso y marfil y unos finos hilos la adornaban de los colores de su casa y un pequeño escudo de Gryffindor se apreciaba en el lado derecho inferior.

\- ¡Es una pieza de ajedrez! -exclamó Ron, estupefacto cuando pudo recuperar el habla.

\- Si, ¿te gusta?

\- ¿Lo has hecho tú? -inquirió, mirándola entre sorprendido y maravillado- ¿puedo?

\- Cógela, es tuya -se la ofreció.

\- ¿Para mi? vaya, es increíble. Es la mejor pieza de ajedrez que he visto. Está guapísima.

\- Me alegra mucho que te guste. Sé cuanto te gusta el ajedrez -dijo con timidez, sintiendo la felicidad que él mismo le transmitía.

\- Un momento -se detuvo, observando la figura y luego señaló el lado izquierdo. Había una especie de inscripción- ¿me equivoco o esto son letras?

\- Son las iniciales de tu nombre -explicó Luna, sonriente y dibujó la inscripción con el dedo- R.W, Ronald Weasley.

\- ¡Qué pasada! -sonrió radiante, olvidándose por completo del motivo de sus prisas hacia un momento. Era todo un detallazo.

\- Si quieres, te puedo dar el resto de las piezas

\- ¿El resto de las...? ¿me has hecho un juego entero de ajedrez? -la miró a los ojos, sin poder salir de su asombro y la joven sólo pudo sonreír otra vez y asentir.

\- Pensé que te gustaría -se limitó a decir con sencillez.

\- Muchas gracias, Luna, de verdad muchas gracias. Me encanta -murmuró, encantado y movido por esa felicidad, se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente, con cariño. En ese entonces, el tiempo pareció detenerse, una intensa sensación de paz y serenidad lo inundó por completo y cuando ella correspondió suavemente a su abrazo, todas sus preocupaciones y sus miedos se difuminaron por un instante. Nunca había tenido a Luna entre sus brazos, Luna Lovegood, la "Lunática", la chica más rara de toda Hogwarts, la chica del collar hecho con corchos de cerveza de mantequilla, a esa misma chica la estaba abrazando en aquellos momentos y sorprendentemente se sentía tremendamente bien como si la presencia de Luna le transmitiera la mas absoluta calma. El abrazo duró apenas varios segundos pero para él fueron los diez segundos más agradables de toda su vida y para que engañarse, ni con Hermione se sentía así. Enseguida se dio cuenta del hilo de sus pensamientos y miró a Luna con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- Yo... lo siento... no quería...

\- No te preocupes, Ron. Entiendo que hayas actuado así por la efusividad del momento -lo tranquilizó ella con esa voz dulce y pausada- ¿y qué haces aquí que tienes tanta prisa?

\- ¡Ay, si! buscaba a Hermione -cogió el Merodeador precipitadamente.

\- Déjame a mi -sujetó el mapa con delicadeza y dejó que él se quedase con la figura para que no se cayera por sus bruscos movimientos- a ver... acaba de salir de la Sala de los Trofeos y se dirige a la Biblioteca.

\- Qué alivio, por lo menos sé dónde está.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? no tengo nada que hacer ahora

\- De acuerdo, ¿dónde puedo guardar la pieza?

\- Oh, si, se me olvidaba -bajó la cabeza hacia su bolso y sacó una bolsita de terciopelo- aquí tienes, está hecha a medida.

\- Estás hecha una artista -la halagó con una sonrisa mientras introducía el caballo en la bolsita. Se sentía cómodo con ella, algo que sin duda aumentaba con creces su extrañeza.

\- Gracias. ¿Vamos?

\- Claro -asintió mientras reanudaba la marcha con ella. Interceptaron a una apresurada Hermione en la entrada de la Biblioteca.

\- Ahora no, Ron, tengo prisa

\- Hermione, ¿qué ocurre? hace días que no te veo.

\- Lo siento, he estado ocupada -replicó como si fuera obvio. Su brazo izquierdo cargaba tres libros y su otro brazo, su bolso.

\- Podríamos ayudarte

\- Hola, Hermione -la saludó Luna con una afable sonrisa y mirada risueña.

\- Gracias pero prefiero trabajar sola si no os importa.

\- ¿Cuándo podremos quedar para hablar?

\- Te avisaré -le prometió.

\- ¡Oh! antes de que te vayas, mira lo que me ha hecho Luna -recordó de nuevo con esa emoción en sus ojos. Sacó de la bolsita la figura del caballo de ajedrez- ¿a qué es genial?

\- Si, Ron, es fantástico, de verdad -contestó rápidamente la castaña, poco interesada debido a la urgencia de entrar en la Biblioteca ya.

\- Es una obra de arte y lo ha hecho ella, ¿no es increíble? ¡tendré mi propio juego de ajedrez personalizado! -insistió como si fuera un niño pequeño ilusionado por el mejor regalo del mundo.

\- Podría hacer algo para ti si quieres -se ofreció con naturalidad.

\- Es un detalle, Luna pero no es el mejor momento. Amor, de verdad que lo siento, pero tengo prisa. Me alegro por ese juego de ajedrez -finalizó la conversación entrando en la sala con cierta torpeza por su carga. El muchacho suspiró, viéndola marchar y guardó la pieza de nuevo.

\- No te preocupes, Ron. Ahora está ocupada, luego podrás verla con tranquilidad.

\- Eso espero, desde el baile no he estado con ella

\- Es normal que la eches de menos -susurró, mostrando comprensión. _Yo te echo de menos todos los días_ , pensó para si misma- ¿quieres que te entregue el juego de ajedrez? puede que anime la tristeza de tu rostro.

\- Creo que es una buena idea -admitió con una media sonrisa- eres muy amable, Luna.

\- Para mi es un placer -encogió los hombros de forma natural mientras lo miraba con cariño.

Tres semanas, tres largas semanas que habían transcurrido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y tres semanas que no había parado ni un instante desde aquel atentado en la escuela. La ausencia de McGonagall no era casualidad y ella lo sabia, a su audacia y su inteligencia no se le escapaba nada y por esa misma razón, la directora solicitó su presencia en su despacho una semana después. Recordaba a la perfección el método de la directora para reunirse con ella y su correspondiente charla:

 _Entraba en la Biblioteca la tarde de un jueves para buscar un libro cuando la bibliotecaria Inma Prince la llamó desde la mesa de recepción._

 _\- Señorita Granger_

 _\- ¿Si?_

 _\- Venga un momento, por favor. Tengo algo para usted_

 _\- ¿De qué se trata?_

 _\- Le mentiría si le dijera de quien es. Sólo puedo decir que es importante -le entregó un papel doblado con mucho cuidado. Hermione se extrañó pero aceptó la entrega._

 _\- Gracias, señora Prince._

 _\- De nada -respondió y volvió a su trabajo. La joven se retiró y buscó un lugar de estudio lo suficientemente apartado para que nadie la viera ni la molestara. Cogió el primer libro de la estantería que pilló y con disimulo, analizó el papel, llevaba escrito "Para Hermione Granger" con letra elegante, no dudó en desdoblarlo:_

 _"Reúnete conmigo en mi despacho a las nueve de la noche. Necesito hablar contigo. Es de gran importancia y confidencialidad. Sé discreta. M.M"_

 _¿M.M?, ¿qué significaban esas iniciales? pero tan pronto como empezó a cavilar, se golpeó mentalmente por su repentina lentitud, M.M: Minerva McGonagall. ¿La directora quería verla? ¿por qué motivo? obviamente debía ser algo importante, si no no requeriría su presencia y menos por la noche. Volvió a doblar el papel y lo guardó en el bolso, sólo había una cosa que podría hacerla pasar desapercibida entre la gente: la capa de invisibilidad. No podía pedírsela a Harry porque éste empezaría a hacerle preguntas que ella no podría contestar, la única opción que le quedaba era tomarla prestada por esa noche. Miró su reloj, las seis y medía, tenia dos horas y media para prepararse y colarse en el cuarto de los chicos, coger la capa, salir y reunirse con la directora a la hora indicada. No parecía difícil, y aunque no le gustaba romper las normas, era necesario. Colocó el volumen donde estaba, dedicó diez minutos a buscar el libro deseado, lo pidió prestado en recepción y se despidió de la sala. Logró llegar al séptimo piso entre jadeos después de subir tantas escaleras, se acercó al retrato de la Dama Gorda, dijo la contraseña y entró en la sala común. Se desvió a las escaleras del cuarto de las chicas y se encontró con Ginny y Katie._

 _\- Hola, Hermione -la saludó Katie de buen humor._

 _\- Hola, chicas -alzó la mano hacia las dos y acercándose a su cama, dejó sus cosas sobre ella._

 _\- ¿Ya sacaste el libro? -preguntó Ginny_

 _\- Si_

 _\- ¿Vas a estudiar aqui?_

 _\- Posiblemente, ¿hay alguien en el baño?_

 _\- Lo dudo, pero toca por si acaso_

 _\- Vale, ¿y qué vais a hacer?_

 _\- Pensábamos ir a las colinas con los hipogrifos, ¿te apuntas?_

 _\- Katie, acaba de decir que va a estudiar_

 _\- Bueno, quizás le apetecía. Para distraerse_

 _\- Muy amable pero no, gracias -tocó a la puerta del baño y esperó unos segundos- no hay nadie._

 _\- Es una lástima, nos lo habríamos pasado bien_

 _\- Anda, ponte el abrigo que si no te congelas -bromeó Ginny lanzándole a la cara la ropa._

 _\- Eso no es justo -hizo pucheros mientras la joven Weasley la empujaba suavemente fuera del cuarto. Hermione sonrió. Cuando estuvo sola, cogió ropa nueva y abrigada y entró en el baño para ducharse. Salió fresca, limpia y calentita al mismo tiempo, agradeciendo interiormente aquella ducha, se tendió en la cama con una fina manta cubriendo su cuerpo y abrió el libro dispuesta a estudiar hasta las ocho._

 _Se levantó como un resorte cuando el reloj dio la hora indicada, colocó el libro bajo la cama y metió su varita entre los pliegues interiores de su abrigo. Bajó las escaleras despacio, debía asegurarse de que no había nadie en la sala común para poder pasar sin ser vista al cuarto de los chicos. Efectivamente, oyó voces en la sala, se pegó a la pared y un ojo castaño se asomó ligeramente, allí se encontraban Percy, George, Cormac y Neville , dos sentados y dos de pie hablando animadamente y compartiendo algunas risas. ¿Reunion de chicos?, genial, pensó, sarcásticamente. Al observar a Cormac, las náuseas empezaron a formarse en su estomago, qué chico mas desagradable de verdad, se creía guapo, atractivo, irresistible... contuvo una mueca de asco y se removió inquieta en el sitio. Su mente ya estaba formulando el hechizo deseado y su cuerpo se volvió menos corpóreo a paso lento. Invisible, salió de su escondite con ligereza, ignorando completamente a los chicos y subió las escaleras hacia su objetivo. No se anduvo con rodeos el hechizo era temporal y podría perder su efecto en cualquier momento, esquivó zapatos, maletas, calcetines y algún pantalón con una mueca de desagrado y se dirigió directamente hacia la parte de Harry, su cama y su armario y abrió éste despacio. Su olor corporal y su perfume inundaron sus fosas nasales en ese momento y su cuerpo sufrió un escalofrío que llegó a las terminaciones nerviosas de su cerebro, mareándola de placer. Vamos, Hermione, no te distraigas, se reprendió. Unos pasos provocó que diera un brinco en el sitio. Contuvo el aliento. No tenia mucho tiempo. Buscó sin cuidado entre la ropa de Harry hasta que sus manos tantearon una tela suave y resbaladiza. La extrajo del armario justo cuando el hechizo de invisibilidad se deshizo, volviéndola corpórea, y Cormac apareció en la entrada de la habitación. Rápidamente y con el corazón acelerado, se cubrió con la capa por completo._

 _A las nueve menos cinco, ya estaba frente a la puerta de hilos de oro que había sido arreglada por unos duendes, amigos de McGonagall. Se quitó la capa de invisibilidad y esperó pacientemente, unos pasos al otro lado de la puerta fue la señal, la pasarela se deslizó desde el borde hasta alcanzar la otra punta donde estaba ella y la directora apareció ante ella._

 _\- Tan puntual como siempre -la saludó con una suave sonrisa- pasa, por favor._

 _\- Buenas noches, directora McGonagall -asintió la castaña educadamente mientras se apresuraba a obedecerla y entrar con ella en el despacho._

 _\- Confío en que no hayas tenido problemas para llegar_

 _\- Me pidió que fuera discreta y eso he hecho_

 _\- No esperaba menos de ti, Hermione -afirmó McGonagall, rodeando su escritorio para tomar asiento. La joven la observó detenidamente, cuando la llamaba por su nombre normalmente había un motivo detrás, y muy importante además. Muy pocos sabían la confianza que ambas compartían y claramente eso era una gran ventaja para aquel tipo de situaciones._

 _\- ¿Puedo saber el motivo de esta reunión?_

 _\- No te habría pedido que vinieras sino hubiera sido de gran importancia._

 _\- De ahí la razón de mi pregunta, estoy dispuesta a escucharla._

 _\- Las cosas no son tan sencillas como querría. Creía que si, pero dadas las circunstancias actuales, me he visto en la obligación de hacerlo._

 _\- ¿Tiene que ver con el pergamino, McGonagall? -preguntó con cuidado. La directora asintió suavemente- ¿de qué se trata exactamente?_

 _\- Antes que nada, debo anunciarte que me ausentaré dentro de unos días_

 _\- ¿A dónde?_

 _\- A Hogsmeade, es lo único que puedo decirte. Tengo que hablar una serie de cosas confidenciales._

 _\- Entiendo. Pero... ¿qué papel hago yo en todo esto?_

 _\- Todo, Hermione. Eres la bruja más inteligente que ha pisado Hogwarts. Necesito que me ayudes -la miró a los ojos fijamente._

 _\- ¿Habla en serio? -le devolvió la mirada con cierta sorpresa en el rostro- ¿y en qué puedo ayudarla? no sé qué podría hacer._

 _\- Bueno, eres una experta investigadora y es importante poner en marcha ese don tuyo tan especial y que nos ha salvado la vida más de una vez._

 _\- Dígame que tengo que hacer y le prometo que haré lo que esté en mi mano para hacerlo_

 _\- Esperaba oír eso -sonrió satisfecha. Abrió un cajón de su escritorio, pasó las manos superficialmente por los papeles y escogió un trozo de periódico roto que contenía una fotografía antigua, muy antigua. La mostró ante los ojos de la joven en la mesa._

 _\- ¿Quién es? -preguntó curiosa, observando detenidamente la foto. En la fotografía aparecía un hombre de estatura mediana con un traje al más puro estilo ingles y miraba de frente a la cámara con semblante serio, su pelo había sido peinado hacia atrás y parecía aplastado, sus facciones eran delicadas y finas como las de un niño lo que le otorgaba un aspecto mucho mas joven de lo que realmente era y en su mano derecha descansaba un anillo de oro. De espaldas a él, el escenario constaba de un antiguo salón, sólo se apreciaba una mesa, un mueble de vajillas de porcelana, una silla y un sofá individual en una esquina de la foto, él se ubicaba de pie y la mano del anillo acariciaba a un gato persa, cómodamente tumbado en la mesa. En la esquina inferior derecha se apreciaba una inscripción "D.A"._

 _\- ¿D.A? -levantó la vista de la foto después de analizarla detenidamente para mirar a la directora._

 _\- Si te sirve de consuelo, no lo sé tampoco._

 _\- ¿Estoy pensando lo que creo que estoy pensando?_

 _\- Me gustaría que en mi ausencia... investigaras al hombre de la fotografía. Esas iniciales son una pista importante, seguro que serás capaz de comprobar y averiguar quién es ese hombre._

 _\- ¿Puedo saber el por qué?_

 _\- Sólo puedo decirte que es importante._

 _\- Una pregunta: ¿está vivo o muerto?_

 _\- Muerto -respondió suavemente._

 _\- Bueno... tengo muchas preguntas en mente pero supongo que seria mucho pedir._

 _\- Te aseguro que cuando descubras quién es él -señaló el rostro del hombre de la fotografía- muchas dudas se resolverán._

 _\- Haré lo que pueda, se lo prometo._

 _\- Sabia que podía contar contigo -esbozó una sonrisa maternal y sus ojos la miraron con gran cariño. Para ella, Hermione era como la hija que nunca tuvo, la niña de sus ojos, sólo que ya no era una niña, era toda una mujer, una mujer madura y especial._

 _\- ¿Puedo llevarme la foto?_

 _\- Es toda tuya. Haz lo que quieras con ella, siempre y cuando me la cuides_

 _\- Eso está hecho -se incorporaron al mismo tiempo- ¿hay algo más que quiera hablar?_

 _\- Sólo una cosa mas: nadie debe saber nada de esta conversación. Te pido nuevamente discreción y mucha cautela, intenta no llamar la atención y si te preguntan, no digas nada. Ni a tus amigos, Hermione, ¿me has entendido?_

 _\- ¿Ni siquiera a ellos? -inquirió extrañándose por la petición de McGonagall._

 _\- Lo que te estoy pidiendo no es ninguna tontería. Es mas, me lo estoy planteando todavía -admitió con el corazón en un puño- me prometí una vez que jamás os pondría en peligro a ninguno de vosotros, habéis estado cerca de la muerte tantas veces que me resulta horrible tener que hacer esto. Pero la seguridad de la escuela depende de ello. Por eso te pido que esto quede entre tú y yo y nadie mas, ¿podrás hacer esto aún cuando no lo entiendas?_

 _\- Si... -asintió la castaña, recapacitando con lentitud y comprensión sus palabras- si, directora, le prometo que de mi boca no saldrá nada de esto. Le deseo un buen viaje y que todo salga bien, cuando vuelva espero haber descubierto algo._

 _\- Estoy segura de que si -tomó su rostro con delicadeza, sorprendiendo a la joven y depositó un tierno beso en su frente- hasta luego, mi niña, nos veremos en unas semanas._

 __Ahora se encontraba de nuevo en la Biblioteca. Si ya decía ella que ese sitio era su segunda casa porque siempre acababa dependiendo de sus libros y otros materiales. Recién había salido de la Sala de Trofeos pero el tiempo se le puso en su contra y no pudo averiguar lo que quiso, ya iría en otra ocasión. McGonagall había dispuesto para que ella tuviera facilidades en toda la escuela para investigar, por lo que podía entrar con libertad en la Sección Prohibida de la Biblioteca y siempre con el disimulo necesario para que los alumnos no la vieran. La investigación no iba tan bien encaminada como a ella le gustaría, lo primero que había hecho era averiguar qué significaban las iniciales de la fotografía que le había entregado la directora, buscó en todos los libros de la Biblioteca relacionado con los hombres más importantes en la historia de la magia y aunque algunos poseyeran las mismas iniciales, las fotos no concordaban con su aspecto físico. Su primera reacción fue de desconcierto total, si era un hombre importante ¿por qué no aparecía en los libros más reconocidos?. Unos días más tarde, analizando de nuevo la imagen encontró otro dato interesante: la foto había sido hecha en el año 1830. Y nuevamente, la Biblioteca era su recurso más fiable y se pegó horas y días recopilando libros de ese año y todos los sucesos ocurridos... pero nada, ni una pista. ¿Qué le quedaba? la Sección Prohibida, el último recurso que esperaba no tener que usar pero dada la escasa información sobre el individuo, se veía obligada a recurrir a él. Y allí estaba, encaminándose hacia esa zona de la Biblioteca que estaba restringida para todo el alumnado, excepto para algunas personas, como ella. Se aseguró de que nadie la observaba, abrió el cerrojo, cogió el candado, entró y volvió a cerrar la verja, dejó los libros que cargaba a un lado para estar más ligera y se subió a la escalera especializada para alcanzar ciertas alturas de las estanterías.

\- Llévame a la sección de libros sobre los hombres más reconocidos e importantes de la escuela Hogwarts -murmuró la joven vocalizando claramente y la escalera, comprendiendo a la perfección, se deslizó en un brusco movimiento por la sala. Las manos de Hermione estaban bien afirmadas en ella, acostumbrada a esos movimientos inoportunos y a la posibilidad de marearte en el trayecto hasta que se frenaba. Se detuvo en seco en el sitio deseado, bajó unos escalones y con el dedo observó los títulos mientras fruncía el ceño, movió la escalera y subió escalones a su gusto y antojo por todos los costados de la estantería y el mismo procedimiento lo aplicó con la del frente. Se decidió por dos libros, _Los magos más reconocidos en la historia de la magia_ y _Los estudiantes más brillantes de la escuela de Hogwarts._

 _-_ Sección de libros sobre los acontecimientos ocurridos en el año 1830 -apretó los libros contra su pecho y con la otra mano se sujetó lo que pudo cuando la escalera obedeció a su petición. Escogió otros dos libros de esa sección y bajó de las escaleras por fin, con la varita llamó a los libros que había dejado en la entrada y buscó una mesa cómoda y amplia para empezar a leer. Dispersó un poco el polvo que contenía las portadas de los libros escogidos antes de siquiera abrirlos, ¿por dónde empezaba?, quizás debía comenzar por el año 1830, era un dato más especifico y directo que las siglas D.A de ese hombre. Colocó ante sus ojos un libro titulado _Acontecimientos del siglo XIX_ y lo abrió, dispuesta a leer con todos sus sentidos centrados para la tarea. El tiempo empezó a correr en el mismo instante en que sus ojos se perdieron entre las palabras. Muchas páginas las pasó de largo, el libro era pequeño y fino, al parecer en aquellos años no habían pasado muchas cosas anormales o interesantes, entendiendo así la poca información del libro. Sus dedos volaban por las letras buscando el año 1830 en concreto pero lo único curioso que encontró fue la fabricación de la "Suerte Liquida" y el descubrimiento de una extraña y peligrosa criatura de nombre desconocido. Cerró el libro al mismo tiempo que cogía el otro libro del siglo XIX que había elegido y volvió a sumergirse en la lectura. Éste era un poco mas gordo, esperaba encontrar mas información.

 _El veneno de basilisco es nombrado el veneno más peligroso y potente del mundo, Mark Roach de la casa Slytherin y profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras es encarcelado en Azkaban por envenenamiento al director de Hogwarts, La riqueza de Frederik Greed aumenta exponencialmente debido al Maluit Mulieres_ eran algunos de los títulos que se destacaban en aquel libro con su correspondiente argumento de la noticia, pero ya tendría tiempo de hojear en otro momento. Siguió pasando las páginas, atenta a cualquier titulo o fotografía que pudiera llamarle la atención: página 58, página 59, página 60, página 61, página 62, página 65, página 68... se detuvo en la página 70 de repente y su dedo se deslizó por las lineas del titulo: _Nombrada la casa Ravenclaw como la mejor casa del año por primera vez en su historia._ Hermione alzó una ceja, tremendamente interesada y bajó la vista para seguir leyendo debajo del titulo. Al parecer en ese año, Ravenclaw se había superado en niveles académicos y realización de practicas en Encantamientos y Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, algo que sin duda era de gran importancia para su historia, resaltaban la presencia de la fundadora en medio de todo el éxito, el apoyo y la inteligencia de sus estudiantes y sus logros conseguidos pero conforme iba leyendo, una frase en particular provocó que su corazón latiera de emoción:

 _"... sin duda alguna, Ravenclaw ha conseguido que éste sea su año, el mejor año que ha podido experimentar. Pero sobre todo hay que resaltar a un alumno de la casa que superó con creces las expectativas de toda la escuela, destacando con su innovación, inteligencia, su rápido aprendizaje y su especial interés en toda clase de hechizos mágicos..."_

 _Más referencias en el volumen Los estudiantes más brillantes de la escuela de Hogwarts, pág. 100_

Prácticamente se lanzó hacia el libro con ese mismo titulo y se apresuró a buscar la referencia por la página indicada. En ella, apareció una foto muy antigua del grupo de estudiantes de la casa Ravenclaw en su totalidad. _Debe estar aquí, estoy segura_ , pensó, ansiosa por encontrarlo. No era algo fácil buscar el rostro de alguien de hace ciento setenta años, además de la poquísima calidad de las fotografías en aquella época. Se inclinó un poco más para apreciar mejor las caras de los estudiantes, frunció el ceño, mosqueándose por momentos pero entonces, en medio de las dos últimas filas de estudiantes, ahí estaba él, con su níveo y delicado rostro. Parpadeó, confundida y de un tirón, alcanzó su bolso, sacó la fotografía que guardaba siempre y la colocó al lado de la foto grupal. Sin duda alguna, la diferencia de edad entre ambas fotos era palpable, en la imagen de la izquierda aparentaba unos treinta años mientras que en la imagen estudiantil no podía tener mas de diecisiete años. Realizando cálculos, la foto grupal se había sacado en 1813 cuando estaba en su etapa estudiantil de Hogwarts y por lo que veía, fue un alumno muy importante y aventajado. De repente, su estómago empezó a rugir y soltó una risita sin poder evitarlo.

\- Me pregunto qué hora será, no es normal que tenga hambre -le echó un vistazo a su reloj- ¿ya son las ocho y cuarto?, vaya, Hermione, cada día te superas mas en el arte de perder la noción del tiempo-.

Faltaban cuarenta y cinco minutos para la cena pero se sentía satisfecha, ya sabia un dato importante de aquel misterioso hombre y ahora sólo hacia falta unir cabos poco a poco, quedaba mucho por hacer. Cerró los libros, se levantó de la mesa, los colocó en su sitio en unos minutos gracias a la escalera deslizante y salió de la Sección Prohibida.

Harry bajó las escaleras después de abrigarse bien para quedar con sus amigos e ir a cenar. Tenia un hambre voraz y no era algo propio de su persona, y mejor no hablar de los escozores y el malestar en sus heridas, posiblemente las bajas temperaturas tenían la culpa de eso. Inspiró hondo cuando pisó el sexto piso y sus pies, en contra de su voluntad, se plantaron en el suelo y su cuerpo se paralizó. Un fresco y delicado perfume penetró en sus fosas nasales con tanta intensidad que tuvo que sujetarse un momento a la barandilla de la escalera, no era un olor fuerte, al contrario pero lo sentía como si la persona que poseyera ese aroma estuviera a su lado. Volvió a inspirar y las membranas de su nariz se agitaron en su interior captando tan preciado oxigeno perfumado, ¿quién podría oler de esa manera?, estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo. Obligó a sus miembros a responder a sus órdenes y reanudó la bajada de las escaleras con una extraña renovación de sus energías, su olfato lo guió tres pisos más abajo y se detuvo nuevamente, bajar ya no era necesario y giró la cabeza hacia donde estaba el olor. Caminó por el pasillo, inquieto por encontrar a esa persona, el perfume se intensificó más y más y estaba tan distraído buscando que chocó inconscientemente con alguien. Entonces unos mechones de pelo castaño rozaron su rostro y por si fuera poco, su olfato se volvió loco y aspiró con avidez al mismo tiempo que suspiraba de placer.

\- Ten cuidado por dónde vas -oyó decir a una voz femenina que le resultó muy familiar, tanto que su corazón reaccionó violentamente.

\- ¿Hermione? -sacudió la cabeza, en un intento por despertar. Se acuclilló para ayudarla a coger sus cosas que se habían caído por el choque.

\- ¿Harry? vaya, no sabia que eras tú. Iba un poco...

\- ... si, ambos íbamos distraídos -finalizo por ella y la ayudó a incorporarse.

\- ¿Y qué haces aquí?

\- Verás yo... -murmuró un poco desconcertado. ¿Cómo decirle que había estado persiguiendo el olor de su perfume, sin saberlo, desde un sexto piso?, era algo muy extraño a parte de sorprendente- mmm, ¿usas perfume nuevo?

\- ¿Perfume nuevo? -alzó una ceja- ¿por qué lo preguntas?

\- Es que lo he detectado desde cierta distancia y... lo he seguido -se llevó una mano a su nuca, avergonzado.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que has estado siguiendo mi perfume? -lo miró con cierta diversión y una sonrisa- Harry, no digas tonterías.

\- Es cierto. Había quedado con los demás para ir a cenar juntos cuando...

\- ... cuando me oliste. No tiene ningún sentido, lo sabes, ¿no?

\- ¿Puedes decirme qué perfume usas, por favor? me está volviendo loco -confesó sin saber realmente lo que había dicho.

\- ¿No te gusta? -preguntó con cautela. Sus piernas parecían temblar de lo nerviosa que estaba delante de él. Últimamente no podía controlar sus emociones cuando él estaba cerca, era algo que la frustraba psicológicamente.

\- Ojalá fuera eso, pero no es el caso

\- Se llama Agua de Luna. Lo estrené hoy mismo -se colocó mejor el bolso en su hombro.

\- Huele muy bien, hueles muy bien -rectificó, esbozando una media sonrisa.

\- Gracias -dijo con timidez.

\- ¿Y qué haces aquí?

\- Estudiar en la Biblioteca

\- Muy propio de ti. Por cierto, Ron estuvo buscándote, no sé si al final...

\- Si, me tropecé con él antes de entrar, hace unas horas pero no pude atenderle, tenia prisa.

\- ¿Prisa?, ¿por qué?

\- Nada importante

\- ¿Entonces?

\- ¡Harry! ¿desde cuándo me haces tantas preguntas? -lo riñó con cariño.

\- Supongo que echo de menos hablar contigo -admitió mirándola a los ojos- últimamente no apareces en el mapa.

\- ¿Ni siquiera en el Merodeador?

\- Sólo aparece tu nombre -le dio a entender

\- Lo siento.

\- No te preocupes. Tampoco es mi intención agobiarte con mi presencia

\- Nunca me agobias, Harry, me gusta estar contigo -alzó una mano y hundió los dedos en su pelo negro en una tierna caricia. Los ojos del joven se cerraron para sentir mejor el tacto y suspiró largamente mientras su cuerpo reaccionaba por si solo a su sola presencia. Tragó saliva lentamente, tomó su mano delicadamente y besó su palma.

\- Vamos... tenemos que ir a cenar -susurró abriendo de nuevo los ojos con un intenso brillo en sus pupilas.

\- Si... -murmuró ella, perdiendo por un instante en aquellos orbes esmeraldas que la perseguían en sus mejores sueños.

Diciembre no tardó en presentarse en Hogwarts y con él, la primera nevada del año. En una semana, Hogwarts estaba cubierta de nieve, los adornos propios de la estación de invierno destacaron en el interior del castillo, en especial el Gran Comedor y los empleados, entre ellos Filch el conserje, se dedicaron a retirar la nieve que sobraba para crear senderos accesibles para que se pudiera caminar con mas facilidad. Se suspendieron los entrenamientos de quidditch debido a la intensa nevada y al frío y el lago negro se convirtió en una estupenda pista de patinaje sobre hielo. Era raro no ver a todos los alumnos con abrigos, impermeables, ropa térmica, gorros, bufandas, calcetines, guantes y botas.

Los chicos se reunieron en un almuerzo, como siempre, querían planear actividades para aquel invierno.

\- ¡Qué frío hace! -se quejó Katie hundiéndose en el cuello peludo de su abrigo.

\- Es culpa de tu delgadez -se burló Ron

\- ¡Oye!, pues tú estás gordo

\- Por lo menos no tengo frío -le enseñó la lengua, bromista.

\- Qué mal mientes, Ron. Tienes la nariz mas roja de toda la escuela

\- ¡Pero no está fría! a ver como está la tuya -atrapó el tabique de su hermana con dos dedos.

\- ¡Ay, Ron!, suelta ya, bruto -protestó Ginny con la voz chillona y deforme por tener la nariz trincada. El resto se echó a reír. Manoteó a su hermano hasta que la soltó- no tiene gracia.

\- En realidad si -la contradijo Neville, llevándose de regalo una fulminante mirada de la pequeña Weasley- vale, ¿qué hacemos hoy?

\- El lago negro se ha estrenado, podríamos ir allí -opinó Ron- lo estoy deseando.

\- ¿Para qué? ¿para darte un leñazo? -se burló Harry

\- No, para ganarte y presumir de ello -golpeó su hombro de forma amistosa.

\- Más te vale no llamar mucho la atención -intervino Hermione.

\- Cariño, sabes que sólo tengo ojos para ti -le guiñó un ojo. La castaña esbozó una media sonrisa forzada, recordando lo ocurrido hace dos años. Algo nada agradable.

\- Pues decidido, patinaje sobre hielo en el lago negro.

\- Será muy divertido -sonrió Katie, emocionada con la idea y todos estuvieron de acuerdo- habrá que avisar a Luna también.

Las cinco de la tarde fue la hora elegida para quedar y se vieron en el vestíbulo. Hermione se juntó con Harry cuando emprendieron la marcha, una marcha un poco tortuosa a pesar del sendero creado. El ojiverde la miró un poco extrañado.

\- ¿Por qué no estás con Ron?

\- Él ya está entretenido, no te preocupes

\- ¿Aún no habéis hablado?

\- Si y ya estamos mejor, pero él va a su ritmo y yo al mío -se encogió de hombros- ya sabes como es Ron.

\- Ron es un poco susceptible a veces

\- Demasiado quizás.

\- Bueno, lo importante es que lo quieres a pesar de vuestros problemas, eso es importante -esbozó una media sonrisa sincera. Que la amara con todo su ser no significaba que le pareciera mal su relación con Ron, ante todo eran sus mejores amigos y les deseaba lo mejor. Su sufrimiento no era en vano. Sin embargo, Hermione no parecía pensar de la misma manera, llevaba reflexionando desde hacia tiempo si lo que sentía por Ron era firme y seguro, cuando estaba con Harry su racionalidad se anulaba por completo y sólo mandaba su corazón. Con Ron, en cambio, era un tira y afloja constante que le hacia pensar si eran pareja o hermanos que estaban continuamente discutiendo o corrigiendo al otro.

\- Si, eso parece

\- De todas formas, me alegra tenerte a mi lado. Siempre es un placer disfrutar de tu presencia -la miró a los ojos con cariño en sus ojos verdes, ocultos tras sus gafas. El vaho se escapaba por su boca mientras hablaba al igual que Hermione, producto del frío que experimentaban. La joven no pudo mas que sonreír y proseguir el camino junto a él de buen humor. Hablaron mucho entre ellos e incluso Luna se unió y pasaron unos minutos agradables en el trayecto al lago negro. Todo se vio interrumpido cuando el oído de Harry captó algo extraño.

\- ¿No oís eso? -le preguntó a las chicas.

\- ¿Oir? ¿oir qué, Harry? -interrogó Hermione.

\- No sé... parece una voz, una voz de una chica -se detuvo un momento.

\- Claro, Harry, estamos aquí contigo hablando. A no ser que estés oyendo a Ginny y Katie delante de nosotros

\- No, no... no sois ninguna de vosotras cuatro, es otra voz -se relamió los labios mientras aquel sonido perturbaba su audición. Alzó la vista hacia el frente, desde ahí podía ver el lago negro, ¿provenía de ahí?.

\- Harry, ¿qué pasa? -cogió su mano preocupada- no es nada, seguro que es tu imaginación.

\- No, Hermione -apretó su mano pero no la miró- estoy seguro de que oigo algo

\- Hermione, mira -intervino Luna, señalando un punto en la cabeza de Harry.

\- ¿Pero qué...? -quiso decir, sorprendida. Ambas chicas contemplaron cómo las orejas de Harry se movían, aleteaban a una velocidad de vértigo, buscando las ondas de ese sonido que no paraba de escuchar. El chico cerró los ojos, concentrándose: una agitada respiración, un chapoteo, expulsión de oxigeno, agua por todos lados... y el murmullo de un socorro ahogado. Abrió los ojos de golpe y soltando a Hermione, salió disparado.

\- ¡Harry!

\- ¡Apartaos! -gritó el muchacho, dispersando al grupo de sus amigos con brusquedad.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué...? -empezó Ron, desconcertado.

\- ¡Ron, síguelo! -le ordenó Hermione, reaccionando más lento y corriendo también.

\- ¿Pero qué pasa?

\- ¡Hazlo, maldita sea!

\- Vale, vale. Vamos, Neville -le pidió el pelirrojo pero Ginny fue más rápida y en tres zancadas, avanzó cuesta abajo detrás de Harry. Éste avanzó a toda prisa, guiado por su oído, había alguien ahogándose, estaba seguro, no sabia por qué pero era así. Patinó sobre la nieve en una empinada y con un pequeño salto, retomó la carrera, ignorando los gritos de sus amigos.

\- ¡Que alguien nos ayude, por favor! -gritó una chica desde el lago negro. Harry aminoró la velocidad cuando llegó por fin al lago.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Allí, se ha caído, se ha caído, el hielo se ha roto, hemos intentado cogerla pero... -sollozó.

\- ¿Pero quién es?

\- Angelina -respondió entrecortadamente.

\- Está bien, no te preocupes, voy a hacer algo

\- Por favor... -suplicó. Harry se quitó el abrigo grueso que traía y se acercó a la orilla de la superficie. Con mucho cuidado, colocó un pie encima, probando la rigidez y la firmeza y luego colocó el otro con el cuerpo medio acuclillado para equilibrar el peso. Tanteando el terreno, avanzó lentamente sin prisas y calculando bien cada paso que daba y pudo ver el agujero que se había creado debido a la caída de Angelina.

\- ¡Harry! -exclamó Ginny desde la orilla cuando por fin llego- ¿pero qué haces?

\- Quédate quieta, ni se te ocurra venir

\- Vuelve aquí inmediatamente, ¿estás loco?

\- Sé lo que hago, tranquilízate -le devolvió el grito sin dejar de avanzar y sin voltearse para mirarla. Sin pensarlo, Ginny se deshizo de su propio abrigo y subió a la inmensa baldosa de hielo.

\- ¡Como se te ocurra avanzar un paso más, Ginevra Molly Weasley, te mato! -vociferó su hermano entre dientes, aproximándose junto con el resto.

\- Demasiado tarde -masculló la joven, dando otro paso con inseguridad.

\- Ginny, vuelve de nuevo a la orilla -exclamó Harry acortando la distancia entre el agujero y él. Parecía mas una orden que una petición.

\- ¿Crees que es fácil volver?

\- Estás loca, no deberías haber venido, el hielo se resquebrajará

\- Correré el riesgo pero no quiero que te pase nada

\- Quédate quieta, ya he llegado -la miró con seriedad y ella le devolvió la mirada. Tragó saliva.

\- Está bien...

\- No te muevas -se acuclilló por completo y con mucho cuidado, se sentó en el hielo para quitarse las botas y deslizarse hasta el filo de la rotura. Volvió a mirar a Ginny- saldré enseguida y volveré a por ti, ¿de acuerdo? ¿me has entendido?

\- Si...

\- Bien -asintió y sin pensar si el agua estaba demasiado helada para su cuerpo, se hundió en el agujero.

\- ¡Harry! -exclamó Hermione, asustada

\- ¡Ginny, vuelve aquí!

\- Harry me ha dicho que me quede quieta, no pasará nada. Sería peligroso si volviera -le respondió entre gritos a su hermano.

\- Como no vengas ahora mismo, voy yo a por ti

\- Inténtalo -le amenazó la castaña con la mirada.

Debido al agua de un intenso color verde, el interior del agujero era oscuro y le costaba visualizar las cosas pero lo peor era la bajísima temperatura de la misma. Tenia que moverse si no quería morir ahogado o congelado, colocó su cuerpo en vertical hacia abajo y nadó a brazadas al tiempo que buscaba con la mirada el cuerpo de Angelina, se escurrió de las algas con complejo de cadenas asfixiantes y se abrió paso por el lago. Un chapoteo llamó su atención y movió la cabeza en su dirección, unió las manos y agitó su cuerpo como si fuera un tritón y se dejó guiar por sus sentidos. Entonces la encontró: estaba siendo atrapada por una de esas temibles algas, nadó con rapidez hacia ella mientras sacaba su varita y lanzaba un hechizo.

Mientras tanto, Ginny no podía estar más tensa, Harry aún no había salido y eso la preocupaba enormemente, no podía estar en esa posición mucho tiempo. _Creo que si me doy la vuelta, no pasará nada, sólo tengo que moverme despacio,_ pensó mientras se disponía a hacerlo. Primero un pie, luego un movimiento de cintura, después movió despacio el otro pie, pero de repente un leve crujido se oyó bajo las plantas de sus pies y se detuvo, temblando.

\- ¿Qué haces, Ginny? -inquirió Neville.

\- Darme la vuelta -musitó con el labio inferior temblando a horrores.

\- Pues yo que tú no me quedaría quieto

\- Cierra el pico, Neville -le espetó Ron.

\- Vamos... vamos... no pasa nada -se repitió a si misma en voz baja y arriesgándose, giró su cuerpo y apoyó el pie derecho en el hielo. Un resquebrajamiento la acompañó en el proceso y rodeó el perímetro donde estaba.

\- ¡Ginny! -exclamaron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo, con horror y miedo. El peso de la joven pelirroja fue el remate final para que el hielo terminase de romperse y se hundió. Salió a los pocos segundos con energía e intentó agarrarse a algo pero los trozos de hielo empezaron a caer, agrandando el agujero e imposibilitando que pudiera subir a la superficie y por si fuera poco, la ropa que llevaba encima empezó a ganar densidad y peso y sólo contribuía a que se hundiera más. Agotada de luchar en vano, su cuerpo se deslizó lago adentro.

\- ¡Ginny, no! se acabó, voy a buscarla -dijo su hermano, desesperado y puso un pie encima del hielo.

\- No, de eso ni hablar, tú también no -tiró de su ropa

\- Ginny se ahogará, Hermione, debo hacer algo

\- ¿Para qué te hundas tú también? piensa

\- Me da igual, no pienso dejar que... -insistió forcejeando con ella pero entonces una veloz sombra cruzó por su lado. Era Kylan. En una zancada, ya estaba en la superficie helada y con un increíble y perfecto salto, se introdujo en el agujero de Ginny en una limpia zambullida. En ese mismo instante, un géiser de agua helada se propulsó hacia arriba, proveniente del agujero más lejano y Harry apareció con Angelina entre sus brazos. Sus amigos gritaron eufóricos y aliviados de que estuvieran bien. Un empleado de la escuela se presentó de la nada en el lago con un trineo y Luna estaba detrás de él, al parecer la joven Lovegood había ido corriendo a pedir ayuda. El hombre, con botas de pinchos especiales para el hielo, se acercó a los jóvenes y ayudó a Harry a subir el cuerpo de la joven al trineo, su piel ya adquiría un tono azul preocupante. El muchacho estaba empapado de pies a cabeza pero no temblaba y buscó con la mirada a Ginny pero no la encontró y se temió lo peor.

\- ¿Y Ginny? -preguntó inquieto y con miedo de que le hubiera pasado algo.

\- ¡Mirad! -exclamó Neville apuntando hacia la apertura y otro géiser de agua helada hizo acto de presencia, con Kylan abrazando fuertemente a Ginny. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta a Harry cuando vio a su amiga y torpemente, se acercó a ellos. Kylan la puso boca arriba para que ella pudiera toser y expulsar toda el agua que había tragado en contra de su voluntad.

\- Te pondrás bien -murmuró el joven, preocupado.

\- Ginny -la llamó Harry, arrodillándose en el hielo frente a ellos- dime algo, por favor.

\- Harry... -musitó entrecortadamente.

\- Está bien, sólo está helada y ha tragado agua -le informó, retirando su pelo rojizo de la cara. Harry lo miró.

\- Gracias, no sé cómo lo has hecho pero gracias.

\- No ha sido nada -medio sonrió y seguidamente, tomó en brazos el cuerpo de la joven con firmeza y se incorporó.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

\- En absoluto, no te preocupes -caminó hasta la orilla. Ron esperaba impaciente. Su rostro estaba desfigurado en una mueca de auténtica preocupación. Ese Slytherin le había salvado la vida a su hermana, era algo que no le entraba en la cabeza todavía. Harry lo siguió de cerca y suspiró de alivio al pisar la nieve blanda y segura.

\- Está bien pero necesita ir a la enfermería -comentó Kylan cuando llegó a la altura de Ron. Sus facciones eran inexpresivas pero su mirada denotaba preocupación- ¿me permites llevarla o prefieres hacerlo tú?

\- Lo haré yo, gracias -pudo responder el joven Weasley en un murmullo con cierta dureza. Abrió los brazos para que Kylan pudiera traspasarle el cuerpo de su hermana, la acunó contra su pecho y la abrazó fuerte unos instantes antes de dar media vuelta.

Algo cálido y grueso cubrió el cuerpo de Harry, despertándolo de la imagen de Ginny siendo transportada por Ron y unos brazos lo rodearon fuertemente.

\- Harry... -murmuró Hermione con un nudo en la garganta, sin importar que estuviera húmedo y frío. Automáticamente, correspondió al abrazo y presionó los labios en su cabeza, cerró los ojos con fuerza y aspiró su perfume, olvidándose por un segundo de lo ocurrido. Le dolía la cabeza, respirar le dificultaba y las heridas estaban ardiendo, ¿las heridas?, no, ¡su cuerpo!, parecía arder como si tuviera fiebre.

\- Hermione...

\- Qué susto me has dado, no vuelvas a hacerme esto -le rogó pegándose más a él y fue entonces que notó su alta temperatura. Se separó a regañadientes para mirar a su mejor amigo y palpó su rostro- Harry, estás ardiendo.

\- Pues estoy mojado de pies a cabeza

\- Es en serio, parece que tienes fiebre, debes estar congelado

\- No... -negó rotundamente- no tengo frío

\- No te hagas el fuerte conmigo, vamos, una taza de cerveza de mantequilla te sentará de maravilla -terminó de abrocharle el abrigo y tiró de su mano. Cuánto antes se quitara la ropa mejor, necesitaba que el calor perdido en el lago volviera de nuevo a su lugar.

\- Ven aquí -susurró atrayéndola a su cuerpo. Suspiró cuando sintió su cabeza apoyarse en su pecho. Ahora si, ahora si estaba en casa. Estar abrazado a Hermione era la sensación mas cálida y reconfortante que había sentido y que podría sentir en toda su vida. Sin embargo, siempre había algo que poblaba su mente y no le dejaba tranquilo. Algo le estaba pasando, no sabia el qué, pero el hecho de que sus sentidos del olfato y el oído se hubieran desarrollado no parecía ser algo normal en personas normales. No era una forma usual de comenzar aquel invierno, y mucho menos con Angelina con riesgo de hipotermia severa y el casi ahogamiento de Ginny...


	14. La transformación

**Cositas a tener en cuenta a la hora de leer (deberla haberlo puesto antes, lo sé, estoy muy ocupada)**

 _Cursivas: Conversaciones mentales, pensamientos, sueños o flashbacks_

* * *

Ginny abrió los ojos en la enfermería unas horas después y una agradable calidez la inundó al notar las mantas que cubrían su cuerpo en la cama donde reposaba. Parpadeó varias veces y un rostro familiar ocupó su campo de visión.

\- ¿Ron? -dudó unos segundos.

\- Si, cariño, soy yo, qué bien que has despertado -susurró su hermano, acariciando su pelo con ternura- ¿cómo te encuentras?

\- Un poco mareada pero bien creo -se movió un poco para acomodar mejor su postura.

\- Eso me alivia bastante. Has estado a punto de ahogarte, casi me matas de un buen susto, Ginny.

\- Lo sé y lo siento, no pensé k ocurriría eso.

\- Menos mal que ya estás bien -tragó saliva al recordar como se había hundido de bruces en el hielo. Se le ponía la piel de gallina.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió después? no recuerdo mucho... -quiso saber, bostezando involuntariamente. Solo recordaba haberse hundido y a la oscuridad nublar sus ojos, y quizás una mano dirigiéndose hacia ella... espera... había algo mas... esa mano era mucho más cálida de lo que parecía, una mano posándose en su espalda que irradiaba mucho calor.

\- Harry, ven, Ginny ya despertó -exclamó entonces la voz de Hermione irrumpiendo en la sala. Ambos jóvenes se aproximaron inmediatamente a la cama de su amiga.

\- Hola, chicos -esbozó una sonrisa, contenta de verlos.

\- Ginny, cuánto me alegra verte despertar -suspiró el ojiverde sentándose en el borde opuesto al de Ron y se inclinó para besar su frente- no vuelvas a hacer esa locura.

\- Harry tiene razón -medio sonrió Hermione, mirando a su amiga con cariño- nos has tenido muy preocupados a todos.

\- Ya lo ha reconocido -dijo Ron, tranquilizando el ambiente.

\- Me alegra veros a todos, es agradable despertar y ver a tus amigos

\- Y a tu novio -añadió Ron con cierta diversión y Ginny y Harry tuvieron que verse forzados a sonreír debido a la situación tan comprometedora.

\- ¿Alguien podría decirme qué ocurrió después del accidente? -volvió a preguntar dada la interrupción de Hermione y Harry.

\- ¿Qué importa eso ahora? lo importante es que estás bien y que pronto saldrás de aquí -sonrió Ron, acariciando el dorso de su mano pero rehuyendo su pregunta. No era relevante decirle quien había sido su salvador.

\- ¿Harry? -lo miró interrogante al notar la negativa de su hermano. El joven le devolvió la mirada un momento y luego suspiró.

\- Fue Kylan -respondió en un murmullo. La reacción de Ron seria previsible pero supo contenerse y apretó ligeramente los labios para evitar responder. Ginny abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida.

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio?

\- Eso parece, yo sólo vi como te sacaba

\- El resto presenciamos cómo se lanzó de cabeza al agua -aportó Hermione suavemente- ¿de qué conoces a ese Slytherin?

\- No lo conozco realmente. Pero me he cruzado con él por la escuela un par de veces -se limitó a decir.

\- Y bailaste con él en el Baile de Otoño -casi masculló su hermano a regañadientes.

\- Ron, cielo, deja de fingir que no estás agradecido por lo que ha hecho, aunque sea de lo mas extraño.

\- Por eso mismo no estoy muy conforme

\- Te recuerdo que Ginny ha estado a punto de ahogarse hace unas horas. ¿Podrías dejar tu orgullo a un lado? -le pidió la castaña con una mirada severa.

\- Claro...

\- ¿Dónde está ahora? -quiso saber Ginny para sorpresa del resto.

\- Nos siguió hasta la enfermería pero en cuanto Ron te puso en la cama, desapareció -comentó Hermione

\- A mi me atendieron a parte -añadió Harry.

\- Entiendo. Gracias

\- Hola, buenas tardes, chicos -intervino la amable voz de Irene- me alegra verte despierta, Ginny. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- Caliente y cómoda -sonrió intentando ponerle un poco de humor al asunto.

\- Eso es bueno ciertamente -le devolvió la sonrisa de buen grado.

\- Irene, ¿cómo está Angelina? -preguntó Harry preocupado.

\- Pues no está nada bien, Harry. Al estar mucho tiempo en contacto con agua helada, su temperatura ha bajado muchísimo. Tiene una hipotermia seria, la hemos llevado a una sala especial para aislarla lo mejor posible.

\- ¿Se pondrá bien?

\- Eso espero. Le hemos quitado la ropa y su cuerpo está cubierto totalmente por ropa térmica y seca, varias mantas y la luz de su cuarto posee un núcleo de calor que calienta la habitación.

\- ¿Pero ha despertado? -inquirió la castaña.

\- No, en estas dos horas no ha despertado, no ha dejado de temblar, su respiración y sus latidos son débiles. Sólo espero que se caliente de aqui hasta la noche porque sino su estado puede empeorar aún más.

\- Dios... -se lamentó Harry masajeándose la nuca, con nerviosismo.

\- Si no hubieras llegado a tiempo, probablemente no habríamos podido hacer nada... -murmuró Irene con cuidado pero dándole a entender la importancia de su rescate.

\- La verdad es que ha sido increíble lo que has hecho, Angelina te debe su vida -asintió Ron.

\- Y... ¿cuándo podrá salir Ginny? -se aclaró la garganta, cambiando de tema.

\- Probablemente mañana al mediodía, estarás en observación todo el día, ¿te parece bien?

\- Usted es la enfermera, sabe más que yo

\- Trátame de tú, Ginny -le corrigió suavemente y ella asintió- tu temperatura está en sus grados normales pero por si acaso te dejaremos aqui hasta mañana.

\- Está bien

\- Gracias -sonrió Ron, aliviado de que su hermana saliera pronto.

\- Si necesitan algo, no duden en llamarme -volvió a sonreír y se marchó. El silencio reinó en la habitación, preocupados por el estado de Angelina.

Ese mismo día, en Hogsmeade, el ambiente era completamente distinto. Apenas se apreciaban las pequeñas casas y los bares del pueblo debido a la densa nieve. McGonagall pisó firmemente el suelo con sus gruesas botas de piel y se sujetó bien el gorro que cubría su rostro, el hombre que la acompañaba le abrió la puerta de uno de los bares y ambos entraron, refugiándose del frío. El bar parecía tranquilo y debido al calor que despedía el ambiente, estaba bastante lleno pero los dos se abrieron paso fácilmente y subieron las escaleras hacia la segunda planta.

\- Muy bien, ya estamos solos -habló el hombre, rompiendo el silencio después de cerrar la puerta- ¿para qué querías verme con tanta urgencia, McGonagall?

\- Se trata de algo muy serio, amigo mío -respondió la directora, deslizando la capucha hacia abajo, él se adelantó y le ayudó a quitarse el abrigo- gracias.

\- Por favor, cuéntame -esperó pacientemente a que tomara asiento y repitió su movimiento a su lado. Hablaba el inglés y el español a la perfección pero se apreciaba un leve acento rumano- nunca te había visto de esta manera, tan… cautelosa y preocupada.

\- Tengo motivos sólidos para estar de esa manera, créeme

\- Pues no retrases mas esto y habla. Te escucharé -posó una mano en su hombro, en señal de apoyo.

\- Te lo resumiré con una sola palabra, pues con ella entenderás todo -inspiró hondo varias veces, alzó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos unos segundos y murmuró- licántropos…

El hombre se tensó abruptamente y su mano en el hombro de McGonagall lo oprimió sin darse cuenta, apretó la mandíbula y todos las facciones de su rostro se contrajeron en una expresión dura y seria.

\- Licántropos -masculló entre dientes.

\- Si…

\- Es imposible

\- Atacaron mi escuela hace días -soltó de repente.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Hogwarts? ¿por qué? -se levantó rápidamente y buscó su mirada, inquieto.

\- Por algo que debí haber destruido hace mucho muchísimo tiempo

\- ¿A qué te refieres, McGonagall?, yo estuve contigo en esa guerra, no quedó nada. ¿A qué te refieres? -se acuclilló frente a ella, impaciente. Observó como sus manos temblaban en su regazo y un terrible presentimiento se cernió en su mente y en su interior.

\- No puedo decírtelo… -murmuró entonces, sorprendiéndolo.

\- ¿Cómo que no puedes contarmelo? -exclamó incrédulo.

\- No puedo. Juré no desvelar absolutamente nada -musitó, apenada y muy nerviosa.

\- Nunca nos hemos ocultado las cosas, ¿por qué ahora?

\- Sirhan, por favor, no compliques mas las cosas. Necesito tu ayuda, por eso te llamé -exclamó a media voz, casi suplicando- nunca pensé que esto pasaría, pero los licántropos han vuelto y tienen en su poder algo de suma importancia, mas importante que nuestras propias vidas.

\- Minerva, lo que me estás contando es muy grave. No sé cuánto pero por tu expresión y tus palabras, estás desesperada.

\- Me preocupa mi escuela y mis alumnos, y sobre todo el mundo mágico y no mágico.

\- Debemos pedir ayuda entonces. Reunir todos los magos de confianza que puedas.

\- No creo que sea suficiente. Si los licántropos consiguen su objetivo, vamos a necesitar mucho mas que eso. Tú sabes de lo que son capaces los licántropos.

\- Y vaya que lo sé… -asintió de acuerdo- pero si te muestras cerrada conmigo, nunca sabré a que nos enfrentamos.

\- Entiende que no puedo, quiero pero no puedo. Lo juré, y no cualquier juramento.

\- ¿El juramento inquebrantable? -inquirió, sorprendido por tal afirmación.

\- Si. Tuve que hacerlo, me obligaron desde que supe su existencia. Me lo confiaron a mi y ahora todos corremos peligro. Es mi responsabilidad.

\- Tranquila, tranquila -se incorporó, volvió a sentarse y la atrajo con suavidad y tacto a su hombro. Ella no opuso resistencia y reposó en su hombro agotada- no sé de qué se trata. Pero recuperaremos lo que te han robado. Te lo prometo.

\- Eres la persona en quien más confío, Sirhan -susurró quedamente- he estado ausente durante semanas, hablando con gente importante del Consejo.

\- ¿Están al tanto de la situación?

\- No he podido dar muchos detalles como habrás podido comprobar. Pero si di a entender que esto es grave y preocupante. No quisieron escucharme… ya sabes como es el Consejo, son estrictos, calculadores y si no hay pruebas o hechos factibles, no aportan ayuda en absoluto.

\- Nunca creí que diría esto pero eres una caja de sorpresas.

\- Dumbledore solía decirme que parecía la caja de Pandora… -sonrió tristemente- no estaba muy lejos de la verdad.

\- Has hecho el juramento inquebrantable. Aunque quisiera insistir, sé que no podrías abrir la boca. Por lo tanto tendré que confiar en ti.

\- ¿Confias en mi?

\- Con mi vida -afirmó con seriedad y dejó que ella se separara para establecer contacto visual- te conozco, Minerva, sé que lo que haces, lo haces por un motivo.

\- El motivo existe pero ahora las consecuencias de mis actos son terribles.

\- Pues entonces no hay tiempo que perder. Avisaré a unos amigos en Rumania, Polonia y Rusia en el menor tiempo posible. Nos veremos de nuevo aquí en unas semanas, pero si surge algo importante en ese tiempo, llámame de inmediato y me tendrás enseguida, ¿me has entendido?

\- Alto y claro -susurró con voz cansada- te agradezco tu apoyo en estos momentos. Ahora debo volver a Hogwarts, se preguntarán dónde estoy.

\- Lo entiendo. Te acompañaré hasta la puerta y luego me marcharé.

McGonagall asintió y Sirhan esbozó una suave sonrisa de aliento.

A Ginny no le gustaba mucho la noche, pero se resignó a dormir sola en la enfermería, no tenia muchas opciones y quejarse no era una de ellas. Al menos, recibir y disfrutar de la compañía de sus amigos había aliviado y alejado el amargo abrazo de la soledad y ahora no le importaba que se acercara un poco. Acostada en el lado izquierdo de la cama, alzó los ojos hacia la ventana, cubierta de nieve y empapada por un gélido vaho; no veía nada pero quería creer que la pureza de la nieve podía relajarla y así poder dormir. De repente, unas gotas de lluvia tiñeron el cristal y en unos minutos, una suave y armoniosa llovizna se presentó con delicadeza y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, encantada. El tintineo, el calor de las mantas y la nieve, pronto surgieron efecto en ella y sus párpados empezaron a pesársele, cerrando sus ojos con mucha suavidad. Cuando oyó el siseo de un movimiento, sobresaltándola. Parpadeó varias veces y escrutó en la oscuridad, las ventanas despedían cierta luz pero aún así no podía distinguir con claridad las sombras. Palpó la mesa de noche, sin embargo su varita no estaba ahí y se obligó a mantener la calma. ¿Quién estaría ahí a esas horas de la noche? ¿o habría sido su imaginación? no estaba segura, pero habría jurado que algo se había movido, lo que no sabia el qué o quién. Tras unos minutos, desistió y volvió a tumbarse en la cama. Sin desaparecer la sensación de ser observada, optó pues por fingir que dormía, quizás así el visitante o la visitante se atrevía a aparecer. Cerró los ojos e inmovilizó su cuerpo todo lo que pudo bajo las mantas. Un minuto… dos minutos… cuatro minutos… diez minutos… estaba empezando a impacientarse y el sueño trató de acogerla, dada la interrupción ficticia de antes. Entonces una sombra se cernió sobre ella y sintió que el colchón cedía con el peso de otra persona.

\- Sé que estás despierta -susurró una voz profunda en la oscuridad. Su instinto de alerta interrumpió el análisis de la voz del visitante, se giró bruscamente en la cama con el puño en alto, lista para un abrir y cerrar de ojos, unas ágiles y firmes manos aprisionaron sus muñecas y casi medio cuerpo salió de las mantas por el impulso. Sus ojos marrones quedaron frente a frente a unos ojos azules que conocía demasiado bien y que ahora la miraban con seriedad.

\- Kylan… -logró decir cuando la sorpresa abandonó su presión en la garganta y así poder hablar. La mirada del chico se suavizó un poco y aflojó su agarre, devolviendo su cuerpo a la postura anterior.

\- Yo también me alegro de verte. No suelo recibir este tipo de recibimientos -susurró con ironía, para no despertar a nadie, observando cómo la joven se incorporaba para poder mirarlo mejor, aún sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿darte la bienvenida? no sabia que eras tú -espetó sin darse cuenta del tono y el volumen de su voz.

\- Baja la voz, Ginny, no querrás despertar a nadie, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -inquirió poniendo énfasis y pausa en cada palabra- no son horas para estar deambulando por la escuela.

\- Y lo dice la chica que se levanta temprano por las mañanas para encerrarse en un aula.

\- Cuidado con lo que dices, Kylan, no estoy precisamente de humor que digamos -farfulló con dureza.

\- Está bien -alzó las manos en señal de paz y luego volvió a mirarla- dime ¿cómo estás?-.

Aquella pregunta la pilló completamente desprevenida y en su expresión sólo podía apreciarse la confusión.

\- ¿Qué? ¿qué has dicho? -tartamudeó.

\- ¿Cómo estás? -volvió a preguntar, esbozando una cálida sonrisa- no es difícil de responder.

\- ¿Has… has venido aquí solo para saber como estoy? -no supo de dónde le salió la voz pero el susurro fue bastante claro.

\- No sé, quizás… podrías decírmelo tú si quieres.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Por qué me he molestado en despertarme a estas horas, escabullirme de las habitaciones de Slytherin y llegar hasta la enfermería? teniendo en cuenta lo que sucedió esta mañana, creo que la respuesta está bastante clara, ¿no crees?

\- Sigo sin entenderlo.

\- No tienes que hacerlo, sólo quiero que me respondas a la pregunta y te prometo que me iré y te dejaré dormir.

Ginny lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos pero no halló nada en sus ojos y en su rostro. Su inexpresividad la aturdió sin saber por qué pero le concedió su deseo.

\- Estoy bien, sólo estoy cansada -susurró, recostando su cabeza en la almohada y deslizando su cuerpo bajo las mantas.

\- ¿Frío?

\- Un poco, pero ya he entrado en calor -respondió como una autómata.

\- Bien. Me alegro entonces. Ha valido la pena saber que estás bien -se levantó mientras hablaba y la observó un momento- siento haberte molestado. Buenas noches, Ginny, espero que puedas descansar.

\- Igualmente -murmuró lo suficiente para que se le oyera. Él asintió y se alejó de su cama y de ella, ocultándose entre las sombras. Ginny tardó un rato en dormirse pero cuando lo logró, no pudo quitarse de la cabeza la visita de Kylan esa noche.

El regreso de McGonagall a la escuela se propagó por todo el recinto a la velocidad del rayo. Los chicos, al enterarse, desearon hablar con ella cuanto antes, en especial Hermione, pero no tuvieron ninguna oportunidad y los días siguieron avanzando. La directora pidió disculpas en una cena por su ausencia, sin embargo no dio detalles y todo pareció volver a la normalidad… o al menos eso parecía.

Un día, como era de esperar, Hermione fue llamada en secreto por McGonagall y por la noche, la joven se escabulló de los aposentos de Gryffindor para reunirse con ella.

\- Gracias por venir, Hermione

\- Buenas noches, directora -la saludó educadamente mientras cerraba la puerta y tomaba asiento.

\- Buenas noches. ¿Nadie te ha visto o seguido?

\- No, nadie, me he asegurado de ello

\- Bien. Me he enterado de los últimos incidentes en la escuela. Al parecer Angelina está mejorando de su hipotermia, un buen susto sin duda. ¿Ginny está bien?

\- Si, le dieron el alta hace unos días, no estuvo mucho tiempo bajo el agua.

\- Eso es bueno.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarle cómo se encuentra? le noto mala cara.

\- Por favor, trátame de tú. Los formalismos ahora mismo, me irritan, pero tranquila no es por ti.

\- Entendido

\- ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí? -alzó la vista para mirarla con interés.

\- Si, McGonagall. Conseguí averiguar lo que me pediste pero tengo muchas preguntas al respecto de ese tema.

\- Depende de qué tipo sean

\- Esas preguntas han surgido por mi investigación. Y ahora entiendo que me lo pidió porque está relacionado con toda esta situación de los licántropos y el pergamino.

\- Ahora que lo dices a mi también me surgen muchas preguntas -interrumpió de repente la voz de Harry en la entrada del despacho. Ambas mujeres se giraron sorprendidas ante tal acción y el joven deslizó la capa de invisibilidad de su cuerpo, dejándose ver por las dos.

\- Señor Potter

\- Harry… -murmuró Hermione, sin saber muy bien que decir- ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Te he seguido

\- No debería estar aquí, señor Potter, está infringiendo las normas. Y más a estas horas de la noche.

\- Siento haber entrado en su despacho de esa manera, directora McGonagall -se disculpó con sinceridad- pero dado que he estado oyendo su conversación, creo que tengo tanto derecho como Hermione a saber qué está pasando y qué nos ha estado ocultando.

\- Tiene razón. Pero sigo estando bastante molesta con usted.

\- Asumiré las consecuencias pero no pienso irme hasta saber qué ocurre y qué fue lo que le pidió a Hermione que investigara-.

La joven estaba estupefacta. No recordaba haber visto a Harry molesto o irritado por algo, tampoco le extrañaba porque le había ocultado la verdad. Respiró hondo y miró a McGonagall, incapaz de abrir la boca para no decir cualquier tontería. Ésta miró al chico con seriedad, luego se dirigió a Hermione y suspiró largamente.

\- Tome asiento -le ofreció, señalando la silla al lado de su compañera.

\- Gracias -aceptó la silla de buen grado.

\- ¿Viniste solo?

\- Si, estuve detrás de ella todo el tiempo. Solo la oí yo.

\- No recuerdo haber sido tan silenciosa en toda mi vida. No sé como has podido oírme -habló por fin la castaña, observando a su amigo.

\- El caso es que te oí, no hay mas detalles que dar -le devolvió la mirada, una mirada triste y decepcionada.

\- Ahora mismo eso no es importante -los cortó McGonagall.

\- McGonagall, no puedo hablar de esto si está Harry delante. Lo siento.

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio? -alzó un poco la voz, mirándola con incredulidad.

\- ¿Por qué no, Hermione?

\- Tengo mis motivos… ¿le importa que lo hablemos en otro momento?

\- Hermione, es muy importante, lo sabes ¿no?

\- Lo entiendo pero… no puedo -tragó saliva lentamente, firme en su decisión y la directora asintió despacio, respetándola.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué diantres te ha pasado? -explotó Harry, unos minutos de tenso silencio después, al salir del despacho.

\- Baja la voz, Harry. Son más de las doce de la noche -resopló la castaña, pisando fuertemente el suelo en un vago intento de controlar su mal genio.

\- Responde a la pregunta -disminuyó el volumen a regañadientes.

\- Creo que ya sabes la respuesta

\- No me vengas con evasivas, Hermione, ni que no te conociera. Es mas, ahora no sé que pensar.

\- Pues piensa lo que quieras

\- Para, Hermione -la sujetó del brazo y la obligó a volverse, encarándolo- ¿por qué me has mentido?

\- No sé a que te refieres

\- Aquel día en la biblioteca, ¿recuerdas? me dijiste que estaba estudiando.

\- Y era verdad

\- No me contaste toda la verdad -replicó, bastante molesto.

\- No podía hacerlo, se lo prometí a McGonagall.

\- ¿Desde cuándo cumples ese tipo de promesas?

\- Desde que Dumbledore me obsequió con el giratiempos, ¿por ejemplo? eso también te lo oculte.

\- Fue lo último que me ocultaste, desde entonces siempre has sido muy sincera conmigo.

\- Lo siento, Harry, pero no podía hacerlo, nadie lo sabe, así que no te mosquees por eso.

\- Tengo tanto derecho como tú a saber lo que sea que estés ocultando con McGonagall, y si además tiene que ver con ese pergamino, mayor razón.

\- Por tu culpa, has estropeado mi cita con ella de algo muy importante. Muchas gracias -le dio la espalda y prosiguió el camino.

\- Oye, Hermione -la llamó, siguiendo sus pasos- ¿no podemos hablarlo?

\- ¿Con el calentón que tienes encima? ahora estoy apagada o fuera de cobertura -masculló en un tono sarcástico.

\- No me diste opciones -intentó excusarse. Ella lo ignoró y continuó la marcha, todavía quedaba un pequeño trecho hasta llegar al retrato de la Señora Gorda. Entonces una pequeña luz, proveniente de una varita, apareció a unos metros de ellos alertándolos de la proximidad de un profesor, pero Harry no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. La atrajo hacia su cuerpo rápidamente, se pegó lo mas que pudo a la pared mas cercana y cubrió ambos cuerpos con la capa de invisibilidad. Sin decirse palabra, los dos contuvieron el aliento y esperaron pacientemente a que la luz desapareciera de su vista y los pasos se alejaran por otro lado. Con el cuerpo temblando de frío y el corazón a mil por hora, Hermione fue consciente de la proximidad del cuerpo de Harry y un extraño calor penetró en su piel y en sus huesos, aliviando el temblor de sus miembros. Era el mismo calor que experimentó después del incidente del lago negro. Alzó la cabeza para buscar su rostro pero realmente no le hizo falta porque los ojos verdes de Harry ya la habían encontrado. Un nudo se formó en su garganta y se obligó a tragar saliva para desenredarlo.

\- Aún no me has contado cómo me espiaste y me seguiste -susurró entrecortadamente.

\- No me lo has preguntado. Y no te espiaba, estaba durmiendo de hecho -le aclaró en el mismo tono de susurro.

\- Responde por favor. Es imposible que me oyeras, utilice un hechizo para asegurarme de ello -le pidió. El ojiverde se quedó pensativo. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿qué le había despertado su dulce y refrescante olor y que por eso se había levantado a ver que pasaba? no lo creería… ¿o si?

\- Yo… -empezó pero su inseguridad atascó su lengua.

\- Si me estás ocultando algo…

\- No me pidas que te lo cuente cuando tú eres la primera que me ha mentido.

\- No lo hice a propósito. Harry, me conoces… mejor que nadie -lo miró a los ojos intensamente- jamás haría algo así si no fuese necesario, y además me lo pidió la directora, no podía decirle que no. Ponte en mi lugar.

\- Vale… te creo -respondió tras unos segundos, reflexionándolo- ¿me prometes que me lo contarás?

\- Te lo prometo, pero no ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Si…

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti?

\- No vas a creerme… es cierto que no te oí.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿de qué se trata?

\- Llevo varios días, sintiéndome un poco extraño. No sé explicarlo… yo… no sé… -musitó, un poco confuso. ¿Confusión?, no, esa no era la palabra, en realidad estaba hipnotizado por el cálido brillo de sus ojos y le costaba pensar con claridad.

\- Tranquilo, no tienes porque contarmelo ahora si no quieres -intentó ayudarlo pero lo cierto era que su rostro estaba mas cerca de lo que pensaba. Sus narices se rozaron sin pretenderlo y sus párpados se entrecerraron, buscando sus labios- Harry…

\- Hermione… -susurró su nombre completamente fascinado. _No hagas eso, te arrepentirás toda tu vida. Sabes que no está bien, Llevas deseándolo tanto tiempo que no debes desaprovechar esta oportunidad. La amas, no puedes reprimir tus sentimientos por mucho mas tiempo, ¿Acaso quieres perder a Ron? ¿sabes el dolor que le causarás si se entera de que la has besado? es su novia._ Sus labios se detuvieron a unos milímetros de los labios de la joven y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para contenerse a duras penas, respiró hondo y alargó la distancia entre los dos.

\- Lo siento… lo siento… -murmuró con el dolor punzándole profundamente el corazón. Apretó la mandíbula y se separó por completo de ella, descubriéndolos. Cogió la capa de invisibilidad y se alejó lo mas rápido que pudo, dejando a Hermione, confundida, perdida y con el corazón queriendo salírsele del pecho.

\- No me lo puedo creer -comentó Ron.

\- Otra vez lo mismo este año -aportó Neville.

\- Y en invierno -añadió Andrew. Los tres chicos observaron, desde uno de los pasillos exteriores del primer piso, la aglomeración de alumnos en el Patio de la Entrada que se agolpaba en una mesa de piedra. Dos chicos hacían un pulso y el que parecía estar ganando, era un joven de cabello corto y rubio, ancho, fuerte y con manos grandes.

\- ¿Nunca se cansa de exhibir esos músculos? -resopló el pelirrojo.

\- Y pensar que es de la casa Ravenclaw -negó con la cabeza Neville.

\- Será inteligente e ingenioso pero desde luego, de músculos también destaca.

\- Nadie le ha ganado en un pulso hasta ahora -hizo una mueca Andrew, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

\- ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos! -gritaba el gentío una y otra vez, animando a los rivales. El chico rubio lanzó un resoplido y acabó con un certero impulso hacia abajo, doblándole el codo a su rival en menos que canta un gallo. El otro muchacho se lamentó con una mueca y se marchó, mosqueado. El ganador alzó las manos en señal de agradecimiento a sus seguidores y sonrió, satisfecho y orgulloso de si mismo.

\- ¡Eres el mejor, Walter!

\- Mas fuerte que tú no hay nadie

\- Gracias, gracias, ¿alguien mas que se atreva a echar un buen pulso conmigo? -animó, observando al público pero nadie dijo nada, ni se ofreció voluntario- ¿nadie? ¿seguro?.

En ese momento, Harry paseaba tranquilamente por la zona, ajeno a lo que le rodeaba, sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Creía que ni todos los medicamentos, pociones u otros métodos pudieran aliviar o hacer desaparecer todo el cacao mental que ahora estaba sufriendo.

\- Oye, mira quién está ahí. ¿Por qué no llamas a Potter a ver si se atreve? será muy interesante -le susurró un colega a Walter.

\- Mmm… ahora que lo dices si que me apetece probar al famoso Harry Potter. ¡Potter! ¡eh, Potter! -lo llamó. El joven mago aminoró el paso y se giró con el ceño fruncido por la llamada- ¿te importaría venir un momento?

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Vamos, ven a charlar un rato, quiero pedirte algo -lo persuadió. No tenia ninguna gana de ir pero ¿qué podía perder? no tenia nada mejor que hacer. Se rascó la nariz, incómodo y se aproximó al circulo de personas.

\- Aquí me tienes, ¿qué quieres? -volvió a preguntar.

\- ¿Has hecho un pulso alguna vez?

\- No, Walter y la verdad es lo que menos me apetece ahora mismo -respondió con desdén, expresando su bajo estado de ánimo.

\- Oh vamos, Potter, sólo por diversión. No estamos haciendo competición, tienes mi palabra.

\- Pero ¿qué hace Harry con Walter? -comentó Ron, sorprendido al ver a su amigo allí.

\- Apuesto a que Walter le ha pegado una trola -farfulló Neville.

\- Le va a obligar a hacer el pulso con él, seguro -afirmó Andrew.

\- Vamos, chicos. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados -palpó el hombro de Neville y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras a buscar a su amigo.

\- Walter, mira no estoy de humor para hacer pulsos contigo. Ambos sabemos que vas a ganarme.

\- Puede, pero es que resulta que nunca he realizado pulsos con el tan popular Harry Potter y quiero saber lo que se siente.

\- No soy nadie especial, Walter, créeme -dijo con voz cansada.

\- Bueno, si eso es así, ¿qué mas te da concederme este capricho? -comentó astuta e inteligentemente- te sientas, haces el pulso conmigo, gano y se acabó. Es así de simple. ¿Qué puedes perder?-.

La seria mirada de Harry escrutó al joven durante unos largos segundos. Quizás le vendría bien desahogarse, llevaba días que no sabia cómo actuar, qué sentir, qué decir. Puede que Walter tenia razón, ¿qué podía perder?. Sin contestar, se sentó en la roca que había como asiento, frente a él y Walter esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo ante su acción. Ambos jóvenes posicionaron sus codos en la mesa de piedra y juntaron las palmas de sus manos, preparadas para el pulso y establecieron contacto visual, concentrados: Harry, serio y Walter, seguro de si mismo.

\- 3, 2, 1… ¡ya! -gritó uno haciendo la cuenta atrás. En ese momento Ron, Neville y Andrew se mezclaron entre el gentío, justo cuando Walter y Harry ejercían presión y fuerza con sus antebrazos para derribar al otro. Pero enseguida, el ambiente se tensó mas de la cuenta. Algo no iba bien. Walter era incapaz de mover el codo de Harry y éste no podía mas que sorprenderse de que pudiera resistir su fuerza. Observó cómo los músculos de su antebrazo y su mano se contraían a la perfección y soportaban casi sin esfuerzo todo el peso que Walter estaba aportando. Definitivamente aquello era surrealista.

\- ¿Estáis viendo lo mismo que yo? -exclamó Ron sorprendido.

\- Harry está aguantando increíblemente bien ese pulso. Pero ¿qué habrá comido ese muchacho? -se rió Andrew a carcajadas.

\- Conozco a Harry. No es débil pero jamás ha hecho un pulso en su vida, no sé de dónde habrá sacado esa resistencia -confesó Ron, sin poder apartar la mirada de aquel espectáculo.

Era difícil describir las muchas emociones que Walter estaba experimentando en aquel momento que tan cerca estaba de humillarlo. Por cada avance que movía el brazo de Potter, ese avance se acortaba por el contraataque de él, era algo impensable. Perfectamente podía superar su masa muscular en diez o quince kilos, no entendía cómo podía resistir tanto y al parecer, Harry le leyó el pensamiento. Cansado de estar a la defensiva y así acabar con aquello, tensó levemente las facciones de su rostro y aplicó la nueva fuerza que estaba descubriendo para doblar el codo de Walter y rematarlo de una vez. El público, ya de por si enloquecido, vitoreó aún mas fuerte ante la gran sorpresa de aquel día, Harry Potter había ganado al imbatible Walter. Palmearon su hombro, felicitándolo por su victoria, incluso sus amigos se acercaron a él.

\- Has estado increíble, Harry. Jamás imaginé ver tu primer pulso y que lo ganaras.

\- Si, Harry, ¿de dónde sacas esos bíceps? yo quiero unos -bromeó Andrew.

\- Tengo que salir de aquí -balbuceó el joven, sumido en una especie de shock por lo sucedido. Trastabilló entre la gente, abriéndose paso al principio pero luego salió a escape, huyendo de ese lugar. No supo cómo pero logró llegar a la habitación de los chicos, jadeando y se encerró en el baño. El lavamanos fue su salvavidas para su tembloroso cuerpo y en segundos, sintió un calor asfixiante y tuvo que desvestirse con urgencia hasta descubrir su torso. El espejo del baño reflejó su cuerpo, llamando su atención y asombrado, contempló su imagen. Todos sus músculos estaban perfectamente definidos, finas lineas marcaban cada brazo, hombro, pectoral, oblicuo y abdominal como si estuviera calculado al milímetro a propósito. Fascinado, paseó sus manos por sus brazos, notando la firmeza, la calidez y la suavidad de su piel y sus músculos y también observó sus propias palmas. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿qué había pasado con su cuerpo? no se reconocía en el espejo, parecía otra persona, ¿podría ser por esa mordida?. La buscó en su reflejo y ahí estaba, una cicatriz fea que ocupaba casi todo su cuello. Menos mal que la ropa de invierno la ocultaba sino tendría muchos problemas. Aún se preguntaba por qué no contaba la verdad a sus amigos, el por qué no les había dicho que un licántropo le había mordido aquella noche. No había querido darle importancia pero viendo los cambios que estaba sufriendo, empezaba a preocuparse. Tardó en salir y cuando lo hizo, su cama fue el refugio que tanto necesitaba para no pensar.

Aquella noche, Ron irrumpió en el cuarto.

\- Muy bien, ya me vas contando todo y con detalle

\- Ron, no empieces -le pidió Harry, cansado y con la mirada perdida en el techo.

\- Harry, por favor. Tienes mucho que contar, incluyendo lo que pasó en la cena. Saliste como una bala como esta mañana.

\- No me sentó bien la comida, ¿contento?

\- No, qué va, sabes que no.

\- Ron -se quejó, rodando los ojos y cambiando de postura en la cama, sintiéndose incómodo.

\- De Ron nada, soy tu mejor amigo y debes contarmelo todo -aterrizó en su cama de repente, sobresaltando al colchón y al propio Harry.

\- No voy a deshacerme de ti, ¿verdad?

\- Verdad -se burló con una sonrisa- vamos, cuéntamelo.

\- No lo sé, Ron -confesó, siendo sincero.

\- ¿Qué no lo sabes? eso no es una respuesta.

\- Pues es la verdad. No sé cómo he ganado a Walter, es la verdad.

\- Si tú no lo sabes, ¿cómo quieres que lo sepa yo?

\- ¡No lo sé, Ron, no lo sé! -se incorporó, tirando a su amigo de espaldas en la cama- no tengo ni idea. Llevo días sin saber qué hacer realmente, cómo actuar, no tengo ganas de nada. ¡En estos momentos, me encantaría ser un avestruz, enterrar mi cara en el suelo y no salir jamás!

\- Vale, vale, tranquilo -colocó la mano por delante de él para que entendiera que se serenara- no pasa nada, Harry, tranquilo. ¿Por qué no… te sientas bien y hablamos?

\- No hay de qué hablar, Ron. No puedo darte respuestas cuando yo ni siquiera las tengo. Le gané a Walter y ya está, no me importa cómo. Y lo de la cena, ya te lo dije, fue algo que me sentó mal.

\- Pues quien lo diría, nunca te había visto comer con tanto ímpetu y apetito como hoy.

\- Un mal día tal vez

\- Tal vez… -asintió, pensativo- bueno, creo que no te daré mas la lata por hoy. Te dejaré descansar.

\- Gracias. Es todo un detalle -usó el sarcasmo mientras se tumbaba en la cama.

\- Anda, bribón -le revolvió el pelo y se levantó de un salto para ir a su cama- buenas noches, campeón.

\- Buenas noches -le deseó con la mano mientras se giraba de cara hacia la ventana y cerraba los ojos.

Aquella noche, Christian y Kylan abandonaron la escuela en silencio y se internaron en el bosque. No hubo intercambio de palabras, sólo se dedicaron a correr a toda velocidad hasta llegar a las profundidades de su guarida.

 _Habéis venido mas temprano de lo que esperaba_

 _Mi señor, tenemos algo que contarle, algo que le interesará muchísimo_

 _Habla, Christian_

 _McGonagall ha regresado después de estar semanas sin aparecer. Y hemos notado algo extraño en el comportamiento de Harry Potter_

 _¿Qué me puede interesar ese insignificante mago?_

 _Lo he estado observando últimamente, mi señor_ -se adelantó Kylan con respeto- _hubo un accidente en la escuela, una chica estaba ahogándose en el lago negro y nadie la oyó excepto él. Y el otro día, vi cómo un chico lo retaba a un pulso y ganaba sin ninguna dificultad_

 _¿Qué estás intentando decirme, Kylan?, no estoy para juegos_

 _Mi señor, no puedo afirmarlo con seguridad. Pero algo ocurrió en aquella emboscada para robar el pergamino. Recuerde que dos de nuestros compañeros murieron en el intento_

 _Lo que Kylan intenta decir es que es posible que haya sido… mordido_ -concluyó Christian con cierto tintineo en su voz-. El Macho Alfa gruñó gravemente en la oscuridad y un ligero vaho surgió de sus fosas nasales.

 _¿En algún momento viste su posible cicatriz de mordida, Kylan?_

 _No, mi señor. Pero es porque siempre está abrigado debido a las bajas temperaturas_

 _Si de verdad hubiese sido mordido, nuestros genes ya deberían estar en su cuerpo y sufriendo los cambios. Y un cambio, como ya sabéis, es la elevada temperatura corporal. Ciertamente lo que me decís tiene sentido, puede que esté ocultando algo y además esta noche será luna llena_

 _Si se diera el caso de que hoy se convirtiera en licántropo… ¿qué hacemos con él? es un novato en esto, en cuanto escuché los aullidos, se acercará sin poderlo evitar_

 _La conversión de Harry Potter en licántropo no es mi problema ni es mi objetivo, fue una equivocación y debe ser resuelta. A mi solo me importa una cosa. Kylan, tú vuelve a la escuela, Christian, tú quédate aquí, te necesitaré para controlar a los licántropos mas nuevos. ¿Me habéis entendido?_

 _Si, mi señor_

Una hora había pasado desde que había cerrado sus ojos y el sueño no quería adoptarlo. No paró de dar vueltas y la almohada parecía muy blanda para su gusto. Era algo muy extraño, resopló y se colocó boca arriba en el colchón con el ceño fruncido. Mientras tanto, el reloj ya daba las doce y muy lentamente, las nubes se dispersaron, revelando una brillante y atractiva luna llena colgada en el cielo estrellado. En cuestión de segundos, la respiración de Harry se detuvo y volvió a reaccionar con brusquedad, su pecho se agitó en una convulsión y su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas, mareándolo.

 _Corría, corría y corría, No sabia dónde estaba, pero sus gafas sólo podían hacerle distinguir ramas difusas, rocas y árboles. Parecía un bosque. Un gruñido feroz lo obligó a espabilar y forzó a sus piernas a correr mas deprisa, intentando alejarse de esa bestia que le perseguía. Su empeine derecho se hundió en el barro y su cuerpo se precipitó cuesta abajo, rodando incansable. Se golpeó el brazo contra una roca, sus gafas se rompieron, su tobillo se dobló y aterrizó rostro a tierra con violencia. Se levantó con dificultad, ignorando el dolor de su tobillo y reanudó la marcha, volteó la cabeza y una sombra se movía a gran velocidad, trepando entre los arboles y jadeando a cada paso. Trastabilló un momento y corrió débilmente entre la maleza pero un rugido se oyó en la oscuridad, abalanzándose sobre él y sólo pudo distinguir unas terribles fauces y unas garras afiladas antes de soltar un grito de desesperación._

 _Una luz cegadora entrecerró sus ojos a la fuerza para poder soportar tal intensidad. Estaba en una habitación cerrada de paredes tan blancas como la nieve. Cuando pudo acostumbrarse a la luz, ante él había un lobo pero no cualquier lobo común. Era un enorme lobo negro a cuatro patas, sin forma humana, mirándolo a los ojos. Retrocedió por instinto pero el animal avanzó los metros que sus piernas habían caminado hacia atrás. Lo miró con desconfianza, aunque quisiera escapar no podía, estaba atrapado. Giró su cabeza a un lado y a otro buscando una salida que no existía y entonces se dio cuenta, con sorpresa, que el lobo imitaba sus movimientos a izquierda y derecha. Frunció el ceño, desconcertado e inseguro. Levantó el pie derecho y la pata derecha del lobo hizo lo mismo hasta volverse a apoyar en el suelo un paso hacia adelante. Movió la cabeza hacia arriba, el animal lo imitó y lo siguió abajo, izquierda, derecha y posición de frente. Fascinado de repente, volvió a caminar hacia él. La imitación del lobo era perfecta y calculadora y cuando se dieron cuenta, estaban frente a frente, a un palmo de tocarse si quisieran; al tenerlo tan cerca, pudo apreciar que sus ojos lobunos eran tan verdes como los suyos, le resultó de lo mas curioso e intrigante. Estiró la mano hacia él con la intención de apoyar la palma en su cabeza y acariciarlo, a estas alturas si hubiera querido atacarlo, ya lo habría hecho ¿no?. Pero en vez de levantar su pata, el enorme lobo inclinó su cabeza y antes de que Harry pudiera reaccionar, pelo y piel se tocaron y un pequeño destello de luz surgió entre ambas uniones._

De repente, su espalda se arqueó y tuvo que afirmarse bien a la cama para que no se rompiera de un movimiento. Su torso se contrajo violentamente y sus costillas se deslizaron en un solo chasquido de su posición inicial, haciéndole creer que se habían roto. Abrió la boca para gritar pero de su garganta no salió sonido alguno, apretó la madera de uno de los lados de la cama y se incorporó a medio camino. Su espalda crujió y un violento jadeo brotó de sus pulmones. ¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o de repente la habitación se había convertido en una sauna? Apretó la mandíbula en un débil intento de soportar aquel dolor, su cuerpo sufrió otra violenta contracción y se cayó de la cama con un golpe sordo.

\- Harry… -murmuró la voz adormilada de Ron en sueños- Harry, ¿estás ahí? ¿pasa algo? mmm…-.

Harry quiso responder, llamarlo, pedirle ayuda pero eran tales los jadeos y el esfuerzo de sus pulmones por respirar que su voz no obedecía a sus ordenes. Se encogió sobre si mismo mientras cada parte de su cuerpo sufría un espasmo, una brusca convulsión o alguna especie de rotura o algo parecido que embotaba su mente y no le dejaba pensar. Un ligero vello apareció en su espalda, cubriendo cada palmo de su piel y su densidad fue aumentando. Entonces, la luz plateada de la luna se filtró por la ventana y lentamente se deslizó por el suelo de la habitación, aproximándose a él. Las venas de su cuello se definieron, su mandíbula se resintió queriendo alargarse, sus manos se estiraron y algo afilado surgió bajo su piel y cuando la luz iluminó su rostro y él se giró bruscamente hacia ella, sus ojos verdes se dilataron salvajemente. Sin control, se incorporó y con un gemido, chocó su cuerpo contra la ventana, rompiéndola en mil pedazos y despertando a todos los chicos de la habitación.

\- ¿Qué… qué ha pasado? ¿qué ocurre? -se levantó, sobresaltado, un adormilado Ron.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? -comentó Neville.

\- ¡Eh, chicos! ¡mirad eso! -señaló Andrew, ya levantado, señalando la ventana rota.

\- Pero ¿qué diantres…? oye… ¿y Harry? -preguntó, muy preocupado de repente, observando la cama vacía de su amigo- ¿dónde está?

Andrew se asomó a la ventana con cuidado, la altura desde la torre hacia abajo podía ser mortal pero supo distinguir algo moviéndose entre la oscuridad. Ron se asomó también y la ira lo dominó en segundos.

\- Es ese monstruo, el mismo que nos atacó la otra vez, un licántropo. Harry está en peligro. ¡Vamos!

Harry aterrizó con gran fuerza en el balcón del cuarto piso, después de haber soportado los choques de la torre, un tejado y haberse hecho múltiples arañazos. Para una persona normal, aquella caída habría sido mortal. Intentó ponerse de pie y entonces sus desarrollados oídos detectaron pasos aproximándose y su instinto le obligó a levantarse rápidamente y correr. Y vaya si corrió. La transformación no se detuvo aunque se moviera, el abundante vello corporal avanzó con rapidez por todo su cuerpo, sus ropas ya estaban desgarradas por los cambios físicos y sus garras recién adquiridas. Pero pronto su espalda empezó a encorvarse hacia adelante y ya se encontraba en el pasillo del tercer piso cuando todo su cuerpo fue forzado a colocarse a cuatro patas y seguir avanzando. Oía exclamaciones a cada minuto: _"¡Harry", "¡Monstruo!", "¡Licántropo!", "¡Muerto!"._ Se detuvo de repente cuando una pared surgió del suelo, obstaculizando su paso, giró bruscamente hacia las escaleras pero entonces un hechizo en forma de rayo lo frenó, haciéndolo retroceder. Gruñó mosqueado y volteó de nuevo, buscando una salida pero sólo estaba la barandilla que daba al exterior en una altura menos peligrosa que antes. Ignoró las voces y las personas que se acercaban a él y saltó hacia abajo, sus cuatro patas aterrizaron ágilmente en el Patio de la Entrada y prosiguió la carrera, sin mirar hacia atrás.

* * *

 **-AUTORA-**

 **Reviews? Si? No? Avadas? No sé nada de ustedes**

 **Hola a todos! Sigo viva jejeje. Aquí ando con un nuevo cap. Espero lo disfruten. Disculpen mi ausencia pero ando muy liada con muchos trabajos de edición. No sé si sabéis algo de este trabajo pero son muuuuchas horas!**

 **Gracias por su paciencia**

 **Dama Felina**


	15. Buscando a la bestia

\- ¿Alguien puede decirme a que se debe tanto escándalo? -exigió McGonagall, acercándose al profesorado.

\- Creemos que es una especie de animal, por la oscuridad no lo vimos bien.

\- Es un licántropo -interrumpió Ron, perseguido por Neville, Andrew y Fred.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? hemos oído todo el ruido -intervino la preocupada voz de Hermione con Ginny, Katie y Luna.

\- ¿Qué vio exactamente, señor Weasley?

\- La ventana de nuestra habitación nos despertó al ser destrozada y vimos una sombra caer hasta el cuarto piso. Creemos que se ha llevado a Harry, no estaba en su cama.

\- ¡¿Qué?! -exclamaron Hermione y Ginny al mismo tiempo, con voz quebrada.

\- ¿Está seguro de eso? -murmuró la directora con expresión sombría y seria- es muy grave.

\- ¿Podría explicar la desaparición de Harry? no está aquí -insistió Ron, con la mandíbula apretada y con la ira reflejada en sus pupilas- tenemos que encontrar a ese monstruo y recuperar a Harry.

\- Hoy es luna llena, señor Weasley. Todos los licántropos que hay ahí afuera están más que despiertos a estas horas. Es un rescate suicida y ni siquiera usted puede afirmar la desaparición del señor Potter.

\- ¡Pero no podemos dejar que se vaya! ¿y si realmente Harry está en peligro y nosotros aquí discutiendo sobre si rescatarlo o no? -exclamó Hermione, desesperada y con el corazón en la mano. McGonagall la miró fijamente a los ojos, seria y lo que vio en sus ojos castaños, la enterneció, comprendiendo la verdad. Pero aún así el permitir que fueran en rescate de un posible secuestro, pondría en peligro sus vidas y eso era algo que ella no podía permitirse.

\- Los profesores y yo iremos a inspeccionar la zona. Vosotros quedaos aquí -respondió al final.

\- No puede dejarnos aquí en espera cuando nuestro amigo está en peligro -se quejó Ron.

\- Sus palabras no cambiarán mi decisión, señor Weasley.

\- Piénselo. Déjenos ir a nosotros al menos -señaló a Neville, Andrew y George- podemos ser de ayuda.

\- Y nosotras -aportó Ginny, dispuesta como las demás.

\- He dicho que no y es mi última palabra. No me obliguéis a usar la fuerza con vosotros, ya sois adultos. -les dirigió una mirada seria y autoritaria que no admitía queja ni contestación. Los chicos vieron con impotencia cómo los profesores eran guiados por la directora a buscar a ese licántropo.

\- ¡No es justo! ¡maldita sea! -bramó Ron en la sala común de Gryffindor, golpeando una pared con la palma de su mano.

\- Ron, ¿qué viste exactamente? -le urgió la castaña.

\- ¿No me oíste? me despertó a mi y a los demás el cristal de la ventana cuando se rompió en trocitos. No vi quién saltó pero cuando nos asomamos, esa… esa cosa estaba en el cuarto piso como si no le hubiera pasado nada. La cama de Harry estaba vacía -hundió los dedos en su pelo, muy nervioso y cabreado.

\- ¿Y no viste u oíste nada antes de eso?

\- ¡Que no, maldita sea! estaba dormido -exclamó airado.

\- ¡Pues quizás deberías prestar más atención! -le respondió con otro grito, movida por la preocupación y el latir desenfrenado de su corazón.

\- Vamos, chicos, calmaos -los separó Ginny con un firme empujón- no es hora de enfadarse en una situación así.

El pelirrojo bufó, mosqueado y les dio la espalda, Hermione tragó saliva y dejó que su cuerpo cayera pesadamente en uno de los sillones individuales de la sala, derrotada y cerró los ojos, aguantando las ganas que tenia de llorar ahora mismo, y Ginny suspiró, comprendiendo ambos estados de ánimo.

\- No podemos quedarnos quietos aquí -volvió a repetir Ron, por enésima vez.

\- Ya has oído a McGonagall -comentó George.

\- ¡Me importa una mierda lo que diga! que esto no es un juego.

\- ¿Quieres que te expulsen, genio? -saltó Neville, algo poco común en él.

\- ¿Expulsarme por qué? ¿por intentar ayudar a encontrar a mi mejor amigo?

\- Entendemos cómo te sientes. Todos aquí estamos preocupados e impotentes pero ahora no es momento de dejarte llevar por tus impulsos imprudentes -argumentó Andrew con razón.

\- Andrew tiene razón. Los licántropos son más peligrosos de lo que piensas -susurró Luna con la dulzura propia de su voz, como si todo aquello no le afectase.

\- Pues los destruiré. No me dan miedo esas bestias o como quieran que se llamen -gruñó, muy seguro de si mismo.

\- Ron, cállate, no estás ayudando nada -intentó tranquilizarlo su hermana.

\- No me digas que me calle.

\- No te vendría mal una infusion relajante

\- Dudo mucho que algo me relaje en estos momentos.

La cabeza le daba muchas vueltas, las voces de sus amigos se agolpaban en su mente, dañando sus terminaciones nerviosas y provocándole un dolor de cabeza terrible. El tono irritante y furioso de su novio la apuñalaba una y otra vez y cada miembro de su cuerpo se tensó, las facciones de su rostro se marcaron y sus ojos llamearon con intensidad, desintegrando las lágrimas contenidas. Alzó la cabeza con la dureza explícita en su rostro, fulminó con la mirada a Ron que estaba gesticulando y lanzando voces con su hermana y los chicos. Se incorporó despacio y sus dedos jugaron con su varita apretada en un costado.

\- ¿Hermione? -la llamó Katie con voz titubeante. Pero ella no la oyó sólo miraba fijamente a Ron mientras la rabia burbujeaba en su interior.

 _\- ¡Petrificus Totalus!_ -exclamó de repente con voz enérgica al mismo tiempo que agitaba su varita en dirección a Ron. La única reacción que tuvo el pelirrojo antes de petrificarse, fue soltar una exclamación de sorpresa. Sus miembros se pegaron bruscamente a sus costados y la fuerza del hechizo impulsó su cuerpo hacia atrás. Todos se quedaron mirándola entre sorprendidos, estupefactos y aturdidos.

\- ¡Hermione! ¿qué has hecho? -soltó primero Ginny, señalando a su hermano.

\- Pues le ha lanzado un hechizo de petrificación -respondió Luna.

\- No me refiero a eso, tonta -la riñó de mal humor.

\- Me estaba poniendo enferma -murmuró la castaña con voz tensa mientras bajaba la varita.

\- Vaya… desde luego prefiero el _Petrificus Totalus_ que me hiciste en el primer curso -comentó Neville, observando a Ron, muy bien petrificado- definitivamente es mejor no mosquearte.

Luna se acercó a Ron y se arrodilló para analizarlo.

\- Va a tardar un rato en volver a la normalidad.

\- El hechizo sólo dura minutos -se extrañó Ginny.

\- Si, pero ya sabemos lo experta que es Hermione pronunciando conjuros. No se deshará tan fácilmente, ¿verdad, Hermione?

\- Verdad -respondió la joven sin apenas mover los labios. Dicho esto, les dio la espalda en dirección al cuarto de las chicas y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

\- Hay que tener paciencia con ella -apuntó George con las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Nunca la había visto de esa manera -dijo Ginny, preocupada.

\- Harry ha desaparecido y es su mejor amigo, al igual que Ron -susurró Luna- debe tener muchas emociones acumuladas en su corazón.

\- Si… -murmuró la pelirroja, comprendiéndolo- puede que tengas razón, Luna.

\- Tenemos que relajarnos, sé que no es fácil pero es lo único que podemos hacer hasta que vuelvan todos -suspiró Neville.

No podía permanecer allí mucho mas tiempo, era algo impensable para ella quedarse quieta en la escuela cuando Harry estaba ahí fuera, secuestrado o no, en peligro o no. Aquellos impulsos que su corazón producía no eran normales, lo sabia, su cabeza se lo decía una y otra vez, pero ¿qué podía hacer? ¿quedarse de brazos cruzados?

Todos la tenían como la alumna perfecta y recta, que no rompía nunca un plato, la mas inteligente de la clase, la que nunca rompía las normas. Pero ya no podía hacerlo, últimamente el querer la empujaba más que el deber y su corazón sólo le decía una cosa: buscar a Harry. Sin pensar, cogió su bolso, eligió una muda de ropa, algunas provisiones y ciertos objetos que podrían serle útiles, se aseguró de estar bien abrigada y se pegó a la puerta del cuarto. Giró el picaporte muy lentamente para no hacer ruido, la abrió y cerró rápidamente.

\- _Caeca Temporalis_ -murmuró haciéndose invisible al escuchar las voces de sus amigos. Bajó las escaleras con rapidez y salió de la sala común de Gryffindor. En cuestión de minutos, ya estaba fuera del castillo al descubierto debido al agotamiento del hechizo, alzó la mirada a la Torre de Gryffindor y susurró un _"Lo siento"_ sincero hacia sus amigos. Esquivó la casa de Hagrid y el Sauce Boxeador pero descubrió que McGonagall había provisto de dos porteros interesantes en la frontera hacia el Bosque Prohibido: estatuas vivientes. Seria muy fácil hacerse invisible pero dudaba de que la directora fuese tan tonta. Sus ojos buscaron la luna llena un momento. Debía admitir que era muy bella. Podía entender la razón de esas criaturas, de sentirse atraídos por ella. Al observar ligeras nubes a su alrededor, se le ocurrió una idea que podría funcionar.

\- _Luctus Niebla_ -murmuró con la varita apuntando hacia las nubes. El hechizo surtió efecto y éstas se movilizaron sutilmente en el cielo y se deslizaron hacia abajo, cubriendo el paisaje de una débil niebla que dificultaba un poco la vista. Las dos estatuas se miraron, extrañadas y dieron unos pasos hacia atrás cuando la niebla les rozó. Hermione sonrió y seguidamente su mente pronunció otro hechizo: _"Fumos",_ y su cuerpo fue envuelto por una capa de humo idéntica a la niebla, salió de su escondite, confundiéndose con ella y burlando a esos guardias de piedra. Una vez dentro del Bosque, deshizo ambos hechizos y el ambiente volvió a la normalidad, se afirmó bien el bolso al hombro y se internó maleza adentro.

Una hora después, el efecto del hechizo desapareció y Ron volvió a la normalidad. Ginny y Luna estaban sentadas a su lado con las piernas cruzadas y reaccionaron cuando él se movió.

\- ¡Ron! -dijo su hermana, aliviada de que estuviera bien- ¿estás bien?

\- Si, eso creo -farfulló con voz pastosa. Estar petrificado era algo muy desagradable, era como no tener vida.

\- Luna, ayúdame a incorporarlo un poco

\- Claro -asintió la joven y las dos lo sujetaron de un brazo y lograron sentarlo.

\- Menuda recaída, chaval -bromeó George.

\- Una hora petrificado, un récord para la inteligente Granger -apuntó Andrew.

\- ¿Dónde está? -exigió Ron con voz grave.

\- En nuestro cuarto, no ha salido desde que te petrificó -murmuró Ginny.

\- Ahora mismo, voy a hablar con ella.

\- Yo que tú no lo haría ¿y si está durmiendo?

\- ¿Aún no conoces a Hermione? -gruñó el pelirrojo, terminando de levantarse él sólo. Movió las muñecas, el cuello, los brazos y los pies, comprobando que todo estuviera bien. Apartó a Ginny de su camino y se dirigió a la puerta de la chicas.

\- Ron, no puedes entrar ahí -le advirtió su hermana.

\- Eso ya lo veremos -aporreó la puerta- ¡Hermione, sal de la habitación!, sé que estás ahí dentro y no estás dormida.

\- Baja la voz, son mas de las dos de la mañana. ¿Acaso no puedes controlar tu genio? -se quejó Neville con sensatez.

\- Deberías entenderme después de que petrificara a ti primero.

\- Me lo merecía, al igual que tú te lo mereciste ahora.

\- ¡Hermione! -volvió a llamarla a voces.

\- ¡Ya basta! -se hartó la joven Weasley, acercándose y empujándolo de la puerta- eres un maleducado.

\- ¡Me ha petrificado!

\- ¡Te lo merecias!

\- Gracias

\- De nada, Neville -le respondió al chico antes de mirar de nuevo a mi hermano- ¿cuándo aprenderás a controlar ese mal genio que sólo te trae problemas? ¿qué esperabas que hiciera ella? ¿apoyarte? ¿darte un abrazo de consuelo? ni siquiera has sido delicado con ella.

\- No te atrevas a hablarme así, Ginny. Me debes respeto, soy tu hermano mayor.

\- Pues quien lo diría. Pareces un niño con cuerpo de hombre. Debería darte vergüenza. En vez de ayudar, lo único que haces es empeorar las cosas, ¿de verdad piensas encontrar a Harry así? ¿crees que todos los de esta sala no estamos igual que tú? ¿quién te crees que eres? -lo encaró, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, enfadada, decepcionada y muy seria. Una cosa estaba clara, de los Weasley, Ginny ganaba en carácter por KO a todos sus hermanos.

\- Ron, tranquilo -susurró Luna, rozando su brazo con duda- ésta no es la manera, ven-. Con la mandíbula apretada y los nervios a flor de piel, Ron se viró hacia la chica y sus dulces ojos celestes lo miraron con serenidad. ¿Cómo podía estar tranquila? ¿cómo era capaz de mantener la calma en los momentos más críticos? no lo entendía, y todavía era incapaz de entenderlo, pero la cálida expresión de Luna le llegó con suavidad, calmando su temperamento y aliviando su tensión. Suspiró largamente y asintió tras unos minutos. Volvió a mirar a su hermana.

\- Habla tú con ella, yo esperaré aquí -musitó lo suficiente para que la oyera y luego se dejó guiar por Luna a uno de los sillones. Ginny se pasó una mano por el pelo y respiró hondo varias veces, calmándose a duras penas. Cuando se enfurecía así con su hermano le costaba recuperarse bien. Dos minutos después, abrió el picaporte y entró en el cuarto.

\- ¿Hermione? -susurró por si estaba dormida- Hermione, soy yo, Ginny, ¿estás despierta?-.

Pero al llegar a su cama, su corazón dio un vuelco: estaba vacía, las sábanas estaban movidas y su bolso y su varita no se encontraban en la mesa de noche. _No puede ser_ , pensó, horrorizada al saber lo que había hecho. Dio media vuelta rápidamente y salió a trompicones del cuarto.

\- Ginny, ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué esas prisas? -interrogó su hermano George al verla irrumpir tan bruscamente.

\- ¡Es Hermione!, no está

\- ¡¿Qué?! -exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

\- Lo sabia, lo sabia, lo sabia -masculló Ron, levantándose, de nuevo con su mal genio. De poco le había servido la mansa presencia de Luna.

\- Se ha ido, maldita sea, tuvo que haber usado un hechizo de invisibilidad.

\- ¿Quién se ha ido? -intervino entonces la voz de McGonagall, entrando por el retrato de la Señora Gorda y deteniendo el avance de Ron.

\- McGonagall -murmuró Ginny.

\- Menos mal que han vuelto, Hermione se ha escapado

\- Eso es imposible -musitó la directora.

\- Imposible o no, se ha ido y hay que encontrarla. Como haya entrado en el Bosque Prohibido, estamos perdidos, ¿me oye?

\- Cálmese, señor Weasley, está siendo de lo mas impertinente

\- ¿Han encontrado algo de ese licántropo? ¿lo han visto o perseguido? -preguntó Neville, preocupado.

\- Lo estuvimos persiguiendo pero se alejó demasiado del perímetro de la escuela. No vimos al señor Potter en ningún lado -informó rápidamente.

\- Tenemos que ir a por Hermione.

\- Por una vez, señor Weasley, le doy la razón. Vamos todos -se hizo a un lado con la mano en el retrato para que todos pudieran pasar y junto con los profesores, volvieron al Bosque Prohibido a buscar a Hermione y a Harry si fuese posible.

\- ¡Harry! ¡Harry! -gritó Hermione, llamando incesante. Apartó una rama y prosiguió su camino, adentrándose cada vez mas en el bosque. No era consciente del peligro que podía correr gritando de esa manera, cualquiera podría atacarla en un emboscada perfecta. Pero eso a ella parecía no importarle si así encontraba a Harry. Sus pies la condujeron hacia un pequeño lago que le resultó familiar, era el mismo lago donde Harry había luchado por primera vez contra los dementores para salvar a su padrino Sirius. Inspiró hondo. No era el momento de recordar ahora. Cruzó el lago en linea recta, empapándose desde la canilla hasta el talón y piso tierra al otro lado. Se sacudió el agua que sobraba, hizo una mueca y miró hacia el frente; la oscuridad ya era demasiado palpable así que optó por usar la varita y ayudarse del hechizo _Lumos_ para poder ver bien el entorno. Volvió a llamarlo, preocupada, debía encontrarlo, no podía haber desaparecido así sin mas, algo debió haber pasado _. Llevo varios días, sintiéndome un poco extraño. No sé como explicarlo…_ , las palabras de Harry resonaron en su cabeza de aquella noche cuando la pilló en el despacho de la directora, y se detuvo un momento. ¿A qué se refería Harry con _"sentirse extraño"?_ pues, tal vez, al rescate a Angelina, su pulso con Walter informada por Neville, sus encuentros por causas poco comunes… definitivamente Harry tenia razón al decir que se sentía extraño, pero seguía preguntándose a qué se refería. Entonces un crujido a sus espaldas la sobresaltó y se giró bruscamente con la varita en alto, iluminando el camino. Nada. Frunció el ceño y se mantuvo alerta y firme, arrinconando el miedo que empezaba a florecer en su interior. _Te has enfrentado a cosas peores. Sea lo que sea, puedes con ello_ , se dijo a si misma, dándose fuerzas. Retrocedió un paso sin dejar de mirar en dirección hacia el ruido. Otro crujido la obligó a girarse a su izquierda pero no abandonó su posición en ningún momento. Fuera lo que fuese, estaba jugando con sus emociones y los arbustos cada vez se movían mas y no sabia si por el viento, la nieve o si de verdad había algo o alguien escondido que quisiera atacarla en cualquier momento. El vaho salía de sus labios por cada lenta respiración que hacia, conteniendo el aliento e intentando no hacer movimientos bruscos. Entonces lo vio, un destello púrpura a cien metros de ella: era una bestia grande, fuerte y jorobada, y apoyaba su cuerpo en cuatro grandes zarpas de cuatro dedos y dos cuernos sobresalían de su cabeza. Era difícil catalogar aquella especie en algún lugar de las muchas criaturas mágicas pero no sabia si era un toro mutante o algo parecido. Se mantuvo inmóvil en el sitio y lentamente, deshizo el hechizo _Lumos_ para no alterar a esa criatura que parecía expresar una cara de pocos amigos. La bestia husmeó en el aire y rasgó la tierra con su zarpa delantera sin dejar de mirar a la intrusa. Hermione tragó saliva, temiendo lo peor. De repente, la criatura abrió los ojos enfurecido al percibir su olor y con un bramido, galopó hacia ella con los cuernos por delante y ella reaccionó al mismo tiempo.

\- _¡Confundus!_ -exclamó rápidamente, apuntando hacia él. Pero el hechizo no surtió ningún efecto en la bestia y tuvo que rodar hacia un lado para esquivar la cornada- _¡Desmaius!_ -.

Con un seco movimiento de sus cuernos, desvió el rayo del hechizo y volvió a cargar contra ella. Hermione se incorporó y echó a correr con todo el impulso que le permitieron sus piernas. La nieve no ayudaba mucho a correr mas deprisa, a pesar de que llevaba calzado adecuado y esa mole avanzaba tan deprisa que no sabia cómo lo hacia de lo grande que era.

\- _¡Herbivicus!_ -exclamó, sin dejar de correr. De la nieve, surgieron plantas trepadoras y empezaron a crecer y a crecer, interponiéndose en el camino de esa especie de toro y con un rápido movimiento, se enredaron en su cuerpo deteniendo su avance. El animal enloqueció y se rebeló contra aquellas plantas que osaban intervenir en su carrera con aquella intrusa. Arañó, mordió y usó los cuernos en un violento intento de escaparse mientras Hermione adquiría ventaja y lo dejaba atrás. Entonces, se oyó un pequeño estallido y empezó a llover con fuerza en el Bosque Prohibido. En cuestión de segundos ya estaba empapada de pies a cabeza. _Genial, esto no puede ir peor_ , masculló, un poco decepcionada por el cambio de clima. Su pensamiento fue abruptamente suspendido al escuchar un bramido demoledor. Ese toro se había librado de las plantas y se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia ella, muy furioso. Con el pulso acelerado, intentó no mirar atrás para intentar distraerlo de cualquier manera pero entre la nieve y la fuerte lluvia, sus piernas no tardaron en fallarle y resbaló por el terreno fangoso y helado. Rodó sin control, en llano, hasta que su espalda chocó bruscamente contra una roca y un gemido brotó de su garganta. Parpadeó a duras penas con las gotas punzando sus ojos y sólo pudo distinguir un punto violeta con el objetivo de clavarle sus cuernos hasta el fondo. Un escalofriante aullido quebró el ambiente, el vello se le puso de punta, a la bestia pareció no importarle ese sonido y Hermione sólo podía pensar: _"¿Ahora un licántropo? estoy perdida"._ Había sido una estúpida, arriesgando su vida en aquel bosque y siendo derrotada y humillada por un toro que parecía ser inmune a algunos hechizos. Empapada y sucia y con el cuerpo magullado. Menudo final, no sabia que prefería, si ser apuñalada por ese animal de feria o ser despedazada por un licántropo, ¿qué mas daba?. Ya se acercaba, sólo le quedaban unos metros para realizar su mejor jugada y cerró los ojos, esperándolo.

De repente, una gran sombra la ocultó del mundo exterior, haciendo de escudo entre ella y el jorobado

* * *

 **-AUTORA-**

 **Hola a todos! Siento la tardanza. Iba a actualizar antes pero me surgieron algunas cosas. Espero que no me pase de nuevo. Gracias por su tiempo y paciencia.**

 **Reviews? Si? No? Avadas? Ya me dicen jeje**

 **Saludos y abrazos**

 **Dama Felina**


	16. Nuevas sensaciones

El toro púrpura se detuvo al ver que un nuevo intruso se interponía en su camino, ocultando a la chica de él y bramó, mosqueado por tal interrupción. El visitante lo fulminó con una mirada poco amistosa y un sonido gutural brotó de su garganta. Superaba en altura y volumen las dimensiones de ese animal y su pelaje era tan oscuro que se confundía con la noche. Gruñó al toro como advertencia y sin ninguna intención de irse de allí pero su adversario no parecía que quisiera dejar las cosas a medias. Bufó por sus fosas nasales, expuso sus letales zarpas y meneó la cabeza, exhibiendo los cuernos en una clara invitación a desafiarlo, el invitado no se dejó amedrentar por su demostración. Abrió las fauces lo suficiente para mostrar y relucir sus afilados y temibles colmillos blancos, sus pupilas reflejaron una ferocidad descomunal que intimidaría a cualquier criatura, sus garras se movieron sutilmente en la tierra, su vello se erizó, todo su pelaje aumentó de volumen, su musculoso cuerpo se tensó y adoptó una postura ofensiva en dirección a su rival. El toro captó enseguida su respuesta y con un feroz movimiento de cabeza y un bramido salvaje, se encabritó y se abalanzó sobre él muy seguro de si mismo, el lobo gruñó y saltó por encima de su jorobado cuerpo, esquivando con agilidad su cornada. La bestia frenó bruscamente, derrapando para recuperar su posición pero para su sorpresa, unas garras se clavaron en su costado con tanta violencia que los dos rodaron por la tierra entre gruñidos, bufidos y roncos gemidos. Ambas criaturas se revolvieron, intentando dañar al otro pero lograron separarse y crear cierta distancia. Se miraron a los ojos en una lucha visual por intimidar al otro y que saliera huyendo. El lobo gruñó, mostrando sus mortales fauces y el toro le respondió con otro bramido ensordecedor. A pesar de la diferencia de tamaños, mostraba valentía enfrentándose a alguien superior a él; ésta vez, el primero atacó y le asestó un arañazo en la cara, provocando un gemido a su rival, éste contraatacó sobre la marcha y su zarpa se hundió en el pelaje denso del lobo. Un quedo aullido salió de su garganta y con sus patas, lo apartó de un empujón antes de embestirlo con su enorme cuerpo y desequilibrarlo. Retrocedió un momento y le echó una ojeada rápida a su costado: tres franjas se apreciaban débilmente en medio de su oscuro cuerpo y la sangre relucía. Entonces sintió un leve escozor en su piel y las heridas se fueron cerrando hasta desaparecer como si nunca hubiesen existido. El alarido de su rival le alertó de su proximidad y como era de esperar, sus cuernos fue lo primero que vio por el rabillo del ojo, sin embargo logró apartarse en el último segundo y utilizó sus fauces para atrapar entre sus colmillos uno de sus cuernos. Aquella acción no le gustó al toro y se revolvió intentando deshacerse de él, el lobo resistió sus patadas y sus débiles golpes con su jorobado cuerpo y con un seco movimiento, le partió el cuerno con una increíble fuerza. Su rival bramó enloquecido y se desplomó a medias, aturdido y con torpeza, utilizó sus zarpas para incorporarse a duras penas, con la intención de huir desesperadamente.

Completamente inmóvil en el suelo junto a la roca, Hermione observó la pelea entre ambas criaturas con la perplejidad reflejada en sus facciones. Su alocado corazón martilleaba una y otra vez su frágil pecho y poco le faltaba para hiperventilar de lo rápido que respiraba. Entonces el lobo se dirigió a ella y la saliva que había acumulado en su boca salió disparada garganta abajo al mismo tiempo que se aferraba inútilmente a la roca como escudo. ¿Qué iba a hacerle? ¿la iba a atacar y luego arrancarle la piel a tiras como cena? Tanteó torpemente, buscando la varita para poder defenderse, el animal avanzó unos pasos en el terreno fangoso mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo traicioneramente. Su mano encontró la solidez de su varita y con determinación, lo apuntó amenazante, aprovechando para intentar levantarse de aquel suelo tan sucio. El lobo se detuvo ante su acción y gruñó por lo bajo, Hermione ya estaba pensando un hechizo por si se atrevía a atacarla, esperaba que surtiera efecto porque con aquel toro púrpura no había tenido mucha suerte. Logró incorporarse sin dejar de mirar a ese enorme lobo, era pequeña comparada con él y se preguntó si de verdad su magia podría hacerle daño, él intento acercarse nuevamente con precaución.

\- No te muevas -murmuró la castaña, con la varita por delante y retrocedió suavemente pero el animal la siguió con insistencia, guardando la distancia de seguridad. El desconcierto la llenó por dentro, ¿pero qué se supone que hacia? ¿si no iba a atacarla por qué no se iba y la dejaba en paz? el frío cada vez hacia mas efecto en ella, sus abrigos estaban pegados a su cuerpo y todo calor que pudiera haber acumulado se había esfumado desde que comenzó a llover. Su mandíbula empezó a rechinar y se abrazó a si misma en un vago intento de calentarse, el gruñido del lobo la puso nerviosa y lo miró molesta. Él alzó la mirada y entonces su corazón dio un vuelco haciendo una pequeña pausa a su acelerado pulso. Los ojos de aquel lobo eran verdes… tan verdes como la esmeralda y tan intensos que brillaban en la noche… esos ojos se colaron en lo mas hondo de ella, incluso en esa forma, esa mirada no podría olvidarla en la vida.

\- ¿Harry? -pronunció finalmente cuando se hubo recuperado de aquel shock emocional. Según murmuró su nombre, unos lazos mentales la abrazaron y un escalofrío especial la recorrió, provocándole una sensación agradable e intima. Y fue entonces cuando oyó su voz, cálida y profunda:

 _Hermione_

\- Harry -lo llamó sorprendida de escucharlo en su mente con tanta claridad y de una forma tan distinta- dios mío, eres tú, pero… ¿cómo?

 _Es largo de explicar. Aún estoy asimilándolo_

\- Pues ya somos dos -bajó la varita y él se acercó sin miedo a ella, agachó la cabeza y Hermione hundió los dedos en su cálido y denso pelaje. Harry tuvo que respirar hondo del placer tan grande que percibía con su tacto, un sonido gutural salió de su garganta sin pretenderlo y cerró los ojos para disfrutar de su caricia. Pero aquel momento se vio interrumpido cuando sus orejas detectaron movimiento en el bosque y alzó la cabeza, alerta.

 _Otra vez no_

\- ¿Qué pasa, Harry?

 _Me han estado persiguiendo desde antes_

\- ¿McGonagall y los profesores?

 _Si pero son mas_

\- Ron y los demás, debieron darse cuenta que no estaba -entendió- tienes que irte, corre.

 _Sin ti no_

Un haz de luz asustó a la oscuridad y se dirigió hacia Harry de repente.

\- _¡Partis Temporus!_ -reaccionó con destreza Hermione y una barrera magica cubrió al lobo, rebotando el ataque en forma de hechizo- ¡Harry, corre! ¡ya!

 _Pero…_

\- ¡Ya!, te seguiré después, vamos -lo urgió. Él la miró y obedeció a regañadientes, desapareciendo de su vista. Hermione no tardó en oír las voces de los chicos, no se anduvo con rodeos y persiguió a Harry, o al menos lo intentó porque ya no estaba en su campo de visión. Sin duda alguna, la lluvia era un completo fastidio en todo aquel panorama, tuvo que deshacerse de su ropa de invierno porque empezaba a pesarle como diez o quince kilos mas que su propio peso y eso disminuía su velocidad. De entre los arbustos, surgieron tres licántropos mas que la asustaron muchísimo, no había prestado atención a los aullidos. Pronto la noche se vio iluminada por fuegos artificiales de los hechizos lanzados por McGonagall, los profesores y los chicos, aquellos licántropos no eran como Harry, eran muy parecidos a los que atacaron la noche del Baile de Otoño. Ya tendría tiempo de preguntas, ahora era tiempo de correr y correr para sobrevivir. Uno de ellos trepó a los arboles, cubriendo la guardia por el aire y con un tremendo salto, se abalanzó sobre la joven con las garras por delante… pero unas fauces hicieron acto de presencia, asestando una potente dentellada a la garganta del enemigo.

\- ¡Harry! -gritó Hermione. Ambas bestias se revolcaron en el suelo al aterrizar en un charco enorme pero pudo ver por el rabillo de ojo que él estaba ileso y que el otro estaba muerto, casi de inmediato.

 _¡Hermione, cuidado!_ -gritó la voz de Harry en su mente y al voltear la cabeza, un acantilado se extendió ante sus ojos. Lanzó una débil exclamación e intentó frenar pero el suelo estaba tan resbaladizo que era imposible controlar los movimientos. Entonces sintió un fuerte tirón en su ropa antes de que sus pies llegaran al filo del acantilado, su jersey se desgarró por un lado y aterrizó sobre algo mullido, suave y muy cálido. Él se aseguró de que estuviera bien sujeta en su espalda y retomó la carrera, alejándose a toda velocidad.

\- _¡Everte Statum!_ -gritó Ginny, lanzando a un licántropo por los aires.

\- _Glacius_ -remató Luna, envolviendo el cuerpo del animal en una densa capa de hielo. Al caer, se destrozó en mil pedazos. El otro licántropo lo había matado Andrew.

\- ¡Maldición! lo hemos vuelto a perder -masculló Ron, escupiendo agua- y encima esta lluvia cala hasta los huesos.

\- Todo se ha puesto en nuestra contra, señor Weasley -dijo McGonagall observando el ambiente- no podemos avanzar mas, esto es muy peligroso y parece que esta tormenta irá a peor.

\- No podemos irnos, ¿está loca?, hemos avanzado muchísimo.

\- ¿Quiere ser devorado por unos licántropos en plena luna llena, señor Weasley? no creo que sea de su agrado.

\- Harry y Hermione están ahí fuera y esperan que los rescatemos.

\- Me inclino a pensar y a tener fe de que la señorita Granger se las apañará bien hasta el amanecer. No hay tantos licántropos como pensaba en esta zona, dudo mucho que surjan mas.

\- Está mintiendo.

\- Todos de vuelta a la escuela, vamos -ordenó sin mirarlo y todos la miraron en desacuerdo con ella- ahora.

A regañadientes, obedecieron y mientras ellos se alejaban, McGonagall se quedaba un poco mas mirando lo más lejos que sus ojos y la lluvia le permitían y suspiró largamente. Siguió a los demás y de las raíces del árbol que estuvo a su lado, empezó a brotar un diminuto tallo.

Harry encontró un refugio formado por las ramas y el cuerpo de un tronco caído, lo suficientemente grande para que él pudiera entrar por él. Hermione se había desmayado en el trayecto, entre la velocidad, el cansancio, el frío y las emociones, su cuerpo ya no había aguantado mucho. Volteó su cabeza hacia la joven, casi oculta por su pelaje y acarició su mente dulcemente.

 _Hermione, Hermione…_ -susurró- _Hermione, despierta_

\- Mmm… -murmuró pastosamente mientras su cerebro percibía las ondas mentales de Harry y la obligaba a despertar de su recaída.

 _Despacio, te has desmayado y no debes hacer movimientos bruscos_

\- Me duele la cabeza -se apoyó en el codo y acomodó su cabeza en la palma de su mano- y esta ropa me está congelando.

 _Deberías quitartela. Supongo que habrás traído muda_

\- Como me conoces -sonrió débilmente. Se movió a duras penas en medio del pelo, con la intención de bajar de su lomo. El lobo se tumbó suavemente para que el descenso fuera mínimo y su cuerpo se deslizó por si solo hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo, esperó pacientemente a que tomara el aliento y se incorporó de nuevo cuando dio los primeros pasos.

 _¿Mejor?_

\- No creo que esté bien del todo hasta mañana. Voy a cambiarme, ¿te importa?

 _Oh, si, claro_ -entendió claramente y dio media vuelta para vigilar la entrada. Ella aprovechó para quitarse toda la ropa mojada, rebuscó en su bolso la muda que había cogido, se secó lo mejor que pudo y volvió a vestirse, observando de vez en cuando a Harry por si le daba por mirar, sabia que no lo haría, era muy respetuoso con ella. De repente, un estornudo involuntario salió con brusquedad de su nariz y su cuerpo cayó de culo, provocando la atención del lobo.

\- ¡Au! -se lamentó la joven.

 _¿Estás bien?_ -preguntó, acercándose rápidamente a ella.

\- Si… he estornudado y me he caído -sorbió por la nariz y avergonzada, se acarició la nuca y se sujetó al tronco para levantarse. El morro de Harry se colocó en su espalda y con un pequeño impulso, ya estaba de pie.

 _Es posible que hayas cogido un resfriado_

\- Con esta lluvia, me parece de lo mas razonable la verdad -asintió, sacando un pañuelo del bolso para sonarse. Observó a Harry un momento y se recreó en su nueva forma, desconcertada, maravillada y molesta al mismo tiempo- ¿por qué no contaste nada?

 _¿Qué?_ -preguntó cuando ella habló, sin saber muy bien qué había dicho.

\- Esto -señaló su transformación en licántropo o lobo enorme. Ya ni sabia- ¿por qué te lo callaste? ¿por qué no dijiste nada?… ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?

 _No lo sé…_ -respondió con total sinceridad mientras bajaba la cabeza, avergonzado.

\- Podríamos haberte ayudado y sin embargo lo ocultaste. Los casos de licantropía a seres humanos de nuevo es como mucho irreversible, ¿sabes? -le tembló la voz.

 _Lo siento… yo no quería esto… me bloqueé, no sabia como actuar. Tenia miedo, Hermione_

\- Yo también tengo miedo. Miedo por ti y de lo que te pase. He cruzado medio Bosque Prohibido por ti y me encuentro que te has convertido en un licántropo o algo parecido.

 _Hermione… lo siento… lo siento de verdad_ -alzó la cabeza con el arrepentimiento, la vergüenza y el miedo en sus ojos verdes.

¿De qué servia seguir regañándolo? lo hecho, hecho estaba y lo cierto era que le importaba mas saber que estaba vivo que cualquier otra cosa, para eso había arriesgado su vida ¿no?. Acortó la distancia entre los dos y lo abrazó por el cuello, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho. El corazón de Harry latió a toda velocidad con su cercanía, agachó la cabeza para abrazarla a su manera y leves sonidos de placer brotaron de su pecho, disfrutando del momento y de esas sensaciones que parecían multiplicarse mas de lo normal. Podía percibir a la perfección el latir desbocado de su corazón de su amada, su perfume embriagador y natural, la textura y suavidad de su pelo, su piel, el tacto de sus manos, su respiración. Todo un conjunto de cosas que la convertían en el amor de su vida, Hermione Granger.

\- Te perdono… y sólo me importa saber que estás vivo -musitó la joven, separándose un momento de él para buscar sus ojos. Esa mirada que ambos compartían era tan intensa y especial. Sonrió dulcemente y acarició su hocico con delicadeza. Harry tuvo que esforzarse a duras penas para no pronunciar esas palabras que tanto había querido decirle, esas palabras que guardaban todo ese amor que sentía por ella.

 _Ahora si puedo decir que soy feliz, aún estando en esta forma, sólo porque estás tú aquí_

\- Me alegro, Harry -susurró y un bostezo salió de sus labios.

 _Estarás agotada. Tienes que descansar_

\- Menos mal que se me ocurrió la idea de traer una manta

 _Contaba con ello_

Dicho esto, Hermione preparó lo necesario para dormir un rato, le costaría debido a todo lo vivido, pero debía intentarlo. Estaba realmente agotada. Creó un pequeño lecho con las ramas del árbol y se acostó, tapándose con su manta.

\- Buenas noches, Harry

 _Dulces sueños, Hermione_ -susurró con voz profunda como si la arrullara. Se quedo tumbado en la entrada, observando como la lluvia arrasaba todo cuanto veía, no recordaba haber presenciado tal tormenta pero era todo un espectáculo, de eso no había duda. No se acostumbraba a su nueva condición de lobo, ni siquiera era capaz de recordar lo que había pasado aquella noche. Su transformación, era un recuerdo tan doloroso que le costaba concentrarse en los detalles y las lagunas eran palpables. Apoyó la cabeza entre sus patas un momento y su mirada se perdió entre las gotas de lluvia. Las horas pasaron y notó que Hermione se movía, levantó la cabeza y la miró, estaba tiritando bajo la manta y murmuraba algo a duras penas. Preocupado, abandonó su posición y se acercó a ella, rozó su pelo con la nariz, sus labios cada vez eran menos rojos por el frío y se le ocurrió una idea. Buscó una posición cómoda y se tumbó, rodeando el cuerpo de Hermione con su enorme cuerpo de manera que su cabeza estaba recostada entre su estómago y su lomo, su cola reposó en sus piernas y su cabeza detrás de su espalda. Pronto la joven dejó de temblar debido al calor que despedía Harry, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y se acurrucó más a él. Mas tranquilo, el lobo apoyó de nuevo la cabeza entre sus patas y cerró los ojos, bajó una oreja y la otra la dejó en alto, alerta, velando por el sueño de su amada.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione abrió los ojos pesadamente y estiró los brazos con un bostezo. Enseguida notó la ausencia de calor, ese mismo calor que la había acunado toda la noche y que había evitado que se muriera de frío. Adormilada, se apoyó en un codo y rascándose la cabeza, observó donde estaba. Todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior le vinieron a la mente: Harry desaparecido, licántropos, un toro púrpura, Ron petrificado, Harry encontrado y convertido en licántropo… Harry…

\- ¿Harry? -lo llamó, buscando con la mirada. Ya era de día pero seguía estando un poco oscuro aquel refugio- Harry, ¿dónde estás?

\- Estoy aquí -murmuró la tímida voz del chico y ella se dio cuenta de que sus oídos lo habían captado perfectamente y se levantó rápidamente del lecho.

\- ¿Dónde? te estoy oyendo -caminó por la estancia- déjate ver

\- Es que… no puedo -intentó explicarle y Hermione captó una pequeña figura oculta entre varias ramas.

\- ¿Por qué no? -se extrañó.

\- No tengo ropa, Hermione -musitó casi con vergüenza.

\- Ohh -entendió entonces- espera ahí

\- No creo que me mueva -replicó como si fuera obvio. La joven volvió a su lecho, sacudió la manta con energía y se acercó prudentemente a su escondite- ten, tápate con esto.

\- Gracias -alargó una mano que ella vio con claridad y se llevó la manta con él. Se cubrió de cintura para abajo y la anudó bien para que no se cayera- esto es otra cosa.

\- ¿Puedes salir ya? -le pidió casi con impaciencia.

\- Si -suspiró y salió de su escondite. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando lo vio, completamente humano. Ya no estaba el enorme lobo negro de anoche, simplemente él, un joven de diecinueve años, semidesnudo y algo sucio ahora mismo. No pudo evitarlo y se lanzó a sus brazos, ocultando su rostro en su cuello, Harry la recibió, percibiendo con la misma intensidad que ella todas aquellas emociones. La rodeó fuertemente con los brazos y sus dedos se hundieron en su cabello rubio y rizado.

\- Hermione… -susurró entrecortadamente.

\- Harry… -murmuró ella también, sin importarle si olía mal o que estuviera sucio, sólo quería sentirlo. Había tenido tanto miedo la noche anterior de no volver a verlo nunca más.

\- Estoy aquí tranquila, estoy aquí -acarició su espalda con afecto.

\- Si, estás aquí -asintió con evidente alivio y gratitud.

\- Hemos tenido una noche…

\- ¿Sobrenatural? ¿extraña? ¿poco común? -enumeró con una débil risita.

\- Puede que todo junto -confesó riendo suavemente y ella lo imitó, desahogando tensiones- pero lo importante es que seguimos juntos y vivos.

\- Eso sin duda -alzó su rostro para mirarlo con ternura. Él sonrió cálidamente y besó su frente con cariño. _Te amo tanto…_ , pensó para si en un largo suspiro.

\- Creo que va siendo hora de volver -murmuró a su pesar.

\- Tenemos que contarle a los demás lo que te ha pasado

\- ¿Qué explicaciones puedo dar de esto? se me echarán encima

\- Harry, no te preocupes, yo lo he comprendido, ellos también deben hacerlo. Ademas sé de alguien que te apoyará sin dudarlo.

\- Luna -sonrió suavemente

\- Ella misma, quien me preocupa es McGonagall

\- Voy a tener muchos problemas

\- Querrás decir vamos. No pienso dejarte sólo en esto y los chicos tampoco.

\- Gracias, Hermione. Eso espero -retiró un mechón rizado de su frente con dulzura y la miró a los ojos, enamorado.

\- Harry… -dudó la joven, percibiendo esa mirada- yo… tengo que preguntarte algo.

\- ¿De qué se trata?

\- ¿Recuerdas… recuerdas esa noche después de lo de McGonagall?-le preguntó despacio.

\- Si… -murmuró. ¿Cómo olvidar lo cerca que había estado de rozar sus dulces labios?

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? -se atrevió a buscar sus ojos y los dos compartieron una mirada intensa, sincera e intima, manifestando sus sentimientos. Harry tragó saliva, estaba pisando terreno peligroso.

\- Yo… no lo sé… -apretó la mandíbula, conteniéndose pero tenia tantas ganas de explotar que no sabia cuando lo haría, sólo deseaba gritar a los cuatro vientos todo el amor que sentía por ella.

\- Llevo pensando en esa noche mucho tiempo…

\- Hermione… no tienes por qué darle importancia -la cortó suavemente, mintiendo tan evidentemente mal.

\- Harry, conmigo no sabes mentir, ¿sabes? -murmuró con tristeza.

\- No te miento… -insistió.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Si, y ahora… ¿podemos dejar esta conversación, recoger todo e intentar volver a la escuela, por favor? -le pidió, casi le suplicó, para cambiar de tema.

\- Si… claro… -asintió, separándose de él con el corazón dañado por sus palabras. Era lo que quería oír, ¿por qué le dolía tanto?

Mientras recogía sus cosas, Harry se asomó al exterior. La tormenta había cesado durante la noche pero había dejado un buen rastro: ramas caídas, pequeños hilos de agua, charcos de varios tamaños, algún árbol doblado por la fuerza del viento y un frío helador. Notó la presencia de Hermione a su lado y supo que ya estaba lista. A pesar de que era de día, el Bosque Prohibido seguía siendo tan sombrío como siempre y la huella de la lluvia le había proporcionado un efecto fantasmagórico poco deseable. No tenían ni idea de dónde estaban pero salieron del refugio y empezaron a andar, evitando los charcos y las ramas caídas. Hermione estornudó una, dos, tres veces, usó el pañuelo de la noche anterior y se frotó los brazos, al no tener abrigo de piel se estaba congelando lentamente, Harry la seguía preocupado, quería ayudarla pero no sabia si ella lo aceptaría. Intentaron recordar alguna parte del recorrido de anoche, sobre todo Harry que había estado transformado en lobo, olfateó el aire y frunció el ceño.

\- Por aquí -se adelantó y encabezó la marcha, dejándose guiar por su olfato. Era una lástima que la lluvia hubiera borrado sus huellas lobunas, habría sido más fácil, sin embargo encontró marcas de sus garras en pequeñas ramas y en el filo de los troncos, cerca de las raíces. Se detuvo para mirar a Hermione y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

\- ¡Hermione! -exclamó, retrocediendo camino. La joven se había apoyado en un tronco, agotada y muerta de frío, no paraba de temblar y sus labios ya estaban azules.

\- Harry… -murmuró pastosamente y casi sin voz.

\- Dios mío, no -tocó su cara y la obligó a mirarlo- mírame, no cierres los ojos, mírame.

\- Harry…

\- Ven aquí -colocó una mano en su espalda, el brazo bajo sus rodillas y la levantó en vilo del suelo, acomodó su cabeza en su pecho y la apretó lo mas fuerte que pudo sin hacerle daño, para transmitirle su calor. Prosiguió la marcha, muy preocupado por ella y mirando su estado cada dos por tres, tenia que recibir calor rápido o sino se congelaría de verdad, ya le fallaba la respiración y su corazón latía débilmente. _Vamos, vamos_ , se dijo una y otra vez. Tenia músculos de sobra para acelerar el ritmo pero temía resbalar y que ella cayera, debía ir con cuidado. Un rayo de esperanza lo animó cuando vio un iris resplandeciente al pie de un árbol, el iris, la flor de la esperanza, aquello era buena señal. Ya no quedaba mucho para llegar.

Mientras tanto, en Hogwarts, los chicos no pudieron dormir en toda la noche y a las seis de la mañana estaban convocados en una sala privada. El conflicto de opiniones entre alumnos y profesorado fue evidente, pronto toda la estancia estallaba entre exclamaciones y gritos.

\- ¡Ya está bien! -ordenó la directora, seria y autoritaria y todos los presentes se callaron de inmediato- ¿no estáis viendo lo que pasa? no estamos siendo objetivos en absoluto.

\- ¿Qué sugiere que hagamos, McGonagall? -preguntó Horace con prudencia.

\- Ya que lo pregunta, profesor Slughorn. Enviaremos un equipo de rescate para buscar a la señorita Granger y al señor Potter en el perímetro que yo elija para ir al Bosque Prohibido.

\- ¿Nosotros podemos formar parte de ese equipo? -preguntó Ginny.

\- Si, eso no lo dudéis. Dividiré el equipo y repartiremos las zonas y si en 24 horas no los…

\- ¡Directora McGonagall! -gritó alguien entrando bruscamente en la sala. Era el portero de la escuela.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿por qué este escándalo?

\- Alguien se está acercando a la entrada. Son dos personas.

\- ¡Harry y Hermione! -exclamaron Ron y Ginny al mismo tiempo y todos los chicos se levantaron a toda velocidad, cruzando la puerta. Ni tiempo tuvo McGonagall de llamarles la atención y en su lugar, ordenó a los profesores que la acompañaran.

Efectivamente, Harry había encontrado por fin el camino correcto y se aproximaba a la entrada con paso firme y con Hermione en brazos. Tenia mejor aspecto, su piel había vuelto a adquirir color y el tono azul de sus labios había desaparecido pero seguía recibiendo mucho frío.

\- ¡Harry! -gritó Ron con voz ronca, henchido de alegría pero en cuanto vio a Hermione, inconsciente en sus brazos, su expresión cambió.

\- Necesita ir a la enfermería -les informó, sin preocuparse ahora de ellos, ni del alivio y la alegría de verlos a todos, sólo le preocupaba Hermione ahora mismo.

\- Señor Potter -lo llamó McGonagall cuando lo vio, tremendamente aliviada. Florecer un iris había dado resultado, después de todo.

\- Voy adentro -murmuró sin detenerse y con su pelotón de amigos detrás de él.

\- Harry -dijo Andrew, posando una mano en su hombro- ¿dónde has estado? ¿qué ha pasado?

\- ¿Y qué haces en paños menores? -aportó Fred.

\- Es una larga historia… -se limitó a responder el ojiverde mientras entraba en la escuela y las puertas se cerraban.


	17. Decisiones

Al llegar a la enfermería, Irene y un chico los recibieron de inmediato.

\- Necesita entrar en calor -le informó a la chica mientras le entregaba a Hermione al chico.

\- Nos ocuparemos de ella -lo tranquilizó- ¿tú estás bien?

\- Preocúpate de ella, por favor. Yo estoy bien

\- Pero, ¿y esa mordida? -señaló la cicatriz que se apreciaba entre su hombro y su cuello. Harry ya estaba preparado para la respuesta de los presentes cuando los miró por encima del hombro: Ginny se llevó una mano a la boca ahogando su exclamación, Luna medio sonrió como si ya supiera la verdad aunque su mirada era de tristeza, Ron apretó la mandíbula, George y Andrew murmuraron entre ellos sin dejar de mirar la mordida, Katie se mordió las uñas, nerviosa… y McGonagall parecía un poema escrito con todas sus rimas.

\- Harry… -murmuró Hermione entonces aún en brazos del enfermero.

\- Por favor, llévesela -le rogó, tragando saliva con esfuerzo. Irene asintió sin entender muy bien la situación y se retiró junto con su compañero.

\- ¡¿En qué estabas pensando, Harry James Potter?! -exclamó una acalorada Ginny, rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

\- Estás completamente loco -la ayudó Ron.

\- Loco de atar -añadió George de brazos cruzados.

\- No es exactamente el recibimiento que esperaba después de haber estado siete horas desaparecido, pero supongo que me lo merezco.

\- Señor Potter, esto no es un juego. ¿Tiene idea de lo que ha causado con su silencio? -habló entonces McGonagall con voz sombría.

\- Creo que por mucho que me lo imagine, directora, la respuesta es no. Pero reconozco mi error.

\- Eso no basta

\- Estoy vivo, ¿no? -le hizo ver. Su apariencia no era la mejor, pero estaba ileso, sólo su olor y la suciedad de su cuerpo era desagradable.

\- Harry tiene razón, McGonagall -susurró Luna, en defensa de su amigo- ésa era nuestra preocupación, saber que estaba vivo.

\- Es cierto, señorita Lovegood, pero ahora tenemos una preocupación aún mayor, mucho mayor. Ya tendremos una conversación usted y yo, señor Potter.

\- No tengo ningún problema. Ahora si me disculpan, necesito una buena ducha -se abrió paso entre ellos y desapareció de la enfermería.

Un par de horas después, Hermione ya estaba totalmente recuperada, acostada en la cama con una cerveza de mantequilla caliente y bien abrigada bajo un albornoz de lana y dos mantas. Sus amigos estaban con ella formando un circulo, excepto uno, Harry.

Ron estaba sentado a su lado acariciando su brazo con delicadeza, había olvidado por completo el incidente en la sala común de Gryffindor para centrarse en el estado de su novia.

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien? -preguntó de nuevo, por quinta vez en lo que llevaba de tiempo.

\- Si, cariño, estoy bien -replicó, riéndose involuntariamente- no seas pesado, es imposible que el frío entre aquí

\- Cuando bromeas así es que estás bien de verdad -se tranquilizó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

\- Amiga, lo que nos hiciste no estuvo bien

\- Lo siento, Ginny, debía hacerlo.

\- Creo que deber no es la palabra correcta

\- Da igual, eso ya no es importante.

\- Es cierto, estamos todos juntos -sonrió Luna de buen humor.

\- Aún sigo preguntándome por qué Harry no nos contó la verdad -objetó Neville.

\- Ponte en su lugar, Neville. Si te muerde un licántropo, ¿qué es lo que harías? -replicó la castaña.

\- Posiblemente me desmayaría y al día siguiente no recordaría nada -reconoció el joven- pero eso no lo excusa.

\- Bueno, chicos, lo hecho, hecho está. Ahora debemos centrarnos en ayudar a Harry.

\- ¿Cómo es? -interrumpió George.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Harry de licántropo. No me imagino a Potter transformado en una bestia enorme de esas.

\- ¡No es una bestia! -exclamó Hermione ofendida.

\- Vale, vale, tranquila, pero responde a la pregunta.

\- Pues… es diferente a los licántropos que nos atacaron anoche. Es como un lobo común sólo que dos o tres veces mas grande y de un color negro tan oscuro como la noche.

\- ¿En serio? ¡qué emocionante! -se entusiasmó.

\- George, no tiene gracia -lo riñó Ginny.

\- No he dicho que tenga gracia, pero tiene que ser súper guay ser un lobo o un tigre o cualquier otro animal chulo -bromeó con la lengua fuera.

\- Tener hermanos para esto -farfulló la pelirroja y Hermione rodó los ojos antes de darle un sorbo a la cerveza. Con ternura, su novio depositó un suave beso en su codo y otro en su sien. Desde la entrada, sin que los demás se percatasen, estaba Harry apoyado en el marco de la puerta y con las manos en los bolsillos, duchado y fresco como una lechuga. Su mirada era triste y nostálgica, estaba aliviado porque Hermione estaba bien pero cuando observó el trato de Ron hacia ella, el dolor volvió a apuñalar su corazón, golpeándolo fuertemente para devolverlo a la realidad. Hermione era inalcanzable para él, estaba ocupada y eso no iba a cambiar, tenia que acabar con ello, debía renunciar a ella si quería que fuera feliz, no podía seguir exponiendo su corazón porque sólo causaría mucho mas daño. La vio sonreír y reír y parecía que el mismo sol brillaba en toda ella, en su precioso cabello rubio, en sus cálidos ojos castaños, en su delicado rostro, en su hermosa sonrisa… por lo menos tenia la amarga satisfacción de poder ser su amigo, era mejor eso que nada… ¿no?. Cerró los ojos con una triste sonrisa y se alejó de la habitación. Sin embargo, Ginny se percató de alguien que se movía y al alzar la cabeza, vio el pelo negro de Harry desaparecer por la puerta.

\- Chicos, ahora vuelvo -les avisó, yéndose sin mirarlos. Nadie le preguntó y siguió al ojiverde.

El joven ya estaba en el exterior en minutos y paseaba por el Patio de la Entrada, rodeando el castillo. Necesitaba despejarse, dejar la mente en blanco… y en el caso mas extremo e imposible, olvidar a Hermione. _Sabes que eso no podrá ser; Ese amor te está matando por dentro. Tiene que desaparecer; Tu corazón la eligió a ella. ¿Podrás vivir sin ella?_. Una lágrima cayó de sus ojos y un nudo se formó en su garganta, provocando que su pecho convulsionara por la falta de aliento.

\- Harry -susurró la voz de Ginny en sus oídos. Su nariz captó ese olor a fresias que tanto reconocía, con mas intensidad que de costumbre y rápidamente, se limpió la lágrima antes de virarse hacia ella.

\- Ginny… ¿qué haces aquí? -le preguntó, intentando disimular.

\- Eso te iba a preguntar yo -se acercó con prudencia a él- ¿por qué no estás con nosotros? vi cómo te alejabas.

\- No queria molestar… -musitó, desviando la mirada- y queria tomar el aire.

\- ¿Tomar el aire? -se extrañó. ¿Había estado toda la noche fuera, convertido en lobo y necesitaba tomar el aire?- Harry, ¿qué ocurre?

\- Nada -negó, caminando de nuevo- de verdad.

\- Podrás mentirle a Ron y a los demás, pero a mi no-. Él sonrió débilmente, esa frase le sonaba. Parecía que las dos mujeres mas importantes de su vida lo conocían demasiado bien como para captar sus mentiras.

\- ¿Y qué pasa si te miento?

\- Pues que no me pienso ir de aquí hasta saber qué te pasa

\- Por favor, Ginny… no quiero hablar de ello

\- Es Hermione, ¿verdad? -adivinó por instinto- es por ella que estás así.

\- Por favor… -rogó, dejando caer su cuerpo en un banco de madera y ocultando su rostro en las manos.

\- Harry… -murmuró la joven, sentándose a su lado con el corazón encogido por su estado.

\- Ya no sé qué hacer… no sé qué hacer… -dijo entrecortadamente como si estuviera llorando.

\- Cuéntamelo

\- Por favor, Ginny, no me pidas eso. Ya suficiente daño te he hecho como para que trates de ser amable conmigo y quieras escuchar mis penas y mi sufrimiento.

\- Sigo siendo tu amiga y no puedo verte de esa manera, Harry -acarició su pelo con suavidad.

\- Eres demasiado buena conmigo

\- Intento ponerme en tu lugar. Yo también lo pasaría mal si estuviera como tú. Amar a una persona que crees que no te corresponde.

\- ¿Qué creo? -la miró entonces.

\- Si, que crees. Hermione también te ama -le confesó suavemente, como si fuera obvio- sólo que no se ha dado cuenta, y si lo sabe, no quiere aceptarlo.

\- No bromees con eso, Ginny

\- ¿De verdad crees que te mentiría, Harry? -lo miró seriamente.

\- No… pero no sé si dices la verdad. Ella está con Ron

\- ¿Sabes lo que hizo anoche? Convirtió a Ron en piedra para que cerrara su bocaza, se escabulló de la sala común de Gryffindor, infringiendo las normas de McGonagall, burló a los guardianes vivientes y se recorrió medio Bosque Prohibido por ti.

\- ¿De verdad Hermione hizo todo eso? -alzó una ceja sorprendido.

\- El hechizo tardó una hora en desaparecer. Puso todo su empeño en que Ron no se moviera, lo cual fue de lo mas acertado y excelente . Ron estaba histérico y sacó la fiera que Hermione llevaba dentro, tenias que haberla visto.

\- Sólo soy su mejor amigo, Ginny.

\- Yo también soy tu mejor amiga y sin embargo, no actué como lo hizo Hermione y no porque te quiera menos -razonó la pelirroja- Harry, Hermione te ama, mucho mas de lo que ella está dispuesta a admitir pero tiene miedo, el mismo miedo que tienes tú de perderla y de hacer daño a Ron.

\- ¿Por qué intentas ayudarme?

\- Porque si tuviera que elegir entre mi hermano y tú, te elegiría a ti. Lo siento por mi hermano, es buen chico pero no se merece a Hermione, no es la clase de mujer para él, tiene carácter pero son tan diferentes que ambos no llegarían a ser felices. Y además… tú has estado con ella en momentos que Ron no ha estado, no solo te mereces su amistad sino también su amor, y viceversa -le habló con cariño y comprensión- sé que sufres por Hermione, lo veo en tus ojos, la amas de verdad y con todas tus fuerzas y eso es algo admirable, te da igual que esté con otro hombre y renunciarías a ella si sabes que eso la hará feliz, pero lo cierto es que si lo haces, ella no será feliz, ni Ron, ni tú, ni nadie. No renuncies a ella, tarde o temprano, ella se dará cuenta de sus sentimientos y Ron tendrá que aceptarlo.

\- Veo que Hermione no es la única que me conoce bien -medio sonrió el chico, conmovido.

\- Te conozco lo suficiente -se limitó a decir.

\- Agradezco tus palabras, Ginny, de verdad. Eres una mujer increíble, y sé que encontraras el amor en un hombre que te merezca. Lamento no haber sido ese hombre, pero estoy seguro de que está por ahí en alguna parte.

\- No lo lamentes, Harry, lo que tuvo que pasar, pasó y yo he tenido que aceptarlo. Pero quiero que seas feliz, quiero que ambos seáis felices. No dejes de luchar por ella, no sé que piensas hacer pero no renuncies a ella, te lo digo de verdad.

\- Me lo he llegado a plantear… -admitió con un suspiro- es que no tienes idea de…

\- Tranquilo -susurró, rozando su mano- no lo entiendo del todo, pero comprendo tu dolor. Y me tienes aquí para lo que sea, ¿si?

\- Gracias, Ginny, muchas gracias de verdad. Me siento mejor -tomó su mano con delicadeza y besó sus nudillos cariñosamente.

A una prudente distancia, unos ojos azules observaba aquella escena y una extraña sensación lo comió por dentro, obligándose a respirar hondo para controlar sus impulsos. ¿Cuándo iba a aprender la lección? creía que nunca, pero ésta vez no había podido resistirlo y encima por partida doble, ver a Ginny y vigilar de cerca a Harry Potter, el accidente convertido en uno de los suyos, bueno… casi.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -susurró la voz fría de Christian tras sus espaldas.

\- Por Dios, Christian, avisa antes de aparecer de la nada -se mosqueó el joven, reteniendo el sobresalto.

\- Deberías estar atento -le dijo con seriedad.

\- Potter está ahí mismo, lo estoy vigilando.

\- Bien, eso le alegrará la vida al jefe.

\- Muy gracioso

\- Se está convirtiendo en una amenaza. Anoche fue un desastre

\- Podría haber sido peor, ¿no crees?

\- Como siempre, tienes razón -masculló con un leve gruñido.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con él?

\- Hay algo que no encaja en su condición como licántropo

\- ¿Su forma? ¿su resistencia a la llamada de los suyos? ¿su fuerza tan desarrollada para ser novato? ¿me dejo algo? -ironizó, mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Parece mas inteligente de lo que parece y eso me molesta cantidad.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te importa un novato de nuestra clase?

\- Desde que Potter sobrepasó la frontera, Kylan.

\- Creo que deberíamos centrarnos mas en el plan que tiene nuestro jefe que en Potter.

\- Deberíamos pero como esto se enrede más de la cuenta, la culpa será tuya.

\- Tenia entendido que estábamos juntos en esto

\- Perdona, había olvidado que formamos un dúo

\- Gracias, es un detalle por tu parte

\- En cualquier caso, esta noche volveremos a la guarida. El plan empezará a ejecutarse dentro de tres días.

\- Allí estaré -murmuró, como si no tuviera otra opción. Christian le dio la espalda pero antes de alejarse, desvió su mirada hacia él.

\- Otra cosa, Kylan

\- Dime

\- No te distraigas -le aconsejó en forma de advertencia y se alejó. Kylan vio cómo se iba y suspiró largamente, apretó los puños con impotencia y resignación y observó por último a esa hermosa pelirroja y abandonó su posición en silencio.

\- Ya estoy aquí, McGonagall -le avisó el ojiverde, tomando asiento frente a ella.

\- ¿Por qué? -inquirió, sin irse por las ramas.

\- No tengo respuesta para eso. Al menos no una coherente que explique mi actitud.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has provocado? ¿lo que has causado? -lo miró, olvidando los formalismos con él.

\- No, no lo sé, pero estoy dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias de mi silencio

\- No se trata de asumir o no, Harry, se trata de que todos estamos en una situación bastante critica.

\- Bueno… ilústreme -se cruzó de brazos, serio y firme- no sé de que situación critica me está hablando. Lo único que sabemos es que una banda de licántropos le ha robado un pergamino que puede contener el poder de ser inmune a la magia y además, le encargó a Hermione investigar algo que aún no sabemos.

\- ¿Eso no te parece suficientemente critico?

\- Lo sería si contara mas detalles. Ha pasado más de un mes desde que esos licántropos nos robaron y no se han movido, lo único que han conseguido es convertirme a mi en un lobo enorme, ¿entiende?

\- ¿Y si tú formas parte del plan, Harry?

\- ¿Y si fui un accidente? -rebatió con otra pregunta al tiempo que se incorporaba- hay muchas preguntas sin respuesta y si usted sólo me ha llamado para echarme en cara mi imprudencia, quizás debería plantearse sus propios actos y dejar que solucione esto a mi manera, como siempre he hecho. ¿No le parece?

\- Estás cometiendo un grave error, Harry.

\- Mi error fue creer que podía confiar en usted -susurró, respirando profundamente- buenas tardes, directora McGonagall.

\- ¡Todo depende de cada paso que demos, Harry! mi único error es protegeros.

\- ¿Con mentiras? -se detuvo en la entrada un momento para mirarla- usted debería saber el daño que puede causar una mentira. Y su error no ha sido sólo mentirnos, sino también creer que no podemos afrontar este problema. ¿Lo ha olvidado?-. La puerta se cerró cuando él salió y el silencio gobernó el despacho, las manos le temblaban y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

\- Aunque me cueste admitirlo… tiene razón -musitó tras varios minutos de reflexión.

En la enfermería, Ron pidió si no les importaba dejarlos solos para hablar y sin problemas, los chicos salieron de la habitación. Él acaricio la mano de su novia antes de mirarla.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó en la sala común? -adivinó Hermione con absoluta facilidad.

\- Puede… o simplemente me apetecía estar contigo un rato. No recuerdo la última vez que estuvimos solos para estar juntos.

\- Cierto -asintió ella sin mucho interés.

\- Pero ya que sacaste el tema…

\- Lo siento

\- No, lo siento yo. Creo que me pasé de la raya.

\- En realidad demasiado, pero dejémoslo ahí

\- Toda aquella situación me tenia histérico, me hervía la sangre saber que Harry estaba en peligro y que nosotros no pudiéramos hacer nada, o no nos dejaran mejor dicho. Y cuando te escapaste, fue el colmo.

\- Era mi deber -medio mintió, medio dijo la verdad.

\- Lo sé, cariño y no te culpo por ello. También es tu amigo -sonrió suavemente.

\- Si…

\- Te echaba de menos ¿sabes?, últimamente no has estado conmigo y más con Harry y…

\- Ron… no pienses cosas raras ¿vale?

\- No, quiero sincerarme contigo, llegué a pensar que algo extraño sucedía como aquella vez cuando buscábamos los Horrocruxes, pero tú no me harías daño de esa manera, ¿verdad? -la miró a los ojos, enamorado. Hermione tragó saliva, cada vez le resultaba mas duro ver ese rostro con pecas, ese cabello rojo y esos ojos azules y no los ojos verdes esmeralda de Harry, su sedoso pelo negro, sus gafas y su sonrisa. Pero ¿en qué diantres pensaba? estaba entre la espada y la pared.

\- No, Ron, por supuesto que no -esbozó una débil sonrisa.

\- ¿Tú me quieres?

\- Si -rozó su mejilla con los dedos. _pero no lo amo_ , añadió su corazón por ella. En estos meses, no le había contado absolutamente nada de sus encuentros con Harry, ni ese casi beso que pudo suceder al lado de la entrada a las habitaciones, ni lo sucedido la noche anterior, absolutamente nada… se sentía tan mal… pero la frecuencia con la que Harry aparecía en sus sueños y en sus pensamientos era de una intensidad apabullante y si a estas alturas, creía que podía negar algo… estaba totalmente perdida, pero no estaba bien. Los labios de Ron la sacaron de su mente y la devolvieron a la cruda realidad, no sintió nada, sólo un cariño fraternal, ¿cuánto hacia que sus sentimientos por Ron habían cambiado tanto?, no se separó y dejó que la besara, era suave y tierno pero no era Harry y se sentía demasiado culpable como para imaginar que él podía serlo.

\- Te quiero, preciosa -susurró Ron, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro con una sonrisa. Ella no respondió pero dejó que se acomodara y sus dedos le hicieron cosquillas en su mentón para distraerlo.

Como tercera noche consecutiva, Kylan se escabulló de la escuela, Christian ya se le había adelantado, era mucho mas madrugador que él. Abrió el escudo mágico que protegía el castillo sin ser detectado y lo volvió a cerrar, se ajustó bien la chaqueta y entró en el Bosque Prohibido. Se reunió con él, ya transformado en un licántropo negro azulado con mechas plateadas.

 _Deberías estar transformado_

\- Me gusta estirar las piernas -se encogió de hombros, situándose a su lado. La diferencia de tamaños era notable.

 _Bien, entonces intenta seguirme_ -se mofó de él, antes de echar a correr en una décima de segundo. Kylan se rió de buen grado sin moverse.

\- Nunca aprenderás, Christian -negó con la cabeza y se abandonó de buena gana a su lado lobuno. Su tamaño aumentó cuatro veces, sus manos y sus piernas se convirtieron en garras y su rostro se alargó en unas enormes y temibles fauces, al mismo tiempo que era cubierto por un denso pelaje del blanco mas puro.

 _Hasta para transformarte eres lento con ganas_

 _No juegues con fuego_ -le advirtió, impulsándose con sus fuertes patas traseras. En cuestión de minutos ya había acortado toda distancia que Christian hubiese avanzado y se colocó a su lado.

 _Posees la suerte del principiante_

 _Christian, cuéntaselo a otro_ -se burló, adelantándolo.

La reunión convocada no duró mucho y tampoco hacia falta, el Macho Alfa dio las instrucciones necesarias para el siguiente paso, no seria fácil pero como Christian y él eran los infiltrados en la escuela, seria mas fácil ejecutar el plan. A las dos de la mañana, ya estaban los dos en las mazmorras de Slytherin.


	18. El secuestro

Las finas hebras de lana se afirmaron fuertemente debido a la acción de unos dedos en sus extremos y un diminuto hilo acompañado de una aguja se interpuso entre ellos queriendo ajustar cuentas. Dentro, fuera, circulo y vuelta, un tirón y vuelta a empezar, sin prisas ni estrés, lento pero preciso. Era por la mañana, un viernes en concreto y a pesar de que la nieve había poblado todo a su paso, un diminuto rayo de sol se asomaba entre las nubes, haciéndose notar y siendo agradecido por toda la escuela. Los tímidos destellos se reflejaron en su cabello rubio, creando un brillo casi fantasmal en él. La joven sonrió al notarlo y prosiguió con su labor, como si ahora fuera la persona mas feliz del mundo, sin preocupaciones.

\- ¡Luna! -la llamó alguien a lo lejos. Su largo pelo se retiró, sumisa cuando volteó la cabeza hacia el autor de esa voz.

\- Hola, Harry -lo saludó con naturalidad. El chico se acercó a ella, estaba sentada en una roca, a una prudente distancia del pelotón de gente que se agolpaba, jugando a la tan conocida guerra de bolas de nieve.

\- Madre mia, si que me ha costado encontrarte

\- ¿En serio? pues no me he movido de aquí en horas. Tu amigo debe estar frustrado y decepcionado

\- ¿De que amigo hablas? -se extrañó, sentándose en la nieve. Su calor corporal era casi asfixiante y necesitaba fresco a cada momento.

\- ¿De quién va a ser? de tu lobo claro está

\- Muy graciosa -frunció el ceño, fingiendo enojo y luego se fijó en lo que hacia y abrió la boca para preguntar.

\- Supongo que te preguntarás qué hago.

\- Si… -bufó, riéndose entre dientes- tú siempre igual.

\- Tampoco es muy difícil de adivinar -detuvo su mano y le mostró el objeto, que había estado trabajando durante horas, en su palma. Curioso, Harry lo observó: era una especie de collar hecho de lana y un poco de cuero, cuatro diminutos rubíes servían de adorno y relucían ante los rayos del sol y le llamó la atención unas pequeñas hojas malva.

\- ¿Y estas hojas?

\- Es una planta medicinal llamada escutelaria -le explicó mientras volvía al trabajo para terminarla.

\- ¿Y para quién es?

\- Para Ron -respondió con simpleza, pero Harry supo detectar un timbre de ternura en sus palabras.

\- ¿Y por qué razón le haces ese collar?

\- Sólo hay una razón principalmente. Últimamente, Ron ha estado muy alterado y llevo días queriendo hacer algo por él sin éxito. Así que he pensado en hacerle este collar con estas hojas de escutelaria, es una planta que relaja el sistema nervioso con sólo olerlas. Como detalle personal, le he colocado estos rubíes y como contrasta con el blanco de lana es como si llevara los colores de Gryffindor. ¿No es precioso? -dijo con dulzura y con cierta emoción.

\- Pues lo cierto es que si, y tus intenciones son muy buenas. Es verdad que Ron no está en sus cabales del todo.

\- No, y no me gusta verlo tan alterado, se pone rojo como un tomate, le aletea la nariz y se tensa por completo.

\- Vaya, pues si que te has dado cuenta -la observó con detenimiento. Parecía muy concentrada y decidida a terminarlo y una idea empezó a formarse en su cabeza pero antes de querer formularla, Luna volvió a cortarlo.

\- ¿Y por qué andabas buscándome? ¿querias algo?

\- Venia a agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mi, me has apoyado en todo esto de la licántropía y bueno, ya sabes.

\- No tienes que agradecer nada, Harry -le sonrió dulcemente- pero no has venido solo por eso.

\- Me gustaría que me ilustres sobre mi condición lobuna. Sé que sabes muchísimo de eso.

\- La directora sabe mas que yo, ¿por qué no vas a ella?

\- McGonagall no es una candidata fiable y tú y yo somos amigos. ¿Me harías ese insignificante favor?

\- Por supuesto. Deja que termine el collar y damos un paseo mientras hablamos, ¿te parece?

\- Hecho -sonrió, agradecido.

Un rato después, Luna guardó el collar terminado y acompañó a Harry en un largo y reconfortante paseo en las inmediaciones de la escuela. El ojiverde le hacia preguntas y ella se las explicaba con suma facilidad. Los licántropos son seres, mitad lobos mitad humanos, pero existen tres tipos de licantropía: la licantropía autentica, la licantropía infectada y la licantropía artificial. _Los licántropos auténticos_ son aquellos que nacen con el ADN licántropo y a cierta edad, su cuerpo cambia en luna llena y desde entonces son hombres-lobos, pueden cambiar a voluntad a su forma lobuna y no les afecta ni la luna llena ni objetos mágicos, _los licántropos infectados_ son aquellos que han sido mordidos por un licántropo, dependiendo de lo fuerte que sea el ADN del mordedor, el infectado poseerá su licantropía al cien por cien o de lo contrario, podría morir por no soportar su ADN, la influencia de la luna llena es total, su transformación y sus impulsos son siempre descontrolados y agresivos pero hay infectados que pueden controlar su transformación, sin motivo aparente. Son casos muy excepcionales. Y por último, _los licántropos artificiales_ son aquellos que poseen la licantropía por un objeto mágico, sin ese objeto no se podrían transformar, dependen de él. Existen dos tipos de transformaciones, la total y la parcial, un licántropo puede decidir si transformarse en un lobo completo o sólo cambiar ciertas partes de su cuerpo, como la cabeza, las garras y los colmillos para defenderse y atacar si es necesario, sin dejar de parecer un humano. Todo licántropo es vulnerable a la plata y a la magia en mayor o menos grado, dependiendo de su licantropía, pero físicamente son muy peligrosos, dado que todas sus habilidades físicas aumentan el doble e incluso el triple de lo normal. Son inmortales y son capaces de autoregenerarse rápidamente. Sólo hay una criatura híbrida que supera sus habilidades físicas: el hombre-tigre. Harry mostraba diversas emociones conforme Luna hablaba de todo lo que sabia sobre los licántropos: asombro, fascinación, desconcierto, temor, respeto, incredulidad, sorpresa, interés.

\- Definitivamente soy un licántropo fuera de la norma -concluyó el chico, después de recibir toda esa información- en algunos casos claro. Cuando me transformé, no sentí el impulso de matar a nadie ni ser agresivo ni nada y soy un lobo completo, no parcial.

\- Es posible que el licántropo que te mordió no fuera auténtico, sino infectado y quizás tu licantropía deba esperar un tiempo para que puedas transformarte como tú quieres. Y si, eres de las pocas excepciones de los licántropos que se resisten a la luna llena, por lo que me cuentas -le sonrió, serena.

\- Supongo que eso me tranquiliza

\- Pero ten cuidado -le advirtió sin dejar su tono dulce y suave- puede que sepas controlar esos detalles de tu licantropía, sin embargo, en cualquier momento, ese control puede torcer las cosas.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Tienes un lado salvaje en tu interior, Harry, no es ninguna tontería. Puede volverse contra ti cuando le plazca, hasta que aprendas a controlarlo por completo y eso requiere tiempo.

\- No me gusta como suena eso.

\- Pero es necesario que lo sepas. Necesitas estar advertido para que no te lleves sorpresas.

Harry suspiró e intentó no pensar en ello mientras la imponente silueta del castillo era reflejada por el sol.

\- ¡Ahora veras!

\- Muy lento, Andrew -se burló George, esquivando su bola de nieve- ¡ahi va!

\- Has fallado -se carcajeó el chico. Le pilló una pierna y los dos rodaron por la nieve entre risas y quejas.

\- Os olvidáis de alguien, chicos -se apuntó Oliver, lanzándose en plancha contra ellos. Andrew lanzó un quejido y George se retorció.

\- Pero mira que eres bruto

\- Un respeto al guardián de Gryffindor -asió un puñado de su pelo rojo y tiró sin hacerle daño.

\- Ah no, eso si que no. ¡Allá voy! -dijo Andrew abalanzándose sobre Oliver.

\- ¿Cuándo van a madurar? -se preguntó Katie, paseando con Ginny.

\- Se lo están pasando bien -se encogió de hombros con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo de piel- son chicos, no lo olvides.

\- Me repatea que Andrew me diga que soy una aburrida

\- Está colado por ti, sólo hace eso para llamar tu atención -la tranquilizó con una suave sonrisa.

\- Si, ya… pues no funciona -bufó. La pelirroja rió suavemente. Vio a Hermione entonces, estaba acostada en la nieve y agitaba los brazos y las piernas.

\- ¿Haciendo dotes de tus habilidades artísticas? -bromeó con cariño.

\- Muy graciosa -le sonrió la castaña, incorporándose- ya está.

\- Es muy bonito - aportó Katie. Era un ángel de nieve muy bien hecho y resplandecía débilmente bajo el sol.

\- Te salió la vena creativa, es precioso

\- Gracias -dijo con los ojos brillantes.

Andrew logró deshacerse del abrazo mortal de los chicos y observó a las chicas a lo lejos y se le ocurrió una descabellada y traviesa idea. Llamó a los muchachos y se la contó entre risitas. George estuvo mas que de acuerdo, siempre dispuesto a hacer travesuras. Con las manos, amontonó toda la nieve que pudo y la convirtió en una preciosa y temible bola de nieve. Se puso de pie y la lanzó en dirección a las chicas. La bola impactó en la espalda de Ginny y mientras Hermione y Katie se sobresaltaban, la joven pelirroja se viraba hacia el lanzador que, como no, se estaba riendo a carcajadas con sus amigos. _Conque esas tenemos, ¿eh?._ Se sacudió con orgullo la nieve sobrante y creó su propia arma entre sus manos, aprovechó su distracción para apuntar hacia su hermano y con una fuerza poco propia en una mujer, lanzó la bola con energía. George no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando su cara fue víctima de ese lanzamiento y escupió casi al instante la nieve que había entrado en su boca antes de mirar a su hermana con sorpresa. Ésta sonreía complacida y miró a sus amigas con una expresión pícara en el rostro, ellas entendieron y se dispersaron con Ginny en el centro. No tardó mucho en organizarse una pelea de bolas de nieve entre chicos y chicas. Las risas, los impactos y las quejas se escucharon por el campo, señal de lo bien que lo estaban pasando. Pero de repente una bola de nieve más grande que las demás se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el rostro de Hermione sin que ella se percatase siquiera, una sombra cruzó veloz el campo de batalla y atrapó la bola antes de que llegara a tocar a la joven. La pelea se detuvo de pronto y todos miraron al recién llegado que miraba con unos irritados ojos verdes al autor del lanzamiento: Gregory Goyle.

\- Siempre andas molestando, Potter, ha estado así de cerca -replicó el chico haciendo el gesto con los dedos.

\- Eso no ha sido agradable por tu parte, Goyle -murmuró Harry con cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¿Acaso he sido agradable alguna vez?

\- Precisamente por eso lo digo

\- Vete a freír espárragos, Potter, no eres mas que un niñato. Nos estábamos divirtiendo.

\- No creo que esa bola tuviera intención de jugar, Goyle. Mas bien querías hacerle daño a Hermione

\- Que se aguante -se encogió de hombros como si no le diese importancia.

\- ¿Cómo has dicho? -susurró con un tono amenazante. Su corazón empezó a latir a toda velocidad y una espiral de energía negativa empezó a formarse en su interior, tensando cada músculo de su cuerpo.

\- Harry… no pasa nada, déjalo -murmuró la castaña- no me ha dado gracias a ti, estoy bien.

\- He dicho que se aguante. Como si se la quiere tragar la tierra, no es mas que una sangre sucia -escupió al suelo con desprecio. Un gruñido gutural surgió de la garganta del ojiverde y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo extraño.

\- No te atrevas a insultar a Hermione de esa manera -logró decir con voz ronca al tiempo que avanzaba unos pasos hacia él.

\- No me das miedo, Potter, no me creo esa historia de los licántropos. Ni de que tú eres uno -se rió de él, sin percatarse de su estado. Era demasiado ingenuo y estúpido para darse cuenta- eres mas patético que esa sangre sucia.

\- Harry -lo llamó Oliver, agarrando del brazo. Eso fue un grave error, Harry comenzó a temblar y de un solo movimiento, arrojó por los aires a Oliver de un manotazo.

\- ¡Oliver! -gritaron Katie y George a la vez, sorprendidos.

\- Harry, detente, tranquilizate -le pidió Hermione, queriendo acercarse pero Ginny se le adelantó.

\- ¡Suéltame! -gruñó y sin pensar, empujó a la pelirroja lejos de si y fue cuando sintió su mandíbula contraerse de dolor. Los colmillos querían salir. Ginny voló unos metros por encima pero unos brazos la esperaban al aterrizar y percibió un agradable e intenso calor que le resultó de lo mas familiar. Cuando alzó la cabeza, unos ojos azules la miraron preocupados y algo alterados.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Kylan… -murmuró, desconcertada de verlo. El joven dedujo que estaba bien y la soltó suavemente. Harry les dio la espalda y se dirigió a Gregory que lo miraba todo con perplejidad y desconcierto.

\- No te acerques, Potter, te lo advierto -extrajo su varita y lo apuntó.

\- Ya puedes salir corriendo, Goyle -le aconsejó salvajemente sin inmutarse.

\- ¡Potter! -lo llamó Kylan con voz potente y autoritaria. Su cuerpo se detuvo entonces de repente como si fuera una estatua y muy lentamente, volteó la cabeza para mirarlo con una mirada intensa y salvaje. Kylan mantuvo su mirada sin sentirse intimidado y lo miró con seriedad.

\- Harry, por favor… -le suplicó Hermione que no podía ocultar su terror por ver a Harry de esa manera tan descontrolada. Pero él no estaba, estaba dominado por su lobo interior y gruñó al polaco, enseñando unos finos colmillos que aún estaban en proceso de salir. Irritado por la interrupción, corrió hacia él para atacarlo.

\- ¡No! -gritó Ginny, buscando a tientas su varita para proteger a Kylan. Pero éste ni se movió, sus ojos azules, intensos y profundos, miraron fijamente a Harry. Cuando sólo quedaban unos metros escasos para encontrarse, el joven volvió a detenerse abruptamente, hipnotizado por aquella mirada. Los ojos de Kylan cambiaron y una suave aureola negra se dibujó en su pupila, contrastando con el azul zafiro y un ligero brillo salvaje y encantador se apreció lo suficiente como para que Harry no pudiera apartar la mirada y todo su cuerpo se paralizara. Notó como su mente era doblegada y por lo tanto, cada uno de sus miembros se retorció en contra de su voluntad y cayó de rodillas con un gruñido, jadeando por el esfuerzo. Hermione y Ginny observaron la escena, estupefactas y curiosas. Unos minutos después, cuando el brillo salvaje de los ojos de Harry desapareció, Kylan dejó de ejercer su poder en él y parpadeó suavemente. El joven sacudió la cabeza y tosió bruscamente sin saber muy bien que había pasado, alzó la mirada y se encontró con Kylan que lo miró un momento y luego se alejó de él. Hermione salió del trance y corrió hacia Harry para abrazarlo en un silencioso sollozo. Ginny tardó en salir de su shock pero cuando notó que Kylan ya se había alejado, despertó y miró hacia atrás, pudiendo percibir una figura a lo lejos. Sin pensarlo mucho, se dispuso a seguirlo.

Kylan se dio cuenta de su presencia y se viró sin sobresaltarse hacia ella.

\- Hola -murmuró la joven a una prudente distancia de él.

\- Hola -respondió al saludo con naturalidad- ¿querías algo?

\- Yo… quería… quería darte las gracias por haber ayudado a Harry, supongo.

\- No hay que darlas -se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Cómo lo has hecho? ¿has usado alguna especie de…?

\- ¿Hechizo? si -mintió con facilidad- no es un hechizo que use mucho, de hecho no lo uso nunca, pero esta situación requería de ello.

\- Gracias -volvió a repetir. El joven notó la tensión en su cuerpo y lo incómoda que parecía y no pudo mas que esbozar una suave sonrisa.

\- Hacia mucho que no hablábamos -comentó, desviando el tema. Buscó su mirada con ternura y cuando la encontró, no pudo mas que suspirar, esos ojos marrones lo debilitaban sin que él supiera como.

\- Si, es cierto… no ha habido ocasiones -intentó excusarse. De hecho había estado evitándolo y en otras ocasiones, había estado ocupada sin mas.

\- Harry, no me des estos sustos, por favor -le suplicó la castaña, acunando su rostro. El chico aún se encontraba un poco aturdido por lo ocurrido y sentía retortijones en el estómago.

\- Por un momento creí que iba en serio, Potter. Pero no eres mas que un imbécil que le encanta gastar bromas -masculló Gregory, mosqueado por haber sido engañado.

\- ¡Goyle, cierra esa maldita bocaza sino quieres que te la cierre yo! -lo fulminó con la mirada, enfadada.

\- ¿Cerrarme la boca tú a mi? eso es un chiste ¿verdad?

\- El chiste serás tú como no te largues -intervino Andrew con malos humos.

\- ¡Lárgate!

\- ¡Muérete, sangre sucia! esta escuela está mejor sin ti -la insultó con veneno en sus palabras y sus compañeros lo corearon entre risas. Harry no lo soportó mas, el lobo se agitó en su interior con violencia y gruñó entre dientes, aferrándose a la nieve con tanta fuerza que creía que sus dedos se engarrotarían. Jadeó con esfuerzo, intentando controlarse pero era tal la furia y la ira contenida por el engreído y malnacido Goyle que no dejaba de insultar a su amada, que con gusto se quería abandonar a su lado salvaje.

\- Harry, no, otra vez no -lo sujetó y buscó su mirada, una mirada que empezaba a parecer mas animal y menos humana.

\- Her… Hermione… ve… vete… -logró decir mientras sus colmillos asomaban por sus encías. Su espalda vibró y aumentó de volumen, encorvándose.

\- Claro, es lógico. No siempre puede haber tiempo para todo, ¿verdad? -la tranquilizó.

\- Si… -medio sonrió sin animos.

\- ¿Y cómo has estado? -soltó sin pensar y se arrepintió de haber preguntado- lo siento, no es asunto mío…

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas?

\- No quiero incomodarte ni obligarte a estar aquí. Sé que aún no tengo tu confianza y no quisiera que te alejaras, sinceramente -musitó por bajo, sabiendo lo que implicaban aquellas palabras. Un agradable escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la joven, Kylan era joven y misterioso pero al mismo tiempo era tan cálido que le sorprendía saber que empezaba a confiar en él. Aún siendo un Slytherin. Y lo negara o no, su calor aliviaba el intenso dolor que le causaba haberse separado del único amor que había conocido en Harry.

\- Bueno… ahora estoy aquí, ¿no? -replicó con suavidad, con la intención de hacerle sonreír y lo consiguió. Una cálida sonrisa se formó en sus labios y su corazón dio un vuelco.

\- Ésta vez no me dejaré intimidar, Potter, no me das miedo.

Todavía de espaldas, Harry abrió la boca, dejando salir sus afiladas dagas y Hermione tuvo que retroceder por instinto porque ver a su amigo de esa manera. Le causaba miedo, terror, angustia y respeto al mismo tiempo. Se incorporó despacio y se giró hacia Gregory con la mandíbula tensa, los hombros hacia delante, las manos convertidas en puños, ocultando sus garras y lo fulminó con la mirada. Fue entonces cuando el joven se dio cuenta de la situación y un terror irracional se apoderó de él cuando los ojos salvajes de Harry se clavaron en los suyos, como si quisieran devorarlo.

\- Corre, Goyle, o será peor para ti, te lo garantizo -farfulló con voz ronca y grave, aproximándose a él.

\- ¡Alto! -alzó la varita contra él mientras murmuraba un hechizo pero de un veloz movimiento, Harry ya no estaba en el punto de mira. Había esquivado el haz de luz y volvió a aparecer en sus narices, le gruñó y Gregory lanzó una exclamación antes de salir corriendo con sus compañeros. El ojiverde se unió a la carrera y cuando Goyle se quiso dar cuenta, Harry estaba justo en frente de él y lo asió por el cuello, clavándole las garras. Mostró sus temibles colmillos, furioso y el chico gimoteó entre sus brazos, percibiendo la falta de aire en sus pulmones y el acero en su piel, escociéndole.

Ginny se percató del movimiento de las orejas de Kylan cuando éste se tensó.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó preocupada.

\- Algo va mal -dijo con voz sombría y salió corriendo por el mismo camino que había venido, seguido por ella.

\- Por favor, por favor, no me hagas daño -suplicó como un niño asustado.

\- ¡Harry, no, detente! -gritó Hermione, aterrada.

\- ¡Harry! -gritaron los demás. No se atrevían a acercarse a él y menos atacarlo con un hechizo. Pero él no escuchaba, estaba furioso, alterado, irritado, mosqueado y ademas tenia hambre, ¿quién podría impedirle darse un festín con aquel imbécil que no merecía vivir?. Pero de pronto, algo o alguien colisionó bruscamente contra su costado, separándolo de Gregory y siendo arrojado a un montón de nieve. Se revolvió como un perro y encaró al entrometido con los colmillos y las garras por delante. Nuevamente era Kylan el que había impedido un desastre y se erguía, muy serio, frente a él.

\- ¡Apártate de mi camino!

\- Cálmate, Potter, o alguien más saldrá herido

\- Si no te quitas, te despedazaré y no dudaré en hacerlo

\- Inténtalo -lo desafió.

\- Pero, Kylan, ¿qué haces? -lo reprendió Ginny.

\- ¡Harry, por favor, escúchame! entra en razón, tú no eres así.

\- No te escuchará, sólo obedece a su instinto

\- ¡He dicho que te largues! -rugió antes de correr velozmente y abalanzarse sobre él. Kylan lo recibió, sujetó sus muñecas con firmeza, le asestó una patada en el estómago con tanta fuerza que Harry escupió sangre por la boca y lo alejó de si unos metros. Su cuerpo impactó contra un árbol y aterrizó en la fría mata blanca. Tosió notando el lacerante dolor en su vientre pero se recuperó enseguida, ya no sabia dónde estaba su control, lo único que sabia era que su ira aumentaba mas y mas y el combate con Kylan no ayudaba nada. Se arqueó con un grito y sus músculos se contrajeron violentamente, su vello se multiplicó, su rostro empezó a alargarse y con un feroz rugido, se incorporó, transformándose en un lobo negro enorme. Los alumnos que aún merodeaban por la zona, gritaron asustados y salieron todos corriendo, incluso George, Andrew y Oliver se negaron a quedarse pero Ginny y Hermione permanecieron allí, incapaces de dejar a Harry en esas circunstancias tan extremas. Ginny, que jamás lo había visto transformado, tuvo un torbellino de emociones tan distintas que creyó marearse: fascinación, miedo, respeto, angustia, tristeza, pena, lástima, admiración. Sin embargo, pronto tuvo que espabilarse, porque el lobo volvió a la carga en todo su esplendor, en busca de su presa, Kylan.

- _¡Desmaius!_ -exclamó entonces la voz firme y autoritaria de la directora McGonagall. El hechizo impactó en el animal que cayó con un golpe sordo en la nieve. Un terrible dolor de cabeza lo torturó y gruñó, revolcándose para intentar aliviarlo. Ella se acercó al licántropo, segura de si misma y sin dejar de apuntarlo con la varita, Harry intentó levantarse y le mostró los colmillos a la directora amenazante y alzó una zarpa en el vago intento de alcanzarla.

\- _Envertestatil_ -musitó y el lobo volvió a caer y gimoteó angustiado, apartando la nieve con sus garras y buscando apoyo para incorporarse y largarse de allí. Hermione y Ginny observaban la escena, en parte aliviadas en parte apenadas y muy tristes. McGonagall usó un último hechizo y el joven sólo pudo cerrar los ojos y dejar que la oscuridad lo acunase sin remedio.

Silencio, solo había silencio. Y no un silencio agradablemente precisamente, el ambiente estaba cargado de expectación, tensión y mucha preocupación y los presentes allí reunidos mostraban rostros impasibles, serios y graves, como si meditaran profundamente sobre algo… o sobre alguien. No era algo fácil, de hecho parecía ser una decisión importante, seria y tal vez una decisión que traería muchas consecuencias a la escuela. Ella lo sabia, lo supo desde el mismo instante que vio con total claridad ese brillo de ferocidad y descontrol, aquello no podía ser pero ¿acaso tenia otra opción? no recordaba la última vez que había tenido que convocar una reunión de tal importancia como aquella, pero era necesario, por el bien de todos. Los invitados no tenían idea de lo doloroso que podía ser para ella, podría ocasionar un giro tan brusco que no sabia cómo podía afrontarlo.

\- McGonagall, ¿estás segura de esto? -le preguntó Horace con suavidad y tacto.

\- No, Horace, pero es lo único que podemos hacer

\- Yo no estoy de acuerdo -replicó Hagrid con gravedad- no puedes hacer eso, no es su culpa.

\- No le estoy echando la culpa, Hagrid, pero es una amenaza para la escuela.

\- ¿Amenaza? -repitió, incrédulo- por dios, lo conozco desde que era un crío, jamás haría daño a nadie a conciencia.

\- Hagrid, ha estado a punto de matar a uno de nuestros alumnos y ha atacado a otros mas. Esto es serio.

\- No puedes hacer eso… -murmuró- no puedes hacerlo, le destrozarás el corazón, éste es su hogar.

\- Un hogar que destruirá por no controlar algo que no es suyo -añadió con seriedad, mirando al gigante- lo siento, Hagrid, la decisión ya está tomada. Y no hay marcha atrás.

El gigante se desplomó en su asiento y su expresión se entristeció tanto y expresó tanto dolor que envejeció de golpe varios años. No podía estar pasando… eso no… una lágrima descendió de sus ojos y desapareció en su poblada y larga barba.

\- Lo haremos esta noche -dio por concluida la reunión. Y el silencio volvió a reinar en la sala.

Los chicos se quedaron con Oliver en la enfermería hasta que se recuperó, ninguno de ellos tenia ánimos de hablar, también Ginny fue revisada por el empujón que recibió pero todos estaban bien, podría haber sido peor. Lo ocurrido a las afueras del castillo había dejado un mal sabor de boca y una escalofriante sensación de miedo. Todos querían a Harry pero su nueva condición empezaba a ser un problema. Sin embargo, Hermione, Ginny y Luna eran las que mantenían una actitud mas abierta ante la situación, conocían a Harry mejor que nadie y sabían que él nunca haría eso a voluntad. Ron había sido avisado del incidente dado que se había ido a Hogsmeade para reunirse con un amigo y comprar unas cosas y se quedo de piedra cuando le contaron el descontrol de su amigo. Sólo habían pasado horas, no tenían ni idea de dónde estaba Harry, McGonagall se lo había llevado con rapidez y facilidad bajo el uso de la magia y luego se había esfumado como el aire. Los profesores ya no rondaban por los pasillos, en sustitución, se encontraban algunos alumnos mayores que funcionaban como vigilantes hasta que ellos volvieran y los alumnos mas pequeños habían huido a las habitaciones. Como resultado, el castillo estaba casi desierto. Los chicos no sabían si debían alegrarse o no porque el silencio que reinaba era tal que se oía hasta las respiraciones de cada uno y no eran capaces de articular palabra. A Hermione no le hacia falta ser adivina para analizar las expresiones de sus compañeros, estaban realmente impactados y no era para menos. Harry era ahora un licántropo, un lobo enorme que podría zamparse a cualquier si se lo propusiera y además que tenia entendido que los licántropos preferían la carne humana. El descontrol de Harry le chocó violentamente, ni siquiera en luna llena había reaccionado, es mas estaba tan tranquilo esa noche que hasta le asustaba en cierta forma, entonces… ¿por qué su comportamiento había cambiado tanto? ¿exactamente qué era lo que le había enfurecido tanto?

 _¿Y aún te lo preguntas?, para ser tan inteligente, estas cosas se te escapan. ¿Todavía eres incapaz de ver la verdadera razón por la cual Harry se enfureció con Gregory? vamos, piensa un poco no es tan difícil_ , y tenia razón, no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que Harry había saltado a la defensiva cada vez que Gregory la insultaba y la facilidad de su lobo para dominar su cuerpo y su racionalidad. Y como de costumbre, su corazón reaccionó ante esa perspectiva, ante la actitud protectora y apasionada de Harry para que ella no sufriera el menor daño, de hecho casi todos sufrieron daño menos ella. ¿Hasta qué punto era racional dentro de su ferocidad como para no hacerle daño a ella?, era una pregunta muy importante la que se estaba planteando y no sabia contestarla todavía, a no ser que hablara con el propio Harry, algo que ahora mismo lo veía imposible.

La noche llegó, silenciosa y fría como el hielo y aún no había ninguna novedad, los chicos no estaban tranquilos pero no se atrevían a preguntarle a algún profesor o a la propia directora.

Kylan esperaba pacientemente el momento. Aquella noche se realizaría un paso que desencadenaría un desastre, sin embargo, no estaba sereno como esperaba, sabia su cometido, las instrucciones palmo a palmo que su Señor le había mandado pero, como ya era habitual, en este caso no tenia ni idea en qué consistía el plan. Sólo Christian lo sabia, y aunque quisiera penetrar en su mente, su Señor lo protegía y empezaba a preguntarse qué razón habría para ello. Sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos. No debía pensar, sólo obedecer órdenes, no seria difícil, aquel grandullón era demasiado perezoso como para causar problemas y, por fortuna, Kylan era un experto en el mundo de la mente. Seria fácil, un poco de sigilo y listo. Christian entraría en acción junto con su escuadrón de hombres-lobos y él habría terminado su parte. Con Harry fuera de combate, aquella noche se oirían aullidos de victoria. Sus ojos azules escudriñaron la casa de Hagrid desde lo alto de un árbol, sentado y con una increíble paciencia observó cómo aquel gigante entraba en su humilde morada sosteniendo un pequeño farol para ver en la oscuridad. Esbozó una media de sonrisa de diversión cuando Hagrid se cogió la barba y tanteó en un taburete para que su enorme cuerpo descansara, sin embargo, pudo apreciar que su rostro presentaba signos de una honda tristeza que no logró entender. Descendió de la rama y aterrizó con un grácil movimiento, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se dirigió al edificio. La oscuridad era su aliado sin duda alguna y no tardó en ocultarse bajo una ventana, con el ojo derecho pudo visualizar unas lágrimas caer de sus ojos y empezó a preguntarse qué le pasaba. Enseguida tuvo que deshacerse de ese pensamiento, no era momento de sentir compasión. Hagrid parecía estar agotado y el joven no pudo mas que alabar a su paciencia, ahora debía actuar. Se incorporó y se presentó en la entrada con naturalidad, tocó dos veces con suavidad. Percibió un leve golpe contra algo de madera y una tos procedente del gigante.

\- ¿Quién… quién es? -tartamudeó Hagrid, limpiando sus lágrimas rápidamente.

\- Soy Kylan -respondió desde fuera- sé que no debería estar aquí, pero pensé en visitarte.

\- En eso tienes razón, no deberías estar aquí, vuelve a tu cuarto, Kylan -replicó con una mueca de desagrado por la interrupción.

\- Insisto. Me gustaría hacerte unas preguntas, te he estado buscando todo el día pero no te he podido encontrar. Es un favor que no te pediré mas y te estaré eternamente agradecido -lo persuadió, sonriendo para si.

\- Bla, bla, bla… vale, entra -bufó, de mal humor- sólo te doy unos minutos. El joven abrió la puerta y lo vio tan cabizbajo que por una milésima de segundo, quiso abortar la misión. Se apoyó contra la mesa frente a él sin sacar las manos de los bolsillos.

\- No tienes buen aspecto -comentó.

\- Ve al grano, muchacho, ¿qué es lo quieres?

\- Verás… llevo días dándole vueltas a un tema. Sé que eres un gran aficionado a las criaturas mágicas y además eres capaz de ganarte su confianza y domesticarlos pero… -se detuvo un momento para observar su reacción, Hagrid lo miraba con curiosidad, atento, a pesar de su mal estado emocional- dado los últimos acontecimientos, me preguntaba si alguna vez has domesticado un licántropo. O has conocido alguno en particular.

\- El único licántropo que he conocido se llamaba Remus Lupin. Fue profesor en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Murió hace un año aproximadamente -concluyó con expresión sombría y perdida en los recuerdos.

\- ¿Y cómo era? como licántropo digo

\- Nunca lo vi transformarse. Pero siempre se ha hablado de la ferocidad y la agresividad de los licántropos, no tienen medidas

\- Y… -se inclinó un poco hacia delante, mirándolo a los ojos- sabiendo de tus amplios conocimientos, ¿serias capaz de, digamos, desenmascarar a un licántropo? es decir, ¿sabrías distinguir entre un licántropo de un humano?

\- A simple vista no, pero los humanos no son rápidos, fuertes y letales como esas criaturas -respondió con facilidad y cuando intentó desviar su atención hacia la jarra de vino, se sintió tremendamente atraído por la mirada de Kylan.

\- Eso es muy obvio ¿no?, vamos, tú eres mas inteligente, seguro k se te ocurre algo.

\- Chico, creo que deberías irte a dormir ya, he respondido a todas tus preguntas y quiero estar solo

\- Oh si claro, te entiendo perfectamente, Hagrid -asintió, comprensivo- pero antes, una sola cosa mas.

\- Dime

\- ¿Sabías que hay licántropos que poseen ciertas habilidades especiales…-clavó sus hipnóticos ojos en él con mas intensidad- ...además de las que todo el mundo sabe sobre ellos? como, por ejemplo, ¿dominar el arte de la mente?

\- ¿Qué…? -musitó pero unas cadenas alcanzaron su mente, surcaron su subconsciente y se enredaron firmemente, impidiendo cualquier acción, en cuestión de segundos estaba paralizado de cuerpo y de mente frente a Kylan que sonreía sin emoción.

\- Lo siento, Hagrid, no es nada personal… -le aseguró. Hagrid lo miraba con verdadero terror, estaba a su merced y no había nada que pudiera hacer, era su esclavo. Él se acercó hasta que sus rostros estuvieron frente a frente- y ahora vas a hacer exactamente lo que yo diga, sin resistencia.

Neville abrió los ojos como platos al oír un extraño ruido. No sabia qué hora podía ser pero era muy de noche y todos dormían. Frunció el ceño al desvelarse tan pronto y volvió a cerrar los ojos, negándose a seguir escuchando nada. Pero por mucho que quiso conciliar el sueño, ese ruido insistía y un golpe sordo lo despertó de golpe, incorporándose de la cama de un brinco. A su alrededor, sus compañeros también habían sido privados de su sueño profundo. Ron bostezó exageradamente y desplomó su cabeza en la almohada, Andrew parpadeó y chasqueó la lengua, incómodo, George se rascó la cabeza y el resto más de lo mismo. Sólo la cama vacía de Harry llamaba la atención en la estancia. El joven no había venido aquella noche.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? -dijo con voz pastosa el pelirrojo.

\- George, vuelve a la cama, no ha sido nada, es el viento -musitó Ron con la boca pegada a la almohada. Casi no se le entendió nada.

\- Yo no estoy tan seguro -repuso Neville con voz clara y salió de la cama, inquieto. No tenia un buen presentimiento.

Se asomó a la ventana, que había sido reparada después del destrozo ocasionado por la transformación de Harry y escrutó en la oscuridad. Desde esa altura, se apreciaba parte del paisaje: el Patio de la Entrada, la carretera hasta Hogsmeade, el Bosque Prohibido, la casa de Hagrid con la luz encendida, el Sauce Boxeador… espera un momento, ¿Hagrid despierto todavía?. Frunció el ceño y lo que vio le dejó completamente impresionado.

\- ¡Chicos, levantaos inmediatamente todos! -ordenó en una fuerte exclamación. Ron pegó un brinco, Andrew golpeó su cabeza contra el cabezal y George sufrió un calambre en el brazo del sobresalto. Neville saltó un montón de ropa del suelo y se cambió de ropa a la velocidad del rayo.

\- Neville, ¿qué ocurre? ¿a qué viene ese grito?

\- Como no te levantes, Ron, te juro que te despierto yo -lo amenazó.

\- Vale, vale, ya voy

\- Y vosotros lo mismo, os veo en cinco minutos en el pasillo con las chicas -alcanzó la varita y con un movimiento, se esfumó en el aire.

Diez minutos después, estaban todos reunidos, chicos y chicas, en el pasillo frente al retrato de la Señora Gorda. Neville se ahorró las explicaciones y los condujo fuera del castillo en dirección al Sauce Boxeador. La escena fue de lo mas sorprendente y los espabiló a todos en cuestión de segundos. El Sauce agitaba con desesperación sus robustos y puntiagudos brazos como si estuviera retorciéndose de dolor por algo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando, Neville? ¿qué le pasa al Sauce Boxeador?

\- No tengo la menor idea, Katie, pero está sufriendo mucho -dijo el muchacho, angustiado.

\- ¡Mirad! -señaló Andrew bajo un punto al otro lado del árbol. Con horror y auténtica sorpresa, los chicos vieron a Hagrid asestando una potente tajada con una enorme hacha al tronco del Sauce Boxeador. Éste intentaba deshacerse de él con sus brazos, pero el gigante los esquivaba y si lo derribaba, se incorporaba como si no le doliera y volvía a rematar contra él.

\- ¡Hagrid!, ¿pero qué haces? -chilló Hermione. No podía creerse lo que veía, no podía ser…

\- ¡Hay que detenerlo! _¡Desmaius!_ -gritó Ron contra Hagrid, pero un brazo del Sauce funcionó de rebote y el hechizo volvió- !abajo!

\- Muy buena, Ron -farfulló Ginny.

\- ¡Hagrid! ¡Hagrid! -lo llamó desesperadamente la castaña. Pero el gigante no la escuchaba, no estaba en si. El sudor perlaba todo su rostro, jadeaba por el ejercicio, todo su cuerpo presentaba magulladuras y heridas por los ataques del Sauce y su mirada estaba completamente perdida, ida, como si no estuviera ahí.

\- Algo está pasando, Hagrid nunca se comportaría así -razonó Ron, con perplejidad.

\- Parece que está hechizado -aportó Luna, observando la escena.

\- ¡Cuidado! -avisó Andrew y todos se agacharon o rodaron para esquivar por los pelos dos brazos del Sauce, uno detrás de otro.

\- Tenemos que hacer algo

\- Pues ya puedes ir pensando

\- Yo intentaré tranquilizar al Sauce, vosotros, detened a Hagrid -sugirió Neville, decidido.

\- Estás loco, ¿has visto el tamaño de ese arbusto?

\- He superado cosas peores y además soy el profesor de Botánica, algo podré hacer.

\- Bien. ¡Andrew! ¡George! ¡Ron! distraed al Sauce mientras nosotras intentamos alcanzar a Hagrid -ordenó Hermione sin miramientos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! -exclamaron los tres chicos a la vez, atónitos.

\- Ya lo habéis oído -replicó Ginny con malas uvas.

Ellos fruncieron el ceño pero no tardaron en ponerse alerta cuando los brazos del Sauce se dirigieron hacia ellos. Las chicas se dispersaron como pudieron entre las raíces del Sauce y con sumo cuidado, lo esquivaron, usaron hechizos para defenderse mientras los chicos lo distraían y Neville se concentraba a una prudente distancia.

\- _¡Hervibicus!_ -exclamó apuntando hacia el agresor con firmeza. Sus amigas, las plantas, surgieron de la tierra y crecieron y crecieron hasta convertirse en lianas firmes que se lanzaron a los brazos del Sauce, atrayéndolo hacia abajo e inmovilizándolo- _¡Incarcerous!_

\- ¡Bien hecho, Neville! -lo felicitó Andrew. En cuestión de minutos, el Sauce Boxeador estaba fuertemente asido entre gruesas lianas y cuerdas que serpenteaban por toda su estructura, impidiendo sus movimientos. Todo parecía ir sobre ruedas, pero justo cuando las chicas habían alcanzado a Hagrid, el Sauce bramó de auténtico dolor y rabia. Los hachazos cada vez eran más enérgicos y letales y su cólera aumentaba por momentos. Neville vio horrorizado como las cuerdas y las lianas se resentían por la violencia y la brutalidad del Sauce. Pronto se rompieron y desaparecieron como polvo y uno a uno, los brazos se cernieron sobre Ron, Andrew, George y él mismo, siendo lanzados por los aires con mucha fuerza. Las chicas se quedaron de piedra y de sus gargantas brotaron exclamaciones de preocupación y sorpresa. Las cosas no podían ir peor pero se equivocaban, tras una roca cerca de la escena un enorme licántropo se alzó, amenazante y mostró sus colmillos.

\- Esto no puede estar pasando -murmuró Hermione, temiendo lo peor.

\- ¡Aléjate de ella, bestia inmunda! -bramó su novio, conjurando un hechizo. El impacto fue inmediato y el animal desapareció en la oscuridad, pero pronto su alivio se esfumó y más licántropos rodearon el perimetro, agresivos, feroces y temibles.

\- ¡Estamos atrapados! -advirtió Ginny, con todos sus músculos en tensión. _Harry, ¿dónde estás?_ , se preguntó la castaña, blandiendo su varita con la determinación en su mirada. Los licántropos reaccionaron y con un rugido, se abalanzaron sobre ellos. La batalla se desencadenó en varios flancos diferentes. Los jóvenes tenían que retroceder a los licántropos con hechizos directos o con evasivas al mismo tiempo que esquivaban los potentes brazos del Sauce e intentaban llegar hasta Hagrid para detener aquella catástrofe. Era un todo contra todo. Los minutos se sucedían entre ráfagas de luz, gruñidos, garras, colmillos, espinas, raíces y un hacha a manos de un gigante que era culpable de todo, y sin motivo aparente. De pronto, otra ráfaga de luz mas potente estalló en la oscuridad y los chicos pudieron apreciar la presencia de algunos profesores que se acercaban a ver qué era lo que pasaba y el por qué de aquel espectáculo de luces. Fue la señal que los licántropos esperaban, la chica estaba distraída y no perdieron la oportunidad, uno de ellos, un hombre-lobo negro con mechas plateadas que parecía ser el jefe, se interpuso en su camino y con una sonrisa feroz, la apresó en un abrazo mortal cargándola a su hombro sin que ella pudiera reaccionar. La joven lanzó una exclamación de terror y todos se viraron hacia la propietaria de ese grito, la palidez no tardó en poblar sus rostros: ¡era Ginny!.

\- ¡No! -gritó su hermano, desesperado y furioso. Se quitó de encima a una de las bestias y esquivando por los pelos un brazo del Sauce, corrió a toda velocidad, siguiendo al monstruo que había osado ponerle la mano encima a su hermana. George lo siguió pero ambos chicos fueron detenidos por cinco o seis licántropos mas, cubriendo la retaguardia de su líder, tal y como estaba planeado. Las chicas también intentaron seguirlo pero cada paso que daban era obstaculizado por uno de ellos o por el propio Sauce.

\- _¡Partis Temporus! ¡Bombarda Maxima!_ -dijo entonces una voz familiar y un escudo protector cubrió a los profesores y a los chicos, al mismo tiempo que una explosión contra el suelo, dispersaba como hormigas a todos los licántropos mas cercanos.

\- ¡McGonagall!

\- _¡Desmaius!_ -recitó de nuevo y con una puntería excelente, el hechizo impactó de lleno en el rostro de Hagrid a través de los enormes brazos del Sauce y el gigante gimió, retirándose por momentos y debido a su tamaño, cayó hacia atrás con el hacha en sus manos. El Sauce bramó y descargó un puñetazo contra la barrera mágica que vaciló ante la potencia del ataque.

\- ¡Señor Longbottom, es su turno! ¡vosotros id a por Ginny! los profesores y yo nos encargaremos de esta escoria

\- ¡Vamos, chicos! -rugió Ron, impaciente. Todos asintieron y echaron a correr todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron, el líder y sus guardaespaldas habían avanzado muy rápido pero Ron y Hermione tuvieron el mismo pensamiento y con un movimiento de sus varitas, desaparecieron en el aire para luego aparecer frente a ellos.

\- _¡Bombarda!_ -gritaron al mismo tiempo y la misma explosión pero de grado menor que la de McGonagall perforó el suelo. El líder se sobresaltó y su prisionera resbaló hasta tocar el suelo, los guardaespaldas gruñeron feroces y aprovechando la velocidad de la huida, se abalanzaron con una velocidad inusitada. El resto de sus amigos hicieron acto de presencia y los expulsaron de puro reflejo. Magos vs Licántropos, los magos levantaron sus varitas en posición ofensiva y los licántropos abrieron sus fauces, mostrando sus colmillos. Seis contra seis, parecía justo y poseían algo a su favor, dado que sus enemigos eran vulnerables a la magia. Ellos respondieron primero en un ataque masivo de garras, colmillos y fuerza bruta y los chicos, para no ser menos, blandieron sus varitas con energía, contrarrestando sus temibles atributos físicos. Se enzarzaron en un violenta pelea pero por mucho que lo desearon, aquellas bestias les neutralizaba el paso para llegar hasta su amiga, que en aquellos momentos estaba aturdida y yacía aún en el suelo. En un momento de la pelea, el líder abandonó la pelea para recoger a su presa y se largó a toda prisa, dejando a sus compañeros con aquella panda de magos.

\- ¡Se marcha! -exclamó Ron, lleno de ira.

\- ¡No podemos permitirlo! -aportó George, cabreado.

\- ¡Maldita bestia peluda y sanguinaria! -gruñó el pelirrojo antes de esfumarse en el aire una vez más. Sin embargo, la jugada no le salió como él quería, el líder se esperaba ese movimiento, cuando apareció frente a él para detener su avance, alzó una garra y le asestó un certero zarpazo en su mejilla izquierda, derribándolo con suma facilidad. Ron perdió el conocimiento al instante y su mejilla empezó a sangrar debido a las marcas producidas, con alta probabilidad de que le quedaran cicatrices al curarse. El líder echó la cabeza hacia atrás y aulló, los guardaespaldas oyeron su llamada y abandonaron como el rayo el terreno de batalla con los magos y los licántropos sobrevivientes en el otro lado, en el Sauce Boxeador, se retiraron también. Al fondo, cerca de la carretera en dirección a Hogsmeade, se vislumbraba una luz extraña y toda la manada de licántropos y el líder desaparecieron, tragados por ella con Ginny entre ellos.

 _-CONTINUARÁ-_


	19. La prueba

El último rayo de sol resplandeció tenuemente en las montañas justo antes de que se ocultara detrás de ellas, finalizando su turno y ofreciendo su puesto a su compañera, la luna, posteriormente. Eran las nueve de la noche pero la luna todavía tardaría un poco en salir. La gélida brisa agitó los árboles y la sombra de la noche empezó a cubrir el extenso paisaje de las montañas, los árboles y los ríos. De pronto, un haz de luz semejante al brillo de una estrella rompió la oscuridad y varias figuras emergieron del resplandor con agilidad antes de que volvieran a ser tragados por la noche. Se movilizaron rápidamente por el entorno durante un largo rato hasta que otra sombra con forma humana los esperaba, sentado en una roca a pocos metros de unas ruinas de piedra y una estructura semejante a un vestíbulo que podía servir de asilo. Las sombras de la noche no tardaron en fracasar, intentando ocultar las formas de los recién llegados por lo que la manada de licántropos quedaron a la vista del humano. Era Kylan. Con un gesto, les indicó el camino y con Christian a la cabeza, se internaron en las ruinas. Kylan se quedó en la entrada, en guardia, por si acaso alguien había osado seguirlos, algo que dudaba pero era mejor ser precavido.

Christian cargó con la prisionera hacia el vestíbulo en ruinas y entró por un arco de piedra que aún se mantenía en pie. Lo guiaron hasta una especie de prisión con barrotes de hierro y arrojó a la chica, sin delicadeza ninguna, hacia el interior. Por fortuna, el suelo estaba lleno de paja y tierra y su cuerpo no sufrió muchos daños.

 _Dulces sueños, princesa_ , le deseó sin emoción en su voz y con un timbre de ironía en sus palabras.

Dos licántropos custodiaron la entrada por precaución y él abandonó aquel lugar hacia el exterior. Al mismo tiempo su cuerpo cambiaba y adquiría su característica forma humana. Chasqueó la lengua y movió el cuello, adaptándose a su cuerpo. Se acercó a Kylan que se giró al sentirlo.

\- ¿Todo bien?

\- Todo bien, hemos tenido algunas bajas pero no son tan graves.

\- Lo sé. Me alivia mas saber que el plan ha salido como esperábamos y que no nos han seguido.

\- Hemos sido rápidos -asintió, conforme.

\- ¿Y la prisionera? -inquirió mirándolo.

\- Inconsciente, pero está bien. Esperaremos unos días antes de interrogarla y proceder al siguiente paso.

\- Entiendo. Lo que nos vendría bien ahora es descansar, ha sido una noche larga.

\- Ve a descansar tú. Yo haré la guardia

\- Como quieras -se alejó. Pero antes de internarse en la estructura de piedra, contempló la cordillera sumergida en la oscuridad, rodeada de montañas y un valle grande. Sin duda, Los Pirineos había sido una buena opción como guarida de emergencia. No se les ocurriría seguirles hasta allí, era muy poco probable. Pero de pronto algo hizo que se detuviera de bruces, sus ojos se dilataron al percibir un olor muy familiar. No, aquello era imposible, ese olor era demasiado dulce y agradable. No podía ser de ella. Sacudió la cabeza, aturdido. Era una alucinación, si, eso era, quizás estaba cansado de la actividad de aquella noche. En realidad no lo estaba, pero sirvió de excusa porque se olvidó del tema y pensó en conciliar bien el sueño.

Cuando Ginny recuperó la conciencia, parecía haber pasado siglos desde la última vez que estuvo despierta. Su vista tuvo que habituarse al espacio oscuro donde se encontraba y no tardó en descubrir que estaba en una celda, prisionera. Sus últimos recuerdos distaban mucho de haber sido producto de su imaginación. Tragó saliva mientras el miedo y la incertidumbre poblaban su corazón, impidiéndole pensar con claridad. No se atrevió a acercarse a la entrada, aquellos dos guardias eran inconfundibles por su tamaño y sabia que no conseguiría nada. Estaba atrapada, era un hecho y jamás podría salir de allí, y menos sin varita. Estaba a merced de esas bestias llamadas licántropos. Resignada, se encogió en una esquina y se abrazó a sus rodillas, aguardando lo que fuera que iban a hacerle.

Tres días pasaron desde que el secuestro se produjo y fueron los tres días mas inquietantes para Kylan. ¿La razón?, aquel aroma que no se le iba ni de la cabeza ni de su fino olfato. Había perdido la cuenta de las innumerables veces que había querido seguir ese rastro pero tenia órdenes estrictas de no acercarse a la celda. Su olfato lo guiaba hasta allí y su sentido de alerta no paraba de darle vueltas a algo que aún no sabia. Pero por fin su paciencia se vio recompensada cuando Christian organizó un interrogatorio con tres licántropos incluido él. Para ocultar su identidad, se transformaron y se aproximaron a la celda de la prisionera. Christian fue el primero en entrar y su enorme tamaño provocaba un contraste significativo en aquel espacio. Ginny ya había captado su presencia pero haciendo acopio de todo su valor, deshizo su abrazo y se incorporó en la esquina.

 _Me alegra ver que has despertado_ -musitó Christian con voz grave y con cierto tono amable.

\- Pues yo no me alegro de estar encerrada, hambrienta y sedienta. De eso puedes estar seguro-se atrevió a replicar.

Kylan se quedo de piedra al reconocer aquella dulce voz y cuando vio su figura recortada y semidescubierta por el haz de luz de una rendija, su corazón dio un vuelco. No, no podía ser ella, debía de ser un error, ella no debería estar ahí, ¿por qué ella?. Entonces no estaba loco ni eran alucinaciones, ¡era su olor lo que había enloquecido su olfato! siempre había sido ella. Apretó la mandíbula, ocultando a duras penas sus emociones. No fue difícil, sus rasgos lobunos no expresaban tanto como los humanos.

 _Intento que esto sea lo mas fácil, jovencita_

\- ¿Jovencita? puede que seas un licántropo, pero a juzgar por tu voz no debes ser mas mayor que yo

 _Controla esa lengua tuya o me veré obligado a tomar medidas. Ser amable no es algo que se me dé especialmente bien_

\- ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿para qué me queréis?

 _Aquí yo hago las preguntas, no tú. Y será mejor que colabores o será peor para ti_ -le dejó claro con un timbre de amenaza en su voz. Ginny se vio obligada a morderse la lengua ante sus palabras, apretó los puños y endureció la mirada.

 _Bien, eso está mejor. Dime, ¿qué sabes sobre el pergamino de McGonagall?_

\- No sé de que pergamino me hablas.

 _Mentir no creo que sea lo adecuado, ¿sabes?_

\- Formular preguntas que ya sabes, tampoco lo es -lo desafió, resuelta. Los acompañantes de Christian gruñeron, molestos y Kylan tragó saliva. Si Ginny no se controlaba, podían hacerle daño. Clavó las garras con disimulo en el suelo de piedra, impotente.

 _Parece que tienes respuestas para todo ¿no es así?_

\- Si tan bien lo sabes, también deberías saber que no pienso responderte. Sencillamente porque tú sabes mas que yo.

 _Puede, puede. Pero eso lo juzgaré yo. Mientras tanto…_ -murmuró antes de que uno de sus acompañantes se acercara a Ginny. Ésta retrocedió, temerosa de que le hiciera algo, pero no tenia manera de defenderse. Como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, el licántropo la cogió del brazo sin delicadeza y la alzó a unos buenos metros por encima del suelo. Desde esa altura, Ginny pudo percibir unas argollas de hierro que no había visto antes y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, la encadenó a ellas con los brazos extendidos. Forcejeó con las cadenas en vano.

 _Ahora debes estar muy cómoda ahí arriba. De hecho estás a mi altura_ -añadió conforme y para afirmarlo, incorporó sus dos metros y medio en todo su esplendor. Su rostro lobuno quedó frente al de ella a una prudente distancia. Ginny tuvo que replantearse si valía la pena seguir discutiendo con él. Su presencia intimidaba y su ferocidad era palpable, incluso en su estado aparentemente sereno.

 _Habla, pedazo de carne con patas. No dudaré en devorarte si no hablas_

 _¡Silencio!_ -ordenó con voz firme sin dejar de mirarla- _ya lo has oído, si no colaboras, sufrirás ciertas consecuencias. Tú decides_

 _-_ El problema es que os habéis equivocado de chica. Yo no sé nada

 _¿Niegas que sabes algo del pergamino?_

\- Lo único que sé es lo que tú sabes ya. No hay mas

 _Creo que mientes_

\- ¡No miento, te lo juro!

 _Kylan, necesitaré tu ayuda para ver si dice la verdad, ¿podrías, por favor?_ -le pidió Christian a su compañero.

Éste se tensó en su sitio. No se esperaba que él le pidiera un favor como aquel. Estaba claro que Ginny decía la verdad, lo notaba en su tono de voz y en su expresión facial, ¿por qué lo que necesitaba pues?. Reacio y serio, se acercó con prudencia hacia él. Su pelaje blanco destacaba en la oscuridad pero el haz de luz expuso aún mas su claridad cuando llegó a su altura. Christian se hizo a un lado, dándole espacio y Kylan ocupó su lugar, poniéndose de pie. Ginny no esperaba ver un lobo tan blanco y resplandeciente como aquel pero sin perder la dignidad, lo miró a la cara. Kylan veía el miedo en sus ojos y lo combatía tan bien que admiró su valentía. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los ojos marrones de ella y sin poderlo evitar, parte de su pelaje blanco se erizó, estremeciéndose. Tenia que concentrarse, y así lo hizo. La joven no tardó en sentir un escalofrío desagradable y algo parecido a unos abrazos mentales rodearon su subconsciente. Impasible, sondeó su mente con la mayor delicadeza y suavidad posible, sin ir mas allá de lo imprescindible, mientras ella se retorcía, incómoda debido a su intrusión. Tras unos minutos de búsqueda, Kylan abandonó su mente y Ginny suspiró, agotada.

 _Dice la verdad. No es necesario presionarla. Nos hemos equivocado de chica, Christian_

 _Eso ya lo veremos_

 _¿Dudas de mi palabra?_

 _Dudo de la suya. Y no protestes, ya hablaremos_

Kylan apretó la mandíbula y volvió a su lugar. Christian ordenó que desalojaran la celda y pronto ella se quedó sola.

 _¿Te has vuelto loco, Christian?_

 _Cálmate, Kylan_

 _Secuestrar a Ginny no era parte de plan. Me mentiste_

 _Hubo un cambio de última hora_

 _¿Y no podrías haber tenido la amabilidad de decirmelo? -gruñó, visiblemente molesto._

 _Te lo estás tomando muy a pecho_

 _Ginny no tiene nada que ver con esto y lo sabes_

 _No han sido órdenes mias_

 _Pero no contaron conmigo tampoco. Parezco un estorbo en todo esto. Me ocultáis cosas y bien sabes que eso es muy difícil en mi caso_

 _Pues fíjate tú, hay modos de evadir tus habilidades_ -dijo con malicia.

Kylan no lo soportó mas y con un gruñido, lo empotró contra la pared con violencia.

 _No juegues conmigo, Christian_

 _Suéltame, Kylan. No quiero luchar contra ti_

 _Pues suelta a Ginny inmediatamente_

 _No puedo. Son órdenes de nuestro señor_

 _Ella no sabe nada. Sin embargo, la rubia si_

 _Son órdenes de nuestro señor_ -volvió a repetir, ignorando sus palabras.

 _Mientes_ -rebatió con la furia en sus ojos y los colmillos a la vista.

 _No puedes confirmarlo_

 _Si nuestro señor te protege de mi es porque me ocultas algo y te juro que pienso averiguarlo_ -lo agarró de los hombros, clavándole las garras y lo empujó contra la pared de piedra que crujió por la fuerza empleada. Conteniendo el aliento, su ira se fue con él, lejos de Christian. Éste se sacudió los escombros del cuerpo, sin daño alguno y vio cómo se alejaba con una siniestra satisfacción en sus facciones.

El tiempo volvió a pasar y sin duda, Kylan necesitaba salir de aquellas ruinas y la mejor forma de hacerlo era ir a cazar. Abandonó el lugar al atardecer y se internó en el bosque, dejando a su derecha las montañas. Corrió, corrió, corrió y corrió aún mas deprisa, ocultándose entre la maleza y desahogando toda su rabia, impotencia, furia, decepción e ira acumulada en esos días desde que vio por primera vez a Ginny en aquella celda. Arañó los troncos, levantó rocas, aterrizó en un río y un sinfín de acciones con el objetivo de, quizás, calmar su ansiedad. Pronto, sus sentidos lo guiaron hacia una presa y cambió el rumbo sin disminuir la velocidad. Sus ojos se clavaron en dos ciervos, que pastaban tranquilamente cerca de un arroyo, cuatrocientos metros antes de tomar impulso y abalanzarse sobre ellos al mismo tiempo. De un zarpazo le arrancó la garganta a un ciervo y al otro se sujetó al lomo, derribándolo con su propio peso. En cuestión de un minuto, ambos ciervos estaban muertos y listos para ser devorados por él, no eran ciervos grandes pero tenían el tamaño perfecto para, por lo menos, saciar parte de su apetito. Se limpió los restos de carne de los dientes y la sangre en el arroyo y se convirtió en humano para darse un largo baño invernal. Al regresar con el cielo oscuro. Sabia lo que debía hacer. De nuevo en su forma lobuna, caminó hasta el pasillo que conducía a la celda de Ginny. No había guardias, no eran necesarios. Se cercioró que nadie lo había seguido y se adentró en su interior.

Le dolían, le dolían mucho. Estar encadenada a varios metros del suelo no era algo precisamente agradable, sus brazos le pesaban como plomos y el hecho de no haber comido ni bebido nada en días hacia mella en todo su cuerpo. También hacia mucho frío y así la encontró Kylan, tiritando y gesticulando entre dientes sin que se entendiera nada. Sintió una sombra alzarse ante ella y antes de que quisiera averiguar quién o qué era, algo refrescante inundó sus labios, aliviando al instante el ardor que sentía en la garganta. Bebió con avidez de aquella agua bendita y la sed empezó a menguar poco a poco, tosió varias veces y el recipiente desapareció de su boca. Fue entonces cuando se atrevió a levantar la cabeza y mirar a su visitante. No tardó en reconocerlo, era ese licántropo del pelaje blanco que había leído su mente hacia unos días.

 _¿Te encuentras mejor?_ -preguntó con suavidad y ella asintió lentamente. Sin embargo, algo en su voz la alertó, le sonaba extrañamente familiar a pesar de la profundidad y la gravedad de su tono. Había… calidez.

\- ¿Quién eres?

 _Sólo cumplo órdenes_ -mintió, ignorando su pregunta. Ella volvió a asentir, sin poder decir mas. Sus tripas rugieron y se retorció, incómoda. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla sin su permiso. Conmovido, Kylan recogió aquella gota con tanta delicadeza en su garra que hasta Ginny se sobrecogió.

 _Lo siento mucho_ -murmuró entonces.

\- ¿Lo sientes? ¿qué podrías sentir tú? -le espetó. Su voz era un poco débil y se entrecortaba a veces.

 _Siento muchas cosas en realidad_ -la miró a los ojos con intensidad y cuando ella quedó atrapada en ellos, su mente los recordó. Esos ojos azules, de ese azul zafiro… esos ojos ya los había visto en otra parte. Aquellos eran mas salvajes, pero seguían siendo los mismos.

\- ¿Quién eres? -volvió a preguntar. Una idea había empezado a formarse en su cabeza y, de solo pensarla, no podía creerlo. Era… ¿imposible?.

 _Tú ya lo sabes_ -susurró la criatura con tanta calidez que todo su cuerpo se olvidó del frío por un momento.

\- No puede ser… -musitó, desconcertada- no puede ser… tú…

Kylan no podía seguir viendo cómo su expresión iba cambiando desde la sorpresa al desconcierto, del desconcierto al entendimiento, del entendimiento a la rabia, y de la rabia al odio. Cerró los ojos con dolor, descendió su cuerpo hasta encorvarlo y como vino, se fue, en silencio.

Kylan era un licántropo, era uno de ellos. Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes, por eso se había acercado a ella, ese interés, esa insistencia por conocerla, era todo una tapadera. Y ella había confiado en él… había confiado por primera vez en un Slytherin, y mira cómo lo había pagado. _Qué estúpida has sido, Ginny, muy, muy estúpida_. Lágrimas de rabia y decepción por haber sido tan ingenua se deslizaron por sus mejillas, incluso había creído que… había creído que, quizás, sólo por un momento…

\- No -sacudió la cabeza- eso ya no importa. Me las vas a pagar, te juro que cuando salga de aquí, pienso destruirte, maldito perro manipulador-.

Apretó los dientes con el corazón latiéndole con dolor y una determinación, fría como el hielo y afilada como el acero. Kylan se había ganado su odio, la había utilizado a su antojo y ella había caído. Pero había aprendido la lección y la próxima vez, su varita le haría frente con dignidad y con todo el odio que estaba formándose como una espiral en su corazón. Sin embargo, lo que ella no sabia, era que un diminuto brillo de calor aún seguía en su corazón, aguardando su momento.

Un grito de dolor terminó de espabilar a Kylan de un sueño imposible de conciliar. Se levantó rápidamente y se precipitó al pasillo, siguiendo el origen de semejante sonido. Sus temores se vieron confirmados cuando, al llegar a la celda, el interrogatorio estaba mas que comenzado y no de la manera mas civilizada. Christian estaba frente a Ginny y otro licántropo estaba justo al lado de ella y su garra reposaba ligeramente en su piel. Con horror, Kylan apreció una herida vertical de la misma longitud que su oblicuo izquierdo, Ginny sudaba acaloradamente y su expresión de agotamiento y dolor era bastante palpable.

 _¡Christian! ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo? ¿te has vuelto loco?_

 _Oh, Kylan, has llegado justo a tiempo_

 _Detente, Christian_

 _¿Me lo vas a impedir? estoy en medio de un interrogatorio_ -lo riñó como si fuera un niño. Hablaba con un tono tan despreocupado que Kylan perdió la paciencia.

 _Para ahora mismo. ¡No hace falta la violencia, por dios!_

 _Para ella si. Se niega a hablar_

 _Ya te dije que no sabe nada, maldita sea_

 _Y te creo, pero puede que sepa mas de lo que en realidad dice_

 _Dudas de mis poderes. Eso no es justo_

 _La vida no es justa_ -se encogió de hombros antes de mirar a la prisionera- _¿vas a hablar?_

\- Ya te he dicho que no sé nada -logró decir entre jadeos. Christian dio una señal y el castigador apoyó tres garras en su estómago y con mucha suavidad, rasgó su piel lo suficiente como para que Ginny apretara los dientes y gimiera de dolor, retorciendo las cadenas con desesperación.

 _¡Christian!_ -rugió.

La vista se le nubló y sin pensar, apartó de un empujón a Christian y arañó con energía al otro licántropo, se revolvió un momento en el suelo con él y con una orden mental, se largó con el rabo entre las patas.

 _Kylan, te ordeno ahora mismo que te apartes de ella. Has cometido un grave error_

 _Estás loco. ¿Cómo te atreves a atentar contra la vida de una inocente para conseguir una información que no existe?_

 _¿Osas desafiarme? ¿te importa más esa humana que nosotros y nuestro destino?_

 _Yo sólo digo que hay otros métodos mas fáciles. Pero el caso es que te has equivocado de persona. No sé que demonios pasa aquí pero no pienso moverme. Ni tú podrás, Christian_

 _Sigo pensando que eres un mentiroso y que te importa esa joven más de lo que dices_

 _¿Dudas de mi lealtad a esta manada?_

 _Pues si, dudo de tu lealtad_ -se irguió mostrando los colmillos pero él no se dejo amedrentar e imitó sus movimientos. Ambos tenían la misma altura e intimidaban tanto que los demás se encogieron ante ellos, en señal de respeto.

 _Qué bajo has caído, Christian. ¿Cómo te atreves a dudar de mi después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos?_

 _Demuéstralo. Demuéstrame que eres leal y encárgate de ella. Si lo haces, entonces veremos si eres un verdadero licántropo, digno de tu puesto y de la lealtad de nuestro señor_ -lo retó con sus fríos ojos grises, fijos en él. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, Kylan dudó. Su corazón se dividió en cuestión de segundos, estaba obligado a elegir. Volteó su cuerpo lentamente hacia Ginny y su corazón martilleó con fuerza en su pecho. Estaba herida y débil, ¿qué podía hacer? él no podía permitirse ser débil también, y menos sabiendo que su señor confiaba en él. Debía cumplir su deber, pero… ¿cuál era su deber?, ¿acaso el poder o el querer no funcionaban?. Todo aquello pensaba al mismo tiempo que alzaba sus garras y Ginny cerraba los ojos.

Un terrible aullido lleno de angustia cubrió una noche cerrada, oscura y profundamente vacía. Todos los animales huyeron despavoridos e incluso los árboles se estremecieron ante tal sonido. No hacían falta las palabras, se odiaba tanto, tanto, tanto… no debería haber nacido, era un monstruo, un total y auténtico monstruo, se merecía todo el odio del mundo, quizás así se sentiría mejor, sabiendo que se merecía lo peor. Y no había remedio, había sido un estúpido, no debería haberse acercado a Ginny, de no haberlo hecho, ahora ella estaría bien. Aún seguía sin entender por qué ella había sido la escogida pero fuera cual fuese ese motivo, no había podido descubrir nada, Christian había sido muy cuidadoso. Estaba tan furioso con él… no recordaba la última vez que había estado tan furioso por su culpa, pero lo cierto era que ambos eran tan diferentes, demasiado incluso. Ansioso, volvió a aullar descargándose cuanto podía y rasgó la tierra con rabia. El sol no tardaría en salir, toda la noche había estado fuera, incapaz de volver. Había estado corriendo, cazando, destrozando todo cuanto veía a su paso y no había sido suficiente. Era un maldito miserable que no merecía nada. Torturándose mentalmente una y otra vez, un tímido rayo de sol se coló por las montañas, comenzando así un nuevo día. De repente, oyó un ruido y se ocultó, veloz en la maleza al tiempo que volvía a ser humano para no llamar la atención. Se trataba de una pareja de jóvenes, posiblemente de su edad. Caminaban cogidos de la mano y se les veía cómodos y sonrientes y se miraban con cariño, Kylan se vio a si mismo mirándolos fijamente, sin perder detalle y presenció de aquella manera que la chica tropezó con una piedra y se hacia daño en la pantorrilla. Como el chico la tenia sujeta, no sufrió mas daños y con gentileza, la sentó, le dijo algo y se acercó a un arroyo, regresó con un paño húmedo y le limpió su herida. Ella se lo agradeció con una sonrisa. Kylan sintió envidia. Se les veía tan bien juntos, incluso en los malos momentos sonreían y se ayudaban mutuamente, era una complicidad que esperaba algún día alcanzar con esa persona especial. Inconscientemente, Ginny fue su primer pensamiento y su corazón respondió al estimulo. Cerró los ojos y evocó la primera vez que la vio en el pasillo cuando ella iba a clase de Botánica. Esos ojos marrones, la dulzura de su voz, su hermosa cabellera pelirroja, su forma de hablar, su ironía, su forma de rechazarlo, sus dudas, su tanteo para conocerlo, su encuentro con ella y el pegaso aquella mañana temprano, el tacto de su mano, cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos. Se quedó sin aliento y abrió los ojos para poder respirar hondo, su corazón latía a toda velocidad y su cuerpo temblaba. No sabia exactamente qué era lo que sentía por ella, pero lo fascinaba y le atraía de una manera indescriptible, su compañía le hacia sentir vivo, su mirada le inspiraba ternura y confianza y su forma de hablar lo cautivaba, incluso cuando parecía que lo insultaba. Estaba totalmente seguro de que jamás encontraría a nadie como ella, y por esa misma razón, jamás podría permitir que alguien le hiciera daño… ni siquiera Christian.

Todos los licántropos estaban durmiendo. Era el momento perfecto.

Al entrar en la celda, se le partió el corazón al ver a Ginny. Su cuerpo estaba surcado de heridas de arañazos. No eran profundos, pero si lo suficiente como para que pudiera sufrir gota a gota cada sangre derramada y estaba muy delgada. Sus labios estaban resecos y agrietados, su piel era mas pálida de lo normal y su cabello no tenia vida. Se contuvo a duras penas. Christian se las pagaría algún día por lo que le había hecho… y él también. Se irguió a su altura y volvió a acercarle un recipiente de agua a los labios, al principio no reaccionó, estaba tan débil que apenas podía percibir nada, pero poco a poco las gotas frías del agua la despertaron y por instinto, bebió y bebió hasta que el recipiente se vació por completo.

 _Ginny_ -la llamó con calidez.

\- Mmm…

 _Ginny, soy yo. No te preocupes, te pondrás bien, te lo prometo_ -le aseguró.

Inclinó un poco la cabeza, analizando las heridas. Era una ventaja que no fueran profundas, así se curarían antes. Sacó su lengua y suavemente, repasó sus heridas con ella. Ginny se estremeció, sorprendida por su acción pero no pudo articular palabra. El tacto de su lengua era muy cálido a la vez que húmedo y un tanto desagradable, pero aliviaba enormemente el escozor de las heridas. Parpadeó varias veces, intentando alzar la cabeza y justo entonces, Kylan terminó su labor.

 _Ya está. Mañana esas heridas no estarán y te encontrarás mucho mejor_

\- ¿Qué… qué has…? -vocalizó entrecortadamente.

 _Háblame por pensamientos. No hagas esfuerzos, por favor_

 _¿Qué me has hecho?_ , pensó sin entender muy bien que pasaba.

 _Mi saliva desinfecta y cicatriza las heridas hasta hacerlas desaparecer por completo. No todos los licántropos pueden hacerlo_

 _Esto no arregla nada, ¿sabes?. Me has utilizado_

 _Ginny… lo siento mucho, nunca sabrás cuanto lamento todo esto. Pero soy tan prisionero como tú_

 _No confío en ti, Kylan. Eres un monstruo, eres uno de ellos_

 _Y tienes toda la razón. Tienes derecho a odiarme toda tu vida, lo merezco y lo aceptaré. Pero pienso sacarte de aquí_

 _¿Sacarme?_

 _No soporto ver cómo te hacen daño, Ginny_ -murmuró. Y hasta la propia Ginny pudo apreciar la sinceridad en sus palabras pero se mantuvo firme- _no voy a dejar que se salgan con la suya. Te liberaré y luego ya tendrás tiempo de odiarme y despreciarme el resto de tu vida._

La joven no supo qué decir a eso y Kylan respetó su silencio.

 _¿Vas a… traicionarlos?_ -preguntó con cautela.

 _No estoy a favor de la violencia contra humanos_ -replicó con sorna- _llámalo como quieras. Mañana por la noche, vendré a buscarte y serás libre. Tendrás que hacerme caso en todo lo que te diga, si quieres salir viva de aquí_

 _Me estás pidiendo que confíe en ti_

 _Si quieres ser libre y estar viva, si_ -la miró a los ojos, serio. La pelirroja no tuvo mas remedio que sostener su mirada y resignarse a confiar de nuevo en ese monstruo.

 _¿Cómo sé que dices la verdad? ¿cómo sé que esto no es una trampa?_

 _Porque estoy jugando mi pellejo por ti. ¿Te vale eso? hay cuarenta licántropos, por lo menos, en este lugar. ¿Crees que mentiría?_

 _Supongo que no…_

 _Bien, si no hay mas preguntas, mejor me voy ya o me descubrirán. Descansa lo que puedas. Hasta mañana_

Sabia que lo que estaba haciendo era una locura, un suicidio incluso y, quizás otro se lo pensaría dos veces, pero lo cierto era que valía la pena. Y esperaba no arrepentirse nunca y que ella pudiera confiar en él de nuevo.


	20. El principio de la soledad

Enero se dignó a aparecer con las primeras luces del alba de un nuevo día en Islandia, en las tierras de Höfn. A las cinco de la mañana, la fría brisa, la nieve y el tintineo de unas tímidas gotas del aguacero de anoche provocaban una sensación intensa y húmeda que calaba hasta los huesos. Sin embargo, los habitantes de Höfn estaban tan acostumbrados que recibieron al frío como un viejo amigo.

A pesar de las modernas tecnologías y de los muchos avances, había un pueblo mas cercano a la naturaleza que sentía cierta aversión a estos avances. Preferían la calidez de una hoguera, un estofado bien hecho en una cazuela a fuego lento y el cobijo de unas gruesas mantas de piel. Todos se espabilaron en cuanto el primer rayo de sol se coló por las ventanas de las casas: las mujeres se preparaban gentilmente para ir al mercado y comprar el pan recién hecho para desayunar, los hombres iban al trabajo y los mas pequeños se sentaban en los salones a ver la tele hasta que sus madres volvían para el desayuno. Era una rutina a la que estaban acostumbrados y que sólo se veía interrumpida con la visita de mercaderes de otros pueblos, alguna exhibición con el objetivo de entretener o alguna que otra temporada de cacería.

En las inmediaciones de aquel pueblo, se extendía un bosque, no era grande, de hecho, Islandia era más bien una isla enteramente volcánica y llena de montañas donde escaseaban los arboles, y en invierno ese detalle se apreciaba con creces. Afortunadamente, el pueblo gozaba de un pequeño y agradecido de bosque que les proveía de leña y de una fauna lo suficientemente buena como para permitirse ir a cazar. La nevada, ese año, no había sido muy fuerte, de hecho, en un valle que se extendía entre las infraestructuras y parte del bosque se podía visualizar hierba fresca y verde. Y era todo un lujo, en primavera incontables caballos migraban desde otras partes de Islandia y corrían veloces por grandes extensiones como valles, laderas y colinas y era una belleza verlos en todo su esplendor salvaje.

La brisa terminó por arrancar una hoja de la rama de un árbol y descendió con un ligero vaivén de izquierda a derecha, giró varias veces y reposó suavemente en un bulto oculto por la nieve. Una cabra que andaba cerca de allí, olfateó desconcertada por un olor que no identificaba, agitó sus fosas nasales y clavó las pezuñas en la masa blanca mientras avanzaba lentamente. Se topó con el bulto y pegó el morro antes de darle un tímido golpe para ver si reaccionaba. Silencio. Emitió un quejido y volvió a moverlo. En esta ocasión la nieve se movió y la cabra retrocedió unos pasos, sobresaltada. Unos dedos pálidos emergieron y una mata oscura logró salir del sepulcro blanco en el que se encontraba. En cuestión de minutos, medio cuerpo había salido de la nieve y Harry abrió los ojos por primera vez desde que tenia memoria. Mientras su vista se esforzaba por enfocar mejor, todo lo que podía ver era blanco, blanco, blanco y mas blanco, quizás alguna forma oscura y difuminada, pero eso era todo. Sus oídos fueron conscientes entonces de los gemidos de la cabra. Parecía nerviosa, como si no le hubiese gustado aquel extraño. _Cálmate, por dios, cálmate_ , pensó, irritándose por momentos. El zumbido retumbaba en sus oídos con fuerza y lo incomodaba enormemente, pero el animal bufó en sus narices y sintió sus pezuñas en su espalda. Se tensó de repente.

\- ¡Lárgate! -rugió, abriendo la boca y mostrando unos colmillos que surgieron de sus encías, producto de su irritación. La cabra lanzó una exclamación de horror y sorpresa, se alzó con sus patas delanteras y huyó muerta de miedo. Tardó unos minutos en recuperar el aliento y que sus colmillos volvieran a su sitio. Estaba débil, se sentía débil, como si hubiera estado durmiendo mucho mucho tiempo.

Pero la pregunta importante era: ¿dónde estaba?

Obviamente no lo sabia, pero de algo si estaba seguro, y es que no veía Hogwarts por ningún lado, ni la casa de Hagrid, ni el Bosque Prohibido, ni nada familiar a su alrededor. Lo único que veía era nieve, nieve y mas nieve, a ese paso acabaría por cogerle manía al invierno. Por lo pronto, tenia que levantarse, y a juzgar por el entumecimiento de sus músculos y el cansancio general en todo su cuerpo, no iba a ser fácil. Diez minutos pasaron hasta que por fin logró incorporarse y tambaleándose, se sujetó al tronco de un árbol, sacudió la cabeza un par de veces y retiró la nieve de su ropa.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? -volvió a preguntarse, quizás por quinta vez en aquel tiempo. Sus últimos recuerdos eran confusos y caóticos, lo único que podía hacer ahora era caminar, caminar y caminar. Y eso hizo. A paso lento y seguro, pero sobre todo, tremendamente lento, acostumbrando de nuevo a sus músculos a funcionar adecuadamente, el frío no suponía un problema dada su alta temperatura corporal, en cambio la nevada era todo un incordio.

Transcurrido un buen rato, ya había adoptado un buen ritmo de caminata y avanzaba mas y mas a través de aquel bosque oculto por extensas y tupidas mantas blancas. Sin embargo, pronto tuvo otro serio problema: el hambre. Se detuvo en seco y sus fosas nasales aspiraron con fuerza el aire frío de aquella mañana mientras cerraba los ojos, concentrado. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas cuando los abrió y casi sin pensar, siguió el olor que había captado. No tardó en encontrar a su presa: un reno, un reno adulto que tenia un aspecto muy tierno. La boca se le hizo agua y su estómago rugió al mismo tiempo que su naturaleza lobuna. Estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre él cuando otro ruido lo incitó a esconderse, justo en ese instante una flecha silbó en el aire y se clavó en el costado del reno, éste soltó una exclamación de dolor y y pateó el suelo, enloquecido, otra flecha se unió a su gemela y acertó en su yugular. En cuestión de minutos, el animal se desplomó sin vida. El cazador hizo acto de presencia con un pastor alemán y comprobó que no tenia pulso. Harry estaba echando chispas, bueno, mejor dicho, el lobo de su interior echaba chispas ante la escena. Ese hombre le estaba arrebatando su presa, el hambre estaba aumentando por momentos y se vio a si mismo, atemorizado con la idea de perder el control. El cazador ató las patas traseras del reno con una cuerda y la unió con un trineo que había traído, para arrastrar al animal con él. Harry apretó los dientes. La sangre del reno le llegaba como un perfume y ya sentía ese familiar cambio en sus encías y sus dedos. Tenia mucha hambre, demasiada. El pastor alemán, de pronto, empezó a ladrar como un loco.

\- ¿Qué pasa, muchacho? ¿has visto algo? -preguntó el cazador, en un idioma que Harry no entendió. El perro ignoró a su dueño y siguió ladrando en la dirección del escondite del muchacho. El ojiverde dejó entrever el filo de uno de sus colmillos, frente al canino y éste le respondió de la misma manera. Los pastores alemanes no eran lobos, pero tenían el tamaño ideal para combatirlos si querían. La única diferencia es que Harry no era un lobo cualquiera precisamente.

\- Ya basta, chico, ahí no hay nada, seguramente es… -lo riñó pero entonces vio la silueta de Harry en el arbusto donde estaba oculto- ¡eh, tú!, ¿qué haces ahí? ¿quién eres?.

Descubierto, no tuvo mas remedio que salir de su escondite y enfrentarse al cazador, no entendió ni una palabra. El pastor alemán le ladró de nuevo, inquieto y alterado y el hombre lo sujetó del collar con fuerza. Harry dio un paso atrás y reprimió a duras penas responder a las provocaciones del animal. Estaba tenso, muy tenso y de apretar los puños, seguramente tendría marcas en las palmas de sus manos.

\- Tranquilo, Blazel, tranquilo, muchacho -tiró suavemente del perro para que no se acercara al joven. Lo miró de arriba a abajo con desconfianza- oye, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿te conozco?

\- … -quiso decirle que no le entendía nada pero de repente, Blazel se soltó ágilmente de su dueño y se abalanzó sobre él con violencia, atrapando su brazo entre los dientes. Cayó de espaldas sobre el duro suelo cubierto de nieve y el poco autocontrol que había conseguido se fue a la letrina.

\- ¡Blazel! -lo llamó el dueño, sorprendido por su ataque.

Harry se revolvió con el perro y lo apartó de un empujón, lejos de él. Blazel se quejó al rebotar, se incorporó y le gruñó al muchacho. Harry le respondió con otro gruñido mas grave y sus colmillos quedaron a la vista del cazador que abrió los ojos como platos y empezó a hablar atropelladamente.

El pastor alemán volvió a la carga y los dos volvieron a enzarzarse en una brusca pelea entre colmillos, garras y gruñidos. Debía reconocer que el canino tenia fuerza y energía pero el hambre pudo mas que su sentido común y alzó su brazo para asestarle el golpe definitivo. El chasquido de un arma frenó su ataque y volteó lentamente el rostro hacia el cazador, éste empuñaba una escopeta y lo apuntaba con firmeza.

\- Suelta… a Blazel ¡ahora! -vociferó con voz temblorosa. A Harry no le hizo falta entender su idioma para saber sus intenciones y lo fulminó con la mirada, el hombre tembló de miedo de pies a cabeza ante la ferocidad de su mirada pero no bajó el arma. Ignorando su amenaza, se volvió hacia el perro, que se retorcía en la nieve bajo su férreo agarre y descendió su garra hacia él. Un estallido rompió el equilibrio del bosque en ese mismo instante y la bala impactó en su hombro, atravesándolo, su cuerpo se congeló pero la cosa no quedó ahí. El cazador volvió a cargar y apretó el gatillo, desesperado porque reaccionara aquella criatura que parecía humana, y ésta vez el proyectil fue a parar a su baja espalda, incrustándose en su piel. El pastor alemán logró salir de aquella cárcel, un poco magullado, al mismo tiempo que Harry se desplomaba en la nieve. Ésta empezó a tornarse de color carmesí. Temblando, el cazador ni se molestó en mirar si estaba muerto o no, dejó la escopeta en el trineo, amarró el perro y salió disparado todo lo rápido que pudo.

Hubo un largo silencio, como si el bosque no tuviera vida y estuviera haciendo un funeral. Entonces, la bala incrustada en la espalda de Harry se agitó y poco a poco, su cuerpo la expulsó y rodó hasta el suelo, enterrada en el manto blanco, sus células regeneraron la zona dañada y la herida desapareció como si nunca hubiese existido. El hombro agujereado corrió la misma suerte y volvió a estar sano y fuerte.

Entonces Harry abrió los ojos.

El repiqueteo constante del trineo contra el suelo desequilibraba la paz del bosque pero eso al cazador le importaba bien poco. Llevaba un buen rato, obligando a Blazel a correr como un auténtico loco, huyendo de aquel, de aquel… animal o que sabia él qué era eso. El pobre perro jadeaba violentamente. Estaba agotado, el peso de su dueño y del reno adulto empezaba a hacer mellas en sus músculos. Sólo cuando pudo visualizar una fina linea de color madera, tiró de las riendas y frenó gradualmente a Blazel. Éste lo agradeció enormemente y el trineo rozó con mimo el blando suelo por primera vez en mucho rato. De repente, el perro alzó las orejas y gimoteó casi al instante, forcejeó con el agarre de las riendas, queriendo liberarse.

\- Blazel, cálmate, hombre. Ya estamos llegando y te daré un buen trozo de esa preciosidad que tengo… -musitó antes de que su voz desapareciera de sus cuerdas vocales. Porque al voltear la cabeza para mirar su trofeo conseguido, justo encima de ella, se encontraba un Harry agazapado y poco humano. El hombre pudo atinar a lanzar un grito de horror y por puro instinto, se arrojó trineo fuera y empezó a rodar mientras se alejaba. No podía ser, ¡lo había matado!, ¡lo había matado!, dos balazos y ahora había vuelto para atormentarlo. Se puso de pie a trompicones y corrió con toda la fuerza de sus piernas para salvar su vida. Unos blancos colmillos aparecieron en su campo de visión de repente, volvió a gritar y desvió el rumbo sin disminuir la velocidad, resbalando un poco cuesta abajo.

Podía sentirlo, esa presencia aterradora, lo perseguía y el miedo lo empujaba una y otra vez a correr y correr hasta desfallecer en el intento.

A un kilometro de distancia, había un pueblo pesquero de diez casas al lado de un puerto. Los gritos del cazador llegó a sus oídos dada la intensidad empleada y los habitantes se mostraron inquietos, temiendo por un compañero suyo. Así que mandaron a un grupo de cinco hombres al bosque con escopeta y a horcajadas en caballos islandeses y emprendieron la búsqueda para encontrarlo.

Unos ojos verdes como la esmeralda y tan salvajes y feroces como el mismo infierno lo helaron y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el aire abandonó sus pulmones y cayó de rodillas en la nieve. Alzó la cabeza al cielo por última vez, su cuerpo se dejó caer a un lado y enseguida un charco de sangre pobló la zona. La sangre provenía de una garganta abierta de par en par, destrozada y sirviendo como fuente de vida de un intenso color rojo.

Cuando los hombres del puerto llegaron al bosque, se dividieron y no tardaron en cubrir un buen perímetro y encontrar dos escenas diferentes pero al mismo tiempo igualmente aterradoras: en una escena, estaba el trineo del cazador completamente vacío, no estaba el reno y las riendas estaban intactas, y a unos metros de él, estaba el pastor alemán completamente despedazado y el vientre abierto de par en par; y en otra escena, estaba el cazador con la ropa hecha trizas, sin garganta y demacrado por mordiscos y arañazos. Por un momento, el pánico se adueñó de ellos, no era usual ver aquel tipo de carnicerías en Höfn y menos de tal grado pero lo cierto era que un animal salvaje y feroz andaba suelto por ahí y no dudaba en matar a personas. Sólo esperaban que aquello no fuera mas grave de lo necesario porque sino, tendrían que tomar medidas muy serias.

 _Sin duda alguna, estaba gozando de su recién adquirido festín. La carne del reno era tierna y llena de grasa. En el invierno, aquellas criaturas se aprovechaban de su propia grasa para mantener el calor en su cuerpo, de esa manera no pasaban tanto frío. Dio buena cuenta del estómago y los intestinos con oscura satisfacción mientras su hambre se apaciguaba con lentitud y placer. Pero su banquete fue interrumpido por la cercanía de varios hombres, posiblemente los mismos que encontraron los cadáveres y habían seguido su pista. Enseguida estuvieron en su campo de visión y escuchó las cargas de sus armas, esquivó una bala con agilidad, alejándose de su preciada presa y con un rugido de frustración, se transformó delante de ellos. Sin ningún atisbo de humanidad, los despedazó a todos, abrió estómagos y gargantas, partió escopetas en dos, los derribó de sus monturas, quebró huesos y columnas y antes de que se diera cuenta, tenia a sus pies todo un arsenal de carne, huesos y carne fresca entre humanos y caballos. Satisfecho, se lamió los colmillos ensangrentados y aulló al cielo, dispuesto a disfrutar._

Harry abrió los ojos bruscamente y su cuerpo salió propulsado hacia adelante. El viento le dio la bienvenida a su despertar con el aroma salado del mar y parpadeó confuso. ¿Qué había pasado?, su mente le respondió por él: el cansancio, la nieve, el hambre, el perro, el cazador, el reno, su descontrol. Se miró las manos, la sangre se había secado y ahora tenían un tono rojizo y marrón bastante sucio. El peso de la culpa le sentó como una maza, como un yunque en sus hombros y en su cabeza. Había matado a un hombre inocente y sin darse cuenta, el lobo de su interior había tomado las riendas de su cuerpo y loco por el hambre, sus acciones habían sido devastadoras. Su cuerpo y sus ropas presentaban marcas de lo sucedido horas antes y su descontrol fue tal que se había desmayado. El sol lo cegó entonces con su resplandeciente luz y eso pareció espabilarlo y captar de nuevo el olor del mar. Se levantó sin fuerzas y se dejó guiar por su olfato. La silueta azul con destellos dorados del sol apareció ante sus ojos y no dudó en correr hacia ella. El hielo del agua impactó con violencia en su piel pero ni siquiera ésta se erizó, lo agradeció enormemente porque calmaba ese ardor característico en su condición, se lavó las manos y la cara concienzudamente hasta que la sangre y la suciedad desaparecieron. Se zambulló varias veces y nadó con energías, descargando todas aquellas emociones negativas que sentía por lo que había hecho. _Tienes un lado salvaje en tu interior, Harry, no es ninguna tontería. Puede volverse contra ti cuando le plazca, hasta que aprendas a controlarlo por completo y eso requiere tiempo_. Las palabras de Luna hicieron eco en sus recuerdos y no pudo mas que apretar los dientes y golpear el agua con rabia, ojalá no hubiera sido tan estúpido como para perseguir al licántropo que persiguió aquella noche. Ahora no seria un licántropo peligroso y feroz que podía descontrolarse cuando sólo sentía un hambre voraz. Sin embargo, también debía de preocuparse de otras cosas, como por ejemplo, dónde estaba y si había alguna manera de salir de aquel lugar, sin varita para teletransportarse. Esta última opción iba a ser difícil. Salió de la playa empapado de pies a cabeza y terminó de romper su camisa que estaba hecha jirones y muy sucia, se quitó las gafas, dejó que resbalara el agua acumulada y volvió a ponérsela sin preocuparse por algunas gotas. Escrutó a su alrededor, buscando algún punto donde pudiera viajar ahora, y ésta vez debía andarse con mucho cuidado. Avistó una sombra a lo lejos y creyó que era un barco o algo parecido. Donde hay barcos, hay un puerto o un muelle. Antes de empezar la marcha, se deshizo de sus zapatos y y sus calcetines y se remangó las patas del pantalón.

Su primera impresión fue de absoluta quietud y tranquilidad. Un letrero colgaba de una especie de arco con conchas y algo parecido a espinas de algún pez, que decía: _Velkomið að höfn þorski._ Frunció el ceño, mosqueado por no saber qué significaba, aunque la palabra _höfn_ le sonaba de algo. No había nadie custodiando la entrada ni nada por el estilo así que se decidió a franquear por delante del letrero. No sabia qué hora podía ser, pero a juzgar por el gentío en las calles calculaba que las doce de la mañana. Oyó el grito de un mercader vendiendo pescado, a una mujer insultando y echando a un indeseable de su tienda de mercería, a varios niños jugando en la nieve. Era el pueblo mas tranquilo que había pisado hasta ahora y el hecho de que estuviera pegado a un puerto, se acrecentaba esa tranquilidad. El mar era perfecto para calmar hasta la bestia mas feroz. Sacudió ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Era evidente también que el olor a pescado era muy intenso, en especial el bacalao y se vio obligado a arrugar la nariz. Casi estuvo a punto de sentir naúseas. La distribución de las casas de no era uniforme, al contrario, estaban dispersas, por lo que había mucho terreno libre para los carromatos, los caballos, los trineos, los juegos de los niños y muchas otras cosas. El muelle se vislumbraba varias calles mas abajo, del tamaño adecuado para diez barcos aproximadamente y un dique rodeaba todo el perímetro del pueblo para que las olas rompieran y no llegará mas allá. No tardó en llamar la atención de los habitantes, en especial de algunas jovencitas que se asomaron con timidez y curiosidad ante el nuevo visitante. Él, en cambio, los ignoró deliberadamente. No quería problemas con nadie, siguió avanzando y escuchó una exclamación de sorpresa y frustración de una mujer. Alzó la cabeza y vio a un joven salir corriendo de una tienda con una bolsa y algo parecido a un fajo en la otra mano.

\- ¡Al ladrón! ¡ese granuja me ha robado! ¡que alguien lo pille! -gritó la mujer en el mismo idioma que Harry no entendió. Sin embargo, entendió a la perfección el carácter de aquella escena sin problema ninguno. Y movido por su sentido de la justicia, reaccionó y persiguió al ladrón No fue tan fácil como creía, el chico sabia lo que hacia, se conocía el pueblo como la palma de su mano y como consecuencia, sus ventajas y desventajas. Se escurrió como una rata por varios callejones y mas de una vez, Harry fue víctima de sus vacilaciones y su astucia pero no se rindió. Dejó que sus sentidos del olfato y del oído lo guiaran para encontrar al muchacho. Los dos corrieron a toda prisa por un estrecho callejón, el ladrón tiró una caja de cerveza al suelo, Harry la bordeó por el aire y le pisó los talones. El muchacho optó por subir al tejado de una casa pequeña y seguir desde arriba, el ojiverde se deslizó a la izquierda, se apoyó en su mano derecha para saltar en su muro… y se encontró con una pared delante de sus narices. Maldijo para sus adentros. Le acababa de dar unos minutos de ventaja a ese cretino. Se acuclilló y con la ayuda de sus piernas, se impulsó hacia arriba, se tambaleó un segundo y escrutó la zona con ojo critico. Una figura borrosa, tres casas mas allá, le llamó la atención y se movilizó con rapidez.

Creía que había vencido, aquel inútil no volvería a molestarlo, llevaba años en aquella profesión, ser ladrón era un lujo y muy duro, era demasiado inteligente para ese idiota. Pero, de repente, su pie se enganchó y tropezó, soltando su bolsa y su preciado dinero tan bien robado y se desparramó por todas partes.

\- ¿Creías que ibas a librarte de mi? -murmuró Harry enfrente de él. El muchacho se incorporó con la sorpresa y el desconcierto en su mirada, sin creerse que aquel forastero le hubiese podido encontrar. Obviamente no entendió su idioma pero no se iba a quedar a averiguarlo, se apresuró a recoger su dinero pero nuevamente Harry se interpuso y lo miró seriamente. Por instinto, sacó una navaja, oculta bajo sus ropas y se la mostró con cara de pocos amigos. Harry alzó las manos, inocente pero no se asustó ni se movió del sitio. Observó al muchacho con detenimiento. No tendría más de catorce años, con pantalones holgados y camisa de tirantes, una boina en la cabeza, y pálido a pesar de la suciedad de su cara. ¿Por qué ese chico se había metido en el mundo del robo? no lo sabia, pero preguntándoselo no iba a resolver su duda.

\- Tranquilo, no quiero hacerte daño. No soy tu enemigo. Pero tienes que devolver eso, no es tuyo -le habló lentamente pero tuvo que golpearse mentalmente. El chico no le entendía y seguía con el cuchillo en alto. Dio un paso hacia adelante y el ladrón reaccionó, atacándolo. Era lo que esperaba. Lo esquivó sin dificultad una, dos y hasta tres veces y cuando lo creyó oportuno, atrapó su muñeca, le arrebató el cuchillo y lo empujó, sentándolo en el suelo. El muchacho estaba realmente sorprendido y no articulaba palabra alguna, Harry empezaba a cuestionarse si era mudo. Entonces, sintió que había alguien mas y al girarse, diez chicos de uno o dos años mas que el ladrón se habían reunido como si fueran una muralla. Y no iban solos, traían palos, cuchillos, palos de hierro y miradas de _"Lárgate, forastero o te damos una paliza"._ Uno de ellos, con camisa blanca, chaqueta negra y pantalones ajustados, que parecía ser el cabecilla de grupo le dijo algo a Harry, éste permaneció impasible, ¿cómo le iba a responder si no le entendía?, volvió a escuchar al cabecilla pero como no reaccionaba, dio una señal y todos a la vez se abalanzaron sobre él. Harry actuó rápido, se libró del ataque masivo y echó a correr. No les tenia miedo, pero sabia que si se quedaba y los enfrentaba, tendría y habría serios problemas. Así pues, comenzó una persecución por todo el pueblo. La pandilla era rápida, eficaz y astuta pero él tampoco es que fuera precisamente tonto.

Desembocó en la avenida del pueblo y un ensordecedor ruido semejante al sonido de una bola de cañón disparada rompió la persecución por un momento. Por el rabillo del ojo, Harry vio pasar una bala a toda velocidad y rozó un mechón de pelo de su frente. Se giró bruscamente hacia el autor del disparo y un grupo de cinco hombres ocupó su campo de visión, uno de ellos lo señaló y con un grito, corrieron hacia él. El joven estaba desconcertado, a su izquierda se encontraba la pandilla de adolescentes ladrones y a su derecha, los cazadores, pesqueros o qué sabia él qué oficio desempeñaban. Hubo un tenso silencio y justo cuando ambos grupos iban a chocar, Harry desapareció de sus ojos. Aturdidos, frenaron en seco, murmuraron y gesticularon entre ellos y entonces un chico señaló hacia arriba, exclamando a gran voz. Todos a una alzaron sus cabezas y allí estaba el forastero, sujeto a una cuerda donde colgaba una pancarta y avanzando ágilmente hacia el tejado de un bar. Triunfantes, se dividieron, los cazadores se encargaban del flanco derecho mientras que los adolescentes iban por el flanco izquierdo. Los disparos y los lanzamientos de piedras y palos obstaculizaron a Harry, pero éste los esquivaba, saltando de tejado en tejado, realizando volteretas, deslizándose por explanadas de lisa madera. _Parece mentira que suspendiera Educación Física en el colegio_ , pensó sarcásticamente. Pronto se quedó sin casa y sin tejado para saltar, un carromato cargado de pescado llegaba en ese preciso instante y no dudó un instante, tomó impulso y alcanzó el vehículo, aterrizando en el propio banquete. Fue de lo mas repugnante pero había experimentado cosas peores en Hogwarts. Se incorporó rápidamente antes de que el conductor reaccionara y volvió a subirse a un tejado al otro lado de la avenida. Sus contrincantes no parecían ser de los que se rendían fácilmente.

Entonces, el relincho de un caballo llamó su atención. Era un caballo adulto de un blanco semejante al de la nieve mas pura, que se acercaba al trote en su dirección. Parecía el salvavidas que necesitaba para escapar de allí y dejar de causar problemas. Cruzó tres tejados mas y se dejó caer justo cuando el caballo pasaba por debajo de sus pies. Se aferró sus crines.

\- ¡Vamos! -le pidió y no tuvo que decírselo dos veces. Con un bufido, el caballo salió al galope y en unos minutos, dejó atrás a sus perseguidores y el puerto. Atravesaron una pequeña parte del bosque y salieron a campo abierto. Fue entonces cuando el joven pudo respirar tranquilo y soltó un largo suspiro.

\- Menos mal. Ya quería salir de ese lugar. No sé de dónde has salido pero gracias -le dijo al semental, acariciando su cuello con cariño. Sabia que estaba hablando con un animal pero de verdad sentía gratitud. Quién sabe lo que habría pasado si hubiese perdido el control otra vez. No conocía aquel sitio, aquel terreno, así que permitió que el caballo fuera donde quisiese, estaba disfrutando del paisaje. Se inclinó aún mas, recostándose sobre su lomo y su cuello mientras acariciaba sus crines y volvió a suspirar. El caballo giró entonces la cabeza para mirarlo y Harry se vio reflejado en aquella pupila oscura y especialmente sabia. Sonrió y cerró los ojos, completamente relajado y en paz. Un rato después, sin darse cuenta, estaba completamente dormido.

Despertó en una habitación completamente desconocida para él. Se sentía bien, muy bien de hecho, estaba completamente descansado y con energías renovadas como si pudiera levantar una pesa de veinte kilos sin esfuerzo. Estaba acostado en un lecho encima de una alfombra hecha a mano, morada con dibujos abstractos de color azul marino. Retiró la manta de su cuerpo, sofocado por tanto calor y unos pasos lo alertaron.

\- Tranquilo, muchacho -le habló la persona recién llegada. Era un hombre mayor de unos cuarenta años, de expresión afable y rostro sereno, su pelo ya presentaba abundantes canas y su constitución era digna del trabajo de un granjero honrado- eh, ya ha despertado.

Lo miró con detenimiento y sorpresa al reconocer el inglés en sus palabras pero no se movió del sitio, serio y algo desconfiado. El hombre se apartó un poco y en la entrada, apareció una mujer joven. Harry se quedó mirándola. No aparentaba mas de veinticinco años, delgada y alta, su cabello rozaba su cintura de un brillante negro azabache, piel pálida, pero sus ojos fueron su principal interés: eran grandes, expresivos y de un intenso color negro.

\- Veo que has despertado -habló entonces la chica. Su voz era tan pura como el cristal, ligera como un diente de león mecido por la brisa y el timbre de dulzura era semejante a una gota de turrón derretido en la lengua- ¿cómo te encuentras?

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿dónde estoy? -interrogó mas rápido de lo que había creído.

\- Está confuso -le dijo el hombre a la mujer.

\- Es normal. No tiene ni idea de donde está.

\- ¿Quiénes sois? -volvió a preguntar.

\- Yo soy Henri. Encantado de conocerte -esbozó una media sonrisa y se marchó gentilmente.

\- Hasta después, Henri -lo despidió ella con un gesto. Se volvió hacia el chico con interés. Sonrió y cerró la puerta con suavidad- dime, ¿tienes hambre? he preparado un estofado de ternera hace un momento. ¿Te apetece un cuenco?

\- Pues ahora que lo dice… -murmuró con cierta timidez.

\- No tengas vergüenza de admitir que tienes hambre. Es una necesidad humana muy básica -lo tranquilizó con amabilidad mientras se acercaba a una cazuela humeante que Harry no había visto. _Y animal también últimamente_ , pensó mientras observaba como vertía la comida en un cuenco.

\- Muchas gracias

\- No hay de que -tomó asiento en un sillón enfrente de él, observándolo con curiosidad.

\- Mmm… está buenísimo -se relamió, disfrutándolo con verdadero placer.

\- ¡Gracias! Henri se burla de mi a veces. Le encanta meter cizaña pero no quiere admitir que mi estofado está de muerte -rió alegremente. A Harry le pareció que aquella mujer era de lo mas encantadora, era casi imposible sentir desconfianza.

\- Pues yo lo admito, está delicioso.

\- Me alegro…

\- Harry -la ayudó- me llamó Harry.

\- En realidad ya sé quien eres -respondió ella entonces con mucha suavidad.

\- ¿Ah, si? -la miró desconcertado mientras dejaba el cuenco a un lado- no lo entiendo.

\- No tienes por qué entenderlo. Pero te ayudaré un poco, uno escucha mejor con el estómago lleno.

\- Claro, es cierto.

\- Para empezar, te interesará saber que te encuentras en Islandia, en Höfn concretamente.

\- ¡¿Islandia?! -alzó la voz, incrédulo y salió del lecho de un salto.

\- Cálmate, Harry, por favor

\- ¿Cómo puede pedirme que me calme? estoy en Islandia. Estoy muy lejos de mi casa.

\- Eso no lo dudo, pero, siéntate, por favor, inténtalo. No es bueno que te alteres -lo aconsejó. Y eso era totalmente cierto y movido por esa verdad, descendió lentamente al lecho y la observó detenidamente.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? -exigió saber.

\- Me llamo Mia -respondió ella con suavidad- y quiero ayudarte.

Harry frunció ligeramente el ceño y Mia sonrió. Quizás no estaba solo después de todo.


	21. NOTA INFORMATIVA

Hola a todos los lectores que leen este fic.

Cómo están?

No se alarmen ni se preocupen, no es una nota para avisar que esta historia se termina o la dejaré inconclusa. Es verdad que estoy pasando una mala racha, lo admito, pero no voy a dejarlo. Simplemente son cosas que pasan en la vida de una persona común como ustedes y hay rachas y rachas.

Simplemente queria comentar ciertas cosas:

1) Soy consciente de que la historia no es fiel al canon. Puede que os recuerde ciertas cosas pero el objetivo de esta historia no es ser fiel al canon. Simplemente es una idea que me vino en su día a la cabeza y he querido desarrollarla para compartirla con ustedes. Lamento que esto suponga un problema para muchos.

2) Los personajes nuevos que salen, son de mi cosecha. Recientemente ha salido una chica en el último capitulo. Se llama Mia y está inspirada en la actriz Nina Dobrev. Cada uno tiene su papel e irán saliendo mas.

3) Algunos personajes del canon, de los libros, no tienen relación directa con la linea temporal. Eso lo sé. Pero lo dicho, esta historia NO es fiel al canon, por tanto me he tomado la libertad de usarlos aunque no tenga sentido temporal. He visto este método en muchos otras historias (pueden tener éxito o no pero pasa) así que... ¿por qué no puedo hacerlo yo?

4) He de apuntar también que en ocasiones las personalidades de los personajes principales como Harry, Hermione, Ron, etc, no se ajustarán 100% al canon. Lo hice a propósito para adaptarlo a la idea que tenia en mente. Eso también se ha visto en muchas historias. Puede gustar o no, evidentemente, pero solo pido que le den una oportunidad. Hay una evolución en cada proceso.

5) Me encantaria saber la opinión de muchos de ustedes, para eso existen los comentarios y los MP. Sois totalmente libres de hablarme. Si no lo hacéis, está bien, pero entiendan que el tiempo que empleo para escribir es por placer y porque me gusta, si. Pero también porque me gusta compartir mis historias con ustedes.

Creo que no se me ha quedado nada.

Muchas gracias a cada uno de ustedes por leerme, tanto a los "fantasmas" como a los que dejan ese review que me alegra el día.

Un abrazo grande

Dama Felina


	22. Sirhan Leonid

Todo era confuso y difícil de procesar. Creyó que se movía, si, parecía movimiento lo que sentía. Pulsaciones, continuas pulsaciones que golpeaban su cerebro sin cesar, era pesado, muy pesado. Sintió su respiración, mas bien un jadeo, el aire saliendo de dentro a fuera, de dentro a fuera, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba. Sus párpados quisieron reaccionar ante tanto estímulo, pero era incapaz de ver nada, era como si una tupida niebla se hubiese instalado en sus pupilas, impidiendo que pudiera enfocar con nitidez. Entonces sufrió una sacudida por todo su cuerpo, no la recibió con brusquedad ni siquiera era violenta, pero sus sentidos fueron lo suficientemente receptivos como para que experimentara una nueva sensación: dolor. Un dolor intenso, mezclado con el escozor familiar de una herida, una herida que no sabia donde estaba, pero que sentía que estaba abierta y dolía. Una gota de sudor resbaló por un mechón de su pelo y cayó justo en la zona dañada, entonces sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al mismo tiempo que una voz se colaba en sus oídos con la fuerza de un trueno. Una voz femenina.

\- ¡Ron! -gritó Hermione, sacudiendo su hombro y palpando su mejilla intacta- ¡Ron, despierta, por dios! ¡Ron!

\- ¿Hermione? -musitó con voz pastosa, aturdido y desorientado. Luchó por volver a la realidad y por fin logró que sus ojos enfocaran un poco más. El rostro y el cabello rubio de su novia ocuparon su visión en cuestión de segundos.

\- Ron… -volvió a llamarlo, preocupada- menos mal que estás bien

\- Hermione… Ginny… -murmuró, cansado. Parecia que deliraba.

\- Shhh, tranquilo, tranquilo. Está bien -susurró, colocando una mano en su pecho cuando vio sus intenciones de levantarse.

\- ¡Hermione! -la llamó Katie, aproximándose rapidamente- ¿ha despertado?

\- Está confuso, acaba de abrir los ojos

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿qué ocurre? -farfulló, aferrándose al brazo de ella con fuerza.

\- ¿Dónde está George? llama a Irene -le pidió la castaña, nerviosa. Katie asintió, obediente y en cuestión de unos minutos, Irene y George llegaron a su lado.

\- Ron -murmuró su hermano entre aliviado y preocupado.

\- ¿Cómo están las cosas ahí fuera?

\- McGonagall te necesita Hermione, Neville tiene ciertos problemas para controlar al Sauce. Está desbordado y además se está encargando de Hagrid.

\- Voy para allá -besó la frente del pelirrojo- vuelvo enseguida.

\- ¡Hermione! -medio exclamó Ron, alargando la mano para alcanzarla.

\- Tranquilo, tranquilo, estoy yo aquí

\- Y yo también -aportó Katie, sentándose en un lado de la cama.

El exterior parecía un vertedero de cadáveres de licántropos y personas, no eran muchos pero si los suficientes para que se te pusiera la piel de gallina. Olía a quemado, a peste de lobo y maleza y hacia frío, mucho frío, quizás demasiado. Con el corazón acelerado, Hermione llegó trotando donde estaba Neville, que parecía tener serios problemas para tranquilizar al Sauce. A pesar de que los hachazos habían cesado, éste no paraba de manotear con sus bulbosos brazos llenos de espinos y sus quejidos, semejantes a rugidos, provenían desde lo más profundo de sus raíces. Estaba realmente dañado.

\- ¡No puedo! diantres, está muy dañado. Ni siquiera mis conocimientos pueden ayudar

\- Quizás tus hechizos tienen poca intensidad. El Sauce es muy grande y alto -jadeó la castaña.

\- ¿Qué sugieres?

\- Déjame pensar -murmuró y su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas y vueltas para encontrar una solución- se me ocurre algo, tal vez.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Es arriesgado. Es un hechizo que no he usado nunca pero creo que es la única manera de curar al Sauce. Necesito ayuda.

\- ¡Cuidado! -avisó Neville y ambos tuvieron que agacharse para evitar el impacto de uno de los brazos. Se incorporaron, jadeantes- vale, vale, vamos a intentarlo. Me fío de ti. ¿Qué quieres?

\- Distraelo. Necesito concentrarme.

\- De acuerdo . Haré lo que pueda -asintió enérgicamente. Los nervios y la adrenalina, que recorrían su cuerpo, se notaban a kilómetros pero estaba decidido.

\- Bien. Vamos allá -asintió también, dispuesta. Se dividieron, uno en cada extremo del Sauce, con precaución. A una señal, Neville empezó a hacer gestos, a gritarle, cualquier cosa que pudiera llamar su atención, al mismo tiempo que Hermione intentaba controlar los latidos de su corazón y el ritmo de su respiración y así, acumular energía para el hechizo. Normalmente era fácil para ella aprenderse hechizos y manejarlos con soltura, pero éste era especial, necesitaba una gran concentración y sensibilidad para poder ejecutarlo bien, sin riesgos. Suspiró y se irguió, mirando fijamente al Sauce y alzó la varita despacio, concentrada. La magia de su cuerpo aumentó de velocidad, mas y mas y cada vez mas. Las palabras salieron de su boca automáticamente, sin pensar, con firmeza y claridad:

\- _¡Agro vitam!_ -sacudió la varita y apuntó hacia las raíces del árbol. De la punta brotó una luz blanca que se proyectó velozmente, fluyendo por el suelo y lentamente ascendió, cubriendo el Sauce como si de una manta protectora se tratase. De repente, el Sauce dejó de agitarse, bramó un momento y luego se calmó, recibiendo aquella sensación tan refrescante y limpia. El hechizo empezó a hacer mella en las fuerzas de la joven, el sudor se formó en su frente y empezó a resbalar por su rostro y entonces ocurrió algo extraño. La luz se volvió un poco mas intensa, cegándola y se introdujo en la pupila de sus ojos. Un dolor intenso la avasalló sin piedad y a punto estuvo de soltar la varita por recibir aquella punzada, pero logró recuperarse. Sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, soportó aquel dolor, aquella angustia, ese sufrimiento y…. miedo. Si, era miedo… atónita, Hermione alzó la cabeza hacia el Sauce. Todo lo que estaba sintiendo… provenía de él, todo ese sufrimiento y ese miedo, era de él. Sus rodillas flaquearon y la varita resbaló de sus dedos, pero pudo apreciar el efecto del hechizo. La luz blanca regeneró al Sauce desde dentro, calmó su agonía y cicatrizó las marcas de los hachazos. Con un suspiro, la luz se difuminó y desapareció.

\- ¡Hermione! -oyó la voz de su amigo a lo lejos. Estaba agotada y le costaba un poco respirar. Había conseguido que el hechizo funcionase pero ahora entendía por qué era tan complicado. Suspiró.

\- Ya puedo levantarme

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Si, si. Echadme una mano -pidió Ron, ofreciendo sus brazos. Katie y George obedecieron y suavemente lo sentaron en la cama.

\- No tienes buen aspecto -observó la chica, apenada

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Déjalo, Kat, eso no es importante

\- Pero…

\- Por favor, Kat…

\- ¿Qué ocurre? -los miró alternativamente a ambos. Una leve punzada de escozor volvió a surgir y por acto reflejo, se llevó los dedos a la mejilla izquierda. Notó la piel áspera, arrugada y caliente como si tuviera una marca- ¿qué…?

\- Yo que tú no la tocaría -le aconsejó George con una ligera mueca de desagrado en los labios.

\- Esto… esto es… -musitó lentamente y entonces recordó su encuentro con ese monstruo que se había llevado a Ginny, había intentado detenerlo pero salió herido. Aquella marca debían ser de las garras de ese licántropo cuando le atacó- un espejo, ¿dónde hay un espejo? traemelo.

\- Ron, no creo que…

\- ¡He dicho que me traigas un espejo! -exigió, fulminándolo con la mirada.

\- Vale, vale, tranquilizate -tragó saliva, palpando su rodilla- ya voy

\- Ron…

\- ¿Te quedas con él? -miró a Katie que asintió con la cabeza y se levantó. Ron apretó la mandíbula y no dejó de rozar su mejilla dañada con los dedos, con cuidado, temeroso de que se abriera la herida y brotara sangre. Un rato después, George volvió con un espejo de mano.

\- ¿Estas seguro de que…?

\- ¡Dame el espejo y cállate! -lo interrumpió con brusquedad, arrebatando el espejo. Su reflejo le impactó sorprendentemente. El chico pelirrojo que se apreciaba en el espejo no parecía ser él. Su piel estaba sucia, pálida y llena de rasguños, sus mechones rojos estaban desordenados por todas partes, proporcionando un aspecto bastante pobre y sus labios estaban secos y cubiertos de costras. Tragó saliva cuando observó con detenimiento el lado izquierdo de su rostro, su mejilla presentaba cuatro franjas indefinidas de unas garras afiladas, la sangre estaba casi seca y brillaba débilmente bajo la luz de la enfermería. Su inflamación le daba un aspecto de deformidad que le dio asco y repulsión y sintió la ira hervir en su interior.

\- ¿Ron? -intentó llamar su atención su hermano.

\- ¡Ahhhhhhh! -gritó de pronto, con furia y lanzó el espejo con energía a la otra punta del cuarto. Éste se rompió en pedazos contra la pared, sobresaltando a los enfermeros y a todo aquel que estuviera cerca de la enfermería.

\- ¡Ron!

\- ¡Largaos! no quiero ver a nadie

\- Pero…

\- ¡Fuera! -vociferó con más fuerza. Katie salió despavorida, asustada y George la acompañó con gran preocupación, sin dejar de mirar la cama donde se encontraba Ron.

Se llevó las manos a la cara y ahogó otro grito de frustración e impotencia, una mezcla de sensaciones tan compleja que solo se centraban en el secuestro de su hermana, y encima ahora su cara no era la misma. La enfermera quiso atenderlo, debido al ruido pero se negó rotundamente y también la echó. Quería estar solo y si era necesario hundirse en su propio dolor.

\- ¿Ron? -escuchó una dulce voz desde la puerta, al fondo del pasillo.

\- No quiero ver a nadie -espetó sin molestarse en reconocer al propietario o propietaria de esa voz.

\- Queria saber cómo estabas

\- He dicho que no quiero ver a nadie. No estoy en condiciones de hablar, ¿queda claro? -se giró hacia el otro lado de la cama, dando la espalda a la entrada.

\- Vale, Ron. Entonces me llevaré el chocolate caliente que te he traído. No te preocupes

\- ¿Chocolate caliente? -se interesó de repente, entre timido, sorprendido e inocente. Le encantaba el chocolate caliente y si además tenia nata montada por encima, se volvia loco.

\- Si. Lo he hecho especialmente para ti. Pensé que te apetecería -prosiguió esa voz tan dulce y serena. Ésta vez, Ron la reconoció.

\- Por favor, entra -volvió a moverse y se colocó boca arriba. Con paciencia, observó la figura de Luna semioscura en el pasillo, acercándose. Ella lo miró y le brindó una cálida sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento en la cama con suavidad.

\- Ten cuidado, está un poco caliente -susurró, tendiéndole una taza humeante de chocolate bajo un soporte de plástico.

\- Gracias -se incorporó un poco y la sostuvo con delicadeza. Sopló varias veces y probó un pequeño sorbo, la lengua se quejó un poco pero estaba bien.

\- ¿Está bueno?

\- Si -murmuró. Dio otro sorbo y lo dejó en la mesa de noche. Tardó en hablar- yo… no sé cómo… es que…

\- No tienes que decir nada, Ron. Lo entiendo -lo tranquilizó la joven, sabiendo lo que intentaba. Él no era bueno a la hora de disculparse, era orgulloso y le costaba mucho calmarse y pedir perdón.

\- No lo entiendes en realidad

\- Entiendo que te sientas diferente -especificó con suavidad- tienes una fea cicatriz en la cara y eso no te gusta.

\- Parezco un monstruo -murmuró con furia contenida.

\- No digas eso. Tú no eres así

\- Es posible que me quede toda la vida con esta… con esta marca. Es horrible. Parece que tengo un lado de la cara deformada.

\- Si te soy sincera, no le veo nada malo

\- ¿Estás loca?

\- Suelen decirmelo, pero no me molesta -se encogió de hombros con sencillez.

\- Quizás deberías escuchar mas -farfulló con intención de hacerle daño.

\- Que me digan que soy loca, no define quien soy, Ron -susurró ella sin inmutarse. Llevaba toda su vida acostumbrada a que la criticaran, a que la tacharan de un estilo de persona y que luego fuera de otra, y a tantas otras cosas que había perdido la cuenta.

\- Pero eres tan…

\- ¿Diferente? -terminó por él con una sonrisa- es el adjetivo mas adecuado para definirme posiblemente.  
Ron la miró. Resultaba tan fácil hablar con ella, tan tranquila, no perdía la calma nunca y pensar que antes ni se dirigían la palabra.

\- Empiezo a darme cuenta… -dijo por fin tras observarla unos segundos.

\- No quiero que pierdas tu tiempo. Espero que disfrutes del chocolate y que te sientas mejor -se incorporó de la cama, le sonrió y caminó por el pasillo hacia la entrada, se detuvo a medio camino- por cierto, Hermione ha estado preguntando por ti. ¿Quieres que la llame?

\- No… es muy tarde. Dile que mañana por la mañana -respondió y ella asintió conforme. Ron dudó pero antes de que ella se fuera definitivamente, la llamó- ¿Luna?

\- ¿Si, Ron? -se apoyó en el marco de la puerta para mirarlo desde lejos.

\- Gracias -pudo decir con suavidad. Luna sonrió y sus ojos brillaron cálidamente.

\- Descansa, Ron -le deseó de corazón y cerró la puerta.

El sillón de terciopelo se hundió bajo el peso de la directora con pesadez. Menuda noche, no recordaba la última vez que había pasado una noche tan ajetreada, tensa y complicada. Bueno, quizás si, pero hace mucho mucho muchísimo tiempo. Un largo suspiro brotó de sus labios mientras dejaba su sombrero de pico y masajeaba sus sienes. Estaba exhausta. Sus huesudos dedos temblaban y a pesar de su atuendo, los escalofríos eran terribles. Después de la intensa y corta batalla contra esas bestias, había tenido que encargarse de Hagrid y había sido mucho mas duro de lo que esperaba. Fuera quien fuese que lo controló, poseía un gran poder mental y había sido cuidadoso en cada una de sus acciones, pero afortunadamente logró sacar a Hagrid de aquella cárcel en la que estaba encerrado. El esfuerzo invertido provocó que sus fuerzas disminuyeran considerablemente. Iba a necesitar un buen descanso para recuperarse, algo que ahora mismo no podía permitirse por nada en el mundo. Una alumna había sido secuestrada y su deber como directora era encontrarla. Aquella situación había ido demasiado lejos, ya no podía seguir ignorando el peligro que se desataba. Hogwarts corría ese peligro. Una vez mas. No podía hacerlo sola, necesitaba ayuda. Y sabia a quién podía pedirsela. Su mirada se enfocó entonces en una diminuta bolsa de cuero , reposada en un mueble, cerca de la ventana. Se incorporó y se acercó, mirándola fijamente y la tomó en la palma de su mano. Era muy ligera. Las palabras de Sirhan pulularon en su mente: _Si necesitas mi ayuda, no dudes en utilizarla. Estaré a tu lado en el menor tiempo posible._ Y ella no dudaba de sus palabras, nunca le había dado motivos para hacerlo. Era el amigo en quien mas podía confiar y nunca le había defraudado. Con suavidad, dejó la bolsa en el suelo y esparció los polvos dorados que contenía dentro. Extrajo su varita y lentamente, los polvos se removieron y empezaron a ascender en forma de remolino hasta llegar a su altura. Murmuró unas palabras mágicas al mismo tiempo que las escribía, que decían: _Veni, amice mai,_ y con un delicado soplo, las palabras se difuminaron en el aire, traspasaron la ventana y desaparecieron en la oscuridad. Esperaba de corazón que Sirhan recibiera el mensaje a tiempo.

 ** _Perm, Rusia_**

El impacto contra la pared fue tan fuerte que parecía el sonido de un trueno al llegar contra el suelo, producto de una tormenta. Lo sujetó bien de la solapa y lo lanzó varios metros por el aire. Una farola frenó ligeramente su avance y aterrizó en un contenedor de basura, inconsciente. Su oído le alertó de movimiento y sus piernas reaccionaron velozmente, desapareciendo de aquel callejón. Se abrió paso hasta la ciudad, en público. Quizás de esa manera no se atreverían a atacarlo. Perm era una ciudad fundamentalmente especializada en la cultura y el transporte, no por ello, confortaba una de las principales ciudades bien comunicadas con las ciudades mas importantes de Rusia, como Moscú y San Petersburgo entre otras. Situada a las orillas del río Kama, era un importante canal de comercio marítimo para los productos industriales. Al observar los edificios y las calles, no le resultó extraño pensar que no se había modernizado del todo, arquitectónicamente hablando. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien se ubicó a su lado, en silencio.

\- ¿Qué diantres estás haciendo aquí? -le espetó en ruso, malhumorado.

\- Te recuerdo que me dejaste tirado en plena crisis -farfulló su compañero, ajustándose los guantes- además, te están siguiendo, muy de cerca.

\- No se atreverán a atacarnos en plena ciudad

\- No albergues falsas esperanzas -murmuró, desconfiado, mirando a todos lados. Ambos hombres se detuvieron en un paso de peatones, uno estaba tranquilo, el otro estaba de los nervios. Cuando el semáforo se puso en rojo para los coches, cruzaron la calle y fue entonces cuando los vieron: dos hombres vestidos de negro, con la cabeza gacha y las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de su gabardina. _Muy típico_ , pensó, con cierta diversión.

\- Están aquí -musitó.

\- Tranquilizate. Tengo un plan

\- Perdóname pero cuando dices eso, da miedo

\- Mientras estés conmigo, no pasará nada. ¿De qué te sirven esos conocimientos si no los usas? -susurró rápidamente.  
De repente, un coche negro dobló la esquina de la calle donde se encontraban y los enfrentó cara a cara. Él ya sabia lo que iba a pasar justo antes de que las ventanillas delanteras se bajaran y empujó a su compañero hacia un lado. Los disparos no se hicieron esperar y salió disparado a una velocidad inhumana al lado contrario.

\- ¡A por él! -gritó uno en un ruso muy marcado. Los hombres de la gabardina obedecieron y fueron en su busca, sin perderlo de vista.

La fría brisa del día azotó su pelo rubio y su gabardina ondeaba hacia atrás, percibió la presencia de aquellos hombres y no le sorprendió saber que estaban acortando ventaja. Uno de ellos extrajo una pequeña navaja y la lanzó velozmente hacia su objetivo. Lenta, muy lentamente, el arma osciló repetidas veces, acercándose cada vez mas y mas. El zumbido rebotó en sus oídos y antes de que le alcanzara, saltó hacia la pared izquierda, apoyó ambos pies y aterrizó ágilmente en la zona mas alta del edificio, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sin embargo, allí también le esperaba un comité de bienvenida: cuatro hombres vestidos de negros, mirándolo con seriedad y una media sonrisa de maldad, rasgos que denotaban su superioridad numérica. Uno tenia dos navajas en la mano y bailaron entre sus dedos con habilidad, otro poseía guantes con pinchos plateados y colocó su cuerpo en posición de ataque con los puños bien cerrados, el siguiente manejaba una ballesta con flechas y finalmente, el último, se había decantado por varios shuriken bien puntiagudos. El brillo plateado de esas armas denotaba que no eran armas corrientes.

\- Estás perdido -murmuró el hombre de los guantes.

\- No saldrás de ésta con vida -coincidió el de las navajas.

\- ¿Por qué no empezáis ya y cerráis esa bocaza? -les retó el hombre de pelo rubio. Sus ojos dorados no los perdía de vista y adquirieron un brillo extraño, cálido y salvaje.

\- ¡Insolente abominación! ¡Estás muerto! -exclamó el hombre de la ballesta. Cargó su arma y de un clic, la flecha salió disparada hacia él. Sin mover su cuerpo un ápice, dejó caer suavemente su rostro hacia un lado, lo suficiente como para que la flecha pasara de largo, sin rozarlo siquiera. Sonrió.

Mientras tanto, el compañero se enfrentaba solo a los conductores del coche negro. Tenia experiencia en las artes marciales y el manejo de armas así que se les arregló como bien pudo. Esquivó patadas, puñetazos y posibles cuchilladas. De una patada a un nervio de su muñeca, desarmó a uno y con su propia navaja, le abrió una herida en la pantorrilla. Se viró rápidamente y encaró al segundo, pero recibió una cuchillada en el hombro inesperadamente.

\- Asqueroso traidor -le insultó su adversario y su mejilla se mojó de un escupitajo, lo que provocó que se distrajera y otra herida fue abierta en su vientre. Gimió y lo apuntó con la navaja, llevándose la mano a la zona dañada. El hombre al que hirió, se incorporó y con una mirada de pocos amigos, se abalanzó sobre él. Por instinto, levantó la navaja e hirió su cara, obligándolo a retroceder. Sin embargo, el compañero saltó por encima su cuerpo, le arrebató el arma de una patada y con la otra pierna, lo empotró contra la pared del fondo. El aliento le faltó de golpe y cayó de bruces en el suelo, doblándose la muñeca y lanzó un quejido de dolor muy audible.

El lamento de su compañero llegó a sus oídos con total claridad. Con un solo movimiento, propulsó al hombre de las navajas hacia atrás, maniobró con su gabardina y unas flechas la traspasaron, se la quitó y con habilidad, la arrojó contra el tirador, cegándolo. El hombre de los guantes gritó y se abalanzó contra él con los puños bien cerrados y los pinchos hacia adelante, con intención de herirle. Esquivó uno, dos, tres golpes pero el cuarto se descuidó y sintió su brazo arder ante el roce de la plata en su piel. Ni se le ocurrió quejarse pero de su garganta, brotó un sonido poco humano. De repente, un shuriken voló hacia él y se clavó en sus omoplatos. Rugió de dolor. Su cuerpo se convulsionó y un intenso olor a quemado, producto de su reacción a la plata, llenó el ambiente.

\- ¡Estás acabado, bestia! -alzó el puño hacia su cara, en un posible remate final, al mismo tiempo que su otro compañero lanzaba otro shuriken como complemento. Una doble sentencia de muerte.

La plata estaba surtiendo su efecto, sus sentidos y sus fuerzas se habían debilitado un poco, pero si creían que estaba derrotado, la llevaban muy clara. Soportando el dolor, actuó rápidamente, retrocedió el paso que medía la distancia entre su cara y el puño de su contrincante, sujetó su muñeca con firmeza y lo colocó delante de su cuerpo. El shuriken se incrustó en su pecho, a la altura de su corazón, muriendo en el acto.

\- ¡Maldición! -masculló su compañero, al ver el giro de los acontecimientos. Él elevó el cadáver de su enemigo y lo lanzó contra su cuerpo antes de que pudiera reaccionar. El choque entre ambos provocó que cayeran edificio abajo. Quedaban el hombre de las navajas y el de la ballesta. Entonces otro lamento de dolor perforó sus oídos una vez mas. Su amigo estaba en peligro. Rápido y veloz, se sacó el shuriken incrustado en su espalda, lleno de sangre y con un gruñido de dolor, lo proyectó con una fuerza sobrehumana donde provenía el sonido.

\- Vamos, dímelo, ahora mismo -exigió

\- ¡Jamás! -jadeó y gritó cuando el cuchillo se introdujo aún mas en su carne.

\- Es una pena que tengas que decirmelo por las malas. ¡Dime dónde está, maldito traidor!

\- Aquí el único traidor eres tú -logró decir entre gemidos, soportando el dolor.

\- Muy bien, muy bien -sacó su arma del cuerpo del chico y la limpió concienzudamente hasta dejarla reluciente- elegiste el bando equivocado.

\- Lo mismo digo -musitó y cerró los ojos antes de ver como su agresor terminaba su tarea y se preparaba para matarlo por fin. Un destello plateado cortó el aire de repente y su enemigo se quedó paralizado con una expresión de sorpresa y horror en sus facciones. El cuchillo resbaló de sus manos y unos segundos después, se desplomó a su lado. El chico no pudo creerse lo que vio: un shuriken clavado justo en medio del cráneo. Una muerte limpia e instantánea. Siseó de dolor y se llevó la mano al hombro malherido e intentó incorporarse lo más despacio posible. Sin embargo, no era oro todo lo que relucía. Aún quedaba otro hombre de negro vivo y estaba levantándose ahora mismo y al ver que su compañero estaba muerto, lo miró con odio. Con miedo, observó como cogía el cuchillo y se acercaba peligrosamente a él. Una sombra se cernió entonces sobre ellos, agazapada y aterrizó de bruces sobre el adversario. Sin darle tiempo a defenderse, las manos de la sombra afirmaron el cuello de su víctima y de un seco chasquido, su existencia se vio interrumpida para siempre. Respiraba con pesadez y leves gruñidos brotaban de su garganta. Suspiró de alivio al reconocerlo.

\- Sirhan… -susurró su nombre, con admiración.

\- Yuri -lo llamó con voz ronca. Se acercó a él y sujetó su cabeza- no tienes buen aspecto

\- Estoy bien, de verdad. Esto no es nada… -lo tranquilizó, sudando. Tragó saliva.

\- Necesitas ir a un hospital. Estás muy herido

\- Tú también estás herido -observó la herida de su brazo. No tenia buen aspecto, brillaba y aún olía a quemado.

\- Yo estoy bien. No querrás que me examinen como a rata de laboratorio, ¿verdad? -intentó darle humor a la situación.

\- No, no, creo que no -admitió con una forzada sonrisa.

\- Pues vamos. He oído las sirenas de la policía. No tardarán en llegar. Será mejor salir de aquí -apuntó y lo corroboró, cogiendo en brazos a su amigo, suavemente y con cuidado de no lastimarlo mas.

Ron se recuperó enseguida del efecto contundente de su encuentro con esa bestia. Hermione y el resto de sus amigos se alegraron pero les duró poco esa alegría. El secuestro de Ginny estaba muy presente en sus corazones y no pensaban quedarse quietos.

\- Tenemos que encontrar a mi hermana, cueste lo que cueste

\- Cuenta con nosotros -le apoyó Andrew

\- ¿Qué decir de mi? -oprimió George, su hombro con afecto.

\- En las buenas y en las malas -sonrió Luna.

\- Estamos todos contigo -asintió Hermione, tomando su mano.

\- Gracias. Os juro por mi madre que no regresaré a Hogwarts hasta que no la haya encontrado, y pobre de McGonagall si me lo prohibe.

\- Yo no pienso perder a uno mas de la familia -murmuró George, recordando el cuerpo pétreo y sin vida de Fred.

\- Eso jamás, ¿me oíste? ¡jamás!

\- Menos hablar y mas actuar

\- Estoy con Hermione -apuntó Katie

\- ¡Pues andando! -ordenó Ron. Chicos y chicas se dispersaron, cada a su casa y cuarto correspondiente. Había mucho que hacer.

Mientras Hermione preparaba sus cosas, sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia Harry. Le dio un vuelco al corazón. Desde lo sucedido el otro día, no había sabido nada de él, ¿dónde estaba? ¿le habría pasado algo? ¿habría sido secuestrado también como Ginny? de solo pensarlo, se quedaba sin aliento. En cuanto viera a la directora, se lo preguntaría, tenia que saberlo, **tenían** que saberlo. Todos se reunieron al mismo tiempo en la sala común de Gryffindor cuando de repente la imponente silueta de la directora les cortó la entrada.

\- ¿Se puede saber a dónde van?

\- Es inútil, McGonagall, no puede detenernos, ésta vez no…

\- Señor Weasley…

\- ¡Noooo! no me vendrá ahora conque no podemos hacer esto. Es mi hermana, si le pasara algo…

\- ¡Cierre esa boca, señor Weasley! no he venido aquí para deteneros -enfureció la directora, fulminándolo con la mirada.

\- ¿Qué…? ¿cómo…cómo ha dicho? -tartamudeó entonces el pelirrojo.

\- Lo que oye -intentó tranquilizarse- antes de sacar conclusiones precipitadas, debería aprender a escuchar.

\- Pero, pero yo creía que… -farfulló, sintiéndose humillado. La miró, cabreado- usted siempre nos dejaba a un lado, nunca nos deja hacer nada, no me tome por idiota, esto es…

\- Shhh… -lo acunó Luna con dulzura. Sin que él se lo esperara, anudó a su cuello, el collar de hojas que había hecho especialmente para él.

\- ¿Pero qué haces? -se alarmó sin saber cómo reaccionar. Pero en cuanto cogió aire para enfadarse con ella, el aroma de las hojas penetró en sus fosas nasales y lo detuvieron en seco. Su esencia, escalofriante y tranquilizante, actuó sobre su sistema nervioso de una manera tan rápida y eficaz que sus músculos se relajaron al instante y todo pensamiento ofensivo de su mente se disipó. Atónito y sorprendido, soltó un largo suspiro y miró a Luna con unos ojos azules muy claros y expresivos. Ella no dejaba de sonreír.

\- Gracias, señorita Lovegood. Y ahora que el ambiente está mas tranquilo, vais a necesitar mucho más que esos bártulos para encontrar a Ginny

\- ¿Va a ayudarnos?

\- En todo lo posible si. No soy impasible como usted cree, señor Weasley.

\- McGonagall… ¿dónde está Harry? -preguntó de repente Hermione, aprovechando la ocasión.

\- Es cierto, no sabemos nada de él. ¿Dónde está? ¿se ha enterado de todo? -interrogó George. La directora intentó lo mejor posible, disimular su tensión.

\- El señor Potter no está en condiciones de ver a nadie ni de participar en esta misión.

\- No nos des evasivas, McGonagall. ¿Dónde está Harry?

\- Lo único que debe saber sobre el señor Potter es que está bien, sin embargo, Ginny Weasley está secuestrada y en peligro -los miró con mucha seriedad- esa es nuestra prioridad.

\- Pero…

\- ¿Algo más, señorita Granger? -la cortó con mas dureza de la que pretendía. La castaña apretó los dientes. Algo pasaba, se lo olía, algo pasaba pero ella no cedía. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? no podía estar en dos sitios a la vez, ayudando a salvar a Ginny y buscando a Harry. De repente se le encendió la bombilla en su cabeza, ¿cómo que no podía hacerlo?. _El giratiempos_ , pensó con astucia. Recordaba con claridad el uso que le dio hace unos años para poder asistir a varias clases al mismo tiempo, y para salvar al grifo de Hagrid y a Sirius de los dementores. Era un buen plan y pensaba ejecutarlo.

\- No, directora -musitó, conteniendo a duras penas ese brillo de esperanza.

\- Bien, ahora seguidme.

Era difícil encontrar un hospital en una ciudad tan cultural y artística como Perm, pero logró encontrar un centro médico cerca del río Kama, rodeado de árobles y plantas con propiedades curativas. Atendieron a Yuri enseguida y aunque le habría encantado estar con él, debía vigilar sus espaldas. No estaba solo, aquello no había terminado. Se quedó fuera del edificio, apoyado en la pared de la entrada y escrutó la zona con sus brillantes ojos dorados. Su mirada se desvió hacia la derecha y a la izquierda despacio. Era cuestión de tiempo, pronto sentiría la presencia del enemigo. Y tal como predijo, todos y cada uno de sus sentidos, la percibieron. Altos, vestidos de negros, respiración tranquila y confiada pero el latido de sus corazones a toda velocidad y el inconfundible olor a plata. Alzó una ceja al darse cuenta de que habían incrementado su número. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… ocho hombres. No estaba mal, pero les iba a ser insuficiente, hacia rato que ya se había curado de sus heridas, no había sido fácil, la plata ralentizaba el efecto de su autorecuperación. Estaban ocultos entre los árboles, incluso uno o dos rondaban cerca del río, pero no necesitaba verlos, los sentía. Se separó de la pared y empezó a caminar hacia el lado contrario donde estaban ellos, despacio, sin ninguna prisa. Sonrió al percibir sus pasos tras él, eran tan predecibles y luego se hacían llamar expertos en capturar y destruir criaturas fantásticas, en especial híbridos. Aún así, no se confío demasiado, lo que sabia de aquella gente era muy importante y debía andarse con cuidado.

Se internó en el bosque, camuflándose entre los arboles. El silencio no tardó en romperse y sus piernas echaron a correr por si solas. Sus perseguidores reaccionaron al mismo tiempo y le pisaron sus talones, los zumbidos de armas punzantes y giratorias lo alertaron y haciendo uso de sus habilidades físicas, saltó, giró, se columpió entre los árboles e incluso atrapó una flecha entre sus dedos antes de que se clavara justo en su yugular. Tres hombres de negros lo encararon de pronto pero Sirhan iba tan deprisa que, simplemente, aumentó la velocidad un poco más, y lanzó a uno de ellos cielo arriba de un solo movimiento. Recibió un golpe mortal en la cabeza y cayó muerto en el suelo. Un brillo llamó su atención de repente, un brillo semejante a la luz del sol. Desvió su rostro hacia la izquierda, hacia el río Kama que brillaba resplandeciente. El corazón se le fue a salir del pecho al reconocerlo. _Justo a tiempo_ , pensó, aliviado. Cambió el rumbo bruscamente y propulsándose con la fuerza de sus piernas, se zambulló en el agua helada del río. Sus brazos lo ayudaron a avanzar con grandes brazadas hacia el mismo centro, mientras el brillo se acercaba más y más a él, cobrando forma de diminutos polvos dorados. Sacó la cabeza del agua con un suspiro de satisfacción por el frío y cuando ya los tenia encima de él, alargó la mano y los afirmó con fuerza. Un destello de luz se expandió por todo el río y cegó completamente a los hombres de negro, que se habían acercado a la orilla. Sólo fue un minuto y cuando pudieron recobrar la vista, Sirhan había desaparecido.

Para frustre y desesperación, en especial para Ron y George, no consideraron emprender el viaje en busca de Ginny, hasta unos días mas tarde. McGonagall había insistido en que todavía no era el momento y que además, iban a necesitar una ayuda especial. No tenia ni idea de qué tipo de ayuda era pero fuera cual fuese, le estaba sacando de quicio. Por fortuna, aquel collar de Luna, que no sabia por qué, aún no se lo había quitado, le influía muchísimo y era capaz de controlarse cuando quería hacer todo lo contrario. Todos estaban muy preocupados y deseosos de empezar ya. Ginny estaba en peligro y cuando más tiempo pasase peor.

En cambio, Hermione ya tenia muy claro que era lo que iba a hacer: primero iría con ellos a salvar a Ginny y una vez estuviera con ellos, usaría el giratiempos para volver al momento donde McGonagall los interrumpiría y así poder ir en busca de Harry. No podía estar con las manos quietas y si había alguna posibilidad de hacer ambas cosas, no tenia ninguna duda de hacerlo. Sólo esperaba que todo saliera bien, según lo planeado. A todo esto le daba vueltas, sentada a las afueras del castillo, en un tronco, cuando de repente un haz de luz la sobresaltó. Oyó una exclamación, proveniente del interior del vórtice y un cuerpo se desplomó en el suelo. Extrañada y preocupada al mismo tiempo, la joven se acercó, cautelosa. Era un hombre, un hombre adulto, de unos treinta años. Éste se incorporó y murmuró unas palabras que no entendió. Estaba empapado de arriba a abajo.

\- Mmmm… ¿estás bien? -musitó a una prudente distancia. Él la miró, extrañado y luego observó su alrededor. Suspiró, aliviado. El destino había sido el correcto. Menos mal.

\- Desde luego, hay que mejorar el sistema -se limitó a decir, sin contestar a su pregunta. Hermione lo observó detenidamente. Era alto, media mínimo un metro noventa, musculoso pero bien proporcionado, pelo rubio y largo hasta los hombros, barba de tres días, de tez morena y unos grandes y expresivos ojos dorados.

\- Perdone, ¿quién es…?

\- ¡Hermione! -la llamó entonces Ron, en la distancia, acompañado del resto- pero ¿qué diantres…? ¿qué ha pasado?

\- Así que tú eres la famosa Hermione Granger -se dirigió a ella, observándola por primera vez- McGonagall me ha hablado mucho de ti.

\- ¿Me conoce? -lo miró sorprendida.

\- Sólo de oídas

\- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿de dónde has salido? -exigió, un poco molesto. Él iba a contestar pero entonces apareció la silueta de la directora en el claro. Su expresión cambió por completo y esbozó una sonrisa de alivio y alegría.

\- ¡Sirhan! ¡por fin has llegado! -se acercó a él.

\- Me alegro de verte, McGonagall. Yo que tú no me acercaria

\- Ya te veo. ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Es largo de contar. Pero ahora necesito cambiarme de ropa

\- Ven conmigo. Gracias al cielo que has recibido mi mensaje.

\- Y menos mal, me lo enviaste justo a tiempo. Vamos a tener que hablar largo y tendido.

\- Directora, ¿quién es él? -inquirió la castaña, con evidente curiosidad.

\- Él, señorita Granger, es la persona por la que he estado esperando estos días. Os ayudará muchísimo, estoy segura.

\- Soy Sirhan Leonid. Encantado de conoceros, chicos -les guiñó un ojos y sonrió amistosamente. Dicho esto, acompañó a la directora hacia el interior del castillo.


End file.
